Frozen Hearts Melting
by mandymld
Summary: Lucius visits Death and is sent back to right some wrongs and fix his family and the Potter boy. Narcissa and he learn to trust not only one another but the outside world and find freedom in their choices. Lucius guides Harry but this isn't an adoption story, as he moves towards his destiny regarding not only Voldemort but Hermione. Rated T for now but it will be rising to M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: When I first read the Harry Potter books, I cheered when Dobby protected Harry from Lucius. When I watch the movies, it is still one of my favorite scenes from Chamber of Secrets. In the end of the fifth book, I was saddened by the death of Sirius Black, annoyed that it wasn't Bellatrix or Lucius. By the end of the last book, I wasn't so bloodthirsty regarding Lucius but still wanted him punished along with his wife.

I am not saying Lucius is a good guy in the books, far from it. It's more, I find myself feeling a bit more tempered about things as a result of how he is so desperate to find his son and how humiliated he is by the last book. It's why I find myself so sympathetic to the character in my stories. I am using the character to write the story, but am not blind to his fault, after all my other stories are about what are little more than criminals finding happiness, so please no FLAMES.

when I was asked to write a romance for Harry Potter fan fiction; I considered all of the standards involving the kids, but realized that I didn't want to write about teenagers falling in love, I do that already in my other stories and I didn't want to write a story with the primary characters aged again.

While on sabbatical from posting due to outside issues, I have still been writing and will be posting updates to my stories, starting with Society of the Vestas, since it is the one closer to being finished. Then I have a series of stories that are partially finished from one where

 **Now for the legalese: I am only borrowing the characters and playing with them, all familiar characters belong to Jo and her publishing company.**

 **Lucius vs Grim Reaper**

 **Chapter One-George the Reaper**

Lucius Malfoy, the former Death Eater, sat in the waiting room, more patiently than he ever would have in life. As he sat there, his mind went over his now ended life and while he had huge regrets, he did have what he considered most important, a son who had a son of his own.

Draco had had a rocky start to his adult life thanks to his father's choices, but his son had proven the ability to rise about his reputation and soar. His wife Astoria had given birth to their grandson and while they didn't often agree on how they were raising young Scorpius, he at least had to be appreciative that his family line WAS still pure and that it would continue into the next millennium.

"Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy?" Lucius stood and stumbled for a moment, his eyes landing on his damnable weakness resulting from an injury he received during the first war.

A small blond moved in his direction, looked him over and with a shake of her head, directed him to follow her. Once they were in the small bland office, she shut the door behind them and went around to sit behind the desk. "My name is Georgia Lass, I am your Reaper."

Lucius gritted his teeth, annoyed at the disrespect he was being shown. When the young woman who just tilted her head to the left and bit her nails instead of speaking, he finally snapped "Well?"

"Do you really want me to begin your evaluation, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked. "Even you with your spectacular sense of self-illusion have to know that you did not live your life up to your full potential."

"How dare you speak to me that way." He roared at the girl who looked like she was the age of his grandson. "How old are you anyhow?"

"If you are asking how old I am, well on my last death day, I was sixty-four. If you were asking how old I was when I died, I was eighteen." She replied as she leaned back clearly not scared by his anger. "Sit down, Lucius."

"I expect to be treated with respect." He snarled.

She let out a small chuckle and then flipped open the folder on her desk, removed the yellow post-it notes and stuck it on the corner of her desk and began to read out loud. "Lucius Malfoy, age 56 and six months."

When she stopped reading, he let out a loud sigh and then snarled "Well get on with it."

"You, Lucius Malfoy were meant to live to the ripe old age of a 125." She answered. "You didn't even succeed to manage to live to half that."

"Well, that rat bastard Ron Weasley killed me while my back was to him." He snarled. "What do you expect from a Weasel like him?"

Shaking her head in disappointment, she answered: "Ron Weasley would have never become an auror if not for your mistakes."

When she saw him perk up, she let out an exasperated sigh of her own and said: "He would have never had Hermione Granger to keep on his case about his schoolwork and would have flunked out during his fifth year but for your mistakes and the mistakes of your son."

When she saw him about to protest this statement, she said "This will go a lot faster if I talk and you listen. And by listen I don't mean ignore what I am saying, no I mean, listen and take my words and the warning to heart."

"Now, as I was saying, Lucius Malfoy whose family line will end by the year 2075 when your grandson dies without issue due to consanguinity." She read on and ignored his muttering. "The records show that this is also different than what was supposed to be your life. You should have has four children of your own and a total of seventeen grandchildren."

"My wife and I could not have more children." He snapped.

"Actually according to my file, the issue wasn't biological." She answered as she went back to reading this time silently and Lucius would growl when she would shake her head at something and tsk quietly to herself.

When she read the final page in her file, she closed it and looked at him yet again. "You, Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy have lived an unfulfilled life. You have harmed innocents and murdered in the name of a madman. When you received a second chance at the end of this madman's life, you simply refused to face that you were wrong."

"I don't understand what you think you know, but you are wrong." He replied.

"Really?" She asked. "Well, I have someone who needs to speak to you. If after you have spoken to him, we will talk again, Mr. Malfoy."

With that, she stood and went to the doorway. Opening the door, she invited in the gentleman standing there and greeted him. "Albert, this is Mr. Malfoy. He is your newest charge."

"Thank you, Lass." He replied and entered the room, closed the door and sat down at the desk. He read the same file that George had read and then sat back to look at the man sitting across from him. "Mr. Malfoy, my name is Albert Einstein. My name won't mean a thing to you, my family fled Germany to escape Grindelwald and his followers but my mother was Greta Sunanu a pureblood witch connected to the Rookwood line. So what I am about to tell you was studied by my family line for years."

Lucius was annoyed as the wild haired wizard began to go through his family line, highlighting the different marriages and who they were connected to in various colors as he went on and on about marrying your cousins.

Two hours later, Lucius snapped. "I get it, I get it, Marrying your cousins is wrong. However, I didn't do that and neither did my son."

"Wrong. If you look here, Astoria Greengrass family line interconnects to the Black family tree at least four times." Einstein stated, moving his pointer to those particular marriages.

"So, what you are saying is that if I had wanted my line to continue to the future, I should have checked to see if my daughter-in-law was related to the Black family?" He asked sounding doubtful in spite of agreeing a half hour before.

"The problem is that every few generations there is that one large pureblood family that has several children who marry into many different families making them all connected." Einstein replied.

"I would never let my son marry a muggleborn and it sounds like that is what you are suggesting is necessary." He sneered.

"No, no, that isn't what I am saying, Mr. Malfoy. Quite frankly the short-sightedness of your British magical world is astounding in that you failed to realize that disowning squibs and sending them out into the muggle world without keeping an eye on them for potential magical children was naive. Most of your so called muggleborn children are really the children of discarded squibs."

That threw the dark wizard for a loop. "What are you saying? That mudbloods are really purebloods?"

"No, more like half blood wizards who if they trace their lines back, would find a pureblood family who disowned them. It's why in spite of all of Molly Weasley's manipulations, the grandchildren she received from her youngest son Ronald and Hermione Granger were nothing more than average. Ms. Granger was the child of a squib line that interconnected back to the Weasley line on her husband's side."

"Compared to their father, the children are an improvement, they would have to be." Lucius acidly sneered.

"Yes, well that was a marriage not meant to happen. It was only through the heavy handed manipulation of Molly that it did so that she could achieve her goal of her daughter being married to the oh so famous Harry Potter and because Dumbledore was convinced that Potter needed a pureblood wife to keep him connected to the magical world." Einstein replied.

"Now back to your own family, there were a few choices that were available to young Draco that would have improved your bloodline."

"Let me guess, the aforementioned Granger chit." Lucius spat out.

"No, no, Ms. Granger's future was not meant for your son." Einstein replied. "In fact, there was a choice of several pureblood witches who would have extended your line that you ignored."

Lucius scoffed and then said, "Let me guess the Weasley bint."

"No, no, she is related to the Black family, just like the Potter boy. It's why their own children never lived up to their father's potential." Einstein answered. "I am not going to give you a name, just to tell you that natural selection, allowing your son the freedom of true choice would have given you what you longed for."

"Why are you even telling me this? It's not like I can go back and change things." Lucius stated. "Quite frankly I can't think of the purpose of this ridiculous meeting."

"Well, I think that you are now well primed to speak to your next interview." Einstein said as he gathered his papers and walked towards the door. Stopping just as he was about to leave, he looked at Lucius and said: "You made a good choice with your wife even if your marriage never lived up to its potential, trust your son to do the same."

Outside the door, George Lass, aka Grim Reaper received a nod from their wizard scientist and sent in her next 'helper'.

Lucius looked over and saw the man entered the office and rolling his eyes as he sat down across from him behind the same battered desk that the others had used. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I am sure there are a plethora of more interesting activities I could be indulging in, Lucius." Snape drawled while smirking at the man who sent him to the dark lord to meet his death. "If this was my freely given judgment you would have already been sent where it is nice and toasty. Upon my arrival, I too had an adjudication hearing. At it, I learned enough to make me accepting if not happy I was no longer among the living."

Lucius looked down at the marble floor and then over at the man who had once been his friend. "I did what I needed to protect my son."

"I am aware of that." Severus replied. "Lucius, you are going to be shown several scenes from your life, if at the end you believe you were anything more than a minion of our former master..."

"I am well aware of my past mistakes." Lucius sneered. "I was a foolish young man who never wanted to face that he had no intention of sharing power with anyone. We were simply his to do with as he pleased. I knew that before the end of the second war."

"We were less than even that, Lucius. In truth, his hatred of muggles was a fallacy. He loathed everyone, wizard, muggle, creature. We were all beneath him." Severus replied.

"When in truth, we were better than him." Lucius replied. "He was nothing more than a half blood, one with a muggle father in fact."

"No." Severus denied that statement to the older wizard's shock. "Yes, his ancestry was as you stated, however, Lucius he was a powerful wizard. I believe you already had a consolation with Albert."

"Yes, yes, his whole spiel about how we are interconnected." Lucius replied. "I am well aware that the dark lord's mother was the child of a brother and sister."

"Lucius, listen to what he is saying. He was speaking the truth." Severus replied.

"It does not matter, Severus, I am dead." Lucius replied.

"Relax, look at the memories and see how our world was sent on the false path of our mistakes." Severus replied as he used wandless magic to call forth the same pensive he had been shown.

Lucius shook his head at this complete waste of his time but accepted the pensive before Severus stood and exited the small office leaving him alone. Lucius felt his curiosity get the better of him as he dipped his head forward and looked at the memories left for him.

Memories of his life and family, including the well-hidden secret about the true state of his martial life; memories from others, mainly Dumbledore if he had to guess; finally the last memories had to have been from Potter. Removing himself from the pensive, Lucius grimaced and wondered how they had memories of the living here in the afterlife.

"Mr. Malfoy, shall we start again." George Lass asked as the young girl sat down across from him. "Now, you have several options. You should be aware that each comes with its own set of restrictions and provisos."

"How many options could there be?" He scoffed. "I am dead."

"Yes, you are." She replied, her eyes met his and he saw that she might look like a teenager, but there was an agelessness to her that had him curious what she had seen that made her the way she was.

"Are you a witch?" He inquired.

She smirked for half a second and then said "No, a muggle I believe you call my sort. I grew up in Seattle, in the States. Had a mortifying death only to be told I wasn't passing on just yet, instead I was a reaper for several years. I was promoted to premature death accounts when your former master returned and sent many to us way before their time."

"Now, we have wasted enough of my time, let's begin with what your options are." George stated. " the First option, you stay dead. You go to purgatory and work to earn your way. That was the option taking by your former friend, Severus Snape. He refused to go back when given that choice."

"What are my other options?" Lucius replied curious as to what she would tell him. As far as he had always known, dead meant you were dead.

"Second Option, reborn into a muggle soul." She saw his outrage and allowed a small smile to grace her lips and said: "I am guessing that isn't a choice you would accept though, I should tell you, that option has you as muggle prime minister by the end of the century."

"I am a wizard, not some bloody muggle." He spat out.

"Okay, so I will draw a line through option two." She said picking up a quill and doing so in dark green ink. "Option three, reborn as a wizard, a muggleborn wizard."

When he grimaced but stayed silent, she read the next paragraph and announced "Option four, you return to your body at a time predetermined by the higher ups and work to achieve whatever assignment that they give you. This would allow you to return to your family. However, the downside is that if you fail in your assignment or you try to deviate from their requests, you end up in Hades, no intervention, just straight to hell."

"How long do I have to decide?" He inquired.

"Mere minutes." She replied as she leaned back in her chair and looked at the wizard sitting across from her. "Quite frankly, as your premature death account representative, if I were you, I would choose option three, because I doubt that you have it within you to stay the course and obey the strictures that would be put upon you for option four."

Removing a small hour glass that lasted for three minutes, she sat it down between them on the desk, flipped it and said: "When the last grain of sand lands in the bottom, you have to tell me your choice."

Lucius didn't want to relive his life, but he also didn't want to live as a muggleborn wizard, either. Those were, unfortunately, the best of the options he had been given. Glaring as the grains of white sand dropped way too quickly for his peace of mind, he still hadn't made his choice when she looked at him and with a professional looking smile on her face asked "Your choice?"

Lucius wanted to say he needed more time but to his shock, he heard himself say "Option four."

"Good, good, let's go then. We need to see if they want you." She said as she picked up the file on her desk and briskly led him out the door and down a long marble corridor to a set of large brass double doors.

The Reaper knocked on them and after a small delay the large doors were flung open and there stood the strangest creature that Lucius Malfoy had ever seen, it looked like a cross between a goblin and a house elf. "A new recruit for us, I see."

The Reaper bowed and announced "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, British Wizard, for your consideration."

The small green thing creature took the file and scanned it, clearly debating between accepting him and staring hard at Lucius. Lucius felt something a small tug at his memories and before he could complain saw the creature looking at all of his personal memories.

The creature pulled out of his mind and then looking at George Lass announced: "On behalf of the Altered Fates Correction Service, we thank you for this wizard and hope that he proves honorable."

"Good luck." George said to him then Lucius found himself floating forward to his shock. When he started to speak, he heard the loud gong sound echoing through the chamber as the brass doors closed.

"Welcome, Lucius Malfoy, to your last chance at a successful life."

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Georgia(George)Lass was a Grim Reaper on a canceled Showtime television show called Dead Like Me. I needed a reaper, she came to mind. Oh, she will be back later on in the story to annoy Lucius. Last chapter had a reaper, this chapter has a Jedi, but they are briefly part of the story, this is not a crossover fanfic, I just needed characters with certain characteristics, and those I choose make brief appearances as needed in each chapter. 

**Lucius vs Yoda and Minerva**

 **Chapter Two-Bonds of Love/Knowledge is Gained**

Yoda looked at the man whose own magic was holding him flat on the stone altar, his memories and emotions wide open as Yoda looked to find what he needed to know before choosing when to send him.

Searching for his strongest emotions, he soon found the man's love for his family. Looking at the events that had shaped the man, he found the many, many forms of love that this man had blocked off to keep from experiencing pain.

Agape, the general love for your fellow man was completely missing from his life. There was literally no love for humankind, but there was also no manic love, not even for his former master. In truth, Lucius Malfoy was a fairly normal wizard, true agape love, was rare.

Pragma love, the pragmatic sort of back scratching love was also rare in Lucius Malfoy's life. He had a need to dominate that Yoda was rather curious about, as it usually stemmed from a lack of self-worth but the one characteristic he could see was that Lucius Malfoy had a very high sense of self-worth. The thing was, most humans needed this type of love, it was the result of day to day contact with others.

Stordic love, the love of a friend, was a more common sort of love, but it was a rarity in Lucius Malfoy's life. He had had it once, with Severus Snape until he had betrayed him to protect his son. Lucius had covered up his emotions regarding this event and when Yoda opened that tightly closed box, what he saw in there had him smiling as he realized that there was a good chance that this man could be reformed into what they needed.

Familial love was one of the few types of love Lucius allowed himself to feel, Yoda saw but when he went to follow the last pathway, the one that led to Eros, the passionate love that often began most marriages, Yoda ran into large wall, one that he even with all of his skill couldn't scale without work.

Taking a break, moving to sit and meditate, Yoda thought over what he saw. Yes, there was potential in the wizard on the altar and he was certain that whatever he was hiding behind that last solidly built impenetrable brick wall was the way forward to understanding if this man was worthy of trust.

Waking the wizard up, Yoda questioned him about his love for his wife, which the older wizard evaded, only replying that of course, he loved his wife. He was more verbose about his son and grandson.

Yoda bowed to the wizard, called for one of his staff and sent the wizard to his private quarters suggesting that he have a rest explaining that he would speak to him in eight hours.

Eight Hours later, Yoda retrieved the wizard himself and began to once again plow through his memories and emotions this time looking at who he hated.

There was the blind hatred of muggles and muggleborn, a learned emotion that Yoda knew only knowledge and familiarity would cure. He soon opened the pathway that had been closed by Lucius being raised by his father.

There was the hatred of individuals. Looking at those memories and emotions, Yoda could see that most were the result of a simple insult or event which combined with how Lucius Malfoy overreacted due to his pride led to this antipathy for certain individuals.

The emotions resulting from pain, fear, betrayal, and death had created this man, now Yoda had to make him realize that he had also experienced joy and the simple pure happiness that one feels in life.

Unblocking but leaving closed those pathways, knowing that the wizard had to find the path to happiness on his own, Yoda released him from his spell and sent him back to his chambers.

Speaking to his compatriot, Dr. Freud, they discussed the dreams that the man had had and both were uncertain he would be able to follow the guidelines he would be sent back with. "It should be left up to him. He needed to be given his options again and if he stays the path, we send him on."

Lucius listened to what the odd creature and the old man smoking a smelly pipe had to say and this time, he was even more definitive as he answered he wished to return as himself.

"I will think on it, I will." Yoda announced as he exited the wizards chambers,

Soon alone in his meditation chamber, Yoda looked through the man's memories, yet again and this time, he found it. A pathway that was well hidden and barely navigable. What he eventually saw had him sending a message to those who needed to know. "Lucius Malfoy, British Wizard, has passed his qualifications."

Lucius followed the small creature to yet another set of doors, this time of they looked to have been cast out of iron. The creature that called itself Yoda closed his eyes and within seconds the doors opened and when the person within looked at Yoda he announced "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, British Wizard, for your consideration."

The tall thin woman that reminded Lucius of his former transfiguration teacher seemed to be assessing him for a moment then turned back to Yoda and said: "On behalf of the Altered Fates, Wisdom and Strategy Division, we thank you for this wizard and hopes that he proves honorable."

"Wizard Lucius, do or do not, there is no try. May the force be with you." The green creature bowed to Lucius and he once again found himself being enclosed by a set of doors behind him.

"Welcome, Lucius Malfoy, I am the Goddess Minerva, I shall endeavor to impart the wisdom and truth you shall need on the path you shall forge."

The platinum blond wizard was fed and ordered to bed like a toddler, wishing to protest, he didn't dare as the ageless woman in front of him seemed to know his every thought as she let out a low chuckle and then announced: "You will learn as you sleep."

The next morning, he arose, holding his head as he dealt with all the knowledge that had been dumped into his brain overnight. The woman who was his guide only led him to a nearby table and asked: "Do you have any questions?"

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked not understanding why if they wanted him to return to the magical world would they be teaching him so much about the muggle world.

He had seen what seemed like a millennium's worth of history in one night and as the data settled into various parts of his mind, he was gaining access to it and finding he really wasn't happy about it.

"You will understand when time progresses." She serenely announced and then led him to a nearby natural hot springs than told him to undress and soak.

With a raised eyebrow he looked at her and said "Do you intend to stay? If so, please turn around."

"Oh get over yourself, Lucius. I have lived for over three thousand years, trust me. I have seen many a naked man. I know it will come as a shock to you, but frankly, you all have the same twigs and berries, but if you are so worried about it, I will, of course, turn my back."

The next few days and nights, the pattern set the first day was followed. Every night he would be ordered to bed and he would awaken with knowledge of many things, both magical and muggle.

Once awake as he soaked in the hot springs, his body healed from the damage that had been inflicted on it in his youth and his mind acclimated to the knowledge he had gained.

Twenty-six days later, he was ordered to wear the robes he found when he awoke, then once dressed, Lucius followed Minerva to a different room where he was ordered to be seated.

"Lucius Malfoy, do you consider yourself worthy of this honor?" He heard the dark voice sneer. The former Death Eater looked around, seeing no one, he didn't respond.

"You were asked a question. I am awaiting an answer." The voice stated.

"Who are you?" Lucius inquired, refusing to answer someone he couldn't see. "Show yourself?"

There was a sardonic chuckle from the far corner and a dark haired man moved forward with a grace that belayed the marks on his skin. "I am the person who is going to decide your ultimate fate, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I am Hades."

When the blond had dealt with his introduction, Hades looked at him and asked. "So do you consider yourself worthy of this honor."

"I intend to honor my commitment but who is to say that anyone is worthy of anything." Lucius smoothly replied in what he hoped was the acceptable answer.

Clapping his hands together in a way that made Lucius feel like he was being mocked, Hades moved to stand in front of the wizard. "Nicely said, but we both know that deep down you feel like you have a right to this honor. A right that in truth if we didn't need to send someone back to fix the mistakes of the past, you wouldn't be receiving."

Hades moved around Lucius to stand next to what looked like a large window and touched it on the lower right-hand corner. "We considered plenty of others, but they were either too in awe of Albus Dumbledore or wanted to return to avenge the wrongs he allowed to happen by ending his life prematurely. Unfortunately, Dumbledore must survive until the spring of 1997."

"What is to be my task?" Lucius inquired, hoping to finally get answers he had longed for.

"It's quite simple really. You are going to go back to May 1991 and in June your son is going to receive his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Once that happens, you will use that letter to locate Harry James Potter and while you cannot remove him from the residence in which he abides, you will be watching over the young wizard and making sure that his relatives leave him alone and that he isn't steered into dying at too young of an age. If he befriends your son, it matters not. What is more important is that you must be seen as an avenue to protection for the young wizard. If you do this, when things finally come to a head, your family will be protected from your past follies."

"Sounds easy enough," Lucius replied wearing a frown on his face. "What is the downside?"

"The Headmaster will surely try to interfere, Molly Weasley will definitely try to interfere and of course, there are the ones you call muggles. I believe when you see what is truly going on, you like many others before you including your good friend Severus Snape, you will wish to end their existence on earth. Unfortunately, you cannot." Hades stated.

"This is all I am required to do? Rescue the boy who lived?" He asked doubtfully.

"No, Lucius Malfoy, that is your main goal but once you have achieved this, you have a secondary goal. The goal of righting the wrongs of your family. You were meant to father four children with your wife, stand as the grandfather for four times that amount but in order to do this, you must overcome your own ego."

Lucius frowned at that statement but Hades kept speaking. "You also must allow your children free reign in who they marry. If you do so, you will gain what you secretly long for."

With that, Hades placed his hand on the window again and Lucius saw his wife and son, mourning his loss. "Your family grieves for you. Your son feels regret that he never had a close relationship with you in spite of how often the two of you attempted to gain this. Your wife, well she has long wished for a closer relationship, a better marriage, but you allowed your fear of loss to take over your life... take this chance you have been given to right these mistakes. Your reaper will be there if you should have any questions, otherwise, we will be sending you back during the next time slip."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Back to the Beginning**

 **Back to the Beginning**

Lucius awoke and stiffened as he realized he was not at the Malfoy family manor but at an apartment he had purchased back while his son was a mere toddler. One he had sold after the end of his former master over twenty years before.

Standing and looking around, noticing the evidence of his immoral behavior, he grimaced and went shower. Soon dressed in the spare robes he kept there for moments like this, he called out for a house elf and to his surprise, he saw that it was the elf that Potter had befriended all those years ago.

Looking around, trying to recall that he had to be agreeable if not polite to the odd elf, he regained control of his emotions and ordered it to clean up the mess before he apparated home.

Finding his wife in the dining room, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then sat down at the opposite end of the breakfast table. "Good morning, my dear."

"Lucius." She replied before seeming to go back to reading the Daily Prophet. From the headlines, Lucius knew that he was back just when Hades had told him he would be sent. "Have you located the broom that Draco wishes to get for his birthday?"

"Yes, it is in my study." He replied as he requested that the house elf bring him his standard breakfast and a pot of fresh hot tea. Looking at his wife, his mind on the news that he was supposed to father more children with the rather stilted woman sitting there, he tried to figure out how to approach her regarding the sensitive subject and missed hearing her statement at first then it hit him that this could be used to help him begin his assignment.

"Maybe you should send your sister a letter wishing her daughter well." He suggested and when she dropped the newspaper and stared at him in shock, he said "I have been thinking about how we move forward now that Draco is to attend Hogwarts. If we intend to make any changes, now would be the time to begin."

"But writing to Andromeda. She is still married to that muggle." She said with a blank expression on her face. "What would people say if they knew?"

"Who gives a damn. We are Malfoys, we don't follow the censure of others, we are the ones who make the rules. It's up to you, Narcissa but you have often lamented the loss of family." He pointed out as he took a sip of his tea and sighed. "Frankly, we should have made amends when I claimed to have been imperioed."

The cloudy blue eyes of his wife looked at him for a moment then Narcissa seemed to debate following his direction before stating "What if she wants me to meet her husband?"

"Do it if that is what you desire. If she wants us both to, we do it. I am also thinking about taking up Nott's offer of a seat on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. That school needs changes and Dumbledore is stuck in the past." Lucius watched his wife stare at him as he couldn't help smirking at her.

"Lucius?" He could hear the confusion in her voice and knew he had to somehow make the changes he needed more palatable for her.

"Narcissa, I want a better future for Draco than I choose for myself. I allowed myself to be marked by a madman and if he were to return, my life could be forfeited by that choice. I want Draco to be free to live his life as he pleases."

Lucius wiped his face with his napkin, stood and walked back to her end of the breakfast table and pressed another kiss to her forehead, knowing she was now thinking he had lost his mind. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear "I am fine. I just had a rather eye opening dream last night and it has me facing that while I am not going to go out and embrace muggles and muggleborns, we do have a need for them in our society."

With that, he winked at her and left the dining room.

* * *

Narcissa sat there, her coffee growing cold as she replayed what had just happened over and over again in her head. Not sure if Lucius had been imperioed or if somehow someone had overcome the wards and was polyjuiced as her husband, she stood and wandered off towards the lady of the house rooms in the back half of the manor.

Seated at her desk, not sure if she wanted to write to St. Mungos requesting a healer attend to her immediately or her sister as her husband had suggested, instead she sat there staring off into her rose gardens, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

An hour later, having sealed both letters, she stood walking to the entrance way of the house, she called for a house elf and looking at the letters gave the second folded parchment to Dobby and told him to send it off immediately before returning to her private area.

The evening before she had fallen asleep convinced that she had to take charge of her life, had to get answers to her unanswered questions, but for now, she would play along and try to figure out exactly what her husband was up to.

* * *

Lucius spent the next week reacquainting himself with his past during this time period while making small gestures with Fudge to allow him to guide the little man where he wanted him to go.

He deftly avoided many of his fellow former associates, for now, knowing he would have to deal with them eventually. For now, well he was in a waiting pattern until Draco received his Hogwarts letter which would allow him to locate his charge. His upcoming penance which involved protecting young Harry Potter from those who wanted a piece of the Boy Who Lived, irked him but since it was his only way to stay in this world he would suffer through it.

He had already begun by after gritting his teeth being kinder to that idiot house elf, Dobby. It had tried his patience immensely but not as much as having to deal with his upcoming project. He had gone to the muggle side of London and had gotten a hold of the articles and books that mentioned how marrying too closely created issues with any future children.

Now he not only had to read them but find a way to guide the purebloods into a future where they stopped marrying their relatives. From what he was given to understand it had to be as far back as the fifth generation to fix the quandary already underway.

His wife had written to her sister and after a few stilted owls back and forth they had arranged to meet for tea in a neutral spot. He had seen his wife shudder at the idea of going to Madame Paddifoots in Hogsmeade but she had written back a note agreeing.

* * *

Narcissa settled in across from Andromeda, became incoherent as she sat there face to face with the sister she had willingly abandoned. To her horror, she was struggling not to burst into tears.

When Andromeda reached out to grasp her hands when she saw her tears, Narcissa turned her hand up so that their fingers were now threaded together. "Oh, Cissy."

"I'm sorry," she said as the emotions she had long repressed burst out of her. "I was wrong, so wrong. I let Mother and Father convince me that you were soiled but it was wrong. I just... Lucius was right, I needed to do this."

Seeing the stunned in credibility at her revelation, Narcissa put up a silencing charm and told Andromeda "He came home a month ago and was acting oddly. If it wasn't for the wards, I would have thought someone had managed to kidnap and replaced him with a polyjuiced version of my husband, but no, it's definitely him. He was so kind."

"Narcissa, what are you up to or rather what is Lucius up to? We both know that you followed mother and father's directive like a good little pureblood daughter but that you have always had great disdain for my husband. If you think just because you have suddenly deigned to spend time with me, I will leave Ted, you are a fool" Andromeda stated as she glared at her youngest sister.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." She hastily replied then with an ashamed expression on her face, she admitted as her shaking hands wrapped around her tea cup to try and control her anxiety. "I think it's Lucius. I think he is regretting his past. I think that it's because of his mistress. I t-t-think she's a muggle."

Andromeda chuckled at that statement "So good ole Luci is playing around with a muggle. Why am I not surprised?"

When she saw the pain in her sister's eyes, Andromeda felt her jaw drop as she realized the damage she had just done. "Oh dear, you didn't? Please, Narcissa tell me you didn't fall in love with that narcissistic bastard?"

Narcissa's eyes dropped to her tea cup as she took a deep breath and admitted: "I was already in love with him when I agreed to our betrothal."

"Oh Cissy, you are such a fool," Andromeda announced but the harshness of the words contrasted with the gentleness of her tone. Patting her sister on her hands, she said "Have you confronted him about her? It might put an end to it."

Looking around the room, relieved to notice how few customers there were in the tea house, Narcissa looked at her sister and confessed. "I would but I think that it might be our marriage that he puts an end to. I think that they have been together for several years."

"Oh sweetie." Andi fell back into the same old protective mood that had once been such a part of their childhood. Bellatrix and she had both tried to protect Narcissa from the darker side of their parent's world but when she had married into the Malfoy family that had ended. "He would never leave you."

"You don't understand." Narcissa started to speak but instead placed a few galleons on the table, way more than was needed to cover their bill before asking her sister to go for a walk with her.

As they followed the distantly familiar path towards Hogwarts, they diverged towards the Shrieking Shack before Narcissa called for a house elf. When it arrived, she requested a blanket and once they were seated looked at her sister and began to spill her guts.

"Our marriage started off strained. I told Lucius I loved him and he said he knew I did but that while he cared, he couldn't love me." She confessed. "It went down from there. I tried to be a good wife, Andi. I did everything that was suggested in that book that mother gave me. Nothing was liked I dreamed it would be. When I gave birth to Draco, I was so sure that things would be better..."

"They weren't, were they?" Andi asked while shaking her head out of exasperation with her sister for her dreams of a fairy tale marriage when real life was nothing like her books.

"I thought they were, things seemed different once the Dark Lord was gone. Lucius seemed to relax, seemed to be more affectionate, but I couldn't find it easy to...to, well be as affectionate as he was, especially in bed." Narcissa's voice trailed off as she flushed a deep red. "He never complained, but his visits to my bedroom became more and more infrequent until they were just quarterly like what was required by our marital contract."

"Narcissa, what do you mean by you couldn't be as affectionate as he wanted?" Andi asked confused by what her sister was trying to tell her.

"He would want to do things...things that the books didn't talk about," Narcissa replied. "Unnatural things."

"Why am I not surprised that Lucius Malfoy is as twisted and bent in bed as he is in regards to his actions out of it," Andi said sounding disgusted. "Oh, you poor sweet child. How have you managed?"

"By concentrating on our son. I have such great love for him, the minute Draco was placed in my arms, nothing else in this world felt like that, Andi. It was a moment of sheer bliss." She replied with her first truly happy tone since they had begun speaking. "And eventually like I said, Lucius only came to my bed quarterly and we have settled into a routine where I am ready and he simply uses a lubrication and engorgio charm and it's over in about ten minutes. I just stare at the photo of the three of us on my nightstand. It gets me through it."

Andi was furious with Malfoy. There were ways around that particular line in most marital contracts as long as they had an heir, but he kept tormenting her poor sister by putting her through this. "Why not tell him to stop visiting you, Narcissa?"

"I can't. What if he never comes back?" Narcissa said her voice breaking as she said. "I want my husband back. I just want to know why my companionship can't be enough for him. It was for mother and father, why do we have to-to, well you know."

Shaking her head, Andi said. "We protected you from the truth, but Narcissa father had several lovers during his marriage to mother and mother, well she had her special friends like Matilda Lestrange."

Noticing how Narcissa looked perplexed, she hesitated then asked. "Narcissa, you do know that some people prefer to couple with someone of the same sex, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. I remember the rumors about the Headmaster while we were students, but I just have never got why they would. I mean, they can't have children that way and isn't that the only reason to be intimate with your spouse." She inquired.

Trying to hide how incredulous she found this conversation, Andi looked at her sister and sighed as she realized that this was the result of Bellatrix and her trying to protect their younger sister. Wondering about this book that mother had given to her sister, Andi asked her if she still had it.

"Of course, I still use it to guide my behavior." Narcissa primly reported and reluctantly agreed to allow her sister to read it as long as she promised to return it to her when she was done.

"Narcissa, I have to head home, my daughter and I are planning on spending the afternoon together since her training session was an overnight one, how about you and I meet again next week."

"Maybe we could meet this weekend?" Narcissa asked hopefully as she for the first time since learning of Lucius' mistress several years before felt at ease with another human being. "Please?"

"How about this Saturday but it is going to have to be in the muggle world. Are you up for that?" She intently inquired.

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said then gasping, placed her hand to her mouth as she realized that they had spent the entire time talking about her problems. "Oh dear, I so wanted to spend this time learning about your life, not discussing my problems. I heard about Nymphadora's gaining a spot in the auror academy and so wanted to congratulate her."

"It's fine, I will pass the message on, Narcissa," Andi said taking charge like she did when they were children. When the blond reached out and gave her a tight hug, Andi returned it as she began to realize just how alone Narcissa seemed to feel. "I will see you on Saturday. I will send you a portkey to my home."

"Thank you," Narcissa replied and when Andi had walked closer to Hogsmeade to apparate home, Narcissa found herself feeling soothed by the knowledge that this visit had gone so well as she walked towards town herself. Once out of the Hogwarts ward area, she too apparated home and went to check on her son only to find him outside with his father.

Standing in front of the large window overlooking the garden, watching in shock as Lucius who was very much a hands off father who believed that raising children was her job seemed to be playing one of Draco's many games with him at a garden table.

Walking up to her rooms, she changed into more formal attire then sat down and began to write out the menus for the next few weeks for the house elves and considered planning a small get together with her closest associates, never friends, you never knew who to trust.

Hearing the sound of her son's softer but faster footsteps following the heavy boot steps of her husband as they came down the corridor, she closed her lap desk and walked to the threshold and felt her heart twist in her chest as she saw the excited expression not only on Draco's face but on his father. "So did we have a productive day?"

"No," Lucius replied with a wink towards Draco. "In truth, we did absolutely nothing of any worth to anyone but ourselves today. We flew on our brooms this morning, ate lunch in London with Draco's godfather, spent the early afternoon playing various games that our son owns but did absolutely nothing of any redeeming value."

"Really?" she asked, with arched eye brows as she looked at how happy both of them were. "Well, what are your plans for now?"

"Father asked the house elves for an early dinner as we are going to the Quidditch match," Draco announced proudly. "Are you coming with us, mother?"

"Draco, I already told you, your mother isn't fond of the sport. It is just the two of us attending the match. Now give your mother a kiss so that we can head down to eat our dinner." Lucius ordered. When Draco had obeyed his directive, Lucius gave his wife a perfunctory kiss himself then the two men in her life hurried down the corridor without so much as a good bye or a glance back.

Narcissa struggled not to cry, thinking that Lucius could have at least asked her if she wanted to attend instead of speaking for her. Wondering if he had even given her a thought while making his plans for their son that evening, she went to her bookshelf and pulled down the book that had become her guide to her life as Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.

Locating a favorite passage, she settled in and then as the sky began to darken called out for a house elf and asked it to bring her a small repast.

Falling asleep in her chair, she never realized her son and husband had returned. Lucius had carried Draco to his room and put him to bed, amused at how steadily the ten-year-old had slept during the experience.

Going to locate his wife to let her know that they had returned, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight he was greeted with. His wife looking impossibly young with her legs tucked up underneath her, her hair down falling in waves around her face which were tucked against her hands on the arm of the sofa as she slept.

Gently reaching down to lift her, so that he could carry her to her room, he found himself pressing a kiss to her forehead and with a bittersweet smile he soon had her comfortable and tucked in under her comforter. Standing in the doorway, watching as she slept, he was reminded that this return was about more than their son and rescuing the boy who lived. It was about waiting until after the dark lord was finally exorcized from the earth and finally being truthful to his wife about what was in his heart.

When he felt the need to yawn, he looked at the clock on the mantle and noticed he had been standing there for over two hours and stretching his cramped muscles, Lucius exited his wife's bedroom.

In her study, he called for a house elf to clear away the detritus from her evening meal and then closed the book she had been reading. Looking at the title, he grimaced "A pureblood wife's guide to a successful and fruitful marriage."

Placing it on the lap desk so she could find it, he exited the room and continued onto his own quarters. Once there he showered and soon wearing his bed clothes was seated on his sofa reading the many articles he had gathered about various subjects that he had been ordered to learn.

Tomorrow was Draco's birthday and to his shock, his son had wanted a small gathering with only his mother and himself present which was different than he had had in his previous life, making Lucius wonder just how much of his son's life they had dictated to him. They were going to Paris for the day and then tomorrow evening he was going to give Draco the broom he had so badly wanted. Not that he understood why Draco had had to have that flashy Cleansweep broom when the Nimbus was much better but he had deferred to his wife's choice just as he had in regards to Draco attending Hogwarts.

He knew he would be purchasing several of the Nimbus brooms in less than a year, so he simply gave in to his son's wishes and hoped that his son would be easier to deal with regarding Quidditch this time.

* * *

Spending the day with her husband and son on Draco's eleventh birthday had been wonderful, Narcissa had been thrilled with how Lucius had seemed to truly find pleasure in being with his family.

Draco had been a bit disconcerted by his father insisting that they visit at least one muggle attraction that day, but had enjoyed himself at the large iron tower called Eiffel.

They had gone to the magical side of Paris for lunch and Draco had been excited at eating the grown up meal and having his choice of desserts and even a sip of his father's wine. That hadn't gone so well, Draco had swallowed it but had had such a sour expression on his face at the taste of the alcohol that Narcissa had had to hide her need to smile.

Lucius gray eyes had met hers and Narcissa had felt her heart begin to beat faster but things had settled down as Draco eagerly inquired as to when he would be getting his Hogwart's letter. "It should be any day, my dragon." She had answered.

"I can't wait. I wish I could have a wand now. It's not fair that I can't have a wand until after I get my letter." He said with a scowl on his face. "It's not right."

"Draco, it's for your own good. Your magical core has only recently begun to settle enough that a wand would work for you. Now, why don't you go look at the dessert menu and we will take home some extra sweets." Lucius said.

"He has already picked out several dozen different sweets at the confectionery store, Lucius." Narcissa reminded him.

"It will be fine." He said trying to placate her. "It's the only time he will ever be eleven, my dear. Our little dragon is growing up."

"Yes, he is." She replied her eyes on her small son as he ordered his choices from their waiter. When the waiter brought them over along with the bill, she guided Draco out of the bistro while Lucius took care of the bill.

Noticing a young girl staring at them, she glared at her but otherwise let the memory go, as she guided her son to the nearby International floo so that they could return home for the evening and give him his gift of a broom.

Lucius exited the bistro and saw his reaper standing under a nearby street light. Walking over, he scowled and inquired why she was there. "Is there an issue?"

"No, I am here checking on another one of my charges," she said with a sigh. "I saw your wife and son and thought I would inquire about your plans for rescuing the Potter boy. Remember, you can't remove him from that household but you MUST fix it so that he is no longer abused."

Rolling his eyes, his mind refusing to believe that Albus Dumbledore would ever allow his precious Harry Potter the boy who lived be abused. Still, he played along, certain that all of this was over reaction to something simple. What more did she want him to do, most of what she needed him to take care of, couldn't happen until after the Hogwarts letters were owled out.

Midnight came and Lucius went to bed, never knowing that his thoughts regarding how slowly things were moving were wrong.

Things were happening in other parts of the magical world that would send things into high gear. At Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall had just sent out the Owls to the incoming first-year class, including one to young Draco Lucius Malfoy. Another was winging it's way to one Harry James Potter addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **The Owl Has Landed**

Celebrating with his son regarding the long awaited letter, Lucius promised to sign his permission slip and send it back to Hogwarts. When Draco had left to go visit his friends and to brag about having received that all important invite, he went to speak to his wife.

She was wearing a simple robe over clothes he didn't recognize at first then realized that they were muggle in nature. "You are spending the day with your sister?"

"She has invited me to meet her daughter today," Narcissa stated as she gathered up the small wrapped package she had purchased for her niece and the promised book and with a nod towards her husband, stated that she had a portkey waiting for her.

Lucius waited until she had left and then went to his study where he located the item he had managed to acquire from the Ministry and knew that he had to proceed very carefully.

Grateful his wife was out of the house, he hesitated as he reread the necessary spell, planning on beginning work on it that afternoon only to get a warning from the wards that someone was at the entrance to the estate.

Muttering curse words, he lowered the wards when he realized it was Severus and awaited his closest friend at the front doors that reminded him so much of the doors he had had close behind him when he had met with Death.

"Severus, to what do I owe this visit?" He asked after requesting that the house elf bring them a small repast. He saw the way the potion master's eyebrows raised to his forehead when he was polite to the dirty little creature. "I am trying something a bit different with the idiotic creatures."

"Odd," Severus said as he poured himself a cup of tea and leaned back in the dark green wing backed chair and looked at Lucius. "I gather Draco received his invite to Hogwarts. Are you sending him?"

"Yes, Narcissa doesn't want him so far away as Durmstrang, so I caved." He replied with a smirk. "Still, I doubt you came to ask me that. What is really bothering you?"

Looking sullen, he said "The Potter boy will be coming to Hogwarts this year. Albus is already making plans, most of the staff is acting as if it is the second coming of Merlin himself. I just needed to get away before I hexed someone. That twit Quirrell was stuttering and tripping all over himself as he left on his trip and I came very close to just crucioing him."

"Maybe you should have. It might have put you in a better mood. Regarding the Potter boy, maybe you should just take it one day at a time, Severus. I have seen the pictures just like you, I know how much he resembles his father, but frankly, James Potter didn't raise his son, Harry could be more like his mother."

"Give it time, I am sure that Potter is EXACTLY like that idiot James Potter," Snape muttered as he sipped his tea.

"My friend, I fear that you have forgotten the house you were sorted into. You are acting very much like a Gryffindor." He chided the younger wizard who was now glaring at him. "Listen, use your cunning and intelligence and instead of alienating him right away, try to get a feel for where he stands on things. You of all people have ways of doing so."

Severus gave a smirk that had Lucius chuckling. "You might be right. I have spent too much time with Minerva lately. You know, you never did tell me, did Draco get his invite to Hogwarts?"

"Was there any doubt he would?" Lucius inquired then walking to his desk, lifted the parchment and replied. "I am going to be returning his acceptance this afternoon. I accepted the open spot on the Hogwarts Board of Governors earlier this week. I won't allow that muggle loving fool ruin my son's education. I will be keeping a close eye on things."

* * *

Narcissa was amazed as her sister and niece greeted her along with Ted. Once Andi's husband had left the house for whatever he had planned, she handed her niece the unopened present a: d said "It's not much, but I tried to buy something that would be handy for you intended future."

Tonks saw her mother nodding to her to accept the present, she opened the box and found inside a book and a card. In the card was a gift certificate for protective gear from Twilfitt and Tattings. "I can't possibly..."

"Please, look at it as making up for missing eighteen holidays and birthdays." Narcissa earnestly stated. "I know that the estrangement was my fault, but I truly want a connection to my family."

"T-thank you." Tonks said as she tried to figure out what her boss would think of her accepting this gift from the Malfoys. She already dealt with side way glances for being related to Bellatrix and Sirius. She was afraid this was going to make those glances be even harder to deal with.

Looking at her mother, Tonks said "I have to head to meet Sarah and Beth at the Leaky Cauldron. I will be home around six."

Once again thanking Narcissa, Tonks exited the parlor and then Narcissa pulled the book out of her pocket and handed it over to her sister. "Mother gave me this the night before my wedding to Lucius."

"I will return it as soon as I have read it." Andi promised after Narcissa removed her outer robes and then led the way out of her home and into the suburbs outside of London. "We are in Hampstead. I was thinking there is a nearby bookstore which serves a wonderful lunch if you are interested."

"Sounds lovely." Narcissa said looking in askance at the strange vehicle in her way. When Andi opened the door and guided her in, she asked nervously. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yes, at least when I am driving. My daughter, if she ever asks if you would like a ride, reconsider and escape as quickly as possible." Andi said with a soft chuckle as she walked around the hood of the car and to the right side to drive them across town.

Lunch was an interesting experience for Narcissa as she lost her nervousness as they ate something called chicken salad on croissants and crisps. The two sisters caught up one each others' lives, Narcissa a bit surprised to find out that Andi had managed to finish her healer training in spite of becoming a mother at such a young age. "But how could you do so and still raise your daughter?"

"We had help, Narcissa. I work part time at St. Mungos but in the long term ward helping to right some of the wrongs created by our sister and cousin." She replied as she deftly avoided mentioning her death eater brother in law.

Once lunch was finished, the two sisters browsed in the aisles, Narcissa's eyes growing wider and wider as she saw the large assortment of muggle books on so many different subjects.

When they left non fiction, Andi said "I have to do something but I need you to stay quiet about it. If my husband were ever to find out I was back again this week, let alone Nymphadora, I would never live it down."

"What is going on, Andi?" Narcissa asked as Andi seemed to eye everyone in the store with suspicious eyes before guiding her sister to her favorite spot in the entire store. Just when Narcissa thought that nothing could shock her, she felt a bit faint as she took in the lurid covers on the books on the display in front of her. "Andi, what sort of books are you reading?"

"They are just romance novels, but Edward makes fun of them, and my daughter, well she has not had a lot of luck in the love department." Andi replied as she gathered a few different books with titles such as Bright Captivity and Damage with covers that showed barely dressed women and men also in various states of undress, Narcissa reached out and stopped her.

"Andi!?"

Andi looked at her sister and told her. "Narcissa, millions of women read these books. There are even magical equivalents to them."

"I don't want to know." She replied as she tried to keep her eyes away from the covers but their titles and half dressed couples kept drawing her attention in spite of herself. It reminded her too much of things best left forgotten, of how her husband had... no, she wasn't going to go there, after all she was a proper pureblood witch.

One kept drawing her attention, a muscular man with long blond hair holding a woman in a rather provocative manner had her biting her lip and desperate to get out of there, to her it was almost as bad as actually catching Lucius with his mistress. Oh, she knew it wasn't her husband on the cover, but for some reason the cover had her wanting to sob at what she would never have.

Once back at Andi's, she quickly excused herself, a bit put out to realize that her sister seemed rather eager for her to leave so that she could begin reading her rather sordid books. Returning to the manor, realizing that Lucius was not there had her heading to her rooms and soon seated in the window seat, she stared out across the vast estate that was her home and found herself crying but for what, she truly didn't understand.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was on a mission and once he saw the elderly lady that he thought looked familiar walking in the opposite direction, he was glad he had glamoured himself so that if anyone saw him, he would look a lot like a random muggle he had seen while in Paris.

Noticing the envelope in his pocket was buzzing wildly, he followed it until he was standing in front of one of the rather tedious and even for muggles pathetic houses, this one with the number four on it.

Checking he saw that the old lady had crossed the street and had rounded the corner to yet another row of repetitious houses. Looking at the door, he realized he didn't want to touch it, Merlin knows what he could catch. Using the silver handle of his cane/wand, he gave four rapid but loud knocks.

The door opened and a rather obese and clearly muggle child looked at him and then sneering said "We don't want any."

With a haughty sneer, Lucius said "Were you even taught any manners boy? Clearly not, now stand aside."

"Get out of my house." Lucius looked at the boy and using his wand shoved him aside and ignored his shrill shouting for his father. When he felt the ground shaking as heavy footsteps came from an unseen room, Lucius sneered when he saw that the father was even bigger than the son. "Have you ever heard of the concept of moderation. Clearly not. You might want to try it sometime. Now, I am looking for a woman named Petunia Dursley and clearly as that isn't you, you might direct me to her."

"Who are you?" The fat man with the ridiculous mustache demanded "Why are you looking for my wife?"

"I assure you, I have no uh, interest in any woman who would willing tie herself to a man such as yourself. Now, where is this woman?" He sneered.

A woman came around the wall and through the open doorway and looking at Lucius inquired "Who are you?"

He looked her over and with a roll of his eyes said "I knew your sister. Quite frankly she was rather attractive for her kind but you are rather homely. I don't know what I was expecting, but clearly you married up."

His eyes went over Vernon Dursley and sneered before saying "Not that that is saying much. You might want to put him on a diet before he explodes. Now, as I was saying I am looking for you. Now is there someplace in this rather mundane place for you to send that obese offspring you call a son so that we may speak."

"I don't know who you are or how you know my sister but get out of my house." Petunia said, her hands trembling. He didn't look like a freak, but you never did know.

"I don't think so." He said removing his glamour and listening as she gasped in shock and her son passed out. Using his wand to keep him unconscious, he heard the fat husband start to shout so he silenced him and said to the idiot. "Keep your tongue in your mouth or I will remove it post haste. Now Petunia, where is your nephew?"

"He isn't here." She said but her eyes moved to her left, he didn't need to know her to know that she had just lied to him. "A-are you one of those freaks like my sister and that bastard she married."

"Freak?" He inquired with a cold grin on his face as he mentally imaged torturing her to death before removing the spells on both of them. "I believe that you are the only freak here. Now, once again, where is Harry James Potter? I believe he received a very important letter in the mail today."

"I will not allow him to go to that place. We swore when he arrived, we would never allow that freakishness around us. You get out of my house." Dursley shouted as he clenches his fists.

Lucius idly twirled his cane and then as casually as he had done this, he changed the fat man into a large pig. When it oinked, he returned it to human form and said "You keep angering me and that will be permanent. Now, let me be very clear. Harry will be attending Hogwarts, you will not stand in his way and if you even think of doing so, I will use that same spell on your son and then drop him off at the nearest butchers."

"How dare you?" Petunia shrieked as loudly as she could.

"Now my dear, Petunia, are you still jealous that your sister was a witch and that you couldn't go to Hogwarts. I know all about it." He said and he saw the husband's eyes narrow as his wife turned puce. "Yes, I see Severus was right about where all of you hatred came from. Poor Tunie wanted to be a witch, but was nothing more than a sad pathetic muggle."

When she started towards him, Lucius placed her in a chair and stuck her to it before doing the same to the fat man she was married to. Moving towards the stairs, he was halfway up them when he said "Point me, Harry Potter,"

The wand pointed downward, to his surprise but from the gasp in the parlor, the skinny prude was terrified about something. Returning to the ground floor, he looked around for a door to a cellar but finding nothing, he returned to the main room and said again. "Point me, Harry Potter."

This time it sent him to the foyer and to a door with a lock on. Lucius Malfoy was many things but a stupid man was not one of them. Using a simple alohamora charm, he unlocked it and ignored the shouts of how dare he by the fat idiot.

Looking in, he saw the bruised and way too thin child that he was sure was still ten. He was staring at him clearly horrified and in spite of knowing it was the same boy he would meet in two years, asked. "Child, are you Harry James Potter?"

"Y-yes." The boy answered as he looked at the stranger. "I uh, I heard everything. Did you say something about my letter. My uncle ripped it up and threw it in the fireplace."

"Of course he did. A stupid muggle like that has no idea all that does is instigate the owl service to send out yet another letter. Now, why don't you come out of there." Lucius said as he stepped back and watched the small child exiting the cupboard under the stairs. He was rather shocked to realize that those who sent him were correct, Harry Potter was a neglected and abused little boy.

Looking at the two muggles who were staring at the young boy with hatred in their eyes, he changed his plan to just give Potter the copy of the Hogwarts letter he had duplicated to send back to McGonagall. With an assessing glance at the boy then at the muggles, Lucius called out for Dobby.

He knew that the house elf would be devoted to the boy and he had a way to keep things under his control. When the boy gasped in surprise at the sight of the strange to him creature, Lucius said. "Harry this is Dobby who works for me. Dobby this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to me you, Dobby." Harry said quietly as he took in the the elf wearing a clean tea towel and that was bowing to him.

"None of that Dobby. Now, Dobby I wish you to go up those stairs and locate the largest bedroom in the house." Lucius directed. When he heard the annoying Dursleys squawking, he sneered at them and said "Shut up."

Petunia who knew enough about magic to do exactly that, gripped tightly onto Vernon's arm and whispered "Whatever he is doing, let him do. We can fix it when he leaves."

Vernon muttered threats, unaware that Dobby could still hear them an entire story above him. When the house elf returned, Lucius told him to remove whatever was in there and asked if there was an en suite.

Being told yes, he was ordered to remove everything from there and place it in the middle of the parlor. Dobby snapped his fingers and the entirety of the Dursley master bedroom and bath was now located in the middle of the room, making it crowded but Lucius just stood in the middle of the chaos, his eyes on Harry.

"Now go to the manor, Dobby and remove the furniture located in the blue guest room and then furnish it as though the room was for my son." The house elf left and within minutes had returned.

Lucius looked at Harry and then at the adults and said "As of this minute, Harry is to occupy the master bedroom. You, you can room wherever you can fit. Now, in case you might happen to think that you can seek to punish Harry or return things to the status quo, you should know that as of this minute, Dobby is going to be remaining in your home."

"Like hell he is." Vernon shouted, spittle coming out of his mouth as he struggled against his bonds. "How dare you enter my home and tell me how to..."

Vernon ceased speaking and Lucius looked at a nervous Harry. "It's going to be fine. Now, take this parchment and locate something to write with and mark down that you intend to enroll at Hogwarts this fall."

"Sir, what is Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I am going to leave you some books that will explain things better than I could. I will be returning and you will be visiting Diagon Alley so that we may acquire you some better clothes and what you need for the upcoming school year."

"I won't allow it. I won't have that freakishness in my house." Petunia echoed her husband's earlier words.

"Now, Harry, just ignore them. I have no intention of allowing them free rein, not any longer." Lucius said and when the dark haired boy after a moment's hesitation filled out the parchment, he picked it up and folded it into his pocket.

"Harry, Dobby will be remaining to protect you. Lock yourself in your new room, you have nothing to fear from these muggles. Dobby is going to bring you some clothes to wear until we can get you kitted out for school." Lucius stated before turning to Petunia and her husband.

"If you think that this will end the moment I leave, you should know, a house elf's magic is more powerful than any wizards, Petunia. I suggest that you have a long talk with your husband and then the two of you, pretend as if you no longer have a master bedroom with en suite. You pretend you no longer have a nephew. He is to do nothing for you. If you want your house cleaned, your lawn mowed I suggest that you get one of the two overweight cretins here to do something besides shove food into their gobbing orifices."

"Just so that you get the message..." Lucius used a small return spell on them and then said "If you try to harm Harry or my house elf, whatever you attempt will revert back onto yourself. Now, I suggest that you learn to accept that changes I have instituted around here. Dobby a moment, please?"

The house elf returned and Lucius gave him his orders. "Do not leave Mr. Potter's side while he is in this house or outside if he should chose to go there. Three meals a day will be delivered to the boy and yourself. I will also arrange snacks throughout the week. Encourage him to read the books I arranged to come here. Tell him the truth regarding any questions he asks. Oh, and if anyone tries to interfere with you protecting your charge, send them to the dungeons but don't bother to tell me. I don't' care if they starve. Though as large as those two are, it might take a while."

Lucius returned home, send the two acceptance letters back to Hogwarts via separate owls and went to locate his wife and son. Draco was easily found, he was outside flying on his broom under the supervision of his godfather. His wife however remained at large until it was almost dinner time.

Not getting why she seemed so highly strung, he asked if there had been a problem during her visit with her sister earlier that day drawing a surprised look from Severus.

"No, in fact it went splendidly. I am just rather tired this evening." She announced to his surprise. His wife never discussed anything of what she considered personal business in front of guests and she didn't do it often in front of Severus either.

Looking at the two wizards, she gave them a tired smile and then soon excused herself to return to the ladies parlor. Severus and Lucius spoke before the professor told Draco he would see him later this summer and then exited to return to the school.

Draco yawned and quickly told his father he was heading to his bedroom. Once the young wizard had left, Lucius went looking for his wife and found her seated in her room, a book on her lap desk but it wasn't open.

"Are you up for a small discussion?" He inquired as he entered the delicately decorated room that often had him feeling like a bull in a china shop.

"Yes, I do apologize, I am rather afraid that I have been a neglectful wife this evening." she said with a wan attempt at a smile.

"Never." He said as he sat down on the other end of the sofa. "I did something today that you need to be made aware of. I was speaking with Fudge earlier this week about the Potter boy and something he said rang a bell with me."

"Lucius?" She looked at him as if he had lost his mind, who knows, maybe he had he thought to himself.

"I was thinking about that conversation today and somehow I managed to send myself to where he has been kept hidden." Lucius adeptly lied to his wife knowing the truth would not be believed.

"Lucius, if Dumbledore were to find out..." The fear in her eyes and the panic in her voice had him reaching for her hands and holding them against his chest.

"If Dumbledore were to see what I saw when I arrived at his home, he would have done exactly what I did today." He lied. "Narcissa, those muggles were abusing him. He was locked in a cupboard and they were starving him."

Whimpering out of fear of his being arrested, she said "Please tell me you didn't harm them."

"No, instead I righted that wrong and sent that young house elf Dobby to watch over him. I sent the furniture we had in the blue guest room for his use and arranged for Dobby to pick up an assortment of magical toys and books to keep him occupied until school starts. I also am going to arrange for him to gain a new wardrobe, he was dressed in rags I wouldn't have put house elves in, even before my new plan for them."

"You should have gone straight to the Ministry, Lucius." She announced.

"I would have, but I felt the wards surrounding the house, Narcissa. He is safe there from any who would wish him harm from our world. Now thanks to my visit he is safe from harm from those things masquerading as muggles." He stated.

"If the boy need a new guardian, what about Severus, he was close to his mother." She pointed out.

"However, he hated his father." Lucius dryly stated. "This is going to be fine. I have arranged for one of our elves to deliver meals to the boy every day, so you should keep that in mind when creating your menus."

"Do you know what the boy's likes and dislikes are?" She asked as she reached for a quill and ink.

Placing his hand over hers, he pressed them against his lips and kissing them, said "No, I only spoke to him for a few minutes. I will do a better job when I take him to Diagon Alley. Now, I suggest that you head up to bed, my dear. You look positively drawn."

She nodded and after a quick look his way, said good night then hurried off to bed. Lucius sat there for a few minutes, then hurried off to his own cold and lonely bed, hoping that now that he had started his plan, he would have the fortitude to see it through.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Beginning**

Weasley Household

There was a flurry of activity across the magical world that mid-July morning. Households with children getting ready to attend Hogwarts were dealing with the chaos of wishes for brooms and wands while older siblings tormented them with descriptions of their fearsome Potions teacher and depending on the type of house, either Slytherins or Gryffindors.

In Diagon Alley, the stores prepared for the influx of students that would be happening over the next two six weeks, Ollivander was preparing wands to sell and even the ice cream shop was looking forward to the hustle and bustle.

Granger Household

At a Muggle home, a young witch was thrilled as she informed her parents she had read all of her school textbooks and had requested permission to pick up a book she had heard about called Hogwarts a History.

Her mother had indulgently smiled and with a nod towards her father announced she would take her to the magical street but only after she had cleaned her room, brushed her teeth and had spent at least a half hour outside in the sun.

Weasley Household

In a less affluent pureblood home, a married couple was still at the breakfast table trying to figure out how to budget the funds to send four of their children off to school that year. "Molly, did the wand work for Ron?"

"Yes, thank Merlin, that is one less expense for the upcoming year. I have already altered Fred and George's robes for him, the books haven't changed at all since they were first years, so he will be able to use theirs. Percy went over the list and it seems as if other than Runes, he can use all of Charlie's old books. Fred and George will be using his so that means we have to purchase one more set of third-year books. We will have to get them a few robes."

"Has Ron mentioned anything else about wanting a broom?" Arthur asked as he shook his head at how tightly they already stretched their budget.

"No, Charlie left him his Cleansweep, thank goodness," Molly replied. "I have a little of my egg money saved, but am going to try and save it to use for Christmas if we can." The red head on the stairs wanted to storm up to his room, furious that he was going to have to go to school with second-hand everything, but knew better.

His family had been poor forever and Ron knew that any chance of his getting a new broom was nil at best. Still, lying back on his bed, he fantasised about making the Gryffindor Quidditch team, never mind that First years NEVER made the team.

It's just, he knew from Charlie that most of the team had graduated with him and that a mere fifth year was the team captain. He was just so certain that if this Wood kid were to see him flying, he just would beg him to be on the team. That would never happen, not when he couldn't even afford a decent broom.

Hearing a soft knock, he lifted his head and greeted his little sister. At least he got to go to Hogwarts, poor Ginny was stuck at home for an entire year by herself.

"Mum and Dad still trying to figure out how to send all of you to school?" She asked as she settled down onto the end of his bed.

"Yeah." He replied. "I thought you spent the night over at Luna's."

Shrugging, she said "I came back last night. Luna and her father left for someplace called I-da-how to look for one of his imaginary creatures, something called a yeta. Anyhow, her dad mentioned something about how Harry Potter is old enough to start Hogwarts, this year. Do you think he will be in your dorm? If he is, could you maybe get me a picture."

Ron really really hoped that the Boy Who Lived wasn't in his dorm, just once he wanted to be the big shot, wanted to be the one that others looked to. "Mom hasn't said anything about it and you know how she reads all of that stuff in the Prophet about him to you."

"Oh, well okay," she said as she went to stand. "Still, he is the same age as you right?"

"I guess so," Ron replied and went back to daydreaming about this Wood guy begging him to take the position of keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

* * *

In Hampstead, Andromeda Tonks had kissed her husband goodbye had gone straight to St. Mungo's. She had very light duty still as a result of a potion's mishap and was on call mainly in the long term ward.

Her daughter had caught her reading one of her bodice ripper books the evening before and after teasing her for a bit told her mother about her terrible date. The less than a gentleman had taken her to dinner then had tried to take her back to his place, mentioned how he was thrilled at the idea she could change into anyone.

Tonks had quickly exited the hallway outside of his place and had apparated home, grabbed a pint of ice cream and a pint of her father's muggle beer. Seated in the small den with her mother, she had eventually grabbed the book on the nearby table out of nothing more than complete and total ennui.

When Andromeda had heard her chuckles turn to outright laughter and then to practically sobbing tears she was laughing so hard, she had accioed her daughter's book only to find she had been reading the Pureblood witches guide to marriage that Narcissa had brought over the day before.

"Dora?" Her father had entered the room having heard the sound of her laughter and she had regained control of her hair that was turning so many colors it was blinding. "What is so hilarious?"

"That book Mum has." She told him about some of the silly directives in it. "It's really old fashioned and whoever wrote it has any time even fantasizing about sex."

"Dear, please?" Ted grimaced and Dora grinned at her father's expression.

"Relax, remember, the daughter with the word Nymph in her name that is still a damn bloody virgin," she replied airily. Noticing her mother's eyes on her, she sighed and said "Hogwarts boys reacted the same as tonight's date. Anyhow, why do you have such an out of date book, mum?"

"My mother gave it to Narcissa and we have discussed it the other day. Now that I am scanning through it, it explains a lot about my parents." She said shuddering as she flicked through the pages. Finding the chapter on marital intimacy, she found herself following her daughter's path and snickering at its directive to stay as still as possible and to let the man do what he needed to get it over with as soon as possible.

Reading the words describing the supposedly perverse character of men, she stilled and then shaking her head, dismissed her random thought, certain she was wrong. Still, maybe she should question her little sister, though she was certain that Bella would have been thrilled to have an excuse to discuss sex with anyone so she would have told her the truth. In not, well she had no trouble believing that Lucius Malfoy was more than capable of doing so.

Looking at her daughter and husband's photo on her desk at St. Mungos, Andi settled in for her shift, the book in her hands as she decided that a more thorough reading might be helpful. Hearing the sound of the mediwitch greeting the Longbottom matriarch, Andromeda kept a low profile, knowing how she made said witch and her grandson nervous.

* * *

At the Malfoy residence, Draco was thrilled when his mother told him that they had made plans to go to Diagon Alley and that yes, he was going to finally be able to purchase a wand.

The eleven-year-old was thrilled even as she warned him that they were also going to be picking up his school textbooks and that he might want to recall he had promised to read at least four chapters ahead.

When Lucius left to go to the Ministry, promising to meet them at Narcissa's favorite cafe, Draco was heading outside with his broom, intending to fly so that time would go faster. He just knew that the day was going to drag on and on just because he so wanted to get his wand.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Minerva read the acceptance to Hogwarts from one Harry James Potter and a large smile bloomed onto her face. Looking at the next few names, she saw several she recognized, Malfoy, MacMillan, Weasley, Longbottom, and Bones.

Joining the few staff members at the table, she was relieved that Severus wasn't there as she told Filius and Hagrid that Harry Potter had sent his acceptance letter.

"There were no issues with his getting it?" Albus inquired from his spot at the head of the table. He had expected the Dursleys to need a bit of a push to allow him to attend, but clearly, things had gone better between the Potter boy and them than he had expected.

"None, in fact, his was among one of the first along with Bones, Longbottom, Weasley, Malfoy and MacMilliam." She announced then with a slight frown asked. "Do you think that the muggles have told him about his trust vault?"

"I am rather sure that they haven't. We will have to arrange for someone to go and bring young Harry to Diagon Alley so that he may purchase what he needs." Albus serenely stated as he finished his breakfast.

Once down, he asked Hagrid for a moment of his time and recalling his wish to see the young boy he had last seen ten years before, he inquired if he would like to bring him to the Alley for the first time.

When the half giant beamed his large smile at him, Albus patted him on the arm and told him he would make the arrangements when he came back from his two-week summer session with the ICW. In his quarters, Albus looked over at his monitoring devices and saw that all was well as he lifted his carpet bag and walked to the floo.

Exiting the floo in Belgium, he was greeted by his new Defense Against Dark Art's Teacher. "Professor Quirrell, how was your brief trip back to Albania?"

"I-I-I lllearrrnnned sooo muchhhh." The young wizard announced as he continued to speak to the headmaster. Once he had managed to escape the overly congenial man, the turban wearing wizard quickly took the floo to London, never seeing the narrowed eyes of the elderly wizard who hurried off to pay a visit to an old friend. He had just hatched the most delicious plan.

* * *

In Little Whinging, young Harry James Potter was having the day of his life. His uncle had attempted to access the master bedroom but the strange creature who kept telling him to call him Dobby had simply snapped his fingers and Uncle Vernon had disappeared.

It was the last interruption, instead, he had spent the afternoon and evening of the day before reading the book sent to him by the mysterious man who had claimed he was a wizard.

Harry had read the book, been told by Dobby about his master who he said was a powerful wizard but one that only recently had been nice to his house elves and others. Harry have dozens of questions that Dobby couldn't answer but he did now know what a muggle was, what a muggleborn and half blood was and what a pureblood was.

He learned about the four houses at Hogwarts and the various magical places. He had been shocked to read his own name in the book and had cried when he had learned the truth about how his parents had died.

He had eaten a decent meal for what seemed like the first time in his life. Beef and noodles with green beans. There had been something called treacle tart for dessert.

This morning yet another elf had popped in and delivered a grand breakfast consisting of eggs, plenty of bacon and sausage, toast and to his joy, an apricot, along with the same sticky sweet juice that the house elf had told him was made from pumpkins.

Having showered and then changed into the clothes that had almost fit him, Harry was sitting in a chair that was in front of the window, looking out over Privet Drive.

He had heard his aunt and uncle arguing this morning, had smelt the burnt bacon and had smirked at the knowledge his uncle had gone to work without any breakfast.

Noticing Dudley exiting the house in a rather sneaky manner, Harry watched him until he came to the fence and then made a run for it just as his aunt's voice could be heard shouting for him in her shrillest voice.

Harry hesitated but when he tried to exit the room, the house elf shook his head and refused to let him go. "Master Malfoy says to protect Harry Potters sir. You must not go."

"My aunt is going to be very angry, Dobby." He softly replied, scared as he heard the sound of her making threats against him in the hallway.

"Harry Potter's aunt will not be allowed to punish Harry Potters like she wants to. Harry Potters aunt will find herself in a sticky position if she keeps shouting, Harry Potters, sir." Dobby warned as he stood up as tall as he could and glared at the shouting sound coming through the door.

When the door knob rattled, Harry could only stare at it in a sick sense of doom when he saw the house elf grin and then the door open. "Harry Potters aunt is a very foolish muggle."

"Get out of my way you freak..." Petunia Dursley no longer had a mouth and when she tried to move forward, Dobby stood in her way and with another snap of his fingers sent her down to the kitchen.

"Harry Potters being staying here," Dobby ordered and called for another house elf. "Rosen, you be staying with Harry Potters until I return."

Dobby went to the muggle woman's kitchen and with a snap of his fingers cleaned the mess before lifting the enraged muggle to her seat and returning her mouth to her. Standing on top of the table, he stood face to face with Petunia Dursley and said: "I's be told to do to you what you have done to Harry Potters by my master."

"Get off my table you freak." She shrieked as she moaned at the idea of his feet on her nice clean table.

"First Harry Potter's aunt will have done to her what she has dones to Harry Potters." Another snap and a list appeared. "Youse best be getting started as yous must have all of these chores done before muggle mate comes home."

When she refused, he gave her a grin and to her shock, the television blew up and a chain with a padlock appeared on the refrigerator. "I was told Harry Potters could not eat until his jobs were done, no eating and no watchings the muggle box plays."

* * *

Lucius joined his wife and son in Diagon Alley and his young heir soon had a wand. Ten inches, with a dragon heart core. Narcissa was so thrilled she had agreed to allow him one bag of treats from the confectionery while his father went to pick up his textbook.

Entering Flourish and Blotts, he requested the clerk gather up two sets of first-year textbooks and went to browse through the latest titles. Hearing an oddly familiar and earnest sounding female voice, he groaned when he noticed the eleven-year-old version of Hermione Granger asking for Hogwarts a History.

Still, this was a chance to make the contact he was going to need at a later date. "Young lady, here."

Handing her the book she had asked about he ignored her mother as she was a mere muggle and then after a moment's hesitation said: "I gather you are a new witch?"

When she nervously looked at her mother before nodding yes, he said: "Might I suggest a few other books to make the transition a little bit smoother."

Anyone suggesting new books to the bushy haired scholar was always going to be accepted and within a few minutes, Hermione Granger had left the bookstore carrying books about Magical customs, a used unauthorized biography of one Albus Dumbledore that the clerk had frowned at and given to her free of charge since it had been in the bargain bin, explaining he had no idea what it cost and the one that Lucius had really wanted her to get, a book that helped muggleborn students acclimate to the magical world. Hopefully, that would be enough to prevent her sorting into the house of the lions and helping a certain Weasley become an auror.

Locating his family, noticing his wife's glance at the extra set of Hogwart's books, he said "My young chore. Draco, what do you say to spending a little time with me when we get home."

"I was good, I did everything that Mother told me to do." He protested.

"You are not in trouble, in fact, there is a small problem that I am hoping you can help me with," Lucius stated. When Draco's thin chest puffed out at the thought there might be something he could do that his father couldn't made him almost as happy as the wand he carried in his right hand.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Taking Chances**

Draco soon had gathered everything he felt that was needed for this poor pureblood wizard stuck living in the muggle world. He looked at his father and asked "Are you sure that we can't rescue him, father. No one should be forced to live with muggles."

"No, Draco, not all muggles are worthless, just some of them." He said with a sneer upon his face. "Now is there anything else you can think of that this boy might need?"

"No, well what about clothes?" Draco asked. "He is probably being forced to wear muggle clothes, father."

"I am attending to that later this week, my young Dragon," Lucius said with a smile on his face. "Now, since you have been so helpful, why don't you pick out a new game for yourself."

Draco smiled widely and did as suggested. When his father had paid for everything and had sent it via some house elves to this mysterious boy, he looked at his father and asked: "Why can't I know who he is?"

"It's to protect him, Draco. He doesn't even know he is a pureblood wizard, he has been lied to all of his life by not only the muggles but some from our world too." He stated as he directed his son out the door and once in the alley, he apparated them home.

Once Draco had rushed off to show his mother his new game, Lucius hurried into his library and pulled out the book he had pilfered from the Ministry and once again read the proof that the Headmaster had known this deep dark secret.

Harry James Potter, son of pureblood James Charleus Potter and supposed muggleborn Lily June Potter nee Evans was, in fact, the biological great granddaughter of one Adonis Dumbledore elder half brother of Percival Dumbledore and the true head of the Dumbledore household. The old man had to have been shocked when family magic would have informed him of this fact. In truth, the Headmaster had been long living a lie; one that would have only been proven once his father had died in Azkaban a mere twenty years ago, just a certain supposed muggleborn witch had started to attend Hogwarts.

Just to be thorough, Lucius had done a family tree of the Granger girl and had found out that on her father's side was a connection to the Dagworth Grangers but also to a sister of Septimus Weasley's mother. Septimus was the father of one Arthur Weasley. No wonder things had gone so badly with her children, she had married her second cousin.

He had been even more surprised to locate a connection between the Prewett line to the Dumbledore line, thereby creating yet another reason as to why the Potter boy should not have married into the Weasley family. He intended to find a way to show this to Harry, to scotch any chance of Molly succeeding in her plans for the boy's future.

Still, first, he had to get him to Diagon Alley and unfortunately to Gringotts. He had recently taking Draco there as was part of the ritual of a newly minted wizard who would inherit a magical estate and he was trying to recall if he had ever seen the Potter boy wearing his family ring and he didn't think he had in his previous life.

So that meant that there was a major lapse in the protocols that should have been observed when it came to the boy. Still, he had seen that it had been that oaf Hagrid who had taken the Potter boy last time, so what could he expect. Still, he would arrange for clothes, then wait until Hagrid had paid a visit.

He wanted to see what happened...

* * *

Harry was thrilled as he read his school books, he had never imagined there was anything like the magical world, he had never allowed himself to even dream fantasies.

Listening to the sound of silence, he smirked at the knowledge that the Dursleys had fled town, heading to some remote cabin that Vernon knew about to escape from the vengeance of the very helpful house elf Dobby.

Dudley had tried to attack the small resilient creature and had been given a pigs tail, so Vernon after some shouting all of which had been ignored decided to escape from the house. Harry at first had been scared that this was too good to be true, that the entire thing had been a dream. Now, he knew it was real. However, the wizard who had rescued him had warned him against telling anyone else who came from the magical world about him just yet so that he could be kept safe. He had told Harry that while he was at school, he intended to find a way to deal with the Dursleys for him.

Harry had wondered who else might come, but the blond man had said for him to let it be a surprise but to keep reading his books and studying ahead. When the day came that he was visited, Dobby was to quickly go warn the blond wizard and then return to keep watch over Harry just in case...

Sure enough, it happened. There was a loud knock on the back door and then a man the size of the shed let himself into it. Looking at Harry who was seated at the table eating breakfast, he called out his name and greeted him warmly.

Before Harry knew it, he found himself on the muggle train traveling to London. He had been handed the money by the man who had introduced himself as Hagrid as he wasn't sure what to pay. Harry had handled it and then returned the change to the large man who told him he was the keeper of keys at Hogwarts.

Harry questioned him about the magical school and his parents, before asking "Hagrid, how am I to pay for this. The Dursleys don't allow me to have money."

"I was given your key by the great Albus Dumbledore himself," Hagrid replied as he went on about how great the wizard was. Harry had been given the same books as Hermione by Lucius Malfoy and hid that he had doubts about the greatness of the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Exiting the train and entering the dirty looking pub, Harry soon found himself on Diagon Alley and found that he now understood why the other wizard had told him he had to see it for himself to appreciate it.

Hagrid took him to the bank and managed to be discreet regarding the removal of a particular stone that the Headmaster had insisted he pick up today while he was with Harry, but he need not have bothered as Harry was so much in awe of the Goblins who he knew from his books were a warrior race that he never even noticed what the groundskeeper was doing.

Leaving the bank after retrieving galleons from his vault, Harry found himself wondering why he was forced to wear rags normally if he was so well off in the magical world.

A trip to the various store, including Madam Malkins where he picked up several robes and to the book store where Harry slipped in a few extra books that caught his eye before being led to Ollivander's to purchase his wand.

Leaving the wand store, Harry shivered at the odd story the old man had told him about his wand and it's sister wand. Locating Hagrid who to his surprise had purchased him a pet owl had Harry feeling hope for his future for the first time in a long time.

Returning to the train after Hagrid had given him his ticket to Hogwarts, Harry felt Dobby reach for his arm and next thing he knew he was back in his room with his new supplies laid out including the second year text books that the house elf had traded up to with his first year books.

Dobby called out for one of the Malfoy house elves and then mere minutes later, Lucius arrived and under a glamour arrived at the Dursley residence.

Questioning Harry about his day, he grimaced as he realized he hadn't really learned a lot. He still had no idea if Harry not being introduced as the Potter heir had been an accident or not. Looking at all that he had purchased and the owl he had been given by the large half giant and Lucius found himself smiling in spite of himself at the enthusiasm of the new wizard.

"What are you going to name your owl?" He asked.

"Hedwig," Harry announced as he used his forefinger to ruffle the feathers of the beautiful white snowy owl.

"That sounds like a good name." He said "Now, tomorrow, we have to make a return trip to the bank, Harry. You should have been announced as the new Potter heir and frankly that your key was handed out so easily is rather unnerving. I think you need to have the key connected to your blood so that you and only you may access it."

When Harry listened to all he had to say, Lucius hesitated, still uncomfortable with being the rescuer of the Boy Who Lived, but then in a gruff tone said: "My son and I picked you up a few birthday gifts."

With a snap of Dobby's fingers, a large pile of gaily wrapped boxes appeared in the middle of Harry's bed. "Happy eleventh birthday, Harry Potter. I am only sorry that we can't arrange for my son and you to meet but it is too dangerous at this time. Hopefully, by the end of your school year, there will be no more need for this cloak and dagger business."

Harry sat on his bed, stunned as he looked at all of the presents and to his surprise, a small birthday cake with a candle in it arrived on his desk.

Lucius patted the young boy on his shoulder and wished him a happy birthday yet again before telling him he needed to go home. "I will see you tomorrow rather early so don't stay up all night playing with your presents."

Harry sat on the bed, stunned as he opened box after box and found toys, games, and books plus a large assortment of clothes and other sundries along with a card wishing him a happy birthday.

It was almost midnight when he climbed into bed after playing a few games of gobstones with Dobby. Feeling happy, Harry looked at the picture the wizard had given him of his parents, Harry wished them a good night and drifted off to sleep, not knowing that a man with a long white beard was thrilled with the incomplete orientation he had been given to the magical world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WARNING, WARNING WARNING, SEX BELOW. Before anyone sharpens their knives to use on Lucius, all is not what it seems. This chapter is mainly about the Malfoy marriage, which is the primary focus of this story, with Harry's school year playing supporting story.

 **Chapter Six**

 **Razor's Edge**

Lucius Malfoy was looking at his wife, shuddering as he realized it was once again almost to the end of the summer quarter of their marriage. Torn between his dreams and his regrets, he let her know that he had some important meetings that day in London and that he would see her that evening.

When she simply nodded but made no other response, he took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was being given a second chance and that if he wanted to change things, he needed to begin planning how to do so in regards to more than just the Potter situation.

Visiting a certain apothecary in Knockturn Alley, Lucius looked at the green potion filled vial in his hand then hurried off to the Ministry to see what was so urgent that Fudge had been sending him owls all week.

Entering the Minister's office, hiding his need to scowl when he found out just what had the minister so wound up, he simply suggested that the man go speak to the Headmaster about it.

"B-but, he doesn't listen to me." Fudge finally confessed. "He simply smiled in that damn infernal way of his and just ignores my complaints."

"If he doesn't listen, speak to the Board of Governors. Yes, they tend to rubber stamp his requests, but if you explain the situation, or better yet, get a member of your staff who has children attending school, maybe Diggory and Bones, isn't her niece starting Hogwarts this year go with you."

Lucius left once the inane little man had been calmed down and went directly to Gringotts. Once in an office, reminding himself of how helpful they had been after the defeat of the dark lord in protecting his assets, Lucius requested permission to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter assets.

There was some delay but eventually, Lucius gained the attention of someone by placing young Harry's key on the desk in front of the goblin trying to prevent him from doing so.

The Goblin stopped speaking mid sentence and then inquired as to how he had Harry Potter's trust vault key.

Lucius who up to that point had been his usual arrogant and aloof aristocrat sneered at the goblin and said "It was given to me by its owner who only became aware of its existence yesterday. Now since it seems as if the Hogwarts Headmaster had it in his possession for at least ten years, I would suggest that someone in a little higher rank speak to me."

The Goblin glared at him then at the key before a puzzled expression appeared on his face. He stood, snarled at Lucius to stay there then left the interview room through the back door that Lucius knew contained the real corridors of power in the bank.

Mere minutes later, a goblin with more scars and missing parts than Alastor Moody appeared and sat down behind the desk. "Wizard, what do you want?"

"I have become acquainted with one Harry James Potter who turned eleven yesterday. He was handed his key for the first time that he remembers and I was made aware that he is ill-prepared for his return to the magical world." Lucius stated. "I have reason to believe that this is being done by design and since if it were to become known to those who care about such things, Gringotts would be held responsible, I felt it important to make certain arrangements on the behalf of my young acquaintance."

To Lucius surprise, a goblin suddenly appeared next to the one seated at the desk. He looked at Lucius and then at the key before saying "You is the twice lived wizard. We have been awaiting your arrival. It was foreseen by our ancestors that a guide would arrive who would turn the tapestry of time on its end and right certain wrongs."

The goblin went silent then looking at Lucius diplomatically said: "You being said wizard, is rather unexpected."

Lucius could only imagine the discussions that would cause in the bowels of the bank after he left. Looking at the goblin he stated that he would like to arrange for his house elf to bring young Mr. Potter there.

The goblin nodded and within a minute, Harry Potter was standing in front of the goblin wearing the clothes that Dobby had snapped his fingers and dressed him in.

"I present Harry James Potter, heir and only son to the Most Ancient and Noble family of Potter." Lucius intoned and the man behind the desk nodded at the boy and then suggested he be seated.

"Mr. Potter do you know what that introduction means?"

Harry who had read the book given to him hesitated, scared of being wrong before answering "It means that I am the only member of my family left."

"It also means that you are the future Head of House for Potter. Now magic shows you could claim at least two other houses, but I fear that that might not be safe at this time." The Goblin announced as his eyes went to Malfoy. "Now this gives you no special powers or allows you to be an adult now, it simply means that when you become of age you are planning on accepting the future rights and responsibilities of your family."

"Sir, Mr. Malfoy told me that it was important for me to do this, but he didn't say what happened if I hadn't," Harry said with a sideways glance at the man in question.

"If you hadn't accepted the vow since your father and grandfather are dead, this meant you were choosing to only accept your trust vault and intended to leave anything else up to be turned over to any future heirs you might have. Whoever is your magical guardian would gain executor rights upon your seventeenth birthday plus you would immediately forfeit any other potential houses you hold rights to. Now that you have visited, you have up til your fourteenth birthday to claim the other two estates."

That was it, Lucius realized. This was why Dumbledore had not had Harry retrieve his house rights, because by not doing so, Dumbledore would earn the rights to the house of Dumbledore... "When would the other houses be forfeit, exactly."

"Upon Mr. Potter's fourteenth birthday if he was accepted as an adult wizard, due to his head of house status." The Goblin stated. "Now is there anything else we need to take care of for Mr. Potter today?"

"Nothing I am aware of," Lucius said with a slight frown. Once the Goblin had left, Lucius had Dobby take Harry home after promising to send him yet another book, explaining to the pre teen that it wasn't as important for him to read as immediately as it was his school textbooks.

Harry had grinned and said that he was really looking forward to some of his classes, especially his potions class because it sounded a lot like cooking which was something he had been forced to do at the Dursleys but that he had enjoyed.

Harry returned to the house on Privet Drive to find that the Dursleys had returned and that they were pretending as if he wasn't there. He was fine with that, after all, that was better than how they had treated him before. He could hear Dudley and his parents loudly going on and on about Smeltings and how Dudley was sure to be popular and how he would surely be feted for his looks and cunning.

Harry wanted to snicker at that statement, but before he could, a house elf popped in and delivered a late lunch to Harry and Dobby. Dobby had been encouraging Harry to study and the young boy had done so that morning. Now he had questions that the house elf couldn't answer but that he promised would be answered by Master Harry attending Hogwarts in merely four weeks.

Harry was just thinking that maybe he would go outside that evening, but downstairs he heard Dudley making plans to go hang out with Piers and his other bully friends. Deciding it might be best to stay in that evening, he went over to Hedwig and told her he would release her once it was dark so that she could fly free as she had done the night before.

Eventually, he could hear the new television and then the sound of his aunt grumbling about having to do the dishes. He heard his uncle's angry reply and then the sound of her aunt exiting the house to the back patio. Only the sound of television wrestling could be heard in the background as Harry reached for his second-year potions book. Making notes as he went along, he was finding it hard to get used to writing with the quill but Dobby had told him that pens and pencils wouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts and that he needed to get used to quills.

It was well after dark when he heard his aunt preparing dessert and telling her husband that she was worried about Dudley being out so late. When the idiot finally turned up, he fed his parents a story about having tea with the Polkis family. When his mother said that she would put his piece of apple crisp away, Harry snorted in disgust as the overweight boy whined about wanting the entire pan, not a small slice like she had put on his plate.

"But Dudders, we might need to be a bit worried about fitting into your school uniform." Petunia sounded nervous and Harry heard Vernon tell her to let the boy be, that he himself had eaten what he wished and to look at him now, that he was a perfectly strapping specimen of a man. The sound of his aunt giving in then as Dudley finished, the sound of Petunia suggesting that he stick around the next day to spend it with her had Vernon defending Dudley's wish to spend it with his friends.

"Besides, I would rather he not spend any more time here with that freak than he has to." Vernon snarled. Harry saw Dobby's eyes narrow and stopped the house elf from going to get revenge, not out of concern for Dobby but because he wanted to hear more. "At least you have that freak still doing work around the house, if not for that, I would go up there and give him the ole heave ho."

"Dobby are you cleaning the house?" Harry asked.

"No, Master Harry, yours aunt is doing alls the work herself," Dobby said with a nod. "Shes be misinforming her mate because he is blamings her for my master making him gives up what hasn't been trullys his. Bad mate Vernons is unhappys he is not alloweds to punish yous anymore, Master Harry."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said quietly. Looking at the night sky, he opened the window and allowed Hedwig free rein before going to bed himself. He had been asking Dobby to at least sleep on the sofa in the room, but the house elf had been thrilled to sleep in the drawer in the master closet. Once the house elf had fallen asleep, Harry sat there his mind on what he had learned that day. Not only about wizard mentoring him, but also about his future school headmaster. He was not so sure that the Headmaster was much different than his uncle.

* * *

(Same time as Harry returns home.)

Returning to the Ministry after the visit to the bank, Lucius was speaking to Macnair when he overheard the aurors discussing a dead body located near Hogsmeade. There was a slight smirk on the Ministry executioner who then left to return to his office.

Lucius returned home and promptly went to his office and sank into his favorite chair, smirking himself. He had used old Death Eater message routes to send an order out on 'behalf' of his former master. If he was correct, the dead body would be Yaxley. He was sure that the death of one of their own would rock the Ministry, especially once the woman in charge saw the dark mark on his left forearm.

When the death was traced back, that would take down Macnair who only knew he had been given orders from someone further up the food chain than himself. Macnair would end up in a cell and once he was there, Lucius intended to use yet another Ministry spy to ensure his death thereby removing all ties to himself.

His day had been a great success. The Potter boy had been guided to his future, the headmaster had been thwarted in more ways than one, his last little project's results wouldn't become known until September first, but for now, Lucius was satisfied that he had done all he could to prevent his former master from rising. Macnair had no idea exactly what his orders had ended, which was perfectly fine with Lucius. He was looking forward to seeing if his plan had worked, but he needed patience, he couldn't go stumbling in blind, no, he had to wait.

That led to him thinking about his other assignment, the one to work on preventing those too closely related from marrying. He had already rejected the several betrothal offers from various pureblood families. His reasoning had had a few of their parents scratching their heads, but Lucius knew that there were very few with the brains to even look for the truth.

Hearing his son speaking to his mother as they walked towards the dining room and Lucius was pleased with how much progress he was making in working towards a closer relationship with his son. His only fear was that by trying to slowly change Draco's beliefs he was leaving his son vulnerable once he was in Slytherin house. Pulling the vial for the dream potion out of his pocket, Lucius considered tossing it in the fireplace.

The small thin clear glass filled with the green mint flavored potion contained the only thing the made the nights when he had to go to his wife bearable, but even he knew that taking potions such as this was immoral, but without them, he feared his own desires taking charge and trying to push things further than his wife would ever allow.

Standing, placing the vial back in his pocket, Lucius exited towards the dining room, knowing his family was awaiting him.

Later that evening, long after Draco had gone to bed, Lucius stood in the bathroom, unable to look himself in the eye, even if it was simply his reflection in the mirror as he popped the cork and drained the entire slick green potion in one swallow. Pulling his robe tight around his body, he exited his room and walked down the marble corridor, shivering in the cool air, thinking on how the bedroom he was about to enter was colder still.

Lucius entered his wife's darkened chamber and with a grimace moved forward to fulfill the magical obligations of their marriage contract. Narcissa was already in bed and awaiting his entrance.

"Lucius," she stated his name, just once, he wished she would reject this rather sullied quarterly event. She found no pleasure in it, he simply forced his mind to float away to one of his more explicit fantasies courtesy of the illegal potion.

The wizard moved forwards as if on puppet strings, his wife dutifully removing her linen bed wear, having left off her lingerie. There was a time when she would have at least acted as if this coupling was something other than what in reality was required, but now instead of sliding under the covers and kissing his wife, Lucius muttered lubricatae before placing his wand on the nearby nightstand and removing his robe.

His eyes closing as he saw Narcissa's head turned to the side, staring at a photo of herself and her sisters, as she held her breath. Using the engorgio spell on himself, he eased her legs which were clasped together apart and slide into the correct spot.

Falling into his favorite fantasy, Lucius thrust forward and eased back at a solid and steady unhurried pace for several minutes, then when his body performed its inevitable culmination from the resulting friction and his fantasy, he stopped thrusting, muttered a cleansing charm and quickly wrapped his body up in his silk robe.

"Good night, Narcissa." He said in an even tone as he walked towards the door, pretending not to notice as his wife was scurrying towards her bathroom. "I have some things to take care of, I will see you at breakfast."

Once Lucius had left, Narcissa started the water on her shower and was soon inside, scrubbing away the evidence of how apathetic the intimate side of her marriage was.

Feeling through the wards as Lucius left the house, she fell to her knees and sobbed at the knowledge he had left to go and see his mistress yet again. Narcissa had been blind to the fact he had one until four years before; now she realized that her husband often left the house after they had fulfilled their marital obligations. The next morning he usually returned in a good mood and Narcissa had always assumed that was because of in spite of how cold their marital bed was, they had a respectful and trustworthy marriage.

She had been awake one morning and had seen him returning to the house. He had told her he had been working at the office for the entire night, but she had gone to his study when she had awoken and had seen his briefcase on his desk. She had moved closer to where he had been standing and Narcissa had noticed the minty smell of liquor and had at first believed he had lied to her after spending the night drinking with Severus which he knew she disliked.

That belief had ended when she had received a very expensive bracelet that was not to her taste at all with a note that read thanks for the wonderful evening and that he hoped they could do it again, it had been signed with his name. That had been the last night that Narcissa had even tried to make any attempt at winning Lucius' cold heart, now she simply laid there, allowing him to rut within her as was required by the marriage contract.

She only wished that her love for her husband had been so easily dealt with, but in spite of how much she hated him for betraying their marriage, Narcissa also still loved him with her whole heart, something he had already made very clear when they had wed would never be reciprocated.

* * *

(Sex Scene below, if you don't want to read it, don't.)

Lucius entered the large ornate bedroom, removed his clothes and without a second thought climbed into the large platform bed and slide under the luxurious linens naked.

Resting his head against the fluffy down filled pillows, he closed his eyes and let out a restless sigh. While he wasn't one for giving into addictions, he had one, one that thankfully his wife would never learn about. It might cost him a fortune, but it allowed his marital life to be a little less painful. Giving himself up to the fantasy, he wished just once it wasn't necessary.

 _Lucius was about to drift off when he felt the soft tingle of delicate fingers drifting over his forehead and down his temple. They traced over his closed eyes and nose, following the contour of his lips. With a slight smile and a contented sigh, he pursed his lips and pressed a kiss to the tip of the thumb resting against them._

 _He moaned when he felt soft lips pressing an open mouthed kiss onto his as his tongue slipped out to play a lovely duet with the passionate woman now leaning over him._

 _No words were exchanged, none was necessary as this was an old game to the two lying naked on this bed, this haven from the passionless marriage that had almost destroyed him until he had found THIS._

 _When their lips parted, Lucius felt her moving down his neck, pressing kisses wherever she could reach, gently sucking on his skin. Tilting his head just enough to give her more access, Lucius felt his lover move from his neck to nibbling on his ears and then she began to press kisses as she moved down his chest, the feel of her breasts ghosting against his skin, there but not there._

 _Her lips pressed one last kiss on the muscles on his shoulders before he felt the soft moist touch of her tongue on his nipple. His back arched as he recalled what was coming next and sure enough, this beautiful insatiable woman smiled against his chest hairs and then took his tip between her pursed lips and tugged upon it with her teeth._

 _Just as he was about to beg her for more, she had moved to the other nipple and did the same. When she began alternating between licking, kissing and gently biting the nipples, Lucius felt the pressure on the blanket against his raging erection and kicked them off of himself, wanting to be free to experience what he knew would come next._

 _His phantom lover had let out a low soft chuckle before she moved south and using her tongue and lips to trace a path down to his navel and then continued the line to the base of his manhood. Her lips teased and tormented but never gave him what he so desperately wanted._

 _Ready to demand satisfaction, Lucius never got the chance as he moaned out loud as he felt the touch of her lips against his shaft moving around, licking him like he was an over-sized ice cream cone, then he felt it, the moment he often dreamed of. Her lips, capturing his tip and then gently drawing him deep into her mouth._

" _Yes, more." He moaned, in spite of knowing she would not respond verbally, no, instead she seemed to toss away all restraint and began to bob up and down, the feel of her lips moving a little faster, gripping a little harder and then taking him even deeper into her mouth._

 _His entire body throbbed, but Lucius fought coming, taking pleasure in the journey, longing for it to continue but he felt his balls tightening, then her lips curving up as she realized what was about to happen._

 _His moans became guttural nonsensical sounds, his hands tightly clenched as his lover gave his balls a quick squeeze as his journey came to its inevitable explosion. His head falling back onto the pillows, Lucius regained control of his senses, reached for his wand and muttering a scourgify spell, cleaned up any remaining mess as he felt his body drifting off to sleep, feeling sated._

 _An hour later, the sleeping wizard was smirking with the thoughts of anticipated pleasure, as he took the time to reciprocate the satisfaction his lover had given to him. First her breasts, never missing a sensitive spot, loving how she begged him to never stop, just never ever stop. Reaching down, finding proof that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he whispered a demand into her ears and soon had her flat on her back, her legs spread wide as she stared into his eyes while she showed herself to him, unashamed of the passion they felt._

 _The first taste, that first moment his tongue touched her always sent him into raptures, his brain shutting down as his base instincts took over and his shoulders now had her thighs raised high even as his face was buried in the soft, sweet warm familiarity of what felt like home to him._

 _His lips, his tongue, his fingers and even his nose put to good use, as he heard her heavy pants as she struggled to speak to him, her body spasming from orgasm after orgasm until she screamed for him to just give her what they both needed so badly._

 _Lucius reached down and placed his erection into her tight wet opening, positioned himself for maximum thrust and drove his shaft in as deep as he could. Tonight he just couldn't get enough of his lover, of the passion he felt these nights as he claimed her again and again, each time his balls throbbed and begged for him to give in to his need, but he fought it. He didn't want it to end, didn't want to let go of the pleasure he found here, in this place of refuge._

 _Harder, faster, deeper, he drove the passion on and on until nothing existed, nothing outside of what was happening in this bed... it was an absolutely epic finish as he screamed his lover's name, over and over again as he came, hard and long before collapsing back against the pile of pillows stacked up against the headboard._

Exhausted, he once again reached for his wand to clean himself up, his shaft soft and sated as he drifted deeper into sleep once again pleased with the experience, the price well worth the cost.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Within minutes of posting the last chapter, I had two different PM's and a review pretty much thinking Lucius is a cad at the very least. I tried to give hints, but I guess I need to outright say it so that most of you don't stop reading.

The potion Lucius bought, it was a fantasy giving potion. I even tried hints in describing his 'fantasized' partner, but I guess I didn't do a good enough job, it is his WIFE. It's mainly to write the character of Narcissa believing he had a extramarital lover and for Andromeda to figure out the truth by having him purchase the potion in Knockturn Alley.

So, please stop roasting the poor sexually frustrated jackass. There will be plenty of angst, but there won't be real cheating on either side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Answers**

Harry was woken by the sound of arguing downstairs and then his cousin storming out of the house. He heard his aunt screaming in frustration then the popping of Dobby returning to the bedroom.

"Dobby, what is going on?" He asked as he slid his feet into his slippers, something he had never before owned. Once seated at the table, he suddenly realized something. While he had never been in his aunt or uncle's bedroom, this being the only room she cleaned herself, he was rather sure that it was larger than it had been.

Shocked to realize that it had taken over three weeks to notice this, he shook his head and began to pay attention to what the small house elf was telling him.

"...bes upset yours lazy piggy of a cousin won'ts bes helping hers do whats she used to makes you dos, Master Harry," Dobby said as he sat down at Harry's feet.

"Dobby, the chair please?" He asked pushing out the chair across from him and refusing to speak until the elf got off the floor and was seated across from him. Once he had, Harry grinned at the house elf and asked: "Aunt Petunia really thought Dudley would lift a finger to help around the house?"

Dobby nodded in a rather serious manner before a grin came on his face as he said "Piggy boy escaped. Yours bad aunt was angry withs him."

A few minutes later a house elf delivered the morning meal and Dobby requested he stay so that he could go speak to his mistress. The house elf left the room and the other elf named Rosen asked if he needed anything.

Harry simply answered no then thought about what Dobby had told him about the other house elf. "Rosen, do you know about my future teachers?"

The house elf gave him a nod then said "My sister serves as a house elf at Hogwarts. She says that they answer to the castle, not the teachers so she could tells me about them. She says Professor Hufflepuffs really really likes her tea with lots of sugar and that the students in her house are really messy with the inks. That Professor Ravenclaw is very nice untils hes angry and then his Goblins side comes out. His students tends to hoard books, and are toos worried about rules. Professor Snakes isn't allowing house elves cleans his lab, he only lets them do his quarters and his two faces.

"Two faces?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snakes is really really means outside of his quarters and his house, but nicey and protective to his kids. He's really stern, and doesn't like pranks. And Professor Lions is worked too hard by Headmaster Longbeard. Headmaster Longbeards is away too much and Professor Lions is doing too many things and doesn't know that her young lion cubs are messy, ill mannered and doesn't behave."

Dobby popped back into Harry's room and with him came the wizard who had been helping him. Rosen bowed to her master and then with a shy smile at Harry popped back to the manor house.

"Young Harry, how is everything?" Lucius asked as he saw the boy seemed a bit flustered. "Is everything alright?"

"I just have too many questions." He said with a sigh. Looking at the older wizard, he asked "I have read the books and am still confused. How will I know what house I will be in? What if the hat doesn't put me in a house? Why did this man Black betray my parents? Why does the headmaster of a school have the right to put me with my relatives? Why has no one looked into how they treat me? The books say I should have had someone checking in on me but there has been no one. Am I losing my mind or is this room bigger on the inside than the outside like the TARDIS?"

"Slow down," Lucius said amused as he began to realize that the young boy he had always seen as so self-assured every time he had met him in his previous life, had been as insecure as his own son had. "Let's go through these one at a time. The hat will decide, sometimes your family's choice ends up being yours. Your parents were Gryffindors, but your paternal grandmother was a Ravenclaw. And there is always a house, even if it isn't always a perfect fit."

"Regarding Black, I am going to look into it but I have to be careful how hard I dig into certain matters." Lucius knew that Black was innocent, but he was also sure that the rather impetuous idiot would be the first to understand why he had left him there when it protected the boy. "Same thing in regards to how Albus stuck you here. I have gotten a few leads but have to be careful in digging too deep."

"Oh." Harry said as he went quiet then he looked at him and asked: "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, but it isn't going to seem like it. There is a book I would like you to read, it's about meditation and clearing your mind. There are wizards who can look at your thoughts and before I tell you how you can help, you must be able to secure your memories."

"Sort of like putting them in a locked diary and throwing away the key?" Harry asked.

"Yes, or sort of like putting them in your Gringotts vault and using a blood protected key to keep things inside it safe," Lucius said reminding the young boy of what he had done the day before. "I will send the book over with Rosen. Now, don't expect too much at the beginning. This is a very difficult branch of magic, Harry."

"Now, Dobby used magic to make this room larger so that you would be comfortable here, but to the last half, I have no idea what a TARDIS is, so I can't accurately respond to that part of your question," Lucius answered.

"It's how the doctor travels between adventurers on a show my cousin dislikes. Ms. Figg, the batty woman who my aunt sometimes has to watch me when they go away, likes the show."

"Ms. Figg, wouldn't be a bit overrun with cats, would she?" Lucius asked. When he saw Harry frown but nod yes, he replied. "I saw her the first night I arrived, she was lurking nearby, almost like she was eavesdropping. I think you need to be careful around her."

"I will. I am not so sure I like her, she kept showing me photos of her dead cats." Harry said shuddering in remembrance.

Lucius looked around then telling Harry to be sure to get some fresh air when he could then asked where his owl was.

"She flew off last night and hasn't returned." He admitted.

"If she doesn't return by this evening, have Dobby call for a house elf so that he may let me know," Lucius replied as he apparated home. Locating his son spending time with his friends Greg and Vincent, he invited him to spend the day at his office and the two loutish pre-teens quickly left to return home.

Draco hurried to change into formal robes, while Lucius went to locate his wife. Not finding her anywhere in the house, he eventually located a note from her in the study.

"Lucius, am going to have brunch with my sister as was previously scheduled. Please remember to return home early from your office as we are expected at the Greengrass house for dinner this evening."

The note was signed Narcissa.

Hearing Draco returning, he moved towards the floo network and was soon at his office. Letting Draco explore while he updated his memos to his staff, he finished as soon as possible and then went to show his son around.

* * *

Narcissa was seated across from Andromeda, her sister had been very determined to speak to her when she had tried to cancel her lunch plans, so the blond witch had pulled herself together and had apparated to the Tonks house.

She had arrived just as her niece had been leaving to go to work. The newly training auror quickly waved to her and then apparated out of the back garden just as Andi arrived. "Oh good. I was worried I would have to go and drag you out this morning."

Narcissa looked around then asked, "Is your husband at home today?"

"No, he is off playing golf today," she announced as they sat down at the patio table set up for their mid morning meal. Seeing her sister's confusion, she said "It is this dreadful muggle game that he plays with his father. The entire purpose of the game is to hit this little white ball around a large garden filled with strange hills, sand dunes, and water hazards. The odd part is that as you get better, you play less to get a low score."

"He does this regularly?" She asked. "Why?"

"I have tried to understand, Dora goes with him every once in a while when they play on public property as she has been banned from the private club they play at after she lost control of the club they use and managed to give someone a concussion," Andi replied. "Ted and I have reached a deal. He doesn't give me a hard time about reading my novels, and I don't give him a hard time about his little game of golf."

"Men do the strangest things," Narcissa said shaking her head. The topic of men had her smile fading as she reached for her tea cup. When her sister stopped her, she noticed the probing look and said: "I don't want to talk about it."

"About what?" Andi asked.

"Lucius. Last night was the end of the summer quarter," she said struggling to keep her lip from trembling. "He left so quickly, I just don't want to talk about."

Andi had planned on bringing up the Pureblood witches guide to a fruitful...etc. But looking at the miserable expression on her sister's face said: "Well eat up, we have things to do today."

Narcissa didn't want to eat anything but knew that her sister would chide her into doing so, so she ate half the bowl of fruit and almost a third of the muffin before lying and saying she had already eaten something before coming over.

"Now, I have a great plan today," Andi replied as she quickly changed plans on the fly. She knew just what her sister needed and that while it might take some convincing to get her to agree to the entire package today, she was sure that a girlie girl like Cissy would enjoy at least part of the afternoon plans.

Four hours later, Narcissa was regretting every bad thing she had ever said about a muggle as she sank deeper into the massage table and looked over at her sister. "Muggles really do this all the time?"

Checking the door to make sure that the two female masseurs had left, Andromeda nodded. "It's one of the finer things in life, but yes. Muggle women do this quite regularly. Up next is someone who does your hair, gives you a manicure and a pedicure."

"They don't consider this demeaning?" Narcissa asked as she slid off the table like her sister and being very careful of the towel wrapped around her, slipped into a robe.

"Narcissa, very often they have trained for years to be able to do this," Andi replied. "By the way, I would like to point out that in spite of your fears, you didn't die when the masseur gave you a massage with you only wearing a towel."

When the blond flushed red, Andi said "Let's shower and then dress back our clothes. They will give us a slightly different robe for that part."

Andi and she were soon dressed, coiffed and painted. Exiting the spa, Andi had debated speaking to Cissy but seeing her sister notice the time, she said: "What is it?"

"I am supposed to be meeting Lucius in fifteen minutes, so that we may head over to the Greengrass home for dinner this evening." She replied.

"Let's go. I will show you a spot you can apparate from." Andromeda replied. Once there, the sisters hugged and Narcissa thanked her for the day spend relaxing. Soon the blond had disappeared and Andromeda arrived home to find her husband had cooked dinner and that her daughter was once again seated in the parlor, reading Cissy's book and laughing hysterically.

* * *

The next month passed, Harry kept reading the books and attempting to understand the book on protecting his mind. He was more than ready to head to Hogwarts after listening to the Dursleys arguing.

The truth about who was doing the chores had come out and Vernon had attempted to force Harry once again, only to spend the weekend locked up in the basement. Dobby had released him then had told him that was his only warning about attempting to attack his nephew.

Dudley had been furious to caught out by his mother in some of his bad behavior and his father had refused to listen to his wife until he had caught his son stealing cash from him. Dudley had tried to blame Harry but Vernon had been being nagged by his wife to do the lawn because it wouldn't do for the neighbors to see her doing it.

Vernon had attempted to order his son to mow said lawn as there was no way he himself was doing the work, only for his son to not only refuse but to throw a temper tantrum in PUBLIC! The scene had had the eyes of the entire neighborhood on them and Vernon was not pleased.

Now, a mere forty-eight hours before Harry was to leave for Hogwarts, he found himself worried about his schooling and what would happen to his things when he left the Dursley residence.

Dobby had assured him that all would be fine, but Harry still had a small voice at the back of his head telling him that this was too good to be true. He had seen his rescuer once a week for the last month, the man with the long blond hair had regularly sent books and letters answering his questions as well.

He was expected that afternoon to visit and Harry had written down a series of questions he hoped the mysterious man would answer before the beginning of September.

Hearing the Dursleys having yet another session of shouting and doors slamming, Harry looked out the window to see Dudley was storming off and his father was glaring up at the window Harry was standing in front of.

When Harry heard the sound of the mower a few minutes later, he began to hear the other man cursing loudly as he was forced to mow his garden for the first time in years by himself.

Noticing that his aunt seemed rather quiet, he asked Dobby if he knew what she was doing. "Yes, Harry Potters aunt is pacing back and forth makings threats against yourself and complainings about doing works, saying thats the only reasons she kepts you was revenge against..."

Dobby had puffed up and was now glaring down at the floor. "Bad Aunties must be punished."

"Dobby?" Harry saw the elf turn a darker shade of crimson for a moment then the house elf called out in an angry tone for Rosen. "Dobby? What is it?"

"Dobbys be returning momentarily, Harrys." Dobby announced when the second elf arrived. The small young elf popped out and then reappeared moments later with his master who nodded to the boy then opened the door and exited the bedroom, inviting Harry to join him.

Harry took in the strange outfit the older wizard was wearing and longed to ask if it was something he would be required to wear at some point. When they were on the stairs, Lucius suggested to Dobby that he take Harry to the park and watch over him while he dealt with the situation at the house. He told the elf he would call him when it was time to return and to remember to remain invisible.

Lucius entered the lower level for the first time since he had dealt with the muggles. Walking towards the sound of the shrill female voice ranting and raving, he was considering just killing her, when the voice of his reaper reminded him that he couldn't do that.

"Would you please cease your whining?" He drawled as he entered the room that appeared to be the kitchen. The woman in it went silent for one blessed second of complete peace and quiet and then took a deep breath and began to harangue him in regards to Dobby.

Lucius let her run on and on, amused at how creative the annoying house elf had been in regards to forcing the muggles to do as he wanted. When she moved on to her litany of complaints regarding the boy, he held his wand in front of her nose and watched as she went silent.

"Let's be clear. I do not give a damn about your wants. Harry Potter is not your bloody house elf. He is a wizard, you are a mere muggle and not even a muggle worth anything. Now, the only reason I didn't kill you when I showed up and saw how you were treating your nephew is that you share the same blood as him." Lucius announced. "DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET THIS GENEROUS ACT."

"Generous?" She shrilly retorted. "You consider what you have done generous?"

"Are you still breathing? Is your son still breathing and not having been turned into ham and or pork chops? Is your worthless husband still breathing in spite of my dearest fantasies?" He inquired with a raised eye brow. "So that we understand each other, your husband shares no blood with young Harry, I could end his life without a second thought. Now, just a reminder, you only need to be alive, not conscious for Harry to still share your blood."

The muggle turned a rather interesting shade of green for a moment then shut her trap so Lucius suggested she sit down, that they were not finished speaking.

It looked like Petunia Dursley was considering not doing this, but common sense seemed to have prevailed as she was soon seated at the dining room table. "Now, let's talk about the funds you have been receiving to house young Harry."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Petunia said in a stilted tone.

"Strange, according to my house elf, you were overheard ranting about how if it wasn't for that money stopping you would let that fat slob you call a husband just end the boy. Now, you have never been a very intelligent woman, Petunia, but even you have to know that I would believe Dobby over yourself."

The woman looked in pain but eventually, she began to sputter out the truth and Lucius was furious as she confessed to having been given funds to support the boy. "How much? Oh, and not only the funds your government has been handing over to you but like James Potter, I am from an old magical family and I am rather positive that funds were put in place for Harry's support."

"Two hundred and fifty pounds a month." She said not mentioning the special funds for clothes and school supplies. Lucius who had hired a muggle to do research in regards to the Dursleys and Harry simply raised his eye brow and she spilled the rest.

"How much have you actually spent on your nephew?" He inquired. When she muttered all of it, he asked "Really? I run a rather large magical corporation, Mrs. Dursleys, care to revise that answer?"

"As little as possible." She admitted. When he inquired where the rest of it went, she began to list all of the extras she had purchased for her son and husband over the years.

"Interesting," Lucius said knowing he had to rein in his anger. "From here on out, you are to set up a bank account in your nephew's name. Half of those funds are to be placed in his bank account. If this isn't done, just remember, your husband is of no use to me and in truth, I only need either your son or yourself and being conscious isn't a requirement."

Petunia gulped and said "B-but Vernon..."

"Vernon Dursley is no longer in charge. I am." Lucius said in a silky tone. "In fact, call him in from outside."

"No...no, I uh, I will, I will figure out what to tell him." She said nervously as she looked out the window towards where the loud cursing could be heard.

"Petunia, I told you, I am in charge. Now call Vernon." He said in an almost kind tone. When it looked like she was about to refuse, he snapped "NOW!"

Petunia went to the doorway and called her husband into the house. When he came still muttering threats against the boy, herself and even their own son, she was terrified at what the freak might do.

"Well well, I see the axiom is correct. A little hard work never killed anyone." Lucius announced from where he was seated at the dining room table. When the fat slob rushed towards him, Lucius simply placed a chair in his way and watched laughing as the man bounced when he hit the floor. "Now, I suggest you have a seat, Dursley."

Lucius watched as Petunia muttered something to her husband and then did as ordered. "Good piggy."

"Now, let's talk, shall we," Lucius said. "Harry is leaving for school in two days. At that time, his bedroom will cease to exist. Whatever idiotic plan you had thought up, will not be happening. Your wife and I just had a long discussion regarding the theft of funds the two of you have been perpetrating against the Muggle government in regards to money set up for Harry Potter's welfare and schooling."

"Petunia!"

"Let me be very clear, she didn't want to tell me, I have my ways of making anyone talk, including a very helpful bank president at the Bank of England. I have copies of all of your transactions going back to the month after Harry was handed over to you." Lucius said grimacing as he recalled what he had learned about the boy being dropped off in a basket on the front stoop in the middle of the night.

Vernon looked as if he had been punched in the face at that news and Lucius took pleasure in telling him. "Yes, I know about your rather unorthodox method of securing yourself bonus funds from your job. Now, what I am rather curious about is what has been happening to the funds you have been receiving from the Potter estate?"

Vernon didn't want to answer, he saw the way that his wife's eyes narrowed as she looked at him and knew that she would be no help when she found out that he had been squirreling the funds away with his sister's help.

"Let me help you out by telling you that there are no such thing as a crime without a paper trail," Lucius said. "You should know, I have taken the liberty of returning those bonus funds to their proper owner. Harry's funds are now in his name. Your wife has agreed, not willingly I admit that from here on out, that unless you would prefer to spend the next ten to twenty years in a muggle prison to place half the government funds into a bank account for Harry. Now, I suggest you tell your son the reality of his school education."

Vernon made an attempt to stand and Lucius saw his wife's hand tightly grasp his arm. "I would let your wife guide you in this, Dursley. She is more aware of what I am capable of than yourself. Oh, and while we are having this moment, let me be clear. Your wife is of use to me, your son, less so. You, you are of no use to me. So, so much as think another single violent thought about your wife or nephew and I will kill you."

Standing, Lucius looked at the obese man and said: "I also don't make idle threats."

With that, he called for Dobby who reappeared with Harry. He saw Dursley's face turn puce as he struggled with the effort not to attack his nephew, "Harry, let's go speak in private."

Upstairs, Lucius explained that Dobby was going to take him to Kings Cross station and then about how he was well known in the magical world. "It would be best if you were to act if you have never heard of me. Also when you meet my son, who greatly resembles myself do not react to the resemblance. Harry, I might be able to make a few changes while you are at Hogwarts, but this will only work if you trust me. This might prove difficult because you are going to be hearing some rather disparaging things about myself and my family."

When the boy nodded, Lucius asked if he was ready for him to press against his shields. Harry smiled and said, "I think that I have created a great wall, sir."

Lucius nodded and when they were both seated, he began to press against the boy's shields and to his surprise, a man he didn't know appeared in his mind and told him he was the doctor.

Lucius pulled back and decided to try to access a different memory only to run into a different man who told him he was the doctor. A few different approaches had him meeting several different men who all told him that they were the doctor. Noticing that Harry was growing a bit tired, Lucius pressed again, this time he got passed the doctors only to run into a locked blue box labeled Police Box.

Nothing he tried allowed him to maneuver through that box and Lucius pulled out, then asked: "Who is the doctor and what is that?"

"That is the Tardis and the men were actors who played the doctor. There have been seven of them." Harry said then a bit more uncertain, he asked: "I know it's not what the book says to do, but..."

"No it doesn't, but I think this might work better for you. It certainly is a unique manner of protecting your thoughts and emotions." Lucius said as he realized the boy would be able to hold his own against the Headmaster and maybe even Severus in spite of his time in the muggle world.

"Sir, that one book you sent me, it said I had relatives, just not close ones, right?" Harry asked. When Lucius agreed, he said, "Why didn't the Headmaster send me to one of them?"

"I am not sure, I suspect that he wanted you in the muggle world for some as yet unknown reason," Lucius stated. When the boy yawned, he said "I think you need to head to bed earlier. Is your owl still flying tonight?"

"Yes, he normally arrives about nine," Harry replied.

"Tomorrow, I suggest that you keep him in his cage as you will be leaving very early for London the next day. Dobby, be sure that Harry has his trunk packed and that he has a picnic basket for the trip. I rather fear that the train only has sweets and other unhealthy snacks." Lucius stated. "Dobby will pop you to Kings Cross early, more than likely around nine. Don't worry, the muggles won't be able to access anything you leave behind as this room will cease to exist for them. If you forget anything, Dobby who will be checking in on you once a day will bring it to you at Hogwarts."

"Sir, thank you," Harry said quietly. "Without your help, I doubt I would be going to school."

"All I am doing is ensuring that you are doing what your parents would want for you, Harry," Lucius said feeling awkward as he saw the young boy seated across from him not as a chore or a pest, but as an innocent boy who was about to be caught up in a world that in spite of all of his work would want a piece of him. "Harry, just be yourself on the train. You will make friends, I promise."

With that, Lucius struggled with himself as he reached over and messed up the already messy hair and then needing to end the maudlin feelings in the room said: "And for Merlin's sake, try to fix your hair so that no one thinks you're an escaped Azkaban prisoner."

"I will do my best, sir," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Somehow, I suspect you won't succeed." He muttered as he apparated back home. Locating his own son, he stood in the doorway and said "Draco, might I suggest that you would have more room in that trunk if you removed that broom you aren't allowed to take this year."

"Father." Draco looked his way and saw that he was frowning and standing there with crossed arms. With a heavy sigh meant to guilt his father into changing his mind about the broom, Draco slowly removed it from its spot in the trunk.

"Why don't I put that back in the broom shed, just so that we are sure that it remains there," Lucius said in an amused tone. When Draco pouted, he said "Son, nothing you try, I haven't tried myself. I even convinced one of the house elves to bring it to school for me. When my father caught me, he took the broom away and I was horrified to admit the next year that I was the only second year Slytherin who didn't have his broom at school."

"Your father took your broom away?" Draco asked looking suitable scared enough for Lucius' peace of mind that he told him the rest of the story. His son was laughing as they walked together to the broom shed and placed his new Cleansweep on the correct shelf.

On their way back inside, Draco once again inquired about the poor pureblood wizard stuck living with muggles. "He is doing fine, Draco thanks to you and all of the help you gave me."

"I was thinking about what you told me, about muggles not being all bad," Draco stated as they arrived in the main family parlor. Sitting across from his father, Draco explained his plan to his father who was struggling with his shock. "So what do you think?"

"How do you intend to search out such a group?" His father asked.

"Well, I just had the idea. I haven't figured out all of the angles yet, father." Draco replied. "Do you think it would work?"

"I have to admit, I would have never come up with such a plan, but it does have its merits. Look around, come up with a list of names and I will do some research into their families. One thing, make sure it is a diverse group, don't just include those with an interest in Quidditch, Draco." Lucius warned.

"Of course not, what if, as horrifying a thought as it is, he doesn't like Quidditch." Draco said. Lucius chuckled and guided his son over to the chess set. They had been playing every evening for the last month before the evening meal and Lucius was coming to understand his son in ways that he hadn't in his other life.

When Narcissa arrived, the two Malfoy males stood to greet her. Once seated while waiting for six o'clock, she inquired about their days. The family moved to the dining room while Draco told his mother his plan and then about how Greg Goyle had been hexed by Pansy Parkinson.

"The Parkinsons are going to have a hard time marrying that hot tempered young lady off," Narcissa said with a shaking of her head. That brought to mind another of her husband's old compatriots and she requested that Lucius join her after dinner in her study.

Draco grinned because this would just about give him enough time before bedtime to return to the shed and try to rescue his broom.

Narcissa saw the knowing look on Lucius' face at Draco's glee and wanted to laugh. Over the last three months, her husband and son had gotten so much closer but Lucius had also managed to hold onto his role of authoritarian with him. Something told her that a certain Cleansweep broom was about to end up locked in his study and that their son was going to be unhappy.

Draco had no sooner seen his mother standing which would signify that the meal was over then he called out good night to his parents. "I believe that our son is not going to heed my words of caution earlier this evening."

Narcissa saw the smile Lucius was trying to hide and said: "Why don't you let him think he succeeded and then let Severus inform him that he hasn't."

Lucius held out his arm for his wife as they walked towards her private area and asked: "You don't think that rather cruel?"

"No, I think that it is a lesson our son needs to learn." She said as they entered her study and were soon seated. "Thank you for joining me. I have a lot I need to speak to you about. Most of it I was going to wait until Draco had left for school, but I rather fear you might be busy for a while once that happens if the rumors I heard are true."

"My dear?" He asked.

Narcissa hid her surprise at the endearment but carried on. "Firstly, once Draco starts school, I have a small project of my own I would like to begin."

Narcissa explained what her sister had mentioned. "I was thinking I could throw a Halloween ball to help fund the new wing."

"Might I suggest a Christmas ball?" He suggested. Seeing her looking his way, he said: "Greengrass mentioned that the Ministry has chosen to end its traditional New Years Eve Ball due to the events of the last two balls."

"A brilliant idea, husband." she said as she recalled how the last two balls had ended with people, none she knew of course, but several attendees had ended up charged with violating the muggle secrecy act after those events.

Narcissa then explained the rest of her plan and to her relief, Lucius told her he was in complete agreement. As she discussed her committee choices, she said: "It is going to be rather challenging due to the recent events."

"Are you speaking of the arrest of Walden Macnair?" He inquired.

"You didn't hear? I guess the rumors about Fudge are also true." She asked and when he said he had worked from the manor that day, she said "As you know, an auror was found dead with the dark mark on his arm. Macnair was caught with it on his when he was arrested, what you might not be aware of was that he was killed while being transported to Azkaban by trying to escape. He was killed by a muggle boat."

"Interesting," Lucius said. He had arranged for someone to kill the moron in Azkaban, it looks like it wasn't needed. "Now, what do you know about Cornelius Fudge?"

"He is under a healer's care after his assistant, that Delores Umbridge woman attacked him. The rumors are spreading that she was in love with Macnair. An unrequited love."

Lucius almost choked as he tried not to laugh. His anonymous note to his former comrade had only suggested that it might be time for Umbridge to be replaced. He had left how up to them. Clearly, they had issues with both the Toad and Macnair.

Narcissa didn't even bother hiding her laughter. Andi and she had all but fallen off the sofa when her niece had informed the two of them what had been happening that day. When she had regained control she said: "Arthur Weasley and his youngest son was caught in the middle of Umbridge's barrage of hexes and they were taken to St. Mungos as well."

Lucius was thrilled with that news, it played into his plans for young Harry. "I am rather surprised not to have been summoned."

"For now, Amelia Bones has been required to step in to help run things, but I heard that Dumbledore was at the Ministry when Andi's daughter was heading home for the evening." Narcissa stated.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was feeling rather queasy as Molly, their son Ron and himself returned home from the hospital. Seeing his family minus his two eldest sons waiting for them, he let Ron take the lead and tell them his version of the story, only stepping in when his son's story stretched a bit.

Ron showed off his bandage near his jaw and was bragging how he would have to return to St. Mungos the morning of September first so the older wizard let his wife pour him some pumpkin juice. "Boys, no, Percy, please be sure to supervise as Ron makes sure he has everything packed for school. Fred, George, double check your own trunks as your mother is not going to be able to tonight."

The twins rushed off with Ginny trailing behind, determined to spend as much time as possible with them before she was left alone at the house.

"Arthur, are you sure you are alright?" Molly was fretting over him.

"I am fine, Molls. Have a seat." He suggested. "I only have a few bumps and bruises."

"That woman!" The squat woman was about to rant about Umbridge when her husband stopped her. "She is..."

"Fired. It's fine, my dear." Arthur said. "Now, I doubt it has occurred to Ron, but this means he won't be riding the Hogwarts Express to school this year. He will need to be flooed there after his appointment."

Molly froze, she had not realized herself what Ron needing to be at his appointment would mean. "Dear, maybe we can arrange for an appointment tomorrow so that he doesn't have to miss his first Express ride?"

"Healer Lipswit insisted that he wait forty-eight hours, Molly. Now, I will take him to his appointment, I know how much Ginny and yourself look forward to seeing the children off at the beginning of the school year." He said as he hugged his wife. "I will speak to Ron later tonight. Now, I do have some good news. Due to the attack, I am going to be getting a small payout. I was thinking that maybe we should take it and go visit Charlie at Christmas time."

"Oh, wonderful news!" She said. "I have been so worried about him and his insistence on living so far away in Romania."

Upstairs, the Weasley children were shouting back and forth between rooms, the twins ignoring Percy's demands that they leave their pranking supplies home while he also insisted on Ron repacking his trunk, saying it was a mess.

When Ron groaned and played too ill to do so, Percy smacked him with his pillow and said "Ron, your injury is to your mouth, not your arms. Move it."

"But Mum..."

"Mum is too busy taking care of dad. It won't kill you, Ronald." He said as he watched his brother slowly obeying his directives. Noticing that Ron's robes were a little short, he frowned and went to the closet where extra robes were kept and found some that had belonged to Bill during his third year. "Here, Ron try these."

When the robes worked a little better, Percy removed the smaller robes and placed them in the pile for his mother to take to sell like she usually did when things were outgrown and or wouldn't work for the next Weasley.

When the twins and Ginny arrived and Ron's trunk was packed to Percy's standards, their sister once again asked Ron about his adventure that day and he was thrilled to be the center of attention as he repeated his story.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know Charity Burbage didn't start teaching Muggle studies until later on, but the earlier teacher has no name in the book. I loath creating OC characters so she was hired a bit early. Also one of my reviewers mentioned that she doubted heaven would consider murder divine intervention in regards to Lucius arranging deaths. I wanted to add a scene with George Lass Confronting him in regards to that.

 **Chapter Eight: Divine Intervention?**

Two days later, Harry arrived at King's Cross and was on the train early. Thanking Dobby for all of his help, he handed the house elf the gift he had asked Mr. Malfoy if he could buy for his friend.

The older wizard had told him that it wasn't customary to give house elves presents but had picked up the small rubber ball that Harry had wanted to give to him. Dobby had been thrilled and smiling broadly when he had left.

Harry settled down into his seat, reading the book that he had on helping muggleborn students at Hogwarts. A half hour later his future classmates began to arrive and he found himself people watching from his window.

Amusing himself by eavesdropping, he heard stories of school books left home, incomplete summer assignments, moans and groans about their potion professor, parents telling their kids to be good and to his surprise he saw a blond boy entering the train who looked like a younger version of Mr. Malfoy.

Reminding himself that he couldn't acknowledge knowing his father, Harry hoped to find another way to speak to the wizard's son. Turning when he heard a knock on his door, he saw a rather unsure boy with a round face and a toad. "Hello?"

"Hi, uh, is anyone sitting in here? With you, I mean?" The boy was now so red in the face that Harry jumped up and offered to help him with his luggage. "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Hi, Neville," Harry said once they had managed to get Neville's very heavy trunk on the shelf. Harry found himself once again thankful for Dobby as he had used magic to lighten the weight of his. "I am Harry, Harry Potter."

"Really?" Neville asked his eyes downcast. He had hoped to find a friend in this boy sitting by himself, but clearly, there was no chance that Harry Potter would be interested in being friends with him.

"Yes," Harry said. "I know your name, of course. Did you know your mom is my godmother?"

Seeing Neville's shock as he looked at Harry, Harry nodded then said: "I bought this book while in Diagon Alley about magical families and when I tried one of the spells it described, it told me that my godmother was Alice Longbottom and that she had a son named Neville."

"Really?" He repeated his earlier question then winced.

"Yes, I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to be doing magic yet," Harry said as he thought about what Mr. Malfoy had told him. He had explained that technically it wasn't allowed but that there were ways around it for the house elves and that adult wizards were, of course, able to do magic. "Anyhow, it was a really simple spell. I only wish that it hadn't told me who my godfather was."

"Who is it?" Neville asked then shrank back towards the bench seat at his forwardness.

"The man who betrayed my parents, Sirius Black." He replied with a grimace. "He is also related to me. My dad and he were cousins or something."

"Wow," Neville said as he heard a croak and Trevor tried to escape. Thankfully he caught him then grimaced when he saw the snowy owl eyeing his pet. "I think your owl wants to eat my toad."

"Hedwig?" Harry asked looking at his pet who seemed offended at the accusation. He looked from the owl to the toad and was almost positive that his owl just winked at him. "I hope not. Does he have a cage? Maybe to be safe we should put him in it."

"Yes, but he constantly croaks in it," Neville said in a resigned tone. "It is really loud and annoys everyone."

"I have an idea," Harry said as he helped Neville put his toad into its cage. Using the small tablecloth in his lunch basket to cover the cage, they listened as the toad went silent. "See, he thinks that it is night time."

"Great, I will have to remember that," Neville said as they heard the sound of the last boarding call. Looking out the window, he saw a group of red heads rushing on board. "Looks like the Weasley family barely made it though I don't see the youngest son."

"Who?" Harry asked as he also looked out the window.

"I am not sure of most of their names, but I think that Ron Weasley is supposed to be starting Hogwarts with us this year," Neville stated. The two boys spoke about their magical invitations to school. Neville explaining about being thought a squib until a few years before and Harry telling how he had been lied to about his heritage.

A few compartments down, a blond boy was making a list and checking it twice. He wanted to be sure that he knew who he would be attending school with and who might be a possible ally for his plan to save the boy living with muggles. Looking up at Daphne, he asked: "Are you sure that this is a complete list?"

Rolling her eyes, she said "Of course, my father made sure that I knew who every single witch and wizard in our year is. The muggleborns we only had names for, of course, but the rest is as complete as I could get. Now, why do you need this?"

"I will tell you after we have been assigned to our house." He replied. Looking at the list, he felt his eyes widen. "Harry Potter is in our year?"

"Yes, I heard father saying that he has been living in the muggle world." Tracy Davies said. "How horrible, can you imagine it?"

"It's Potter, I am sure that it is only a rumor," Draco said shrugging. He had more important things to worry about, like rescuing...oh Merlin, tell him he was not...

Draco grimaced as he escaped the inquisition from Greengrass and Davies and walked towards the engine. Starting at the front of the train, assessing students, from the seventh year on down, he didn't find many that he considered fitting his rather stringent requirements. Most didn't meet his handshake test with any success and those that did, he wouldn't trust.

Finally arriving at a compartment with only one witch, a first year like himself he was sure since she didn't have a patch on her robes, he knocked then entered.

Introducing himself, he was not so sure, she was a muggleborn after all until she inquired. "I was at the bookstore last month. A man, older of course, who had your coloring helped me. He suggested several books. Are you related? He didn't tell me his name, but he had long blond hair and carried a cane with a snake for a handle."

"My father," Draco said as he gave her a second look. His father had not come right out and said it but had hinted that he take a good look at muggleborn students to help him in his project. Sitting down across from the witch, he hesitated and then said: "You should know, outright, I don't know much about muggles and what I do know, I don't like, but I would like to assess a chance of us being allies."

Hermione looked at the strange boy holding out his hand for her to shake, yet again and considered rejecting his offer but something had her reaching out with hers and agreeing to his offer.

"Good, now, let's go see who else is on the train unless you wish to sit in here by yourself." He suggested. When she seemed to hesitate, he sighed and said "Okay, I will try a less bossy approach. Would you like to join me, I am trying to find Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?" She asked.

"Yes, I heard he is on the train. I just want to meet him." He stated.

"Why?" She boldly asked. "Isn't he just a first year like us?"

"Yes, but rumor is he was raised by muggles," Draco said. Seeing her confusion, he said, "If he is, he is going to need all the help he can get to keep from making friends with the wrong sort."

"I will come but first, explain what you mean by the wrong sort?" She asked as she closed her book and stuck it back into her bag. Following him out the door she listened.

"Well, the wrong sort...I guess the wrong sort is..." Draco stopped suddenly and when the girl with the fuzzy hair and big teeth ran into him, he almost tripped. Regaining his equilibrium, he said "You know what, I don't know. I just know that I will know the wrong sort when I meet them. I mean, like I knew you weren't the wrong sort if you know what I mean."

"Not really and that is a first. Normally at least at home, I tend to know everything." Hermione said with a smile on her face. They looked into the next compartment and saw three boys playing with a tarantula. "Are they the wrong sort?"

Draco frowned and said "No, they are simply poor. The twins are Weasleys, their family never has any money. I don't know the other boy."

The next several compartments had them avoiding some and introducing themselves to a few other first years with Hermione asking after each one if they were the wrong sort.

"Bones no, her aunt is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Li seems fine but a little too wrapped up in herself. I don't know that muggle girl but she giggles a lot. I think that doing that puts her in the wrong sort list." Draco said with a shudder.

Hermione found herself in complete agreement as he said "Zabini is okay, but my mother said his mother is scary dangerous and made me promise to avoid him. Nott is a pureblood snob, like me. The Patil twins seem okay but the other one giggles as much as that first girl. Abbott is really into plants, so it a case of wait and see on her."

By the time they entered the last car, Hermione had run into a few pureblood bigots who had scowled at Draco only to back down to the first year. When she questioned him, he grimaced and said "My godfather is the Slytherin Head of House and my dad employs most of their parents or knows them. They don't want to cross him."

The next car contained a group of girls giggling at first but when they entered, they introduced themselves and were polite and helpful, to Hermione's surprise, Draco still wanted to ban them for giggling even if he grudgingly announced that they weren't that bad.

Draco looked into the window of the next compartment and said: "That is Longbottom, I don't know the boy with him."

"Who is Longbottom?" Hermione heard the story of how the pudgy boy had been held out a window to find out if he had magic and was up in arms; insisting on meeting him.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked half whining. Entering the compartment, he said "Longbottom."

"Malfoy."

Hermione saw the surprise on the other boy's face at Draco's name and found herself intrigued by his strange half smile.

Harry had been reading when he had heard the compartment door opening. He had just gotten to an interesting place in the chapter about animagus transformations when he heard the name Malfoy.

Looking at the girl with the boy named Malfoy, he smiled at her and then at the boy he was supposed to pretend not knowings father. "Hello."

"Longbottom, who is your friend?" Draco demanded.

Hermione saw the way the boy wearing glasses frowned and said: "Draco, we really need to work on your manners."

"I have impeccable manners." He announced in an arrogant tone.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Then it's a shame you haven't shown them to us."

Draco turned to snap at her only to see her glaring at him. "What?!"

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. My companion at the moment is a boy I met a half hour ago. This is Draco Malfoy and you are?" She asked sweetly to Neville.

"I am Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." He replied his eyes taking in the girl in front of him talking to him, to his shock.

"Hello Neville Longbottom, is that something like Bond, James Bond?" She inquired only to hear the unknown boy snicker.

"Who?" Draco demanded, "Who is Bond, James Bond."

"A character in a book," Harry said standing. Moving forward, he first held out his hand to the girl as she was more polite and said: "My name is Harry, Har..er Potter."

"Hello Harry, rumor on the train is that you live with muggles," Hermione said with a glare at Draco who was glaring right back at her. "Draco here is very concerned regarding this and wished to meet you to make sure that you were... uh, what is it you were worried about Draco?"

The blond held out his hand to Harry ignoring Hermione and said: "I am Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Draco." He said then looking at the watch he had been given asked "Would the two of you like to join us for lunch. I have a picnic basket."

Draco agreed when he saw Hermione seemed about to say no and all but pushed her into a seat next to him.

The four students ate the lunch that included chicken, chips and fresh fruit for dessert. Hermione had taken up Harry's offer of milk, after tasting pumpkin juice and finding it too sweet.

"If you know of pumpkin juice, I guess the muggle rumors are false," Draco said relieved to know he wasn't the boy he wanted to rescue. Maybe he could help rescue this unknown pureblood.

"No, they are true. I uh, had a crash course in the magical world." Harry said as he realized he didn't have anything prepared to cover for knowledge he shouldn't have yet. "I just really like the juice."

"Oh." Draco went silent as Harry listened to Hermione and Neville talk about Herbology and some of the other classes they would be taking.

"I can't wait for potions," Harry admitted. "It seems similar to cooking and I like to cook."

Draco stayed silent, not wanting to tell them his godfather taught the class, knowing how unlikely it was that any of the three would be in Slytherin.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Hermione asked. "At first I wanted Gryffindor when I read Hogwarts a History, but after another book, I guess I want Ravenclaw."

"I will probably end up in Hufflepuff," Neville said.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin," Draco announced. "What about you, Harry. Gryffindor?"

Harry grimaced and said "I don't know. I read the information and while I enjoy studying, I am not fanatical about it. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and I guess I am loyal. I heard from Hagrid who took me to Diagon Alley that my parents were in Gryffindor, but honestly, I wouldn't mind any of the houses."

* * *

At Hogwarts, the soon arriving students were on the minds of the entire staff. Most were just eager to start a new school year, some were thrilled that the son of James and Lily was returning to the magical world. Flitwick was talking to Minerva about it in the Staff room while Severus gnashed his teeth but stayed silent.

"Has anyone seen Professor Quirrell?"

Turning towards the new Muggle studies teacher, Minerva frowned and said "No, he was supposed to return yesterday. I hope nothing is wrong."

Snape was hoping the exact opposite but inquired of Minerva. "I thought he returned from Albania last month?"

"I received a note from him that he was delayed. Albus said that he was to return yesterday from a trip to London, but I never noticed he wasn't here." She said with a slight frown on her face. "I will go speak to the Headmaster. Filius, perhaps you would be able to help Professor Burbage."

Severus trailed behind Minerva as they entered the tower. Albus frowned at their question and said: "Are you sure?"

"Yes, no one has seen him," Minerva announced.

Albus was confused, he was sure that Quirrell would have been rather eager to return to Hogwarts after the note he had sent to him regarding the package he had brought to the school to be protected. He needed him here to fulfill his plan.

Asking the Headmaster portraits and then requesting that the Bloody Baron have the ghosts look around, he called out for the Head House elf who informed him that the new DADA professor had not been in the castle since the middle of June.

Frowning, Albus went to inspect the man's private quarters and found it was prepared for the upcoming school year, but nothing of a more personal nature was to be found. Robes were in the wardrobe and a paper was located on the desk, but it was dated for the end of the previous year.

Heading to lunch, the Headmaster questioned the gathered staff and found out that no one had actually spoken to the wizard since before he had left for Albania.

Wishing he had more time to personally investigate, Albus hated to rely on anyone else, but he called an old friend and asked Alastor Moody to do some checking around. Giving him what he had, he mentioned. "I saw him on his return from Albania, at the International floo in Belgium."

"I will start there," Moody announced. When Albus requested he keep this to himself, Moody agreed and went to search for the missing professor.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express had just crossed the board from England to Scotland when the Hogwarts Board of Governors convened. Malfoy had plotted this out and had been worried that his plan would not work, but sure enough, right on schedule, they had been called together by Augusta Longbottom. Now, he just had to find a way for them to find out that they were once again going to need to hire a new Defense Against Dark Art's Professor but that would require careful planning as not even the headmaster seemed to have realized that the man had been dead since Macnair had killed Yaxley.

Madam Longbottom, the rather venerable long time Hogwarts Board of Governors member held clenched in her hands the auror report he had managed to get leaked. It had taken a bit longer than he had expected but needing to make it look like he didn't want to be there, he said: "What is so important that we are meeting on September 1st, surely anything important was dealt with last month."

Augusta smacked the table with the handle of her wand and stated "A dead body was found on the ground of Hogwarts and we were not informed. How is this possible? I thought that the wards kept the children safe from such acts."

Dougal McFaddyn the most senior member and Dumbledore's go-to wizard on the board attempted to placate the witch by stating. "I have spoken to the Headmaster and he chose not to worry us as the body was dragged onto the school grounds after the murder had taken place in Hogsmeade. As such, the school was not involved. The aurors were already looking for the body as the murder happened in Hogsmeade and had an eyewitness who came forward."

"McFaddyn, I am not as old as I look." Augusta sneered. "I know these facts, I also know that the eyewitness didn't come forward for several days and that the killer was unknown at the time of our last meeting. I know that the dead man was an auror and a death eater, same as his killer. Now, why were we not informed?"

"The Headmaster..." McFaddyn tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Is employed by us, we should have been informed." Lucius slipped that statement in. "Now, I am sure that it was a simple oversight, however, we must make it clear that going forward such a lapse won't be tolerated."

"Here, here." Corwin Toftlofty stated. While politically he was on the total opposite spectrum from Lucius, the blond knew that the pureblood wizard was very much about education and safety of the young being top priority.

McFaddyn quickly dismissed the meeting and they were exiting the Three Broomsticks when the half giant keeper of keys from Hogwarts entered the pub and loudly inquired of the bar maid if she had seen Professor Quirrell and announced that to her that he had been missing for over a month.

The majority of the Board of Governors turned towards Dougal McFaddyn and it was clear from the expression on his face that this was the first he was hearing about it and that it was not welcome news. The older wizard got a stubborn expression on his face when he heard various members cry out a demand for answers.

"I would suggest that a trip up to the castle, just might be in order," Nott stated from where he was standing near Madam Longbottom who was now scowling worse that Severus Snape ever dreamed of.

Lucius walked silently among the other Governors as they followed the well-trodden path to the school. Hearing Toplofty make a statement to McFaddyn and Nott, he asked. "Where was that body of the auror found?"

"Macnair dumped it near the thestal paddocks," Nott replied. "That games keeper character told Bones that he had seen Macnair leaving the Three Broomsticks around eleven and he was later seen taking the floo to the ministry around four."

"Five hours?" Lucius asked. "What was he doing for that long at the school?"

"He wasn't at the school. He only placed the body there." McFaddyn snapped knowing he had to defuse this situation before things got out of hand. Albus had expressed concern regarding Malfoy's unusual appointment to the board, but when he had looked into the matter, he had only found that Nott had gone to the man after the death of an older member.

"A rather strange way for someone to dispose of a body," Lucius said. He could almost read McFaddyn's mind as it was clear from his face that he wanted to say that of course, Lucius would know that.

The seed of doubt planted, they arrived at Hogwarts and were met by the flying teacher Hooch and Flitwick. "Professor Flitwick, we heard a rumor of a missing professor."

When Filius Flitwick began to fill in the board at the request of Toplofty, Lucius saw retired auror Alastor Moody arriving through the main gates and carrying a broom.

When Madam Longbottom questioned the man, he tried to bluster past her only to be nailed on the arm with a stinging hex by the bellicose witch who demanded answers immediately.

Several minutes later, Lucius watched as Albus Dumbledore tried to evade answering questions without outright lying but it was rather clear that wasn't going to work and the Headmaster's day turned even worse when the Head Auror and his boss Madam Bones turned up.

"Amelia, this really isn't necessary," Albus said. "I am sure that..."

"I regret to inform you that it is necessary, Headmaster." She replied in a sad tone. "Madam Paddifoot contacted us after hearing your man Hagrid mention the missing professor. She recalled seeing him speaking to former ministry employee and now convicted murderer Walden Macnair and that they were walking together towards Hogwarts. Following the out of the way path that they took to speak to you, my aurors found the body of your missing professor."

When Amelia Bones filled the group in on the decomposing dead body found with a blasted hole in the middle of his chest that had been located on a rarely used path to the school, Lucius saw the Headmaster seemed almost disappointed.

When the old man demanded to see the body, Lucius who had often wondered realized that yes, he HAD known who he had been employing that year and that he HAD recklessly endangered the students by bringing the stone into the castle.

"Since this mystery seems to have been solved, perhaps we should meet to decide what to do in regards to your needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Albus," Toplofty suggested.

"I am rather sure we are quite capable of finding a new professor for the Headmaster as he deals with the criminal investigation," Nott suggested to Lucius joy.

"No, no. there was a second applicant who we turned down for the position. I will owl him, I am quite certain he will accept the position, even as late as we are offering it to him." Albus said. Lucius knew from Severus no such person actually existed but he played along, certain that whoever was employed would be of no concern for himself and his plans.

Lucius went home after poking at the old man a few times. He had achieved his goal and Macnair's second victim had managed to stay hidden until he had wanted him exposed. That dealt with his former master attempting to return this year. Now all that was left was this damn stone.

Macnair was dead, Yaxley was dead. Now he could move on to the next name on the list. He just had to find a way to have his sister in law escape her cell for a few minutes so that the auror guards could end her existence.

"Ahem." Lucius turned to see the not so teenage blond grim reaper standing near the apparation point. "Murder?"

"I have killed no one." He replied. When she stood there, hands on hips, raised eyebrows, he said "I just did a small bit of social engineering for the good of the future. Tell me has the deaths of those wizards altered this future you wish me to bring about."

When she stood there shaking her head, he asked. "Did my plan help prevent deaths of any of those you had to prematurely reap?"

When she stood there nodding her head, he said: "See, even you have to agree that my way is working."

"I am not nodding to say yes to your plan...the voices in my head are simply agreeing with me that you are insane." She replied.

"You are hearing voices in your head, but I am the one you claim is insane?" He asked skeptically. "I think you should reconsider that statement."

"You know, instead of being surprised you died at such a relatively young age, I should be shocked that you managed to live as long as you did. How someone managed to avoid murdering you even earlier is the miracle. Your wife, the poor woman must be a saint."

"What is a saint?" He inquired ignoring the rest of her statement.

"Any woman that manages to survive being married...how long was it? Thirty years to you and not arranging for a hitman deserves to be called a saint." She replied. Shaking her head, she said, "Murder is wrong, Mr. Malfoy no matter what you call it."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Arrival**

Narcissa entered the Manor house to find Lucius was exiting study, clearly on his way out of the house. "Lucius? I thought we were having dinner together this evening?"

"I have to make a quick visit to the broom shed." He replied with a slight smile on his face as he hurried out the door. When he returned a few minutes later, the smile was quite a bit large. "A certain Cleansweep broom is in the broom shed."

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought..."

"Apparently I managed to get through to him after all." He said as he escorted her to the dining room. "The Hogwarts Express should almost be arriving at the station."

Once they were seated, with the house elves having placed Narcissa to Lucius' right since it was only the two of them. "Draco didn't look at all upset to be heading off to school."

"Our son has been looking forward to going to school since you told him about attending," Narcissa said as she found herself smiling at her husband in spite of the emotional distance between them. "He promised to write as soon as possible. I fear it won't be until this weekend though."

"I certain that when the students learn of the excitement going on at Hogwarts, we will hear from him much, much sooner." Lucius drawled as he added "This time the Defense Against Dark Arts professor didn't even start the school year. Turns out that Quirrell was killed by Macnair as well as Yaxley."

"Was Quirrell...? She trailed off, not sure she wanted to know if he had been a death eater.

"Not to my knowledge." Lucius carefully answered. "I was in Hogsmeade with the Board of Governors regarding Yaxley's body being found at the school. Dumbledore kept silent about it."

He saw his wife frown and was certain that it was her dislike of the old man, but he knew that his wife worried about Dumbledore's political power even more than his magical abilities. Now that Lucius knew what he had learned from his 'death' the old man was controllable.

When he had filled her in on the rest of the story, he saw her eyes crinkle for a moment then she seemed to be struggling not to laugh. "Narcissa?"

"While in Diagon Alley this afternoon, I saw Dumbledore's Phoenix. It flashed in while I was at Gladrags." She stated with a slight upturn to her lips. "I think I know who is going to be the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor."

"Would you like to share whatever seems to have you so amused." He inquired.

"Gilderoy Lockhart was being fitted for robes. It was rather clear that the simpletons in the shop were rather taken with the wizard." She said with a slight sneer before her smile returned along with a slight giggle. "He was bemoaning that it was too late to insist that his future fans be required to purchase his books. Something about being required to use the ones already purchased for this upcoming year, but that he was going to be allowed to request they have them for the next year."

Groaning, Lucius looked at his wife and said "Lockhart is an empty headed inadequate wizard at best. Surely, not even Albus Dumbledore is this gullible."

"Maybe he is no different than the young witches out there taken in with his supposedly attractive smile." She replied with a smirk.

"With our son starting his first year at Hogwarts, I would prefer a professor that at least might have opened the book to read it before attempting to teach the subject." He replied.

* * *

 **Pride**

Harry, Neville, Hermione and a rather peeved Draco Malfoy were floating across the Black Lake towards the castle to begin their new school, the blonde upset at Hermione.

As he stared at the muggleborn witch, she grinned back unrepentant. "What gives you the right to treat me that way?"

"Well, you were being a right berk. Draco, seriously, if we are going to be friends, you need to learn that just saying please and thank you isn't enough. You have to MEAN them." She scolded. "Anyhow, what is your issue with that kid?"

Glaring at the water, he bit his lip then said "He made fun of my name. Besides, why was he already at the lake when we got there. He should have come to school with the rest of us."

"Okay, but pushing him into the lake, not a good way to start the new year." She said with a sigh understanding that Draco had simply reacted to the snigger the way she had always longed to when picked upon in her old school.

Draco was glaring at the Weasley boy who had been thrilled with the attention he had been given by most of the first years in regards to his near escape from death at the Ministry. He had just ignored him until the other boy had mocked his name.

Weasley had quickly changed his tune when the half giant who worked at the school had told the weasel that while how Draco had reacted was wrong, so was his mocking him. Weasley had forced to apologize by the large man and Draco had reluctantly done the same when he had noticed the others frowning his way.

Exiting the boats and milling around with his classmates, he saw the stern witch coming their way and then throwing a drying charm at the Weasel. She pursed her lips and nodded when Hagrid told her what had happened. Her eyes turning towards the Weasel and then himself.

Following her into the main part of the school and ordered to wait, Draco turned to Neville and Harry to ask. "Where do you think you will end up?"

"With my luck, back home with my grams," Neville replied with a sad attempt at humor. Listening to Ron Weasley, Draco grimaced when the redhead went on about being in Gryffindor.

"I still want Ravenclaw." Hermione softly announced.

"I don't care," Harry replied with a slight shrug. "My parents were in Gryffindor, but I would prefer to believe that they would be happy no matter where I ended up."

The great doors opened and the older witch standing there, directed them to stand between two of the long tables while up front a shabby looking hat was seated upon a stool.

Hermione and Harry were discussing the enchanted ceiling when the hat suddenly became animated and began to speak. Draco tuned it out for the song and was watching the old woman as she called for Abbott, Hannah. One of the giggling girls that Granger and he had run into earlier that day on the train.

Draco watched the students already seated, looking bored as the hat sorted the students out. He heard Bullstrode and Crabbe end up in Slytherin, then eventually the witch called out Granger's name just after Goyle was sorted into the house of the snakes.

Hermione rushed forward, her hair looking as if it was alive when the sorting hat settled in. Two minutes in and the group began to get restless then it looked as if Hermione was scowling for a moment before the hat shouted out "Gryffindor."

She walked at a nice clip to the house of red and gold where its clapping students awaited their newest lion. A few minutes later, she was joined by Neville Longbottom who looked rather sheepish as he had removed the hat and then had been about to carry it to his seat.

Draco moved forward and was soon seated upon the stool when he felt the hat land on his head. He had expected it to immediately send him to Slytherin, but to his shock, he became a hat stall as the voice began to speak to him.

"Hhm, a few months ago you had no loyalty, but now, you have it in abundance but the rest of the Badgers would drive you batty." The hat said with a slight sigh. "You are smart enough for Ravenclaw, but I suspect that they would soon bore you as you aren't the sedentary type."

"You clearly show bravery in that you want to walk your own path, but I fear that without friends and a support system...my oh my, you have friends in the house already, do you?" The hat said in a silky tone. "As for Slytherin, you would do well in that house, but it is not the best fit. You are a little too blunt for the house of cunning, Mr. Malfoy."

"But-." Draco felt sick to his stomach as the hat went on and on chanting the names of all four houses, "My dad...Slytherin. Proud of me...please?"

"Answer me one question, young Malfoy." The hat said, "This boy you wish to rescue, why?"

"He needs to be saved from those nasty muggles," Draco replied.

"Your friend, Ms. Granger is a muggleborn witch, young man." He said.

"I-I, I don't know..." Draco felt confused and that wasn't something he was used to as the hat seemed to be thinking.

"You know, a relative of yours was once in your shoes. Having to learn what is right from what is easy. He did well with his choices, made a couple of great friends and learned to accept help and friendship from others. I think that is what would be best for you."

With that, the hat announced "Gryffindor."

There was silence in the room as Draco stood, his legs trembling as he removed the hat. He struggled with what to do, he didn't look at his godfather, fearing the disappointment he was sure he would see in his eyes, he didn't want to look at his new housemates, sure that they no more wanted him in their house than he wanted to be there, until the sound of two sets of hands clapping, which soon led to several more, all of which came from the house of Lions.

Draco settled in next to Longbottom and across from Granger, his mind whirling as he wondered how he was going to explain this to his father and mother. He barely heard anything else, until there was a lot of clapping at the table of the lions as Harry ended up there.

When the emerald eyed boy settled in next to Granger, he looked at him and asked: "What took so long?"

"I. AM. IN. GRYFFINDOR. POTTER." He said in a clipped tone. "Of course it took a while. I think that the hat is broken."

Harry grimaced and said, "I uh, it wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I asked for here since all three of you are here."

That had Draco smiling faintly as he looked at the three sitting near him and then he said "You're right. None of us really wanted to be here and yet, here we all are."

There was another boy now seated on Harry's other side who introduced himself as Dean Thomas. Harry shook his hand then asked if he knew anyone else in their house.

"Seamus Finnegan, he sat with me on the train," Dean said as he pointed out the other boy who was speaking to the Weasley twins. "There was a girl too, but she giggled a lot."

"Lavender," Hermione said while looking at Draco.

Draco shuddered at the mere name, then seeing Hermione smirking laughed and said "It's not funny. Potter, she giggled and was rather interested in meeting you."

"Save me," Harry asked Hermione as he reached for her arm. When the red headed boy joined their table, they all clapped for him, minus Draco who simply pretended he hadn't noticed them gaining another boy.

When Blaise Zabini had joined the house of the snakes, the headmaster stood and made his announcements. All frowned at the warning regarding the third floor and then whispers began as the Headmaster announced that their new Defense Against Dark Arts professor was delayed until Monday.

"That isn't what I heard." Ron Weasley said wearing a frown. "I was at my doctor's appointment this morning and when they brought me straight to Hogsmeade, I overheard an Auror Shacklebolt tell my dad that some guy named Quirrell had died on the path from the village to the school and that he had been hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

As the students all talk about how creepy that was, Harry noticed that the Headmaster seemed to be staring at Draco and then himself before frowning every few seconds. Looking at the teachers, he asked a nearby older student who each of them was.

The taller red head, who introduced himself as Prefect Percy Weasley replied starting with the closest end. Harry soon had faces to go with the names he had already been told as the older boy ended by telling him about Snape and how he wanted the Defense Against Dark Arts job.

Turning back to his classmates just as dessert arrived, he felt a dark shadow and looked up to see that the tall greasy haired professor was standing behind Draco who looked rather scared. "Sir?"

"Stay seated, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, please follow me into the hall for a few minutes." The professor stated as he turned to exit the great hall. Draco swallowed the last bite of his Yorkshire pudding and wiped his mouth before doing the same.

"Draco."

"Sir." Draco had been warned against calling his godfather by his given name at School so he struggled with what to say.

"I saw the hat stall, but did it offer an explanation for it and how you ended up in Gryffindor?" Snape inquired and Draco took a deep breath and tried to repeat word for word, silent moment for silent moment.

When he was finished, he asked: "Do you think my father is going to be furious?"

"I am not sure, but it is rather clear that something rather extraordinary has happened. I will write to him tonight if you would like to send a note along. I would be happy to send it with mine." Snape replied. Then noticing the trepidation on Draco's face, he seemed to soften a bit. "Draco, no matter what, I will always be proud of you and love you."

"Thank you." He whispered and then was hurrying back inside just as his new housemates exited the great hall, following Percy Weasley who beckoned towards Draco to join them.

Upstairs, they were introduced to the Fat Lady and then Percy filled them in on the house rules then seemed to be indicating for them to never bother him with anything. Draco frowned, recalling what his godfather had told him about how the prefects were there to help the new students. Determined to mention this to Severus when he gave him the letter to his parents, the blonde sat down and to his shock, the letter he had expected to be hard to write seemed to be filling parchment with ink at a rapid pace.

Returning downstairs, he used the floo to call for his godfather who sent him a note to allow him to be in the hallways that evening. Arriving in the dungeon, he knocked on his godfather's door and was soon invited inside.

A long talk later which had his godfather alternating between frowning and amusement, Draco was exiting and returning to his dorm when something occurred to him. "May I ask a question?"

When his godfather nodded, Draco hesitated and then told the older wizard about what Hermione had said about his lack of manners. The soft baritone chuckle had him scowling until his godfather replied. "She is correct, Dragon. It is rather impolite the way you reacted. Now, I suggest that going forward, you simply think before acting."

Draco groaned. "My father is always telling me to do that, already."

"Get back to your dorm." He replied messing up the boy's rather flat and well-gelled hair. "Draco, one more thing."

Looking at his godfather, he was touched at what he was told. "There is always going to be someone watching you, judging you. Be yourself. Ignore what anyone other than those who are truly your friends tell you. Be true to yourself and nothing else will matter."

* * *

 **Pride**

Severus entered the quarters of Minerva McGonagall early the next morning, joining Filius Flitwick and Pomona Spout for their annual paying off bets. Soon settled in with a cup of tea, he gathered his meager winnings, amused as Minerva seemed full of herself that day.

Soon tossing a few galleons into the next betting pot, this one regarding Quidditch, the house cup and whose students would take grade honors, he surprised Flitwick by not betting on the Eagles like usual, instead, he choose the Lions to the shock of the others.

Seeing Pomona staring at him, he said "My godson is rather intelligent, that girl Granger according to him is wickedly smart, Potter's magical aura is all but visible. I think that they are going to give your Eagles a run for the top spot."

"I gather you are conceding that your new Snakes aren't up to the task of knocking Filius students off the list," Minerva asked beyond stunned at Severus Snape suggesting that any Gryffindor was equal to an Eagle when he so loathed them.

"Unfortunately no. Nott is more interested in the stars than planet earth, Goyle and Crabbe together won't equal the grades of even Longbottom. Zabini has the smarts but his ambitions don't coincide with hard work. As for the girls, Parkinson, Greengrass, and Davis are being groomed towards marriage and won't care about grades. Bulstrode is more interested in magical creatures. In that class, I expect her to be up there close to the top, but otherwise..."

"Pomona?" Filius turned to the quiet woman. "You haven't said much."

"I am conceding with this year's class. I ran into the Granger girl in Flourish and Blotts this summer. I think that she will excel and don't count out Longbottom. He has some potential." She stated.

"So it is Eagles versus Lions," Flitwick said rubbing his hands together with glee. "I have to go up to the Great Hall, my Eagles will already be awaiting their class schedules."

All four teachers joined the remaining staff then went to hand out their class schedules to their students. Minerva took a good look at the Lions that Severus mentioned and saw a very interesting dynamic in her group.

Weasley, Thomas, and Finnegan were talking about Quidditch, the girls minus the Granger witch were giggling and watching the boys that that young woman was seated with. The quartet was already looking over their schedules and discussing classes.

Returning to the head table, just as the Headmaster joined them, she was motioned closer and grimaced at hearing his request. "Albus, you would be better off leaving that alone. It could backfire on you if Potter finds out that you are trying to choose his friends. Besides, Weasley seems rather happy with who he has already befriended."

* * *

 **Pride**

Lucius was speaking to his wife when the large black owl named Democritus entered through the owl chute and landed on a nearby perch. Standing and removing the letters attached, he handed the one from his son to his wife and then took Snape's for himself.

Walking to his chair, he was about to sit down when he heard his wife gasping. Turning, he saw her holding the letter out to him, so he quickly returned and removed it from her hands, worried about what could have her so upset.

He knew from his first go round in this timeline that not much had happened so he had not been concerned. Reading his son's note, shocked beyond speech, he sank into the chair next to his wife and then weakly gasped "Gryffindor?"

His wife's replied pulled him out of his shock when she said: "Poor Draco, he looks terrible in red and gold."

Lucius smirked at that comment, then looking down read the rest of the letter hoping for an explanation from his son. Reading about the hat stall and what had been said, he let go of his dismay as he realized that all of this was his own fault.

His attention to his son and his requesting his help with his special project had changed Draco immensely and clearly he would not have been a good fit with the other Snakes anymore. Still, how to use this to his benefit and make things easier on his son at school? Thinking on it, he was bemused to realize that he could use what was going on to further his secondary agenda.

Reading about Draco's train ride to school, his befriending the annoyingly smart muggleborn witch Granger and then Longbottom and Potter, he grimaced. He had hoped to fly under the radar regarding Potter, but it was becoming clearer that maybe just maybe he wouldn't need to.

"Dearest?" Lucius turned to his wife and saw she was concerned about how quiet he was being.

"It's fine, Narcissa. I can't help feeling that this might be the best thing for Draco and ourselves. Besides, need I remind you that the Blacks have often landed in houses other than Slytherin over the years. Our son is just another in a long line of them. Now, you should read the rest of the letter, he has befriended a few rather odd choices. One, I find that I approve of." His odd tone had his wife reaching for the letter he was holding out.

He watched over the top of the letter he was holding from Snape; pretending to read it but in truth watching his wife's expressions. He saw her lips quirk up at the complaint about the Granger girl telling him he didn't have any manners and when she nodded her head in agreement to what had been written, he found himself wanting to laugh in spite of himself.

Her shock about Longbottom and Potter, then her worriedly biting her lip had him saying as casually as possible "Narcissa, Longbottom knows who Draco's family is, he still befriended him. It will be fine. As for Potter..."

She folded the letter then looked at him. "I was expecting him to befriend Potter, unfortunately. We should keep a close watch on the situation, Lucius, but I can't help feeling it is important for Draco to make friends with who he wishes. I am more concerned with his rooming with the Weasley boy, considering the bad blood between our families."

"I am rather sure that Arthur Weasley's youngest is no danger to Draco, Narcissa, unlike what he might have had to deal with regarding the Snakes in a few years. Now, do you want to hear what Severus has to say?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Reading out loud, he reported, "Lucius, before I inform you of the events after your exit from the castle this afternoon, I must inform you of the rather surprising turn of events that happened during the opening feast."

"He goes on to repeat what Draco wrote then mentioned that he feels that our son is rather pleased with his placement," Lucius stated. "He also said that he was rather surprised to notice that Potter and Longbottom had accepted Draco so easily, though that the Granger girl seemed to be a fourth in the group which as you know is rather odd, that normally with first years, it tends to settle into circles of friends with the same sex."

Lucius scanned the next part with a slight frown followed by a chuckle. "He tried to use passive legilimency on the Potter boy and only ended up with a headache. Turns out the Potter boy took to Occlumency like a duck to water after reading that book I gave him. I knew he was good but wasn't so sure he could keep Severus out of his mind. If he can avoid Severus looking at his memories, the Headmaster should be no problem."

"He said that Minerva McGonagall seemed rather pleased to have our son, the Potter boy and Longbottom this year." He stated.

"I am sure she is. From what Andromeda told me, the four heads of house bet on who ended up with highest grades and top students every year. She has repeatedly lost out to Ravenclaw." His wife replied.

"That isn't all that they bet on." He answered. "Severus told me that they have several different pots throughout the year for various circumstances."

He had also told him something Lucius had not known during his last life, that the teachers often met to discuss students and the best way to help them. It seems as if the Headmaster often kept things silent from the Ministry that should have been shared. One of them had given Lucius the in he had needed to start pressing his fellow purebloods on not marrying too closely via bloodlines.

Reading further he said "Weasley was the big star in Gryffindor for surviving the attack by Umbridge, he didn't take the train but rode the boats to school with the other students. Draco apparently forgot to mention that Weasley harassed him and that Draco shoved him into the lake. That moron half giant dealt with it in an acceptable manner though."

"The rest of this is regarding the headmaster and what was said regarding the late Quirrell." He stated then excused himself to head to his study. Stopping in the doorway, he said "You were correct, by the way. It is Lockhart who it to be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts."

In his study, Lucius sat down at his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Taking a deep breath he gained control of his anger then reread what he hadn't told his wife. The Headmaster had spoken to Severus after the feast, asking questions regarding Draco and his upbringing. Severus had added that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with the rather thoughtful expression on the man's face when he had dismissed him.

Lucius read again how the Headmaster hadn't wanted to the students to know about the dead professor but that the Weasley boy had made it public within minutes of the students arriving. Lucius was almost thankful to the redhead. He had known the headmaster would try to cover this up, he had been expecting to have to use his own lines of communication to make things public.

Writing to his son, then to his friend, Lucius was about to send the letters when he stopped for a second, thinking about the changes he was going to be making and if that meant he could keep Severus alive this time, after all, that had long been one of his regrets about his previous life; betraying his best friend to protect his son.

* * *

Narcissa finished her note to her son, arranging for a care package for him and his friends before going to search for her husband. Locating him holding two letters of his own, she smiled and handed him hers, mentioning that she was off to brunch with some of her fellow pureblood wives. "Anything you need disseminated?"

"You might want to consider taking up that I have been rather busy researching some obscure topic as a result of my appointment to the Hogwarts board. Tell them that I found something that the headmaster wanted to be kept quiet and that I intend to speak to their husbands. Oh, get Zara Zambini off to the side, then mention we would like to have dinner with the Notts and herself. That should get her spreading rumors."

"If they ask about Draco's placement." She inquired.

"Just give them an enigmatic smile and then say that you defer to me regarding placement but that you had achieved your goal regarding Draco's attending Hogwarts." He said as he thought about how often she had done this. "Narcissa, I know I don't say this often enough, but thank you."

"For?" She truly looked confused and Lucius couldn't help thinking that this was one of the reasons he had made so many mistakes in his previous life. He had not told her how much she meant to him.

"This, and all you have done over the years and what you will do in the future to protect our son and our marriage. You are brilliant and every bit as intelligent as most of my compatriots. I just wanted to say, thank you."

* * *

Across the United Kingdom, many families received letters from their students both returning and first years. Augusta Longbottom had been shocked to read about her grandson befriending Draco Malfoy but had fought her instincts to write him to tell him not to speak to the boy when she read that he was also friends with Harry Potter and a young muggleborn girl. Taking the letter with her to visit her son and daughter in law, she sat down and read to them what Neville had written.

* * *

At the Granger residence, the two dentists had been surprised when a snowy white owl had pecked at a nearby window and they opened it when they saw the attached parchment. Reading their daughter's rather long and exciting letter, her father was thrilled to read that she seemed to be finding acceptance after years of torment in primary school.

His wife had gone to follow their daughter's instructions regarding the owl. Watching as it ate the toast and drank the water from the bowl she had set in front of it, she asked. "I wonder where the owl came from?"

"This boy she mentioned, Harry Potter. It is his. Or rather she is. Her name is Hedwig." He replied as he handed her the letter then moved over to the bird. "Do you like to be touched, Hedwig?"

The bird dipped its head as if to invite him to pet her, so Dr. Granger did just that, amazed at how soft the owl feathers were. "Hermione says that if we want to reply we need to tell you to wait. Will you be able to understand us?"

The owl nipped at his finger with her beak and he chuckles saying "I will take that as a yes."

* * *

Across the country at a house tilting in the wind, Molly Weasley was reading the second letter she had received from her sons. Her older son Percy had written to tell her about the train journey and the high jinks of the twins, then mentioned Ron was now a lion. His letter added as an afterthought who the other first year Gryffindors were and she couldn't help frowning and returning to Ron's note.

"Mum?!" Ginny demanded to read the letters, so she indulgently handed her Ron's, knowing that she had to be missing her sibling who had been closest to her in age. Molly went to locate her husband who was still off work due to what had happened thanks to Umbridge.

Finding him puttering around in his shed, she handed him Percy's letter and said Draco Malfoy ended up in Gryffindor. Arthur frowned and read the letter clearly surprised by the news. "I wonder what Lucius is up to? Whatever it is, I am sure that the Headmaster will know, he doesn't miss much."

"What he is up to? Seriously, Arthur did you not read the rest of what Percy wrote. Harry Potter is in the same house. I am sure that Malfoy is going to try and influence that boy. I don't trust him not to try and turn the boy towards his agenda. I wrote the headmaster and told him that I didn't locate the boy like he asked and with Ron missing the Express, who knows who he met on the train."

"What does our son have to do with anything?" Arthur asked looking at his wife with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Albus wrote to me, it seems as if he missed telling the boy how to access the train, he wanted me to be on the lookout for Harry at Kings Cross. He wasn't there when I arrived. I was concerned he had missed the train, but clearly, that didn't happen. Albus also requested that I ask Ron to befriend the poor soul as he doesn't actually know anyone in the magical world yet. Now because of that attack by Umbridge, Ron missed his chance and I just know that Malfoy took advantage of that fact and told his son to befriend the Boy Who Lived first." She wailed annoyed at the mistake.

"Are you insinuating that the Headmaster and Lucius Malfoy had the same plan, Molly?" Arthur quietly inquired. When he saw her frown at his interpretation of her statement, he said: "That is what you just told me, that Lucius was successful in the same plan that the headmaster had wanted to use our son for."

"It is not the same thing." She said.

"It certainly sounded like it. Either way, Harry Potter and who he befriends should be between that boy and his new friends. The Headmaster nor Lucius Malfoy should be involved. Neither should we." He firmly stated as he looked at his wife. "Now, I have to go to the ministry this afternoon. Oddly enough, Amos Diggory has requested that I help him with something in his department."

"You are on medical leave." She reminded him what the healer had said the day before.

"I can't go into the field, which is why I have been asked to take this position. Molls, it will be regarding helping repeal some of the laws that Umbridge put into place." He said knowing she would approve. "Besides which, it means a bit more pay while doing so. Not much, but enough that we can start saving a bit for next year when we have five children at Hogwarts."

"Maybe we could use it for Christmas. It might be nice to be able to get Ron that broom he so badly wishes for." She replied.

Arthur went silent, knowing no matter what he said, she would not save the extra funds. He was well aware that galleons didn't stay long in the vault. He did however state. "It won't be enough for that, Molly. Maybe for a store bought gift for each of the children this year since we will be in Romania visiting Charlie."

* * *

In Little Whinging, no letter arrived, but a rather corpulent sister in law did come to visit her family. She was filled with glee about forcing that unwanted brat to do whatever she ordered him to as the train pulled into the station and her dog was freed from his travel cage.

Her brother greeted her and helped her load her luggage into the boot of his car then filled her in how happy and proud he had been to drop his son off at his old alma mater hiding how he had barely scraped up the funds. "What about the other one?"

"Oh, we shipped him off to St. Brutus." He cheerfully lied. "Anyhow, how was your summer?"

At the house on Privet Drive, Marge frowned at the loss of her favorite target but when she entered the house to find Petunia waiting with tea, she soon forgot as Ripper ran around the house. When her brother returned and announced his intention of taking both of the women out to dinner, Marge said she must take a rest then, that she had been up since early morning on the train.

Heading up the stairs, she went to the room she usually stayed in to find that it had been redecorated. Turning to her brother who had moved further down the hallway, she said: "Did you purchase new furniture for the master bedroom?"

Vernon's face tightened and turned slightly puce before it smoothed out and he replied. "No, that is the same furniture we have always had. Now, with how small the guest room is, I had to place some of your luggage in Dudley's room but since he isn't here I hope it won't be an inconvenience, dear sister."

"What are you talking about, Vernon?" She asked only to notice him opening the door to her nephew's second bedroom. Seeing the familiar furniture, she asked "I refuse to stay in that broom closet, Vernon. What on earth is going on in this house? Why is your furniture in my guest room?"

Vernon glared at his sister and then said "This is our guest room, Marge. I don't know what you are about, but if the size of our spare room Isn't to your liking..."

Marge wanted answers, but knew from experience she wouldn't get them from her brother when he was in this mood and she couldn't go home, not just yet. She had to wait until her neighbors had calmed down, so she simply thanked him for his hospitality, entered the room and shut the door before promptly bashing her knee on the footboard then her elbow on the dress. Tripping over Ripper she fell onto the bed and cursed quietly.

An hour later she was sneaking down the hallway towards what had been the master bedroom only to find no proof of a door. Running her hands along the wall, finding no indentations, no new construction, she frowned as she used the steps to hurry downstairs.

Taking Ripper outside to do his business herself, she casually walked around to the side garden and counted windows, finding that the window she knew to be from the master bedroom was still there even if it wasn't.

Returning to the house, annoyed to have had to deal with Ripper herself when she had expected to have the boy to forced to do so, she returned upstairs to await her brother's return from work, ignoring his wife who was cleaning up the kitchen.

In the hallway, she was muttering about the missing room when her already sore elbow hit the door to the linen closet. Noticing that Ripper had waited until they had returned to the house to finish his business and forgetting that the boy was no longer there, shouted for him. "Potter."

When Petunia came up the stairs, Marge was about to shout again when her sister in law asked what was wrong. "Nothing, I forgot the boy wasn't here and Ripper forgot himself and made a mess."

Petunia who had been forced to do the actual housework for a few months now, after years of not doing so saw the mess, she gritted her teeth then put a smile on her face. "There are paper products in the hallway bath, Marge. I must return to my dishes."

Marge was muttering threats against the boy and Petunia while cleaning up the mess her dog had made. While Petunia didn't hear them, a small creature with large ears who had been overseeing the Dursley household had and was not very happy.

With narrowed eyes, Dobby looked at the large mannish woman and when her last dire threat was heard, he removed all memory of the master bedroom and then with a click of his fingers used the same subtle tactic on her he had been using on Vernon.

Later that evening as they left the house for dinner, Marge frowned when her clothing restricted her breathing a bit. Vowing to worry about her weight a little later, she took on a full English dinner involving many, many courses and of course ending with dessert.

Petunia grimaced as they left both her husband and sister in law looked like a sausage squeezed into too tight of a casing as they exited the restaurant with several of their neighbors dining nearby. Just as Vernon went to sit down in the driver's seat, they heard a loud rip and Marge gasp.

At the house, Vernon pulled the company sedan into the garage and helped his sister out of the car, her skirt seams having split along with several buttons on her blouse had popped off. Once inside, she needed Petunia's help in getting off her too tight shoes. The next morning, Marge dressed, relieved to fit into that outfit, unaware that by dinner time, it would also no longer fit.

Petunia, on the other hand, was well aware of the situation as it was often happening to Vernon as well. She had talked to her husband's doctor. Vernon had been furious when ordered to lose weight. Now, thanks to the exhibit his sister had put in, her husband had reluctantly agreed to a small change in diet, nothing too big, but a change none the less.

Petunia listened as her husband dealt with his angry sister when she found out that they now ate yogurt and fruit for breakfast instead of the traditional lard filled meal that she had become accustomed to at their house. When her husband outright lied and said that it was now of a longstanding plan, denying his wife had gone to get the food that morning, Petunia hid her relief when her sister and law demanded to be taken the train station immediately, saying she could tell when she was no longer wanted.

Petunia was about to leave the house for the day when she saw Mrs. Figg their neighbor watching her from the nearby pavement. Now that they no longer needed the woman, she snapped at the woman's rather nosy questions regarding the freak. "My family is none of your business, Arabella Figg."

With that, she went to her car and drove off, meanwhile, Arabella went home and wrote to the headmaster that nothing was odd regarding the Dursleys and Harry which was exactly what she had been saying all along.

Arabella was a squib and she didn't like muggleborn witches or wizards, but she had to pretend because she had been expelled from her pureblood family for not being a witch. Oh, she didn't hate the Potter boy, but she simply couldn't be bothered nor did she understand why the Headmaster was so interested, after all, Voldemort was dead, so why did the Boy Who Lived Matter.

She did as required by the old man, at least on the surface. She watched him on occasion, sent the old man photos on the sly, making sure to show the boy to the best advantage in order to keep her cushy life. After all, she was paid to live in a house she now owned with her cats that she kept as a hobby. No, Arabella Figg didn't care one way or the other so she simply wrote back that things had been normal before the boy had left for school and that she was sure the family was missing their nephew.

* * *

In London, Lucius put together everything he had regarding his visit to the Ministry and then sent out a few specialized invitations. Finding he had to put on the back burner his plan to deal with his sister in law, he ignored the complaints he had been given by the Reaper and arranged for the deaths of two more death eaters, minor ones to be sure, but ones that helped clear the way for a brighter future. Besides, he was sure that killing off Goyle and Crabbe would be of no consequence to anyone but their own families who would be better off.

Returning home to find a note from Nott, he chuckled and sent the older wizard a reply asking him to meet him the next day at his office. Taking out the paperwork he had been sent, Lucius let out a low chuckle and considered his next step.

Unfortunately for him, a rather intelligent first-year Hogwart's student was going to offer another of her classmate's some advice which was going to throw Hogwarts into chaos. That chaos was going to create a situation that would require him to change his plans. Those plans...well if Albus Dumbledore had known what his own manipulations were doing, he would have locked himself in his tower and never left. Because Albus Dumbledore was about to make a mistake...

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine 

Ron Weasley was finding that he loved school, well not his classes, but everything else about it. There was plenty of food, lots of desserts, people to hang around with that weren't named Weasley and even if he shared a dorm with five other boys, they all spoke to him as an equal. Well not Malfoy, but he didn't like him anymore than the blonde ponce cared for him.

His only complaint was having to get up early to attend classes and the homework. His very first day he had been late to class and then his teacher had threatened to transfigure him into a map so that he made it on time.

While he didn't feel overshadowed by his brothers, he did find that he wasn't the only wizard who got attention from the other students. He had not been happy to be sharing a dorm with the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Malfoy was an annoyance but his brother Percy had taken him aside and warned him to watch out for the other boy and to report any suspicious behavior to him immediately. So far, the only thing suspicious about the blonde was his strange friendship with that know it all muggleborn.

Still, it could have been worse, Ron knew that. At least no one had made fun of his hand me down robes or his second hand wand. Today was the beginning of the classes he wasn't looking forward to, yesterday it had been Transfiguration, Charms and should have been Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Today however it was Herbology, followed by Potions and then History of Magic. Walking towards the Great Hall with Seamus and Dean, he listened as they one again argued over some ridiculous muggle sport called footie. He didn't know why they bothered, everyone knew that Quidditch was just the best sport out there, in the whole world.

"Hey, Ronnikins!" Fred handed him a note which Ron saw from the handwriting was from Ginny. Opening it and reading what she had wrote, he groaned and asked to borrow a quill from his brother.

"Ginny, I am NOT going to ask Harry Potter for his autograph. Are you crazy?" He answered then scowling sent the reply with Errol.

Looking at Potter who was already seated nearby with Longbottom and Malfoy, he noticed that their tag along wasn't seated with them and was about to speak when she came rushing in. Sitting nearby, he rolled his eyes as she went on and on about being thrilled to have new classes that day.

When Potter began to speak, he felt his jaw drop as the wizard talked about being excited to begin Potions. When Malfoy tried to caution him against being happy, Potter grinned and said "I saw the professor earlier, Hermione suggested that I go talk to him. I asked him about a photo I had seen. I was right, he went to school with my mom. He promised to tell me about her sometime."

"You willing spoke to Professor Snape?" One of the twins asked, staring at Harry as if he was a complete alien. "Seriously, you just went up to the man and spoke to him?"

"Yes, why?" Harry asked looking confused. When the twins reported his reputation, Harry shrugged and said "He was nice enough when I talked to him. Besides, he confirmed what I saw in a photo, he was friends with my mom."

"It's your funeral." George replied as he went back to catching breakfast, still sure that Harry was pulling his leg about speaking to the meanest teacher in the school. One notorious for hating their house.

FROZEN

In Wiltshire, Nott was reading the file that Lucius had laid out in front of him. The man would read and then growl a bit. "Are you sure that these numbers are correct?"

"I did the arithmancy myself." Lucius quietly answered. "Dumbledore knows all of this."

"That many of the muggleborns, though?" He asked still in shock. "But that would mean...no, it can't be correct. Surely someone would have noticed."

"Not really, after all we know that most purebloods try to hide that they have squibs in their families. What I find more intriguing is the numbers regarding how many of these squibs have descendants who end up back in our world." He replied. "I went looking when I noticed how inflated the numbers seemed to be for muggleborn students. Of course they are strong, most of them are descendants from magical families."

"What do we do with this, it would turn our whole world on it's head." Nott questioned. "Do you have any figures for how many of them are true muggleborns?"

"No, because as low as the numbers seems to be, I fear that it more of a case of missing a magical connection." He silkily replied. "I found that if we don't expose this, it allows Dumbledore to keep building his power base from such witches and wizards."

"What do you propose?" Nott inquired.

"I was going to suggest removing any muggleborn witches or wizards from their squib families, but the problem with that is that if too many go missing the muggles would notice. Apparently they have a database that keeps track of all births. I found out it is impenetrable to magic so we can't make it go away." He replied.

"Then what are you saying?" Nott asked.

"I am not sure, this is a long term plan, what does concern me is the high number of squibs that this has exposed and how low certain magical core scores are. I did some checking of ancestries and it seems we are marrying too close to our own families. We have always considered first cousins too close, but it does happen. From what I have learned, we need to consider at least back five generations."

"But it would be almost impossible, Lucius." He replied.

"Not really, I think that you and I can also make some money. We need to offer a lineage search before people create betrothals and marriages. Maybe push Fudge into making it law that you can't marry say... closer than fourth cousins and insist that they have the paperwork done by an outside source to back it up. Without the paperwork, no marriage will be legal except soul bonds. Those are so rare that it wouldn't even be an issue." Lucius replied.

"How much money?" Nott inquired eagerly.

"We don't charge a lot, we don't want other competitors undercutting us and we want it approved, so say a galleon for each report." He replied. Lucius was all for solving this problem, didn't mean he wasn't interested in making a bit of funds from it. "We can also offer it to muggleborns who rejoin the magical community. They will be curious about their backgrounds if we get that annoying Skeeter woman to write up one of her usual little articles in the Prophet."

"Anything else?"

"We set up a team, an outside independent team, using muggleborns for it so that there can be no claim of improper conduct like say from a certain headmaster. We stay hands off." Lucius said. "Well except for the profits."

"I'm in." Nott replied. "When are you going to talk to Fudge?"

"I had lunch with him yesterday regarding this as well as the mess at Hogwarts. He is asking my opinion on the death of Quirrell and how Dumbledore is trying to prevent the investigation." He replied.

FROZEN

Narcissa and Andromeda had just finished lunch when her sister handed her back her book. "Narcissa, we need to talk about a chapter in your book. Someplace private."

Once the two women were on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, a place that Andromeda had once sworn to never visit, she sat her sister down and bluntly stated. "The chapter on marital relations, is complete bunk, Cissy. No wonder your marriage is a mess if that is what you are allowing to happen. In truth, I am rather shocked at Lucius not stepping in to correct your misconceptions."

When her sister flushed a deep red, Andromeda shuddered and then pulled out a book from her pocket for her sister. "I am giving you a homework assignment, Draco isn't the only one going back to school."

Narcissa frowned and saw that the title was the Pureblood wife and marriage. "Cissy this book was written two years before you got married. It was the latest book for married women by a witch from our own bloodline."

When Narcissa protested being ordered to read it, Andromeda said "Just read it, after you have, if you no longer wish to discuss this topic, I will cede to your wishes."

Narcissa gulped as she found herself agreeing to her sister's demands then asked about her niece. "She is doing well, she went on her first trip to Azkaban this week."

"Did she see..." Narcissa's voice trailed off, not sure she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"No, she was dropping off Umbridge, she didn't tour the prison." Andromeda replied. "She was at Hogwarts when they found the dead body of Quirrel."

"You knew him?" Narcissa asked as she tucked the book into the pocket of her robe.

"Yes, he was in the same year at Hogwarts. He was at his level teaching Muggle studies though even there he was incompetent since he never lived in the muggle world. I can't imagine his teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder who they have hired to replace him."

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Narcissa replied. Seeing her sister snicker, she said "That was my response too, until my husband pointed out that it was our son suffering through his classes."

FROZEN

Draco and the rest of the first year Gryffindors had enjoyed their first Charms class and had just exited their first potions class where his godfather had actually been kind to a group of Gryffindors since the beginning of his teaching career.

Ron Weasley wasn't so thrilled, he had exploded a cauldron and had been given detention for talking to Seamus during class. Draco had been surprised at how well Harry had done not only in making the potion but in answering his godfather's questions.

As they moved towards lunch, all of them still talking about how different Snape was to them than they had been warned about, Harry was reading a note that his professor had written to him on his class assignment. On it, he had been offered a meeting later that week regarding his mother.

Grinning as he sat down next to Neville and across from Hermione and Draco who were still fussing between the themselves regarding his correcting Neville's potion during class. Hermione had wanted to know how he knew so much about potions and he was telling her that everything he knew came from their book and not his godfather.

"Whose that?" Harry heard the rather vapid tone in Lavender Brown's voice as she spoke to the Patil girl and looked towards the head table to see a new wizard sitting next to Professor Snape.

"That is Gilderoy Lockhart." The Patil girl was smiling broadly as she replied to her roommate. "Did you hear that he won best smile five months in a row in Witch Weekly?"

"That must be our new Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor." Neville said looking at the man wearing bright turquoise and butternut yellow robes. "I think that his robes even overshadow the Headmaster's and I didn't think that was possible."

Harry grinned when he saw the oddly envious expression on the Headmaster's face. The man's robes were a rather bright silver and teal color with what looked like teal owls whizzing around on the cloth but Neville was correct, in a battle of the gaudy, this new wizard was winning.

"Wonder if he is any good at Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.

"He was hired to teach, so surely he would be one of the best." Hermione primly pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Draco muttered as he recalled his father's opinion of the man now smiling and winking towards the young witches were giggling and pointing at him.

Lunch finished, the students were walking in mass towards their next class, all having heard about the Ghost Professor and how he often bored his students to sleep. This class was being held with the Hufflepuffs and a small bet had been made regarding which house could stay awake and all were determined to win.

Entering the room Harry sat next to Hermione and behind Draco while Neville was seated next to the blonde. After the class was seated, a ghost floated into the room and simply began to speak regarding the Goblin Rebellion of 1430.

Midway through the class, even Hermione was struggling not to sleep as she ignored how her fellow classmates were playing games and writing notes to one another. Finally desperate enough, she raised her hand and said "Professor Binns?"

The ghost heard his name and lifted his head to stare quizzically at her. "Yes, Ms..."

"Granger, sir. Sir, I was wondering, did the Founders grow up together or did they meet along the way of their lifetimes?" She inquired. She had been curious after reading Hogwarts a History. Knowing he would not be thrilled, she coached the next part using his overwhelming interest in Goblins. "It's just, when you consider magical strengths and how to win a battle against a foe, say goblins, did their friendship give them a better advantage."

The entire class perked up, no one had even interrupted this professor to ask a single question that they had heard of. The ghost seemed to blink then after a moment's thought answered Granger.

When that seemed to work, or at least relive their total boredom, Draco gave Hermione a smug smirk and raised his hand and asked a question. Soon Harry joined the game, followed by Neville and then Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

To the students shock the more they questioned Binns, the more solid he seemed to become, until by the time that timid Neville raised his hand yet again, the man was in full color and seemed to be a solid mass.

Binns was now grinning widely as he eagerly answered the questions of the first class he had ever had in the history of his teaching career that seemed ACTUALLY interested in the subject. Feeling the way his body almost buzzed with life, he suddenly felt fulfilled and realized that his time was now short.

When the bell sounded letting them know the class was over, Binns stopped them from leaving and simply said "Thank you, class. Ms Granger, please inform the Headmaster that my time in this realm is over."

To the shock of the entire student body, he seemed to glow brightly before he repeated his thanks to them and simply disappeared. The students sat there in shock for a moment then seemed to turn to Hermione and stare before there was a sudden rush to exit the door leaving only Harry, Draco Neville and Hermione remaining.

"What do you think just happened?" Hermione was asking while wearing a frown.

"I know." Neville replied in a quiet tone. Seeing the others looking his way, he said "I think that Professor Binns fulfilled whatever was keeping him in this realm with our class. Whatever his goal was, it was achieved."

"I think we should go tell the Headmaster." Neville said nervously.

The quartet stood and exited the classroom and were walking towards the Headmaster's tower, never noticing how students nearby went silent as they approached, all having heard the gossip of the disappearing History professor.

Arriving at the tower, they stood there then looked at one another. "How do we do this? Don't we need a password?"

"I will go get my godfather." Draco said wanting to speak to the man already, worried that somehow he was going to end up blamed for this.

"Maybe we should get Professor McGonagall, she is the Deputy Headmistress." Neville added. He was turning to head to her classroom when he saw all four heads of house heading their way. "Uh oh, do you think we are in trouble?"

"For what? We didn't exorcize Binns. If anyone did, it was Granger." Draco said while gulping in fear.

FROZEN

Lucius had just returned home from the office when Severus' owl flew in and landed on his desk. Taking the parchment, Lucius read the note and found himself snickering in surprise at what he was reading.

Feeling a bit lighthearted as he realized that this would help his plan to arrange for a meeting of the Hogwart's Board of Directors, he went to locate his wife who was in her own study.

When she noticed him, he watched as she slipped the book she had been reading under her thigh, something she had never done before then seemingly a bit flustered took the offered note.

Her eyes went wide as she read about Binns and how apparently having students express interest in his class for the first time in over a hundred years had exorcized the ghost. "How on earth?"

"I am not sure, but in spite of Dumbledore's best wishes, it is now public knowledge. The first year Hufflepuffs all immediately sent owls to their parents before he was even informed." He replied. Sitting himself on the sofa next to his wife, he noticed how she stiffened and seemed to be trying to discreetly push the book even further under her leg, so pretending not to notice, he inquired if she would like to go out for dinner this evening.

"I am rather in the middle of something for Andromeda." She replied looking anywhere but at him. Lucius frowned, upset about her reaction but before he could speak yet another owl arrived.

Taking the offered parchment, he grimaced and said "Fudge."

"Maybe tomorrow evening?" He asked as he went to gather his cloak and exit the Manor home. When she agreed, Lucius exited through the floo and was soon at the Ministry.

Noticing Weasley and Diggory entering a nearby lift as he went to the Minister's office, he grimaced as he realized exactly who Diggory had requested as an assistant on the project he had convinced Fudge was necessary.

Soon seated with Fudge in a nearby restaurant, Lucius noticed that Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom were having dinner nearby with several other women on the side of the light, including his sister in law.

By the time dessert arrived, Fudge had accepted his suggestions and had calmed down regarding the exorcized ghost who had taught all of them history. Lucius had convinced him to leave the appointment of a new teacher to the Hogwarts board and soon had him agreeing to take to the Wizengamot his suggestion of the new law.

Both groups were leaving the restaurant at the same time when to his shock, Augusta Longbottom asked to speak to him for a moment. Lucius stepped aside, noticing how Madam Bones was standing nearby as if to protect the elderly witch.

Relaxing when he realized that her request was regarding the Board of Governors meeting, then a brief mention of how she was allowing her grandson free rein in his friendships, he grimaced and said "Draco is free to be friends with whomever he chooses. When the official meeting ends tomorrow, I think that the board needs to speak regarding a proposal that Fudge just brought to me. I will explain tomorrow."

FROZEN

Albus dismissed his heads of house and when they had left, looked again at the note from Fudge, then over at the one from the Hogwart's Board of Governors. Shaking his head in annoyance at how one simple bet had ruined his plans regarding the History of Magic class, he couldn't help wondering if Malfoy had put his son up to suggesting it."

According to Pomona Sprout the bet had been the idea of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, but he was not so sure that it hadn't been someone suggested by that boy. Glaring at the sorting hat which had refused to explain placing that Malfoy in Gryffindor when he so obviously belonged in Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore tried to figure out the next step.

Things had gone wrong from the moment they had received young Harry's letter accepting his spot at Hogwarts. He had expected to have to send Hagrid to rescue the boy, instead when the half giant had brought the boy to Diagon Alley, it had been the new sites and people that had interested the boy.

He had looked at Hagrid's memory of the trip and the boy had not even been paying any attention to the pickup of the stone and had not as asked one question regarding it. Then had come the death of Quirrell thanks to that idiot Macnair.

With Quirrell dead, his parasite of Voldemort had had to escape and his plans for hiding the stone had to continue in order to avoid explaining to the Flammels why he had changed his mind, but now the wraith would not try to steal it. Nor would he be able to test the boy's magical abilities against the wizard he was fated to face.

Now he had Lockhart here at Hogwarts and the man seemed to think he was Merlin's gift to Magic which completely infuriated the Headmaster. He would be able to show Lockhart up for the fraud he was by the end of the year.

Still what did he do about Binns? Hiring a new history professor in one evening before the Board of Governors tried to intervene was beyond even his abilities. Plus there was the matter of paying the professor. The funds that went to Binns' only descendant would have to end if he was pressed and that was the last thing he needed. Figg was already pressing to be paid more.

He was not without some ideas and thanks to Minerva he had one last desperate name to throw out, but right now, Albus wanted to go into his mindscape and try to organize his thoughts, this school year had been one of the more challenging of his career at Hogwarts and it was a merely a week old.

FROZEN

Narcissa was curled up in her bed, her mind reeling from the book she had received. For the most part, its suggestions and advice was very similar to what was in the book her mother had given her. It was simply less rigid in child rearing ideas and of course in how you went about creating such children.

To Narcissa's horror, the very things that she had thought wrong, things that at the beginning of her marriage she had enjoyed and had been convinced made her immoral, were what marriage should have been like.

Recalling all the times that Lucius had tried to convince her to let him kiss her, to let him touch various parts of her body and how she had always rejected him, convinced because she had enjoyed it that it was wrong had Narcissa wishing she had never read her mother's book.

Now it was too late, Lucius had no more interest in her that way and he never so much as attempted to kiss her on the lips, not since the birth of their son. Turning her head into the pillow and crying softly, she looked down at the book through the blurry window of her tears and found that she wished she knew how to fix things.

Getting up, she went to take a shower, dressed and when the heat had relaxed her enough to put her to sleep, climbed back into her bed, never noticing that the book she had been reading had fallen off the bed and to the rug below.

Later that evening, Lucius arrived home to a silent manor house, he had gone from his dinner with Fudge to visiting his fellow purebloods and then to his compatriot Nott. During that visit, Nott had suggested he speak to Severus Snape and get the view of someone who had been there during the event.

He had visited Severus and had spoken to his son in the private quarters of the Head of Slytherin house. His son had looked worried, until Lucius had once again reassured him that he was perfectly fine with where he had ended up.

A quick recap of his son's first week had Lucius nodding in agreement in certain places and frowning a couple of times. "Did you ever tell your godfather what was said?"

"I forgot." Draco said with a slight grimace as he looked towards Severus. "With everything else going on, it sort of fell to the back of my mind. How is mother?"

"She is fine, missing you as I am sure you have figured out from the care packages sent every other day." He replied. Narcissa had often expressed concern about their son and too many sweets, yet since his arrival at school, she had been the one sending them to their son in excess.

"Tell her thanks from Harry, Neville and myself. Hermione doesn't eat them, her parents are something called dentists and don't allow her sweets." Draco said sounding horrified by that very idea of no sweets. "Anyhow, I have to go get my homework done for my godfather. Wouldn't want to be shown up by Harry and Hermione now would I?"

Severus who was seated nearby grading summer homework chuckled and watched as Lucius gave Draco a one armed hug then lightly smacked him on his rear with his cane.

The blonde exited the room rubbing his rear never noticing the strange expression on his godfather's face. "I guess you have changed your attitude regarding more than house elves."

"I miss him, but if you repeat that, I will claim you are lying." Lucius replied as he sank into a chair opposite Severus. "Interesting tale my son shared regarding Potter."

"Don't say it." Snape warned then noticing the smirk said "You were right, Potter might look like his father, but he is his mother's son. He has some photos, Merlin knows where he got them from, of his mother and myself. He questioned me. I was reminded so much of his mother, it hurt but in a good way."

"Boy has his moments doesn't he." Lucius said with a chuckle at how his plan with the pictures had worked. Seeing the odd look, he said "He is a young boy, trust me, one minute they make perfect sense and the next you are wishing to take them over your knee and spank them. Draco has these moments where I see the adult he will become and others where I have had to send him to the corner to rethink his words."

"I don't want to care, Lucius. It's better if I don't." Snape replied quietly. "Add to that, the Longbottom boy..."

"What about him?" Lucius sharply asked.

"The Weasley boy, not the one their age, but Percy Weasley questioned him regarding his friendship with your son. Shy and timid Neville Longbottom stood up to him and said if his grandmother doesn't have an issue with it, no prefect has no right to speak to him regarding it. Weasley intimated that it was at the request of the Headmaster."

Lucius knew from Dobby that Harry had had a warning regarding his son and that Harry had not been happy. Now add that to what he heard about the boy dismissing a part of his duties as a prefect had him considering a visit to McGonagall.

Returning to the present, Lucius had come to let Narcissa knew that he had spoken to Draco, but it was clear she was fast asleep. Moving closer, he tucked her arm back under the counterpane and was heading to the door when he saw the book on the floor.

Lifting it with the intent of placing in on her nightstand, he noticed it was heavily marked up with writing so he moved towards the hallway to take a better look.

Frowning when he noticed his wife's name and the hints written in the margins, he was casually perusing the chapters when he noticed that one had been marked more than any other.

Reading what it said, he frowned and closing the book carried it down to his wife's study and did something he had never done during their marriage, he entered the room while she wasn't there.

Finding the book mentioned by whoever had given Narcissa the book, most probably Andromeda, he noticed it was one that his wife had often called her most important tool as his wife. Debating for a moment, but curious as to why it was declared a joke, he carried it off to his room.

That night Lucius read his wife's book and by the end of one of the last chapters was stunned as he began to realize EXACTLY what had been going on in his marriage.

As he fell asleep, Lucius found himself torn between wishing to confront his wife and annoyance with himself for not doing so during their first year of marriage. Then it hit him, causing him to chuckle a bit... his second chance was certainly going to be a bit more exciting and that maybe, just maybe an honest talk with his wife as had been suggested by the Goddess Minerva, just might be in order.

TBC

Albus will soon be wishing he had hired a History teacher, Narcissa is going to be given an instruction manual about you guessed it, sex. Oh, and well Dobby is going to be checking up on the Dursleys. Oh, and well a certain flying lesson is going to happen."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **I am still looking for someone to beta my Groundhog Harry story that is already finished. It is a long one and the first repeat year is over 170 pages and 60000 words long. It needs more fact checked and spell checked then anything else. -Mandy. If anyone is interested please send me a PM. I also have need of someone to look at my next chapter of Society who lives in Britain, really London to make sure that I didn't mess up Richmond Park part of the story. I sent it to someone who never replied after reading it.**

Chapter Ten

Lucius was in a good, no great mood as he went to his meeting with the rest of the Hogwart's Board of Governors. Soon seated across from Augusta Longbottom, he was whispering to Nott about his idea for a replacement professor when the Headmaster entered the room with Dougal McFaddyn and a clearly unhappy Corwin Toplofty.

As the old man glad-handed his way around the room, Lucius noticed with hidden glee the cold reception the other man received from Augusta Longbottom who prompty turned to Toplofty and began to complain about Lockhart.

By the time the Headmaster reached Nott and himself, Lucius was cool and calm and greeted the man with a sense of equilibrium. He had the man, the old man just didn't know it. Once the board was settled and the Headmaster seated at the opposite end from McFaddyn, Nott questioned him as to how the incident came about.

As the Headmaster filled them in on his story, complete with the idea of the late professor going on to the next great adventure, he cynically watched as more than a fourth of the board seemed to buy his story of it being expected.

Still, he would grant the old wizard his victory as he was well aware that the man did not have a candidate for the job and that due to the exorcism, he would no longer have the funds to pay Arabella Figg, the great, great grand niece of Binns.

"So, Albus do you have someone in mind to take over as History of Magic Professor?" Augusta Longbottom inquired. "Remember, he or she must be able to meet the teaching requirements and due to the shall we lack of liveliness in the class over the last hundred years, those who do are few and far between."

Lucius grimaced at that statement, knowing how true it was. In truth, only fifteen students in the last twenty years had taken their NEWTS in History of Magic and most that did had done independent study in the class. His wife and he were among them, along with a couple of students a few years later. He was the last person Dumbledore would want to teach.

"I checked." Toploftly said. "I spoke with Griselda Marchbanks and she gave me a list of every single student who sat for and passed the NEWT in History of Magic. I was thinking we could go through the list."

There was some grumbling and from the look on the Headmaster's face, this had not been his plan. So when Toplofty began with the most recent students, he was bemused to realize that a Weasley was on the list.

"William Weasley, he graduated three years ago and is now locked into an apprenticeship with Gringotts." Toplofty stated. "He received an Outstanding in the class."

"Since it Isn't possible to hire him, shall we move on." Nott stated. "Or do you intend to go through every single name?"

"I feel that it is important to point out how few students felt the need to take the NEWT in history." McFaddyn replied. Lucius frowned, realizing that the Headmaster intended to use this fact to employ someone who hadn't received the NEWT in the subject.

"Then carry on, I have things to do this afternoon." An older woman grumbled.

"Of course, Madam McMillian." With that, Toplofty ran through the list, three muggleborns had passed the class, but two were employed elsewhere and one was unwilling to return to Hogwarts having moved to Canada. "There were three in 79, Severus Snape, but I doubt he would chose to leave his Potions classroom and take up teaching History."

Lucius mentally imagined how that conversation would go and almost suggested that they ask him. He always wanted to see just how many people Severus could curse at the same time.

"Who else?" Nott inquired.

"Lily Potter nee Evans, she scored the highest score ever on the test, but we all know that story." Toploftly said with a sad expression on his face. Lucius saw the wince from the headmaster and knew that the girl had topped his score, so he simply smirked at the old man. "We also have Remus Lupin, but Mr. Lupin appears to be out of the country at present. He was on my list as a possible replacement for the late Professor Quirrell but he is in America currently."

Lucius had not known that Lupin was on the list, still he wasn't surprised. Recalling that the werewolf had died in the Battle of Hogwarts in his previous life and that he had been married to Nymphadora Tonks at the time, he winced as he recalled that young Teddy Lupin had to be born, so he inquired. "If we were to find a professor for this year, maybe we should keep his name on the list for a position at a later date."

He saw the narrowed eyes of the Headmaster and inwardly smirked knowing that the man would be suspicious of the werewolf but Lucius fully intended to reach out to the wizard, knowing that he had part of the key on how to free Black two years from then.

"Corwin is there anyone else who has recently passed the test and who is free to teach." Augusta Longbottom asked.

"I have three more names. One of which is in prison, her sisters Andromeda and Narcissa Black also passed the exam." Toplofty said his eyes going to Lucius who was shaking his head at the man.

"My wife has other interests and no wish to teach." Lucius replied. "She..."

"Mr. Malfoy, I would prefer to hear it from your wife herself." Madam McMillian said in an icy tone that had Lucius wondering what was behind this statement. "Now, if Narcissa Malfoy rejects the offer of temporarily teaching this year, I would like to suggest that you, Headmaster step in as I seem to recall that you yourself received a NEWT in History of Magic."

Lucius offered to deliver the note to his wife, but Madam's Longbottom and McMillian both rejected the offer. Now very intrigued, Lucius listened as the rest of the meeting consisted of Albus Dumbledore trying to get out of teaching for a few weeks until a permanent teacher was found. It was rather clear that Toplofty, Longbottom and McMillian were not accepting of his refusal.

A quick mention of a possible review of all teachers qualifications had Dumbledore scowling his way, so Lucius let it go, knowing that Lockhart no more had a NEWT in Defense Against the Dark Arts than he did in Muggle Studies.

When the Headmaster had left with McFaddyn trailing along behind, Lucius found himself being eyed by Augusta Longbottom who demanded an audience with him. Once a few of those who wished to had left, she asked "What were you trying to tell me yesterday afternoon?"

"Upon my arrival to the Board of Governors, I was granted access to magical core scores and past grades from students here at Hogwarts. I came across a very interesting pattern." Lucius pulled out his notes and showed them to the old witch, not showing her how many of the squibs were connected to current witches and wizards just yet. When he saw her surprise regarding Neville being in the top percent for his class year, he brought up the Granger girl.

"I met her this summer in Flourish and Blotts. The name Granger was familiar to me." He said not lying because the name was familiar to him just from his own history with the know it all. "I ran her name through my lineage records. Hermione Granger is the great grandniece of Dagworth Granger, the Potioneer. He had a squib son who lived in the muggle world, unknown to all of us. She is his descendant."

"Is this why your son has befriended a muggleborn?" McMillian inquired.

"No, Draco was unaware of my study. He crossed paths with the young witch in question all on his own. Anyhow, upon further study, I noticed a pattern. If you trace back certain muggleborn children, you find a squib from a magical family. They usually return to the magical world in about three or four generations."

Lucius left his notes, telling Augusta a small lie that it had been Fudge's idea. He knew that the ambitious minister would gladly take credit for it. It's why he put the idea in his head to do so. "Fudge has arranged a study on the situation. He came to me for the funds and I had to turn him down."

Most believed that to be because of Lucius prejudices which played into his plans, so he quickly exited the room, knowing that the pieces had been placed and now he had to hope that the witches and wizards began to put them together on their own without another nudge from himself.

He had other plans, he thought to himself with a self satisfied smirk as he thought about the interesting topic of conversation he intended to introduce between his wife and himself.

FROZEN

Narcissa arrived at her meeting with her fellow pureblood witches. When the Zabini dark witch approached, she grimaced and after hearing yet another comment on the attractiveness of her husband, icily suggested that Lucius wasn't the other witch's type, mentioning that he wasn't into black widows.

The other witch gave her a half smirk, as if to indicate that she knew something Narcissa didn't, but the blond didn't bite, knowing that while Lucius might not be faithful but that the Zabini witch was the last woman on earth he would ever be involved in.

Moving on to speak to Gertrude Bullstrode, Narcissa frowned when she realized that several of the women had been speaking softly to the older witch who was clearly at the center of something. "Trudy."

"Narcissa." Gertrude moved over to allow Narcissa to be seated. "I fear I have some rather unpleasant news to share."

"I noticed the Locust gathering around." She said discreetly nodding towards the Parkinson, Flint and Warrington wives who were not standing at the window speaking softly to one another. "What is going on?"

"Yesterday evening Greg Goyle Senior and Donald Crabbe were found in Knockturn Alley dead. Their pockets were emptied and their wands were missing. The aurors were led to the bodies by a thief who was caught with their wands. He was arrested but ultimately released as he wasn't their killer."

"I was wondering why their wives weren't here today. I will send them each a note." Narcissa stated, not offering sympathy, she would save that for the sons. Frowning, she began to put together a few things. "This isn't the first death, is it?"

"I was hoping you would notice that." Gertrude replied. "I find it rather interesting that wizards who were once friends of my husband are finding their lives ending much too quickly."

"Thank you, Gertrude." Narcissa said now a bit worried for her husband's security. Yaxley and Quirell killed by Macnair, the Carrows whose death was ascribed as a murder/suicide, now Goyle and Crabbe whose deaths were being labeled as a result of a theft.

Needing to talk to her husband, she kept one ear on the various conversations regarding the deaths and the other one the discussions on squib children possibly having magical children. Leaving when she thought was polite, she was about to head to the manor when she realized that it wasn't likely that Lucius would be there.

Stopping in at Saint Mungos, she was able to speak to her sister who was back on full duty after a potions incident. "Do you have time for a cup of tea?"

Seated in the small breakroom, Narcissa put up a privacy ward and looking her sister in the eyes said "I read the book. I only wish I had had it before my marriage. I rather fear that now it is too late, Andi."

"Talk to Lucius, Cissa." Andi suggested. "There is another book, one that goes into more detail."

"What sort of detail?" Narcissa asked. When her sister explained that it was a bit more detailed with photos. Flushed a deep red, Narcissa almost said no, then thinking about the state of her marriage looked at her sister and said "Please send it to me this evening."

"I will do so. It appears as if my daughter is going to be busy and I won't be having dinner with her this evening. There were two deaths in Knockturn Alley and that theif Dung Fletcher was caught committing another crime carrying their wands." Andromeda stated. "Dora said that Madam Bones is rather curious as to how Rita Skeeter got the scoop. She has Dora looking into the matter."

"Well Lucius has offered to take me out to dinner this evening, so I should probably head home to change." Narcissa replied. "By the way, how did Ted's meeting with his client go?"

"It went well, he is looking into expanding his client base later this year. He is going to avoid criminal cases since it would possibly mean having to deal with our daughter on the stand." Andi replied then noticing the time, said "You should probably get home and I need to return to my ward."

The sisters made plans to meet later that week, then Narcissa arrived home to find an owl awaiting her. Not recognizing the handwriting, she was shocked at what was written inside. Almost wishing it were possible, but regretfully declining, Narcissa sent the owl to return to her mistress.

FROZEN

When Lucius arrived home, she was already dressed to go out for the evening and her husband quickly went to shower and change. When Dobby popped in, Narcissa was startled but quickly requested the house elf tell her what he needed.

"Mistress, young auror girl is at the edge of the wards." Dobby stated. "She is asking to speak to you."

"Let her in." Narcissa replied, certain it was her niece.

"She be unable to enter, Mistress." Dobby replied. "She asked you come to her."

"Tell my husband I will return momentarily." Narcissa stated then went to the edge of the manor property and saw her niece waiting there. When the young woman handed her the package, Narcissa said "I thought that Andromeda was going to floo them over."

"She didn't tell me that." Dora said sounding exasperated. "She was OWLED into work on an emergency, she simply asked me to bring them to you. I wasn't even told what is in the package and was threatened with having my name hexed in lights over my head if I opened it. I sort of figured she has you reading her mommy porn."

"Her what?" Narcissa asked truly confused by that statement.

The young witch grinned and said "That is what Amelia Bones calls the books my mom reads. She reads them too and they frequently get together and exchange books."

Narcissa returned to the house and ordered Dobby to bring the books to her room just as Lucius came down the central staircase. The couple apparated to the edge of Diagon Alley then walked to their favorite restaurant.

Soon seated, she felt slightly off balance by the strange expression in her husband's eyes. Hastily falling back into old patterns, using the meeting she had had with her fellow pureblood wives, Narcissa told him about the wives discussing the possibility of muggleborns being related.

"I am aware of the gossip. It should prove rather interesting." He replied with a slight wink that had her frowning for a second. "It was brought up during my meeting with the Board of Governors."

"Speaking of that, I received a strange note from Madam McMillian requesting I consider teaching History of Magic." She said sounding a bit disconcerted. "I couldn't help thinking that if they were asking me to teach, they were getting rather desperate."

"I am not so sure about that." He replied. "I think you would be brilliant at it, Narcissa."

"I have a ball to plan and plenty of other projects on my planner that need my attention, Lucius. Besides, I am not so sure it would be acceptable to our son if I were to suddenly begin teaching one of his classes." She reminded him.

"I told Toploftly that when he brought it up, McMilliam and Longbottom were the ones insisting on hearing from you directly." Her husband said as their waiter brought over their bottle of wine. He was distracted by the sommelier so he missed the frown on his wife's face at that statement. When he offered her a glass, she accepted it, but Narcissa was no longer in the good mood she had been previously.

Lucius had been recently developed a rather strange habit of speaking for her and she was not so sure that she was comfortable with it. It had happened a few times when she had had requests to join her fellow pureblood wives for meals, there was the time he had rather high handedly taken off to a Quidditch game with their son and a few other instances while they had been dining out.

Narcissa struggled to keep a calm expression on her face as she listened to her husband order for the two of them. Yes, it was what she normally ordered when they ate here, but he should have had the courtesy of asking her first.

Dinner arrived and the conversation turned to the recent deaths and she was even more annoyed when Lucius quickly and very casually dismissed her fear that there was someone out there targeting former Death Eaters.

By the time their desserts arrived, Narcissa was no longer speaking and to her annoyance her husband seemed to get more cheerful as the evening progressed. She was seriously considering hexing him, almost certain that he was planning to meet with his mistress later that evening, which only made her anger grow.

Before she had taken a bite of her pear comfit, she was greeted by a rather annoying sight. Rita Skeeter seated at a nearby table gossiping with that Zabini tart. Struggling to stay calm, not wanting to be the latest headline in that annoying excuse for a witch's gossip column, Narcissa smiled at Lucius and suggested that they simply skip dessert.

If possible, his smile grew and she was struggling to restrain from slapping him, forget hexing him, she wanted the pleasure of meting the pain out physically. As he helped her stand, placing her cloak around her shoulders in what she was sure that others would think was a romantic gesture, Narcissa reminded herself of Skeeter and Zabini and allowed him to hold her hand on the way out the door.

Once outside, she waited until he had side apparated them home, then yanked her hand away from his and stormed into his library, determined to make sure he knew she didn't appreciate his high handedness.

"Darling?"

FROZEN

Lucius was thrilled to finally be free of all distractions. Removing his cloak and draping it over the back of a nearby chair, he moved towards his wife with the intent of showing her exactly what they had been missing only to freeze.

The glare being shot his way had him shivering slightly reminded of his sister-in-law. "Narcissa?"

"You have got to be the most high-handed, arrogant, autocratic, conceited, egotistical..." Now really confused, Lucius saw his wife's face and in spite of the anger on it, wanted to laugh at noticing how beautiful she looked with her face slightly flushed and her eyes full of emotion. "...you...you...wizard."

Unable to help himself, Lucius didn't know what he had done, but he found himself thinking he should do it more often as Narcissa began to pace back and forth. He knew he should be listening, but the more she stalked between the desk and the sofa, his eyes noticed how her dress seemed to flow and form to her body and how her breasts were clearly pressed against the silk.

"Are you listening to a word I am saying?" He heard and Lucius gained control over his lust filled thoughts to notice his wife was standing directly in front of him, with her breasts at eye level.

Listing his head so that his eyes met hers, he wasn't thinking, he simply said the first thing that came to his mind. "Have I ever told you that you are beautiful when you are angry?"

When Narcissa seemed to be unable to speak at his complement, Lucius said "You are, you are beautiful when you aren't angry too, but it is almost a cold untouchable beauty, but this...this is something to behold."

To his surprise, Narcissa seemed to be counting to ten, so standing, not letting her back away, he wrapped his left arm around her waist like he had often wanted to do and was intending on reaching for her hand with his right when she went still and simply stared at him. "I have wanted to do this...ouuuuccchhhh. What the hell?"

Lucius landed back in the seat behind him, his hands holding onto his family jewels, tears coming to his eyes as he felt nauseated at the pain he was feeling. Looking at his wife, he was beyond confused when she seemed to be torn between several different emotions that made no sense to him.

Anger, he could understand as he knew he had done something that had upset her. Guilt was also there as she bit her lip while looking at where she had more than likely damaged him for life. The other two where what had him wondering. There was what looked like smug pleasure and the last emotion, that was one that had him curious, it was pride.

Realizing that she was speaking, he found himself struggling through the pain to hear what she was saying. Only her last words penetrated "...until you apologize. For tonight, I intend to go to my sisters, but Lucius, I will not accept this kind of behavior from you."

Lucius wasn't sure what he was supposed to be apologizing for, he was the one unable to move. The one who had been hurt so badly he was convinced that the pain would never go away.

FROZEN

Severus Snape read the note from his friend, frowned and wondered what could have possibly happened that he needed his strongest pain potion. Flooing Sinestra, he let her know he would be out of the castle for a bit, then flooed over to the Malfoy residence to find Lucius seated in his study drinking straight from a bottle of fire whiskey and looking a bit disheveled.

"Are you alright?" He inquired as he handed over the vial of pain reliever. When Lucius had downed the potion he asked "Where is Narcissa?"

To his surprise, Lucius simply pointed at the stone basin on the table in front of him and suggested he look. Doing so, concerned about the wife of his friend, Severus stuck his head into the silver pond.

When he pulled his head out, he simply sat on the sofa across from the blond wizard and said "What on earth did you just show me?"

"Part of it is none of your business, what I need to know is has Dumbledore hired anyone yet?" He inquired.

"No, he tried, but Toploftly has interfered with his choice." Snape replied a bit shocked at being allowed a glimpse into the Malfoy marriage. "He wanted to hire Molly Weasley."

Severus watched Lucius choke on his fire whiskey and said "That was my response as well. Thankfully, Griselda Marchbanks put a stop to that. She reminded the Headmaster that a certain witch barely got an acceptable on her History of Magic OWL and didn't take in into NEWT level."

"I thought that she had yet another dirty half-witted urchin at home, still." Lucius stated as he recalled Ginny Weasley and a certain Diary he had to deal with next year.

"She does, the girl." Snape replied with a roll of his eyes. "Either way, it didn't matter. She wasn't offered the job. Marchbanks is good friends with Longbottom and McMilliam. They are riding the headmaster rather hard about hiring someone qualified. It's why they wanted Narcissa."

"How would you feel about Lupin?" Malfoy replied. Seeing the scowl, he pointed out "Would you prefer Lupin or Lockhart?"

"I would prefer neither." He stated with a grimace. "Lockhart is already on my last nerve. Having Lupin on staff at the same time, might just push me over the edge."

"There is someone." Lucius said. Noticing the hopeful expression on Snape's face, he was hiding his smirk. "Toploftly pointed out that you have the qualifications."

"It was mentioned." Snape said in a cold tone. "By someone who should have known better."

"I was hoping to see you curse whoever it was." Lucius admitted then grimaced as he moved a bit in his chair until he was slumped forward.

Snape had a knowing and rather self-righteous smile on his face as the normally arrogant wizard across from him returned to his more comfortable slump in the chair. "Pain potion doesn't do much to help with soft tissue damage."

"Go ride a broom." Lucius said in an insulting tone.

Snape let out a chuckle and Lucius watched from his seat as the other wizard stood. "I have to go. Sinestra made me promise to return before she hexed Lockhart's bits off."

"Already?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The only witch he hasn't hit on was Minerva and I think that is only because she threatened to transfigure a certain item into a snake if he called her by her first name again." Snape replied as he left the manor house.

Lucius grimaced at the slight pain he was still feeling and went back into the pensive and listened to what he had missed earlier that evening.

 _"You have got to be the most high-handed, arrogant, autocratic, conceited, egotistical...you...you...wizard."_

Lucius smirked at how angry she was, amused to note that she seemed to have run out of adjectives to insult him with.

 _"For all you knew, I might have wanted to teach at Hogwarts. Did you ever think of that? No, of course you didn't, because my only goal in life is to look pretty and spend money and to be your wife, right?"_

He frowned at that statement, surely she knew his opinion of her was much, much higher than that.

 _"Yes, I might not wanted to teach, but it should have been my choice to reply to them. You had no right to interfere."_

 _"What was up with dinner? You didn't even ask me if that was what I wanted, instead you simply ordered for me."_

Narcissa ALWAYS ordered the Beef tips in noodles at that restaurant, her liking of them was the only reason they ever went there. That and Draco liking the dessert carousel.

 _"Dinner with the Flints last week? Yes, I try to get out of having lunch with her, but you interrupted and didn't let me answer her, Lucius. Then there was the quidditch game with Draco. Maybe I would have LIKED to have gone with the two of you, but you didn't even ASK!"_

Grimacing, Lucius realized that he should have told his wife about wanting to take Draco alone so that they could begin to bond, but he hadn't thought about it until after they had left. Now, looking back, he realized she had been upset that evening.

 _"It's bad enough that you were in such a hurry to get home and to dump me there, so that you could go off on another one of your mysterious overnight trips, but the grin on your face...you have absolutely no self control. I don't know what is going on with you, Lucius, but the other day you were giving me credit for my brains and talking about our marriage being a partnership, well if it isn't going to be an equal and HONEST partnership, maybe you should just...!"_

 _"You are keeping secrets and ignoring my fears about your safety."_

Lucius sighed as he realized that he had spent most of the evening lusting after his wife and fantasizing about their time later. He was well aware that he needed to tell her something so she wouldn't worry when she heard about the deaths, but he was not sure what wouldn't blow up at a later date. He was trying to protect her when he simply knew that telling her the truth wasn't possible or believable.

 _"Are you listening to a word I am saying?"_

 _Listing his head so that his eyes met hers, he wasn't thinking, he simply said the first thing that came to his mind. "Have I ever told you that you are beautiful when you are angry?"_

 _When Narcissa seemed to be unable to speak at his complement, Lucius said "You are, you are beautiful when you aren't angry too, but it is almost a cold untouchable beauty, but this...this is something to behold."_

 _To his surprise, Narcissa seemed to be counting to ten, so standing, not letting her back away, he wrapped his left arm around her waist like he had often wanted to do and was intending on reaching for her hand with his right when she went still and simply stared at him. "I have wanted to do this...ouuuuccchhhh. What the hell?"_

The man looking in the pensive felt sick yet again at the pain that came next, but he made sure to listen to what she said next. Her words demanding an apology for ignoring her feelings had him smirking. He was going to do just that and do it in a way that made clear that he intended to change the manner of the marriage in more ways than one. Still, she was right, he had been a tad high handed since his return.

Partly because he had lived this time period already and partly out of a sense of knowing that all would work out. He had learned things that he had wished he had known the first go round about his wife and his marriage and he had been feeling rather full of himself.

FROZEN

Harry and Draco were seated on Draco's bed, comparing essays for Professor Flitwick when Neville came in from the bathroom. "Why are you frowning?"

"We have Lockhart tomorrow." Neville pointed out as he leaned against Harry's bed and stared broodingly at the other two. "Even Hermione isn't looking forward to his class."

"It could be worse." Harry pointed out.

"How?" Neville asked while Dean, Ron and Seamus looked up from their chess game on the floor wondering the same thing.

Harry shrugged and said "I don't know, but it could be." Taking his essay back, he put it in his bag, then asked the three on the floor. "I thought you three still has to do your transfiguration homework for McGonagall."

"Did mine during lunch." Dean replied.

"Finished it after potions." Seamus answered.

"I will work on it during breakfast tomorrow." Ron replied. There had only been less than ten days of classes and the other boys had already discovered that Ron didn't worry about his homework until he had no choice, so they all went to bed.

FROZEN

Downstairs, a prefect meeting with their head of house was being held. "Mr. Weasley, a moment of your time. I need your list."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Percy replied then handed her a list of rule breakers with times of each event. "As you can see, I have repeatedly caught my brothers outside of their dorms and in the common rooms at very strange hours."

Frowning, McGonagall thought about what Severus had reported and asked "No, I need to see the list of requirements regarding your meetings with the first year students."

"Oh." He replied then pulling out his book, handed it over. "As you see, I noted that I spoke to every single first year and gave them a copy of the rules. I warned them about losing house points at the same time."

"Mr. Weasley... never mind, Ms. Charlton, where is your list?" She inquired.

"My list?" The pretty blond asked looking owlishly at her head of house from behind wire rimmed glasses.

"Did either of you meet with the Gryffindor first years and speak to them regarding their penmanship? Did you check to make sure that they have everything they are required to bring in their trunks? Did you check to see that they visited St. Mungos for their health checks? Did you set up tutoring times? Show them how to get around the castle? Did you do anything other than tell them the rules?"

Charlton looked at her wide-eyed then turned to Weasley before replying to her head of house. "No, I wasn't aware... I missed the train and arrived with Percy's brother along with an auror. I know that I should have asked but Percy told me that he handled it all."

"Everyone here head up to bed, minus you, Mr. Weasley." Minerva said. When the room had cleared, she asked "Did you attend the briefing with the Head Boy and Girl on the train?"

"Yes. Of course, I did." Percy said clearly offended at being asked if he had broke the rules.

"Did they explain what your duties are?" She asked patiently. When he nodded yes, she asked for his prefect folder. Opening it up, she saw the very set of lists she had asked about. "What is this?"

"I saw that, but I did some asking and other than Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger, everyone else is at least a half blood. I figured that the other first year students..."

"Really?" She asked. "So first chance you got, you subjugated your responsibilities to your house mates. Mr. Weasley, do you consider yourself smarter than the headmaster and myself and all of the heads of house before us?"

"No, of course not." He replied but something in his tone told her that he did consider himself smarter than some of them. "Why?"

"Simply put, Mr. Weasley, those rules were put in place for a reason and that reason is to guide the new first years so that their transition to Hogwarts is as painless as possible. Were you aware that your brother Ronald was already given detention when he was late to my class after not knowing the way?"

When he replied no, she stated "That would not have been the case if he hadn't gotten lost. There is a very good chance he wouldn't have gotten lost if you had only done your job. Now tomorrow evening, I will be checking in with the first year students and will be setting up tutoring sessions in penmanship and to help them with their classes, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Traditionally due to the lack of consistency in the class, the prefects hold these sessions as they are considered the best and the brightest. You should know a portrait reported your order to the first years not to bother you. I have to ask why did you take the prefect position, Mr. Weasley if you didn't intend to hold yourself up to respect it's responsibilities. Mr. Weasley, I have no problem with a student being ambitious, but when they are ambitious to the point of hurting others, you should know that I am seriously considering removing you from your position."

"But I have the best grades in my year in the entire school." Percy protested. "It's my right as the best of the best to be prefect and head boy in two years."

"Simply stated, grades aren't everything. Leadership and respect account equally as much and I was against you getting this position in the first place. Mr. Weasley, the prefect position isn't an automatic appointment. Its at my discretion." She replied. "I will make my decision tomorrow."

With that, she stood to leave but seeing the angry expression on his face stated "If you bother your fellow students in some sort of misguided attempt to get back at them for MY lecture, I will know and it will simply mean I send a letter to your parents about the situation."

Up next:

Lucius decides to romance his wife... not a good idea.

We learn who is the new History Professor and Lockhart uh, teaches?

Fudge does what he does best. Fudge things up...

Narcissa is scandalized!

Albus buys a clue, Molly send a howler but to who and well, Dora finds an interesting clue at a crime scene.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I rarely comment or thank people for reviews, because I am always afraid that I will forget to thank someone by name, so this is a thanks to ALL who review, especially those whose reviews offer specific points because it helps as a writer to know what works and what doesn't.

To any males who read the last chapter, I do apologize for the attack on Lucius' manhood, I know that that is very painful, but I wanted to show Narcissa's struggles with her more emotional side but didn't want to be cliché and have her hexing his berries and twig.

Oh, and a reminder, this is a romance, they might get together, but as any reader of that genre knows, happiness is always intermixed with misunderstandings.

Chapter Twelve

Severus Snape was entering the Great Hall wishing he dare eat his morning meal in his quarters, but he didn't trust his little snakes to behave. He had already had at least two visits from his charges regarding the less than stellar teaching of Gilderoy Lockhart. He wished that there was some way of getting that phony out of Hogwarts, but he knew that it would take more than just disgruntled students and complaining co-workers to do so otherwise he would have been let go as he wished.

Albus Dumbledore was one of the most stubborn wizards it had ever been his displeasure to meet when it came to how he felt things should be done. He refused to see that Lockhart was incompetent in his very abilities let alone teaching, so it meant one more year of having his older students step in to work with his younger ones.

Ignoring his usual spot as Lockhart was seated next to the empty chair, Severus made a point of maneuvering around the popinjay and sat himself next to Minerva who seemed to be glaring at the old man who was exiting through the other hallway. "What did he do now?"

"I had an early meeting with Percy Weasley and removed his prefect badge. Albus wanted to overrule me, but I had the sense to already offer the job to Oliver Wood. He might be a bit Quidditch mad, but he will do a damn sight better job than Weasley." She snapped. Seeing his surprise, she said "Longbottom and Potter hadn't had their physicals, Longbottom has been using his father's wand. I sent a note to his grandmother Augusta."

"Whose was he using? Are the Longbottoms having financial trouble?" Severus asked knowing that if there were such problems, Minerva usually turned a blind eye to wand issues.

"No, she has been insisting on his using his father's wand, for some obscure notion she has of it being a help to him. Ollivander is meeting the boy during my free period this afternoon." She said still shaking her head in annoyance with her old friend. "I also have had to send yet another note to your good pal, Lucius. Were you aware that Draco has bags upon bags of sugary treats in his trunk. I requested that they slow down the care packages."

"Draco asked his mother to increase the amount since Augusta refuses to allow Neville sweets and because Harry doesn't have anyone to send them to him." Severus told her.

"There were enough treats there for the entire Gryffindor house, Severus. It isn't good for them." She stated. "The Granger girl asked to speak to me afterwards regarding her required dietary needs. She gave me a book that I was reading when Albus joined me this morning. After reading it, I am going to be speaking to the house elves about changing the diet of the entire Gryffindor house."

"I have been trying to tell you for the last five years..." Severus pointed out.

"This is me saying you were right. More veggies, less fats." She said with a slight sigh. "I am also going to limit desserts like you do as well."

"Any other surprises?" He asked as he noticed two seventh year students holding hands under the table which was a clear violation of his rules.

"Not really. Ms. Granger had several books that were a surprise. It's the Canadian version of the war with Grindelwald. I really must locate a copy as it seems to send Albus into fits when anyone mentions it." She said. Looking at the professor entering through the front grand doors, she grimaced and said "Our new History of Magic Professor has arrived."

Severus frowned and looked up to see who she was talking about and with a shake of his head looked at her and said "Really?"

"I know. I know." She replied with a bit of a grimace. As Bathilda Bagshot moved forward, she couldn't help wondering if she would even survive until the end of term. "At least she is alive."

"Barely." Severus said sotto voce as he poured himself a cup of tea. Looking at the lions to check on his godson, he found himself smirking a bit as the blonde haired boy was seated next to Longbottom and that they seemed to be trying to cheer up Granger. Lily's son was reading a book and making a comment here and there but it was rather obvious that something had the bookish girl in fits. "What is wrong with Granger?"

"Flying lessons today." Minerva replied. "Potter is looking forward to them, Longbottom is hoping it takes forever to chose a wand and your godson was telling exaggerated tales about buzzing muggle air machines until he realized how upset Ms Granger was. Now he is trying to convince her that flying is the most wonderful thing in the world."

"If that boy had been with a hundred miles of a air machine, Narcissa would have burnt his broom and his father would have tanned his bottom until he could no longer even think of sitting on a broom." Severus replied shaking his head. Noticing that Batholida was now giggling as she spoke to Lockhart, he rolled his eyes. That woman was old enough to be the pounce's great grandmother.

"I figured as much." Minerva stated. "Still, it should be a very entertaining afternoon."

FROZEN

Narcissa had left the hotel and thanked her niece for joining her there for the evening. When she had recalled that her sister was working, she had invited her niece to join her at the muggle hotel and the two women had spent the evening getting to know each other.

While the blonde hadn't gone into deal, her niece had figured out she was angry with Lucius and had shared her way of surviving annoying males. A night spent drinking muggle wine and eating muggle ice cream while watching muggle plays on a box in their hotel room had her feeling much better as she began to realize that pretty much all men were idiots.

With this mindset and recalling the look on her husband's face as she had left the evening before, she joined her sister for breakfast at a magical diner while Dora went to work at the Ministry. Looking around the spot that she knew Lucius often stopped for lunch with Severus, she was relieved to see that he wasn't there as Andi and she were seated. She never noticed the manager sitting them at an isolated table with various magical enchantments.

"So, what happened?" Andromeda asked while looking at the strange manager who seemed to be acting oddly.

Groaning, Narcissa filled her in on her evening only to have to stop as her sister burst into laughter at the news she had used muggle ways to take down Lucius. "So, how did it feel?"

Narcissa shook her head in denial then biting her lip said "I was thinking of hexing him, then I saw that large grin on his face and it just infuriated me. Then you should have heard him... I was angry and trying to tell him how I felt, and he just gave me some nonsense about being beautiful when I am angry."

"Really?" Andi asked choking back her laughter as Narcissa kept speaking.

"He had this absolutely ridiculously vapid expression on his face. I just knew that he was trying to charm me so that I wouldn't notice him slipping out to meet his mistress." She said growling. "I was so mad at him. We had had dinner and he kept acting smarmy and charming...I kept thinking that this was how he probably acted around HER. It just made me so angry, so when he tried to distract me from my point, I was just...just... and I raised my knee as sharply as I could, just like Sirius showed us all those years ago back at Hogwarts."

"When it worked, I was proud of myself. Lucius landed in the chair behind him, holding himself and moaning. He acted just...and I was so angry with him. How dare he act like that. It was as I was some brainless bimbo. I felt bad for a moment, then I realized he would just call Snape and get a potion and all the pain would go away but I didn't want it to. I wanted to make him hurt." She ranted.

"Actually..." Andi was amused when her sister interrupted her trying to tell her that a potion wouldn't help, clearly she was still upset with her husband.

"The worst part..." Narcissa leaned in and said "Until I recalled that he could get a potion from Snape was the thought that this would put him out of action with his twice damned mistress. I hope he stood her up because he was in so much pain. She can earn another piece of that ugly jewelry without laying on her back."

Andi found herself chuckling as her sister filled her in on how Nymphadora and she had spent the evening. "So, did you find any time to read the book I sent to you?"

"No and I have no intention of doing so. As far as I am concerned, this is now at an end. I am going to tell Lucius to stop making his v-visits." With that Narcissa sniffed and pressed her hands to her face to prevent the tears that wanted to fall. "I just can't do this. I don't know what I was thinking, Andi. I was so sure that this was what I wanted, but why do I even care? He treats me as...as if...as if I were one of his bimbos."

FROZEN

"May you live in interesting times." Severus muttered to himself as he settled into a chair next to Filius Flitwick. When the half goblin looked his way, Severus said "It's an Irish curse that I overheard the Irish Minister tell Albus. The problem is that we are the ones dealing with his interesting times."

Minerva McGonagall entered the staff room and they were soon joined by Pomona Sprout who looked at Minerva and said "If it wasn't for my Puffs, I would be writing out my resignation letter, you do know that don't you?"

The older woman nodded and said "Mine would be there right next to yours. I can't believe this day."

"At least you got a seeker out of it." Severus said wearing a huge scowl as the Quidditch cup seemed to be slipping away from his Snakes. He could not believe how much talent Potter had on a broom. It was clearly something he had inherited from his father, but right now, he was rather grateful for it. Without his talent, his godson would be dead. "I am expecting a visit from Lucius at any moment demanding answers."

"What on earth was that idiotic pouncy prat Lockhart thinking? Releasing those Pixies without the ability to rein them in and doing so with the door open." Sprout asked what they were all thinking. Gilderoy Lockhart had released pixies in his fifth year DADA's class, unable to control them and the students too dumbfounded as the small creatures managed to hang the man from the rafters in his classroom then escaped. At least they were claiming to be dumbfounded, more than likely they just refused after dealing with the stupidity of their latest professor Snape cynically thought.

The pixies had exited the castle after creating mayhem inside and Severus doubted that Argus Filch's cat would ever be the same after running into them before exiting the castle just as the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years had begun their flying lesson.

Romana Hooch was now hospitalized after trying to protect her students who were on brooms in the air and when a group of pixies had grabbed poor Longbottom; Draco had tried to rescue his friend while Harry used muggle means to help stop the bleeding of his professor.

Granger had gone to find her head of house who had been meeting with Severus about something that Ollivander had told her when the girl had burst into the staff room shouting for help. The two professors had arrived just in time to see Harry Potter on a school broom racing to catch Draco after that idiot Lockhart had somehow freed himself and then managed to banish the broom that Draco had been flying on.

When Potter had caught Draco, they heard Lockhart about to cast again, but before he could, Harry had dived down towards the man and had removed his wand while still holding onto Draco who looked shocked. Once both first years were on the ground and then having to listen in shock at Lockhart's version of events, almost to a student, every single Slytherin and Gryffindor stood together and claimed he was lying.

However it was the arrival of Neville Longbottom in the care of Hagrid that had set Minerva off. Hagrid told the deputy headmistress about rescuing the boy from the Whomping Willow tree where the pixies had deposited him. She had ordered Lockhart to his quarters until the Headmaster returned from the Ministry then had had Madam Pomfrey check over the students once Madam Hooch was recovering.

"I thought that Wood would get down on his knees and beg you for permission to have Potter on the team." Sprout stated with a soft giggle as she recalled how the gobsmacked fifth year had reacted upon watching Harry remove Lockhart of his wand.

Filius suddenly had a thought and asked "You know in the middle of all of this, I never did find out what Percy Weasley could have possibly have done that had his mother sending him a howler. I am rather certain it is his first in his entire Hogwart's career unlike the twins who seem to take pride in receiving them every month."

Minerva did smile at that statement which surprised the others as they knew she didn't approve of how Molly Weasley used those things to punish her children. "It seems that young Percy was all for using the authority of being a prefect without doing the real job. I had several issues with how he was performing his duties, but it appears that Molly had already had an inkling of the problem as she had received an owl from the twins."

"Regarding?"

Turning to the smaller wizard, she said "It seems that Molly expects the oldest of the siblings to watch over their younger brothers when they arrive. Percy apparently told the twins that he was too busy to be bothered with Ronald. The twins wrote to their mother that Ron received detention with me for not knowing his way around. When William was a student, he showed Charles then Percy the ropes, then Charles showed the twins. Percy it seems was given that charge in regards to Ronald."

"What is even more interesting is that he didn't want the responsibility for any of the first years in spite of that being part of his prefect duties." Snape stated.

"While speaking to Albus this morning, I did learn that he had paid a visit to the Weasleys before school started and when speaking to young Percy mentioned how Mr. Crofton is mere points behind in the male class rankings for the year. Percy, when we spoke said that he felt the Headmaster wished him to be more alert regarding young Harry and his friendship with Mr. Malfoy and less regarding certain requirements of his position."

"What?!" "Why?" Minerva held up her hand to silence their anger for a moment and said "I am not certain but it does explain why he was upset that I removed Percy from his position. I sent Molly a note doing the same but it was rather clear that unlike what the Headmaster expected, she was upset with the boy."

FROZEN

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard as he tried to figure out what it was about the new law that bothered him. That two thirds of the Pureblood voting bloc voted affirmative for the Consanguis Antecedent Marriage Act which made it against the law to marry without having your bloodlines checked and due to the new law you may not marry any closer than your third cousin. If the parties were connected on both the maternal and paternal bloodlines, you couldn't marry back if you were fourth cousins.

Just about to demand answers from Fudge of where this law came from, he was sidetracked by the sight of Augusta Longbottom speaking to Amelia Bones, Croaker of the Unspeakables and Amos Diggory. Walking over, he pretended he was politely waiting to speak to the woman while he listened to what was being said.

Inwardly frowning he was trying to figure out how to spike this part of the new law when he noticed Fudge off to the side shaking hands with a reporter. His eyes narrowing, he turned to Augusta Longbottom and asked "You were saying that a department has been put in place that researches such things?"

"Yes, I spoke to the Minister as soon as I was aware of his plan." Amos Diggory replied. "We will be contracting with an outside firm to do parallel searches which the potential couple will be paying a galleon for. This way no one will be able to claim that either group is biased. Ours will have a mixture of pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn witches and wizards and the outside firm will be similar staffed. Arthur Weasley has been tapped to run our new department and Perkins will be running the Muggle Relations Department."

Albus thanked them for the information and was about to exit the courtroom when Amelia Bones asked to speak to him regarding the incident in Knockturn Alley. Albus followed the witch to her office and once seated inquired as to what she needed to know.

"It's more what I need to share with you." She replied smoothly. "There have been several recent deaths as you are aware of. Yaxley and your Professor Quirrell at the hands of Macnair. That case was murder. The Carrows which was a murder/suicude with some rather sick incesteous tones to it. Now Mundungus Fletcher was caught with the wands of two dead death eaters. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle were both found to be marked with a certain tattoo. "

"As I told Kingsley Shacklebolt at the time, there is no possible way that Mundungus Fletcher killed those two wizards." Albus stated.

"Yes, and after careful examination of the facts of the case, Auror Shacklebolt came to the same conclusion." She replied.

"Good, so Fletcher is now free, correct?" Albus inquired. He had a need of the skills of that particular wizard and he had been annoyed at the lack of response from Shacklebolt when he had told the auror that Dung Fletcher had his full backing.

"No, he was found guilty of theft from a corpse. He is serving six months in Azkaban for his crimes as he is a habitual offender." She saw the man's anger, but ignored it. Albus Dumbledore was not going to change her mind no matter how much his eyes twinkled or he tried to use his position to get what he wanted.

"Surely, that is a rather harsh sentence for such a petty crime." Albus tried to smooth things over. "If you would just release the man into my care...

"No, it isn't and no, you won't be allowed to free Fletcher." She replied. "Now, due to the investigation into the real killer or killers of those two wizards, we have begun to investigate their dealing with the owner of Borkins and Burkes. While there, we found a rather interesting bill of sale to you. One mirror labeled the Mirror of Erised. Would you care to explain?"

When his eyes began to twinkle and his teeth began to glee as he smiled at her, Amelia knew that he was lying to her. "Surely you don't suspect me of supporting the dark arts, Amelia. Yes, I purchased the mirror, but only to lock it away from the general population."

"I am curious as to why you didn't contact my office. We would have confiscated the item without you having to use your personal funds for as you say to protect your fellow witches and wizards." She replied. "Another issue is that when I spoke to the Goblins regarding the attempted break in at Gringotts they informed me that you sent Hagrid to remove the item from the vault in question mere hours before. Rather interesting timing."

"I consider it perfect timing, Amelia. Thanks to my quick actions, I prevented a priceless artifact from being stolen by thieves." He replied.

"Would you care to tell me what this artifact is?" She inquired.

"Not at this time. I am honor bound to protect the secrets of a very good friend." Albus lied.

"I understand." Amelia replied while inwardly wondering what exactly the old man was up to. She was rather curious as to why the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter was with Hagrid during this top secret mission and why on earth the old man would send Hagrid whose inability to keep secrets on such a mission.

FROZEN

Lucius Malfoy was a man on a mission. He had avoided the Ministry that day, wanting to avoid having the headmaster connect him to the new law that was being voted upon. He had heard that it had been voted approved by a large majority thanks to his thought to involve the Longbottom matriarch.

Looking at the gift he had arranged for his wife, he went to the diner where he had been eating breakfast when he had seen his wife entering with her sister. Bribing the manager to place the two witches at a certain table, he had then eavesdropped on their conversation without being seen.

As his wife had explained WHY she had done what she had and how it had made her feel, he had been angry at first, until he figured out what exactly she thought. Annoyed at her thinking he was being smarmy, a word he associated with people like Fudge and other sycophants but confused as to who this HER was.

Shocked to realize his wife thought he had a mistress, Lucius almost burst into laughter as he wondered what she would do if he told her the truth. Deciding she would be disgusted, he had been about to back off on his plan until he heard her saying that she was giving up and was going to tell him to stop visiting her.

His heart stopping as he realized that this could be it, the end of his marriage if he didn't proceed very carefully, Lucius looked at the diamond and sapphire necklace he had planned to give his wife and decided to hold off on that part just yet.

When his wife and sister in law were exiting, he apparated to the house and hurried to his wife's room to locate the package of books he had heard them talking about. Grabbing the top one, a small oddly thick paperback with a very lurid cover, Lucius sighed and took it to the office with him.

By lunchtime arrived, he had been sequestered in his office for three hours, having read the book in it's entirety. Shocked, bemused and oddly aroused at the knowledge his wife had read the book, Lucius called for Dobby and asked him to return the book to his wife's room and to stay silent about it.

FROZEN

Albus Dumbledore listened to his staff, then shaking his head, went to speak to Gilderoy Lockhart. Warning the professor he was on probation, Dumbledore checked on Madam Hooch, relieved to know that she was going to be fine.

He wasn't sure what to think about the Potter situation. The boy risking it all to save someone fit into his plans, that it was the Malfoy boy didn't. Still, he would keep having Percy Weasley watch over the Malfoy boy, perhaps, just perhaps, this might be yet another Sirius Black situation that he could use to further his agenda.

Returning to his tower, he sat down at his desk, going over the new law and shuddering at the thought of muggleborn witches and wizards learning that they might have magical connections. Such thing was not to be born. It would send shockwaves throughout the magical world and might result in changes that he simply couldn't allow to happen.

He had nothing against muggleborn witches or wizards, they were an important part of their world, but unfortunately if they were given full rights, the greater good might not be accomplished.

Looking half heartedly at his mail, Albus noticed the letter from Molly Weasley and grateful at least it wasn't a howler, opened Iit. Reading what she had to say, he grimaced and wrote a reply, making it clear that her son had misinterpreted what he had been telling him. At least that was his story and he was sticking to it.

FROZEN

Gilderoy Lockhart was feeling a bit misused after the lecture from the headmaster as he ambled around the castle grounds, looking for someone to impress. Locating the big oaf that served as Keeper of Keys, he set about heading his way onto to overhear the man speaking to that sardonic and jealous potion's professor Severus Snape.

His eyes narrowing as he heard the two men talking about removing a troll from the castle, a troll protecting something and Gilderoy made certain to stay as silent as possible so that he could eavesdrop on them.

Hearing the name Nicolas Flamel from the large unkept half giant then the dour potions' master ordering him to be quiet, his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how he knew that name. Going back to his private quarters, Gilderoy did some research in his rather interesting files stolen from those he had obliviated and soon sat back in his chair wearing a large grin.

Someplace, more than likely in that third floor corridor that was off limits was the stone of destiny otherwise known as the Sorcerer's stone. A stone that granted it's possessor everlasting life and an unlimited resource of gold. Now he just had to find some poor sucker to get to it so that he could claim the treasure for himself.

FROZEN

Tonks was going through the list of clients for the rather suspicious potion's maker who worked and lived in Knockturn Alley. They had not been surprised to find that Crabbe and Goyle were clients of the man.

She couldn't help sniggering as she read the various potions that those two wizard's requested and the notes from the potion's maker regarding each man. It was clear that he only sold to them to make a profit.

She had read the names of a few of the other clients and the potions that they had requested. Most were simply basic potions made for those who couldn't afford the more reputable apacatharys. A few were werewolves who had no other choice in who they bought their potion's from.

Her boss had been rather sympathetic when she found out that he sold to those who had no one else due to the harsh rules created by Umbridge and had been willing to let the man go free instead of charging him for his illegal brewing.

Most of the files had names of clients and their chose potions along with dates of doses and fees charged, only one was slightly different. The potion was a list of ingredients, along with how to brew said potion. That it was a rather simple potion had Tonks curious because it seemed like something that any witch or wizard could brew, yet was being made by a potion's maker.

This wizard, wasn't a master like Snape at Hogwarts, he didn't have that rather unpleasant wizard's skill, yet someone was paying him several galleons for a potion whose ingredients could be had for about a galleon. Even more worrisome was that the client was listed only by the word Grenouille.

She had sent her mom an owl to stop by on her way home that evening, wanting to avoid asking anyone at the Ministry what the potion did, figuring her mother as a healer was her best outside source.

Moving to the next set of books, Tonks found nothing more interesting than the name of Remus Lupin who she was aware had been a friend of her cousin Sirius Black. A man now locked away in Azkaban along with her mother's sister.

"Hello Andromeda, are you here to visit your daughter?" Hearing her boss greeting her mother had Tonks quickly shutting the ledger she had been investigating. Walking over to where her mother was standing in the doorway, she invited her to her desk and watched as her boss continued on to her own office.

"So, what was so urgent that you needed my help?" Andromeda asked.

"I have a strange potion recipe that seemed rather simple yet being made by a rather mediocre potion's maker and sold for a rather nice sum four times a year." Tonks handed her mother the copied potion recipe.

"Mandrake root, which has several uses, white sage which is a cleansing herb, lavender which is for memory, ginkgo bilboa which is an aphrodisiac..." Andi stopped speaking for a moment as she read the last three herbs. "At first blush this looks like some sort of love potion... but the lavender and white sage makes that questionable."

Andi was about to offer to brew the potion when she read the directions to brew it. It suddenly hit her why this person, rather why this wizard was paying for this potion to be brewed instead of doing it themselves. "I know what this is? This is part of a case?"

"It was on a list but I was concerned because of the fake name." Tonks told her mother.

"Not exactly a surprise. This is the Love's Lost Potion, Nymphadora." She replied. Seeing her daughter looking confused, she said "If you want to use it, you can't brew the potion. It's exactly what it sounds like, a potion to help you remember a lost love but with an added twist. If you put in mandrake root and lavender, you 'remember' events that haven't happened exactly."

"Mom, you are not making any sense." She replied.

Blushing a bit, Andi replied. "It's a potion that allows it's user a particularly vivid fantasy regarding someone that they love in a romantic manner. It's strongest if you still have contact with said potion."

"Oh that is just gross." She said sounding disgusted. "You mean, if one of the losers I have dated, wanted to take this, they could fantasi..."

"No, the title gives the truth away. You have to love the person, dearest. It's not something you would use say on someone you went on one date with. It's only if there is serious feelings involved. I have heard of widowers who have lost spouses using it for example." She stated.

Tonks pulled the ledger over and showed her mom the dates and said "It is used only four times a year. Oddly enough, the dates are almost four months apart to the day. What I don't know is if I should bring this Grenouille to my boss' attention."

"Grenouille?" She asked. "Frog?"

"Frog?" Tonks asked.

"I really wished you had listened to me and taken French lessons." Her mother scolded. "Grenouille is the French word for Frog. It's an insult muggles and magicals use for... wait, let me see those dates. What was the last date the potion was purchased."

When Andromeda heard what her daughter had to say, she frowned then shook her head as if to deny what she was hearing. French frog: Lucius Malfoy. No, it couldn't be, could it? "You said your boss didn't arrest him?"

"Amelia Bones gave him a warning against anymore illegal brewing but set him free because he does help those who need him in Knockturn Alley." She replied. "Mom, why do I think you know something about this?"

"I do and if I verify that I am right, I will tell you, but there is nothing criminal in brewing or in using that potion, Nymphadora." She pointed. "And someone using this potion deserves privacy, don't you think?"

It was clear her daughter had doubts, but that she would stop questioning her mother, that didn't mean she would stop investigating the ledger. Tonk thanked her mom for her help then when she walked out, knocked on her boss' door and upon entering asked "Who would you call a frog in the British Magical community?"

"Frog? The only name that comes to mind is Delores Umbridge. Why?"

Thinking about the rumors regarding Umbridge and Macnair, Tonks felt slightly nauseated and said "Nothing, she just used a potion to have sexual fantasies. Not a image I want in my mind."

"Mine either, but thanks for sharing." Her boss said sarcastically. "Anything we can use in the ledge?"

"Not so far. I will keep looking, but I fear that it is a dead end. He was telling the truth about everything. Boss, what do you think happened to Crabbe and Goyle?"

"We know that they were drunk and were kicked out of the pub down Knockturn Alley for arguing with one another. I wouldn't put it past them to have attacked each other, but to be sure, I have asked Moody to look over the situation."

FROZEN

It was bedtime all over the United Kingdom.

At the Weasley residence, Molly Weasley was thrilled with her husband's promotion. She was already making plans for the future, while still angry with the letter she had received from Albus Dumbledore. That he had tried to blame her son, her son who never disobeyed a rule had angered her terribly.

She was sure that Percy wasn't an angel, his ambition were well known. At the same time, she had no trouble believing that the Headmaster had given him a directive to be lax on his duties as prefect. The twins had written to her that afternoon, saying that Percy had been angry with Ron all day, that he had blamed his brother until it had been pointed out that the Headmaster was the person he should be mad at.

Ron had also written her a letter, a rather odd one claiming that he had had nothing to eat at dinner time. That he had only had one dessert after his meal that had been terrible. Molly shook her head and sighed at that owl. She knew her son and there was no way he would not be fed at Hogwarts. Clearly he had not told her the whole story and she would take anything that came regarding food with a grain of salt.

At Hogwarts, tired of listening to their brother bellyaching about still being hungry, his brothers had paid a visit to the Hogwart's kitchen only to be given lots and lots of fruit which they brought back to the common room.

Ron had complained that he wanted sweets and had refused all fruit, but several of his classmates had quickly accepted the snack, which had Ron coming over and begrudging accepting an apple. "I can't believe that we had only one dessert at dinner time."

The rest of the boys went up to their tower, Hermione having gone to her own dorm a few minutes before. She was excited by the thought that the next day they were to brew their hardest potion yet.

Draco listened to Ron's complaints and would have offered him some of his sweets, but their head of house had confiscated over half of the stash and had warned him that she would be writing to his parents.

When Ron fell asleep, Draco looked over at Harry who had fallen asleep with his bed curtains open and found himself admitting how shocked he had been at how his friend had risked life and limb to save him.

He had been jealous when Harry had made the Quidditch team, seemingly without effort, but then every single first year boy was feeling the same thing, including the Weasel who had thrown a fit when he heard the news. But his temper tantrum had made Draco realize one thing, Harry didn't have a broom.

He was considering writing to his father to ask him to send his friend a broom, when he had an idea. Maybe, he could convince Wood that it wasn't only Harry who needed a broom, but that he, Draco also needed his to help his friend practice.

Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face as he had came up with a good plan, tomorrow he would work on Wood, then have Wood convince McGonagall, who could then convince his father.

frozen

Albus Dumbledore was still awake, dealing with the aches and pains of being an old man with too many worries. He was already working on finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the next year, as it was rather clear that Lockhart would be gone. He had also only convinced Madam Bagshot to work only one year so he would also need a new History of Magic Professor.

Then there was this new law and the nagging feeling that he was missing something about how easily it had been passed into law. His only cheerful spot was that Lucius Malfoy had had nothing to do with it. He knew that the man was up to something, but was sure that it was regarding Hogwarts, not the Ministry at the current time.

Lastly there was Harry James Potter. He had been expecting a notification from Gringotts with a letter warning him as the boy's magical guardian about his having not claimed his future as Head of House but that had not came.

Harry had been with Hagrid during their entire visit to the bank and later in the alley, so he was sure that the boy had not been alone with a goblin. Still, that was something that would bare looking into, but he could let it go for now, after all magic itself would take care of the problem in a few years.

Albus sat there, an hour later, still having the nagging feeling he was missing something, something important, but getting no where, he went to bed, never knowing how right he was.

FROZEN

Narcissa Malfoy was in her en suite preparing for bed. Changing into one of her favorite nightgowns, she braided her hair and was returning to her bedroom after a trying couple of days. All she was looking forward to was curling up and crying herself to sleep that evening as she still had not seen Lucius since her return home earlier that evening.

Closing the door as she entered her bedroom, grateful that Dobby or one of the other house elves had lit the fire in her room, she was moving towards the open drapes to look out over the vast back gardens when she heard her husband's voice.

Turning, she saw that he was dressed for bed as he entered her room, carrying a book and what looked like a rolled parchment. Deciding he should speak first, she waited, with full intentions of having her say only to be handed the rolled parchment with a dark green ribbon tied around it.

Untying the ribbon without a word, she read what was on the page and looked up and asked "What is this?"

"You don't remember? That is the list of rules that you offered up when we were to be married for negotiation." He replied as he sat his book down on the right side of her bed and began to untie his robe.

"What are you doing?" She asked glaring at the man when she saw that he was hanging his robe over the edge of a nearby chair. "This is my room."

"No, this is now our room. I believe that during negotiations, you lost that particular battle. I moved out at your request but now am returning to where I should be legally sleeping. Next to you." He replied as he slide between the sheets and pulled them up to his waist.

"I am not amused, Lucius." She stated coldly.

"Good, because I am not trying to be amusing. Now, dear wife, I only have one question. Which side of the bed do you prefer. I am more than willing to move to the left side if it suits you better." He replied.

"It suits me better if you would go back to your room." She said.

"This is my room." He replied as he slide further down and put on his reading glasses, picked up his book and used it to hide the smirk now on his face as he heard her counting to ten.

"No, this is my room." She said as slowly as possible as if explaining this to a toddler. "See this is my table, with my hair brush, my perfume bottles and my books."

When he ignored her, she walked to the door she had just exited, swept it open and said "My en suite, with my lotions and potions."

Moving to her closet, she flung the door open and without looking said "My closet, full of my clothes, shoes and other accessories."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked with his eyes still on his book.

Narcissa almost said of course she was sure when she suddenly wasn't. Looking into her closet, she felt her stomach drop as she saw that the large walk in closet had been magically enhanced and not contained not only hers but his wardrobe. As she moved his way, she saw the door that was normally locked and frowned as she began to realize that more than likely it was now open.

Stopping a few inches from the right side of the bed, she reached for his book and snatched it up. "I want you out of my bedroom, Lucius."

"No, see I realized something last night while I lay here in this bed, all by myself wallowing in the pain you caused me. I realized that for the last ten years, I have allowed you to pretty much dictate all the rules for our marriage. Well that is now at an end."

"W-what does that mean?" She asked slightly fearful when she saw his smug expression.

"First of all it means that as of tonight, certain things are returning to the way they should be. Yes, we have over eighteen bedrooms in this pile of rocks, but as of tonight, only two of them have permanent residents. OUR son's room, and this one." He replied waving his hand towards the rest of the room.

When she simply stood there staring at him, he lifted the covers off the other side of the bed and patted the empty space next to him. "Now, shall we keep arguing or do you think that maybe you might realize you have lost the battle and are in serious danger of losing the war."

With that, he said nox and when the light on his side of the bed went out, Narcissa staggered around to her side of the bed and found herself sliding in under the covers, her mind whirling as she muttered nox to her own lamp.

Lucius heard his wife's breathing calm and even out, then did something he would have never considered a mere day before. He slid closer to his wife and rested his head on the center pile of pillows and drifted off to sleep, well aware that he had won the battle but that it was going to take much much more to win the entire war.

TBC

Sirius broke guy code


	13. Chapter 13

No, am not a nutritionist, simply a mom. Yes, Draco will be getting his broom. Also Pettigrew is free for now, I have an idea of how I am going to deal with that rat, if it works out, it should be hilarious. Also to the person who asked about Ground Hog Harry. I have a beta who is working it, so thank Matthias Granger. Since I am so busy, I dumped the entire first return year into his lap (150 pages full) 

Chapter Thirteen

As the month of September faded away, the leaves changed colors and at Hogwarts, the boys had found out a week after the event about Hermione's birthday had all made her cards to her bemusement. They were soon having issues with their new History of Magic teacher, whose entire class seemed to be spent praising Albus Dumbledore. As a result, they were as unhappy with her teachings as they were with Lockhart.

Oliver Wood, however felt as if all of his dreams had come true. He had a seeker, one that had talent and even better he might have found himself a replacement in a second firstie for any member of his team that ended up in the infirmary.

He had not been sure about the Malfoy boy's request. Percy Weasley had almost had him convinced that the blond meant harm to Harry, but after a week of watching the two of them flying against one another and chasing after his practice snitch, he had soon realized just how much he owed that fraud Lockhart. Malfoy wasn't half bad and the two first years were amusing to watch. The only issue had been the overreaction of Ron Weasley when he had seen the broom that Harry had received in the mail as a gift.

Not that there hadn't been more than few envious from other Quidditch players as they looked at that Nimbus 2000 but the youngest Weasley had actually stormed out of the Great Hall when he had seen it. Oliver knew that it had come from McGonagall because he had seen her looking through the catalog when he had gone to speak to her about having the Malfoy boy practicing with Harry Potter. 

She had put an end to all practices until the Potter boy had had his physical but on the day he had been given the call clear from Madam Pomfrey, she had requested a meeting with Draco Malfoy and then had agreed to speak to his father regarding his being allowed to bring a broom to school. Oliver who had been in the hallways speaking to Cedric Diggory, a fourth year Hufflepuff when he had heard the younger boy shouting yes and exiting the room while still thanking their head of house. 

"Please tell me you don't have two firsties?" Diggory asked looking at Oliver, surprised he seemed thrilled when most would have loathed having such inexperienced players in the air. He was thinking that maybe this meant the Lions weren't up to winning this year.

"No, Malfoy is a backup." He replied with a slight smirk as he followed the first year to the Great Hall. He had arrived in time to see the younger brother of Percy Weasley storming off but he wasn't sure whether the boy was upset about the news regarding Malfoy or his by now regular complaints about the food.

Oliver himself had found the sudden changes in diet strange at first, but as the last two weeks had gone by, he found that he had more energy and felt less of desire to nap in the afternoon.

FROZEN

Lucius Malfoy was telling his business partner Nott about his son's very Slytherin method of getting his broom while still a first year at Hogwarts. He found himself feeling very proud of Draco for maneuvering things so that he could do what he wanted.

"I heard about it already from Theodore." Nott replied with a nod of approval. "Theodore overheard the Flint boy saying that Potter was nothing to worry about and that the Slytherins would still destroy the Lions during their game next month."

Lucius was about to reply when something occurred to him. Groaning, he looked at the man and said "I just realized, I am going to have to cheer for the Gryffindors at Quidditch."

Nott chuckled then looked at the crestfallen expression on Malfoy's face and began to laugh all over again. He might just have to attend the game himself, just to see that. "Back to business. We have had a profitable month."

"I have seen the figures. What I find very interesting is that Albus Dumbledore doesn't seem to realize that the more he tries to interfere with the second part of the law, the one regarding muggleborns, the more he gives us publicity." Lucius replied.

"I heard that two different seats in the Wizengamot now have been claimed." Nott replied.

Lucius cleared his throat and said "Yes, one by a pureblood who had no idea that he had any right to the Weingard seat and one by a half blood who is now seated for the Dunbar family. That was rather unexpected, but it does remove the Dunbar seat from being voted by the Chief Warlock."

"I am sure that is why he is protesting this new law. He is losing seats that he has been controlling for years." Nott replied.

FROZEN

Narcissa was pouting as her sister seemed to be agreeing with Lucius' sudden decision to share a bedroom with her. She had tried everything she could think of to convince her sister, but it was almost as if Andromeda was cheering her prat of a husband on.

Entering Hogwarts after being sent a note from the Deputy Headmistress, Narcissa was NOT in a good mood as she was escorted into a room she had rarely been in during her Hogwart's career.

Seated, across from her former Transfiguration professor she asked what was so important that she desired to speak with her without Lucius being there.

Minerva McGonagall said with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for attending to my request for a meeting so promptly, Mrs. Malfoy. Firstly, I would like to thank you for slowing down the care packages you have sent to Draco and his friends."

"I have not ceased the care packages, just the sweets contained within." Narcissa replied. "Instead I have been sending small games, various colored inks and other trinkets."

"All of which is perfectly acceptable." Minerva replied. After another moment's hesitation, she said "I don't know if you are aware of it, but the Headmaster hired Bathilda Bagshot to teach History of Magic this year."

"Yes, I was aware. I was informed of this after I turned the position down." Narcissa stated. "Is there a problem?"

"It seems that young Harry Potter and another first year, Hermione Granger found differences between our history books and those used elsewhere and they are not impressed with Professor Bagshot's teaching and have been regularly challenged the woman regarding her facts."

"I don't get what this has to do with myself. Unless Draco has been involved in this situation." She knew her husband was responsible for the books, he had informed her of the fact during one of their moment's of armistice in their little war with each other. "Is he?"

"No, your son has been falling asleep. Only Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter have managed to stay awake." Minerva reluctantly admitted. "As you might recall, Ms. Bagshot wrote the text they use for their class. It has been rather awkward."

"Are their facts incorrect?" Narcissa asked knowing that they weren't and that the children also had received copies of an unauthorized biography of the headmaster. Lucius had told her that he had passed a copy on to the muggle girl by pretending to find it in a used bin at Flourish and Blotts.

Minerva seemed once again to hesitate before conceding "No, just written from a less accepting perspective of certain wizards which is the problem."

"Ah, so this has to do with the rather overwhelming infatuation that Madam Bagshot has for the Hogwart's Headmaster and these students are challenging her statements claiming he is the greatest and most powerful living wizard." Narcissa said with a slight lilt to her tone.

"Unfortunately yes. While I have prevented her from marking their tests and scores any lower for not agreeing by pointing out that this belief is an opinion and that she has no facts to back up her belief, but..." Narcissa watched as Minerva McGonagall drew a deep breath then finished "In truth, even Albus has doubts about her ability to teach. Her working here was the result of a compromise between Board of Governor's member McFaddyn and himself. I was sincerely hoping you would consider changing your mind and taking up the position."

Narcissa almost considered it, after all she would have to live at the castle, which would prevent Lucius from sleeping beside her every night, but there were the same issues as when she last turned the job down. Her son's feelings as having his mother as one of his professors, the fact that she really didn't want to teach and most importantly, that she really, really was sure she would be terrible at doing so.

"I am rather busy at the current time, Professor." She diplomatically replied. "If I could make a suggestion... while a student here and suffering under the tutelage of the late Professor Binns, I found a loophole that allows students to take History of Magic as an Independent study class. Maybe this should be suggested to those two students."

Minerva thanked her for the suggestion. Albus might agree that the Granger girl could do so, but he seemed very interested in Harry's grades and how he got along with others. Moving to her last topic of conversation, she explained about the new rules in Gryffindor regarding nutrition and then asked if Draco had written home to complain.

"No, my son has not mentioned it, except to complain that he is rather tired of hearing Mr. Weasley whining that he dislikes the new menu." Narcissa replied. "From what Draco has implied, the young man is upset at all the vegetables and that the desserts are being curtailed.

Thanking her for her visit, Minerva escorted the witch out of the castle then went to speak to the Headmaster regarding the situation with Madam Bagshot and the two Gryffindors. To her surprise, it was almost as if the man wanted his biggest supporter gone.

FROZEN

A few days later, Draco was writing home to his parents in the common room, telling his father that the headmaster had agreed to students doing Independent study for History of Magic but that they had to take a test given by Griselda Marchbanks.

He along with Harry and Hermione, several Ravenclaws and two Slytherins had dropped out of the class, but the majority of the students couldn't agree with the rules that they would have to follow.

Noticing Neville writing to his grandmother, he hoped that their friend would soon be able to convince her to allow him to do the Independent study, but he had expressed doubt that she would do so.

Hearing Harry moaning and rubbing his writing hand, he asked "What are you doing?"

The other boy tossed down his quill then said "I am writing that essay for Lockhart. It's complete and total rubbish."

"It's for Lockhart, how could it be otherwise. Where is Hermione?" He pointed out the missing member of their group. "I thought she was going to work on her assignment."

"She had detention, remember?" Neville pointed out. "Lockhart gave her detention this evening. "

"Did anyone tell Wood?" Seamus asked from his spot nearby where he was watching the Weasel and Dean playing wizard's chess. They were required to inform the fifth year prefect if any of them have been assigned a detention.

"No, he was still on the pitch with the chasers." Harry replied thens saw Weasley glaring at him. He knew the other boy resented that he had been given a spot on the Quidditch team, that the other boy lived and breathed the game, but it wasn't like he had ASKED to play.

"I have to send this to my parents. I will walk by Lockhart's classroom and see if she is still there." Draco said. When Harry closed his book and offered to go with him, he said "I have to go visit my godfather first."

"Wait a minute." Harry said as he rushed up to the tower with his bag and grabbing the letter he had been sent, went to join Draco. As he listened to Weasley comment that there was no way he would ever go to Slytherin territory that the Snakes were all liars and cheats, he shook his head at the blatant prejudice of the other boy.

Down in the dungeons, Draco and he arrived at the potion master's door and after a knock were invited in. Finding several older students including the Weasley twins washing cauldrons and scrubbing workstations, they followed Draco's godfather to his office.

When Draco explained about writing to his parents, Snape offered to deliver it that evening as he was going to be visiting his father. When he asked if there was another else, Harry hesitated and said "Sir, I got a strange letter in the mail today. I was hoping you might know something about this."

Handing over the letter, they watched as Severus read what was inside then turned to Harry and asked "Have you shown this to anyone else?"

"Just Hermione. She was the one who wanted me to show it to a professor, and not throw it out like I wished to." Harry replied.

"I will look into this, if you should get anything similar, let me know." Severus said and when the two boys had left, added this to his list of thing to speak to Lucius about.

Going to find Minerva to let her know he would be out of the castle and that Sinestra would overseeing his Snakes that evening, he found her speaking to Oliver Wood. "I will speak to him. Thank you, Mr. Wood."

When the fifth year had returned towards his tower, she explained to Severus the issue. "Are you aware that Lockhart has his students answering his fan mail when he gives them detention?"

"I spoke to Albus about it, but he feels that it is not against the rules." Severus replied with a shake of his head. "Lockhart's teaching skills leave a lot to be desired."

FROZEN

Hermione heard her name being called and turned to greet Harry and Draco. "Where have you two been?"

"I went to speak to my godfather and Harry took him that strange letter that owl delivered this morning." Draco replied. Noticing the purple ink on her hands, he asked "Did you spend the entire two hours answering his fan mail?"

"Yes." She replied sounding disgusted. "I can't believe I am talking bad about a professor, but he is terrible. How are we supposed to learn anything from him?"

"I still can't believe he gave you detention for refusing to help act out his little scenario." Draco replied sounding disgusted. Seeing the odd expression on Harry's face, he asked "What?"

"It's just not all teachers are good, Draco." He replied thinking of the ones he had had in Primary school that had believed the lies told by the Dursleys. "I think we need to study that class as an independent study, just like we do History."

"This is terrible." Hermione replied as they hurried towards the stairs to return to their tower. "Anyhow, Harry, what did Professor Snape say about your letter?"

"He took it and said he would look into it and to let him know if I get anymore like it." Harry replied with a shrug.

"I still think that it is fake." Draco said. "I mean who goes around just giving total strangers their entire estate in their will."

About to turn the corner on the third floor corridor, Harry noticed that oddly girlie scent that he associated with Lockhart. Pulling Hermione and Draco back and motioning for them to be quiet, they listened as Professor Flitwick inquired why the other man was in that particular banned corridor.

Looking around, Hermione realized that they were in the third floor corridor that the Headmaster had announced was out of bounds at the beginning of the school year. Pointing this out as silently as possible, the three pre teens backed up and were returning the way they came when they heard a meow.

Looking down at the cursed cat of the groundskeeper Mr. Filch, the kids saw the cat's back arch and his tail stand straight up just before he began to meow loudly.

The three turned and ran towards the long empty hallway, ducking into an alcove then realizing that the cat was following them tried to hide behind the nearby door. Finding it locked, all three quietly said alahamora and then ducked into the room.

Standing near the doorway, their ears pressed against the solid wood door, they listened as Filch spoke Flitwick and Lockhart claiming that his cat Mrs. Norris had seen students out of bed.

"It's only seven-thirty, which is an hour before curfew. Now, let's see if we can locate them, since they shouldn't be in this corridor." Flitwick announced.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to get caught in the forbidden corridor. Turning to Harry and Hermione, he started to say that they should return to their common room when he noticed the odd look on their faces. "It's not that big of a deal, it's not like they would expel us for..."

Harry pointed behind the other boy and an annoyed Draco turned and found his heart stopping as he noticed the very large monster behind him. A monster with three very large heads that were all turned towards the three of them and growling.

Reaching for the door and yanking it open, the blonde shouted at the other two as he ran towards his common room with the intent of hiding under his covers until the shaking stopped.

Hearing Hermione and Harry's footsteps behind him as they ran the entire way, he waited until they were behind the relative safety of the portrait of the Fat Lady to ask the others "What the heck was that and why on earth is it in a school?"

"Maybe it is something Lockhart is going to bring into class for us to see?" Harry said doubtfully.

"Hopefully not, otherwise it might eat up most of the students before someone came along to rescue us." Hermione replied with a slight giggle as she calmed down enough to let go of fear. With a slight frown she said "Still, Draco is right. Why on earth would they have something like that inside the school? It's against the rules written out in Hogwart's a History."

"My question is what is it?" Harry asked.

"It if is like the muggle mythological beast with three heads it's called Cerberus." Hermione replied. "Still what was it protecting?"

Noticing the way Harry and Draco were looking at her, she said "Didn't you notice, it was standing on a trapdoor."

"No, I was too busy looking at it's mouths, all three of them." Harry replied then with a slight frown said "I wonder how it it's fed?"

"Wayward students." Draco replied. When he noticed Harry wasn't laughing, he said "I sort of thought that it was funny."

"It's not that. It's just that room is really dark and while it seemed large to us, if that creature is being kept locked in there it must seem pretty small to it. In the muggle world it is against the law to be cruel to animals like that. I mean, how does it relieve itself?" Harry asked then he told the others he was heading to bed.

Hermione went to her own tower, leaving Draco standing by himself in the corridor, his mind on writing a letter to his father. Hearing the Weasel complaining about some fruit the twins had once again brought back from the kitchens, he heard his brother say that if wanted something different to write their mother.

FROZEN

Severus got control of himself and looked at Lucius who didn't seem as amused as he was by his sense of humor. "I had not thought about that."

"My son is a Gryffindor. He is going to be playing on the enemy's quidditch team." Lucius moaned then shaking his head said "This is beyond humiliating."

Severus poured himself a glass of whiskey and looked at the other wizard. "What's worse is that Potter and he are a formidable duo. Flint snuck down to watch their practice and is no longer certain of beating the Lions. It makes me want to hex Lockhart even more."

"Draco has settled right in with his house." Lucius replied. "I was a bit worried about him, but he seems to have found himself."

"Even with my snakes. Nott and Zabini have a rather friendly rivalry going with Potter and him. In truth, McGonagall and I were discussing how few disciplinary issues there have been this year."

"What about Parkinson?" Lucius asked. "Her father wanted a betrothal, I told him that Draco is free to make his own choice. I was expecting trouble from them."

"You haven't heard? Marcus Flint with the death of his father stepped up as Head of the family, the Parkinsons are a minor relation to them. He used that to stop the man from trying to marry Pansy off. Speaking of old acquaintances, ours are dying rather young." Severus pointed out. "Yaxley, Goyle, Crabbe, Flint, now Macnair committing suicide in Azkaban."

"When did this happen?" Lucius asked. "Macnair, I mean?"

"Early this morning, the Headmaster was called immediately after lunch." Severus said. "Is someone after us?"

"Macnair and Yaxley, there was a rivalry there and I think that in spite of Delores Umbridge's delusions, I am well aware that Macnair was sleeping with Yaxley's wife. I would be willing to bet that that was over her. I am sure that Quirrell was collateral damage."

"The auror report on the Carrows stated that the two of them were fighting over who was going to get to torment some muggle girl that they kidnapped. Alectro killed his sister when she attacked the girl out of jealousy. He then took his own life." Snape said. "It does raise questions though."

"I was in Paris when that one happened. I didn't know the specifics. You're right, it is strange, but then from what I recall, they did share everything and I mean everything." Lucius stated, after all he had been the one two encourage the two to attack one another. "As for Crabbe and Goyle, I am not surprised that they ended up dead. Barely a brain cell between them and they were never careful."

"Albus thinks that they were killed by someone wanting to cover up something." Severus opened up and let the other wizard know that he was a suspect.

"As for Flint, what happened there?" Lucius asked. He had been unaware of his death and was now a bit worried that someone else was using his plans. Noticing that Severus seemed surprised, he said "I have been busy with a small project of my own and was unaware of his death. Nor Macnairs."

"Flint had the dragon pox and covered it up. It was natural causes. Macnair, somehow managed to hang himself in his cell." Severus begrudgingly stated. He had been sent to get information not give it.

"Still, you are correct, we are losing too many of us at the same time." Lucius stated with a frown on his face as he pretended to be worried.

Lucius read his son's note after Severus had left and placed it on his desk then went to begin the next step in his plan to win over his wife. She had gone to a meeting with her fellow pureblood wives and would not return for an hour and he wanted to have everything set up before she returned.

FROZEN

It was ten o'clock when Narcissa arrived home via the floo. She had gone to visit her sister after her meeting and was carrying a small shopping bag filled with books. The sort of books her sister herself often read. Narcissa had dutifully read the instruction books on marital relations but her sister had suggested that she read the romance novels as well to her surprise.

Arriving home, she asked the house elf who took her cloak if her husband was home already only to be told that he had gone up to bed earlier. Frowning, and debating sleeping in another bedroom, Narcissa stiffened her spine and refused to let that arrogant prat chase her out of her rightful bedroom.

Sweeping into the bedroom with the intent of acting as if it didn't bother her a bit, she was flouncing past the bed when something had her stopping. Turning to look, she realized that Lucius was not there.

Torn between elation at winning, certain he had FINALLY gotten the hint and an all over ache that didn't make any sense; Narcissa sat the shopping bag down on her dressing table and let her hair out of it's elaborate do.

Shaking off her feeling of doom, she went to her closet, changed into one of her silk robes with the intent of having a shower and headed straight to the en suite. Noticing how warm it was, thinking that Dobby had pre warmed the room since she often took a shower when she returned from her meetings, Narcissa had dropped her robe and was heading towards the nearby shower naked when she heard.

"Your skin is glistening in the candlelight."

Narcissa screamed at the sound of her husband's voice. Turning away from the shower door, she stood trembling as she took in the sight in front of her. Lucius was lounging in her bathtub, lavender bubbles floating in the air while he drank a glass of what looked like elf wine. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Taking a bath." He replied in a tone that's evenness had her wanting to scream at him. "Would you care to join me?"

"No, get out of my bathroom, Lucius." She snapped.

"Right now?" He asked with an amused tone.

"No, on Draco's birthday. Yes now!" She retorted.

"Are you sure you want me to get out of this tub?" He asked.

"Of course I am sure." She vollied back.

"Well if you are sure." He answered then started to stand. To Narcissa's dismay it was rather clear that her husband didn't have anything in.

"Stop." She said then covering her eyes asked "Why are you naked?"

"Oddly enough, that is how I usually bathe, my dear." He replied. "From the looks of things that is your preferred method too."

Narcissa tensed then muttered an oath as she realized that she was standing there completely undressed. Hastily reaching for her silk robe, she soon had it tied around her waist.

"Don't get dressed on my account." He stated.

Narcissa looked up and glared at her husband, annoyed with herself when she realized that her eyes were following a particularly interesting bubble as it slide down her husband's torso and... "Sit back down."

"Yes dear." He replied cheerfully. "Would you care to join me?"

Glaring at him, she said "No, now get out of my bathtub."

Lucius stood up again and moved to step out of the tub only for his wife to throw a nearby towel at him. Instead of using it to wrap around his waist, Lucius began to briskly rub his chest and then his arms before moving to use it to dry his back... sure enough, he soon found himself buried under another towel which his wife had thrown at him.

Suddenly he had another idea and said "Well if you want to take a bath, I guess I could simply take a shower, after all I need to wash the bubbles out of my hair."

Narcissa wanted to scream, Lucius had simply laid the second towel down on the edge of the tub, standing there exposing his naked rear to her as if it was an everyday common occurrence. When he turned around, she refused to look down, her eyes focused on his chest, at least that was what she was telling herself, even as she noticed how full and at the ready a certain other part of his was.

"I am taking a shower, I don't care what you do." She snapped as she turned to start the water flowing. Getting control of the trembling of her hands, she pretended he wasn't there and then untied her robe and letting it fall to the floor stepped into the shower.

Lucius watched as his wife ignored him in a grand manner, his lips twitching as he saw her tense shoulders when she realized he hadn't left the room. Stepping forward, he edged around the glass only to hear her holding her breath.

"You said you didn't care what I did." He replied then turned on the extra shower heads then proceeded to use them to cleanse his hair, acting as if the two of them using the shower together was an everyday occurrence.

When he was finished, in spite of the fact that Narcissa was still showering, he went around the glass again, dried off and went to what was now their marriage bed. Slipping on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, but no actual pajamas, Lucius pulled the covers up and began to read the book he had brought into the room with him.

Narcissa entered the room and if looks could kill, he would be dead. She ignored him and was soon lifting the covers on her side of the bed and getting comfortable. Lucius noted out of the corner of his eye that she had removed one of the pillows and placed it as a barrier between the two of them and he had to fight the urge to snicker.

For the last month, every single morning, his wife had accused him of moving her to sleep against him, but the truth was, that it was her herself that moved during the night until she was curled up against him. It was what gave him hope that he was on the right path.

Turning off the light, knowing Narcissa would struggle to stay awake until he was asleep, Lucius drifted off, listening to Narcissa give herself a pep talk, he grinned into his pillow as she ordered herself to stay on her own side of the bed.

When he woke, Lucius' face was covered in a mass of long hair that wasn't his own. Staying as still as possible, he lay there waiting for his wife to wake up while pretending to still be asleep.

Soon enough, he felt Narcissa's body tense and heard her muttering words that made it clear she was annoyed to find that her right leg was sprawled over his hip and that her hand was resting on his chest.

Like every single other morning, he felt her knee come into contact with his morning arousal and heard his wife gasp then ease away from her spot snuggling against his hip, but her hand was always the last thing she removed from it's spot resting on his heart.

Pretending to wake up just then, he acted like he was still unconscious as his hands reached out to clasp hers, Lucius opened his eyes and saw that she was looking trapped. "Good morning."

"Lucius, you have to stop doing this to me. I just can't...it's not fair." She replied. "We have slept in separate bedrooms for all this time, why are you changing this?"

Lifting her hand, he pressed a kiss against the warmth of her palm and said "We belong here, together. You might not want to admit it, but your subconscious clearly agrees with me."

"Lucius..." To her shock, Lucius leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to her parted lips then pulled back without deepening the kiss, knowing he had to take small steps. "Please, please stop pretending Lucius, stop pretending that you care about my feelings, about us."

"See the thing is, I have never pretended." He replied as he released her hand and slid out from under the covers. Standing he looked over and said "I have always wanted a real marriage, a strong physical, emotional and mental connection. It's you that has had doubts. I am just done with hiding how I feel."

With that, Lucius entered the closet to dress for the day. When he exited the small dressing room, he saw she was still in the same spot she had been before he had gotten out of bed and decided to press his luck. Bending down, being sure to protect his 'assets', Lucius pressed yet another kiss to her now unresponsive lips and said "I have to go and play nice with the Minister now. Will you be home for dinner this evening?"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

Lucius had spent most of the day smiling, his wife's expression as he had left the bedroom was more than worth the ache he was now living with on a daily basis. He was rather glad that he had gone with the slow and steady approach instead of rushing in with Gryffindor like impetuousness.

Entering his office, he was looking at the Daily Prophet, reading about how the Chief Warlock had lost yet another vote in regards to what was being abbreviated as the marriage check law. Smirking as he went to sit down on his chair, he heard the sound of someone coughing.

Looking up, already planning on firing whomever dared to enter his office without his permission, he groaned when he saw Death's very own annoying pest seated across from him. "What now?"

She scowled at him then crossed her arms in a way that reminded him of Draco when he was about to throw a temper tantrum. "I was sent to visit you."

"Regarding?" He asked. He had been very careful to stay within the rules for the last few weeks, so he couldn't figure out what he had done that had resulted in this impromptu visit.

"Your actions are approved." She said with a glare at him.

"Would you care to be more specific?" He inquired almost certain he knew what she was talking about from the petulant expression on her face.

"Death says that you may remove any of the Death Eaters who might still be a danger to Potter, yourself or others with extreme prejudice." She stated, her eyes staring at the tops of her sneakers instead of looking into his eyes. "In fact, he has authorized me to help you in your search for the other missing pieces of the soul of one Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

Handing over the list, she said "I can't believe that they are allowing you to just end the lives of others. That is supposed to be the job of the reapers."

"Did you ever consider that maybe I am being guided by the unseeing hands of said reapers." He retorted.

"Yes but I dismissed that thought." She answered then standing, looked at him and said "I have to go."

With that she faded away from sight and Lucius looked at the list written on very fine parchment and whistled as he realized just how difficult the job that Potter and his friends had had that year. One of the items was at the Black Manor house, one in the floorboard such as they were at the Gaunt shack, the Ravenclaw tiara was in a room at Hogwarts called the Room of Requirement. A loving cup was in the Lestrange vault and lastly...

Lucius used every single cuss word he knew as he read the next line. There was a horcrux, or at least a sliver of one in the cursed scar of Harry Potter. Beneath that line there was a note stating that if Riddle returned to his body, he would immediately make his snake into another horcrux and there was the name of a ritual that would remove the piece from the young boy.

FROZEN

Narcissa was not happy with her sister as she chuckled at her complaints.

"Cissy, you are looking at this all wrong. Don't you get it? Lucius is trying to prove to you that he wants a real marriage. A marriage with passionate sex, not that sad and rather strained ritual that the two of you have been performing. Why aren't you happy about this?"

Biting her lips, the blonde gathered her courage and said "What if it doesn't work? What if he still doesn't love me? It would be the end of me, Andi."

"Welcome to the human race, Cissy." She gently replied. "Yes, it is a gamble, but sweetie, he has all but laid his heart bare for you."

"No, his heart was protected, it was everything else that was exposed." Narcissa said as she blushed a nice rosy hue. "It's just, I like waking up with his arms around me. I like knowing how I affect him. But what if once he gets what he wants, he changes his mind?"

"Then you deal with that if it happens, but I don't think you have anything to worry about." Andromeda replied. In fact if she was correct in what she found out from her daughter's investigation into the potion's maker down Knockturn Alley, her sister had everything to gain by being honest with her husband. "Until you are sure, just let him take the lead, Cissy. It sounds like he is doing just that. Just enjoy the ride."

FROZEN

Severus Snape gave Gilderoy Lockhart one of his most withering stares, one that would normally result in the recipient either running away screaming or ending up hexed at the tip of his wand.

The oblivious idiot simply smiled a rather simpering smile at him and said "This way we can get to know each other. I feel that if you were to really get to know me and I you, we would be the best of friends."

"Listen you addlepated self-aggrandizing waste of a good wand, the day that the two of us are as you put it best of friends, is the day that we are the only two people left in the entire galaxy and even then I would slit my own throat with a rusty knife just to escape a life of complete and utter tedious boredom." Snape stated as If he was asking him to pass the sugar.

"Now I have no desire to discern whatever inconsequential plot you have thought up in that miniscule grey matter you call a brain, so for the sake of your continued ability to breath, I would suggest that you find someone else to annoy unless you would like to acquire first hand knowledge in how the dark arts really are executed."

"Well I never..."

"There is always a first time for everything, Lockhart." Flitwick said from his spot on the other side of the Defense Against Dark Art's professor. "If I might make a suggestion. For the sake of your health, you might want to consider being seated someplace else for your meals."

When the man had scrambled with very little dignity to move to the only other empty seat which was between the Divination's professor and the History of Magic Professor, Filius looked at Severus and said "He tried the same smarmy routine on myself at breakfast."

"I saw him outside this morning, annoying Hagrid who was telling him that he had invited Potter to tea this afternoon." Severus replied. Nodding at the Headmaster and Minerva who had entered together, he asked Flitwick for a small favor. The half goblin frowned then said he would ask his brethren that very afternoon.

Severus returned to his office to prepare for his first class of the day, Slytherin and Gryffindor first years. By the end of the session, he was gratified to see that while there were several rather incomplete potions, no one had melted or exploded a cauldron that afternoon. Not even Weasley or Finnegan.

Looking at Draco as his godson left the classroom with Longbottom, Granger and of course Potter, he found himself grateful for the way that his godson had made friends of those who under normal Hogwart's circumstances, would not trust one another.

"So, Harry do you have it all planned?" Draco asked as they hurried towards their next class, Charms. "I still think you should take Hermione. What do you think, Neville?"

"I hate to say it, Harry but... it might be a good idea." He stated as rapidly as he could. Noticing that Harry seemed thoughtful, he said "With two of you, one can distract and the other can ask questions, besides with the two of you there, you would have a better chance of not forgetting to ask everything."

"I already asked Hermione to come with me, but she says that the invitation was only written to me." He replied.

"I don't think that he would care, Harry." Neville stated. "You told me yourself, that he was very eager to tell you about your parents and such."

Hermione gave in and a short while later, the duo were seated across from Hagrid dunking rock cakes into the offered tea hoping they might soften up the snack enough that they could at least pretend to eat it.

Harry was grateful when Hagrid told him stories about his parents and their time at Hogwarts. He had heard stories from Professor Snape regarding his mother but the professor had been very open regarding his disdain for his father and the reason for Iit. Harry had been hurt to think that his father had been a bully but the professor had rather begrundedly told him that he had changed to win the heart of his mother.

Here was the other side of the story, the side of a reckless and self-assured young wizard with some very close friends.

Hermione heard what the half giant had to say and something seemed odd to her so she asked "Mr. Hagrid, if they were so close to his parents, why did Harry go live with his aunt and why is this the first time he has ever heard of these people?"

Hagrid seemed to tear up then he stated "The Headmaster said that Harry was safest with his relatives and that that was where he must go. No one could visit him because Dumbledore said it was safest for young Harry if they didn't. I know Remus Lupin speaks to him at least once every few months still, but at the time, with his illness he couldn't be near Harry anyhow."

"Illness?" Hermione asked.

"I can't speak about it, Miss Hermione." Hagrid replied. "I will say that I think it is wrong, he is only dangerous around the full moon, he should have been allowed to see you, Harry but it wasn't to be."

"Hagrid, what about the others and didn't my mom have any friends?" Harry asked.

"I can't talk about it." Hagrid replied sounding truly sorry as it stated that then added "I am surprised young Longbottom hasn't told you. Your mum and his used to be best of friends, but of course, he might not know, poor lad. Not with everything that happened to his ma and pa."

The topic soon turned to school and Harry and Hermione found a way to bring it around to his rather large pets. Harry was petting Fang who just kept moving closer and closer, enjoying the attention so Hermione rather innocently began asking Hagrid questions.

"Hagrid, Draco was telling us that dragons are real. The same for unicorns. What about other mythological creatures?"

"Yes, dragons are real. I always wanted one." Hagrid admitted. "There are unicorns in the forest, but they are rather shy creatures."

"Trolls?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they are dumb as rocks, though." Hagrid replied.

"Pegasus?" She asked and seeing his confusion said "Horse with wings?"

"Might have been confused with a hippogriff, Hermione." Hagrid replied with a grin as the young girl suddenly pulled out a quill and parchment to write down what he said.

"Phoenix?" Hermione asked. "Gnomes?"

"Yes, the headmaster has one that is his familiar." Hagrid replied. "As for gnomes, those little pests are harmless and like to hang out in gardens."

"Well, we know pixies are real but what about basilisks?" She asked.

"They exist but are very rare." He replied.

"Okay, um, what about... I know, what about cyclops and Cerberus'?" Hermione asked. "You know, like in the Greek stories?"

"I don't know what a cyclops is, but cerberus are real, in fact I have one." Hagrid said proudly. "I lent him to the headmaster to act as a guard dog, but in truth, Fluffy is really harmless. Like I told Professor Lockhart, all he needs is a little music and he goes right to sleep."

With that, the two changed it back to a less dangerous subject like the large pumpkins growing outside and Hagrid was telling them how they were for the Halloween party at the end of the month. The two left with the half giant none the wiser but soon imparted what they had learned to Neville and Draco but kept quiet about what Hagrid had told them regarding Neville, waiting until he told them himself.

FROZEN

Lucius was at the Ministry and listening as Fudge came up with a great idea all on his own. Hiding his shock at the man actually using his brain, he simply suggested that he take it in front of the Wizengamot.

Seeing the other man's surprise, Lucius said "Take your time and do this with a thoroughness that only you can do and you will have a formidable weapon against the power of the Chief Warlock. He isn't going to like it, but if you go into the chamber with enough back up, he won't be able to prevent it. In fact, I would speak to Augusta Longbottom about it. She has always been very vocal about my sister-in-law."

"What about you?"

Lucius saw how nervous Fudge was, clearly worried about losing his support, so he said "As long as there are public trials. I am all for it."

When Lucius left the Ministry, he returned home and began to gather his notes so that he could put a stop to certain parts of the Minister's 'investigation', but decided to use this to free Black. He needed a way for the convicts to be allowed to avoid veritaserum to protect his own interests, but given to Black to free the man without anyone being suspicious of his motives.

Looking at the clock and knowing his wife would be home soon, he went up to their room and began to pretend to change his clothes for dinner. Sure enough to his delight at his perfect timing, he was wandering around the bedroom without a shirt on when she arrived.

Watching from the corner of his eye as Narcissa pretended not to be staring, he casually slid his arms into the sleeves of the silk shirt and slowly buttoned it, knowing that her eyes had never left him. Once dressed, he asked "I have to reply to an owl from Severus, but how do you feel about having dinner on the back terrace?"

FROZEN

Narcissa gathered her scattered brain cells and agreed to his suggestion then when he left, she sank onto the bed. Her mind kept going to what Andromeda had been telling her and she found it difficult to argue with her interpretation, but she was still afraid of risking her heart.

Changing out of her more formal clothes and into something more casual, she joined her husband on the terrace and decided to stop reading motives into his decisions. Dinner was spent getting caught up on their last few days.

"Has Draco written to you?" Lucius asked a bit surprised to realize he had not heard from their son in a few days.

"Yes, I expect his letters to slow down a bit. He and his little friends are going to add Independent study in Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as History of Magic." She replied. "Minerva McGonagall all but begged me to take the position when I visited her and something she said has stuck in my mind. I think that the Headmaster has issues with his little admirer Bathilda Bagshot."

"Ah, I know all about that." Her husband replied amused. "Seems like she knows where the bodies are buried when it comes to him. The thing is, she is so infatuated with him, that he shouldn't be worried. She will never given anything away, not if it endangers him."

"I have ordered the invitations to be printed for the holiday ball to be held here. I have established a theme and intend to head up to the attics to see what decorations we already have." She replied. "We will need to be fitted for our costumes."

"Costumes?" He asked. "A masked ball?"

"Of sorts. A masque, yes, but not costumes in the sense of a Halloween dance." She replied. "I am thinking that we host it in honor of the hospital. Andromeda was mentioning that they losing what few qualified potioneers there are here to outside interests that are able to pay more. They could use the funds."

"Have Dobby go up to the attics with you." He suggested. "It's a month ahead of time, but do you intend to attend the Hogwart's first Quidditch match of the year. It's Slytherin versus Gryffindor. With our son now a backup on the team, we should attend."

"I would love to." She replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Even though we are going to have to cheer for Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Why would we do something like...oh dear." She said. "Gryffindor, oh dear. I never thought that that would ever happen. Cheering for the enemy."

"Severus thought it was hilarious when I mentioned it to him until I pointed out that with Draco on the team, he would have to cheer for them when they weren't playing his team." Lucius stated with a smug grin.

When dinner ended, Lucius reluctantly went to his study so that he could get caught up on his business paperwork and Narcissa went to her private study and after a few minutes found herself engrossed in one of the fictional books her sister had given her.

Two hours later, she was just getting to the interesting parts, the lady in the story having turned the table on her husband had tied him to the bed with his cravet when she heard a slight cough in the doorway.

Sliding the book under her thigh, she saw Lucius standing there. "Yes?"

"I have to run to Hogwarts. Do you have anything for Draco?" He asked.

"No, I sent him a care package yesterday of a few wizarding games for the boys and him. It seems as if Weasley has taken over the house chess board and if anyone else attempts to play it, he has to interfere or offer comments. Draco requested I send him one so that Neville and he could teach Harry and Hermione." She replied.

"I am not sure when I will be back." He said then bent down to press a kiss to her cheek before exiting the room and soon she felt him leaving the wards. Pulling her book back out, Narcissa was about to start reading again when she called out for a house elf. Requesting a glass of wine and some biscuits, she was soon drawn back into the battle of the sexes between this Theodora and her Earl.

Severus thanked Lucius for coming and then after hesitating said "I was given a letter by Harry Potter that I was investigating."

Reading the proffered letter, Lucius finished then set it down on the table and then looked at the other wizard. "Why did the boy come to you with this?"

"It seems as if he was going to just dismiss it, but the Granger girl made him promise to take it to one of his professors. He came to see me with Draco. I did some research and found that the witch in question did recently die without any living relatives. It's real enough." He replied.

"What is the problem then?" Lucius asked while wincing inside as he knew exactly what the problem was. He had suspected such a thing from something the goblins had said to him regarding Harry but didn't want Severus looking that deeply because the issues led right back to the Hogwarts headmaster.

"I went to the Ministry and did a will search on Harry's behalf. She isn't the only one to leave the boy funds. He missed out on most of the funds over the years, which mysteriously ended up in the school's coffers when Harry nor his guardians didn't respond to the owl." Severus stated.

Lucius stayed silent, wanting to know where Severus was going with this. The other wizard didn't disappoint as he said "The goblins somehow knew more about this than I did and informed Filius Flitwick that until his birthday, Harry had a ward against mail from them. A ward placed by his former magical guardian."

"Former?" Lucius said truly surprised.

"Yes, it seems as if the goblins and apparently magic felt that the former guardian was negligent and magic itself appointed a new one. Care to explain to me, Lucius why that new guardian is you?" Severus said his tone sounding rather dangerous to his future health.

Lucius scrambled to find an answer, but his normally analytical mind was drawing a blank so the first thing that came out was "Does the Headmaster know?"

"Not yet and if you don't want me to go straight to him after you leave, you had better start talking." Severus replied.

"What happened to your plan to dislike the boy?" Lucius asked.

"He is very much his mother's son." Was the very simple reply.

"Very well then." Lucius took a deep breath and said "I need a vow you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. I know you won't believe it, I don't believe it and I am the one in the middle of it."

Severus was silent for a moment then raising his wand said "I, Severus Snape vow that I will tell no one what Lucius Malfoy is about to tell me unless it in some way endangers Harry Potter's health or happiness in any form."

"A few months ago, I was paid a visit. I was told I would lose my magic and my life if I didn't fulfill a vow." He started to tell half truths realizing that Severus could be a great asset if turned against the headmaster's manipulations. "The main part of the vow was to protect Harry Potter. I swear on my magic that I am telling the truth about this vow."

Lucius then said lumos and when his wand lit up and Severus seemed to relax, he told him the rest. Potter living under the stairs in a cupboard, the changes at the Dursleys and how he had to protect the boy without removing the protections around the house. "Its what Dobby has been doing."

"Your sudden niceness to house elves is somehow a part of this." Severus replied.

"Yes." Lucius answered. "I arranged for Dobby to protect him, feed him and deal with the Dursleys. I arranged for clothes, books and toys for the boy. At first, it was just awkward. Here was the child whose parents our former master killed. Yet, he got to me. Draco and his meeting, that was not my doing."

"What do you know about the Headmaster and the boy?" Severus asked.

"Albus Dumbledore's reasons for his not being in the magical world have NOTHING to do with blood wards or whatever he claims. More like Harry is a linchpin to his very power and the Headmaster is afraid of the boy learning the truth. The ward regarding the Goblins and Gringotts is only the beginning of the mess."

"He has three vaults according to Flitwick. His trust vault, his parents vault and the Potter family vault. These presents and inheritances should have been accepted and placed in yet a fourth vault but there is nothing." Severus told the other wizard. "As of the beginning of August you are now in change of dealing with those issue. I will not tell Harry since I am guessing you don't want him to know."

"Not yet. I am hoping to fix things and then turn guardianship over to someone more publicly acceptable and yet that I approve of. I am going to stay behind the scenes. Just have him bring you any other letters for now. What about the headmaster? How do I prevent him from finding out?" Lucius asked.

"Filius is furious with the man, he will stay silent as he considers the situation Harry's business. Once I reassure him that you are no threat, he will accept it as long as the goblins inform him you are looking out for the boy. It will only become an issue if there should be a need for the guardian to sign paperwork for some reason. For now, that shouldn't be until Harry's third year. Even then, the headmaster might overlook it as he believes himself to be said guardian." Severus replied after thinking for a moment.

"When things change, there are parts that you should be told, I will do so." Lucius replied. "The headmaster did something that you need to know regarding Lily and who she is related to. She wasn't a muggleborn, more like a half blood, Severus."

"I am not surprised." Severus replied. "Oh, do something for your son's sake. Look into Lockhart's background. He was trying to sidle up to me today, he pulled the same thing with Flitwick and Minerva in the last few days. I need something to use against him."

"I am already looking into it." Lucius replied then returned home. Arriving at the manor; he grimaced when he realized that his quick visit had ended up being three hours long. It was now almost midnight and so much for his plan to tease his wife a little this evening.

In their bedroom, he was about to slip a thin t-shirt on when with a wicked grin, he went to their bedroom and climbed into bed only wearing his boxer shorts. Noticing the lack of a barrier pillow, he grinned at that small victory. By one o'clock, his wife was curled up against him and Lucius Malfoy fell asleep a happy wizard.

SNIPPETS

The Headmaster had too many issues and not enough time. It was barely dawn when he was awakened by the sound of several owls bothering Fawkes. Entering his office, he sat down and requested tea from a house elf and began to go through his mail.

A letter regarding the upcoming session of the ICW, which he set aside to read what laws were being proposed. One complaint regarding the teaching abilities of several of his professors getting the standard form letter sent out. A notice from Amos Diggory regarding a rumor that the werewolf Fernir was sighted in Russia.

The letter from Arabella Figg had him grimacing as she told him that she was still awaiting her October payment for staying in Little Whinging and a mention of that doctor fellow she was planning on going away with. He would have to pay her a visit and remind her of a oath, she couldn't be allowed to leave.

The letter from Fudge had him determined to deal with the man first thing. He was rather annoyed at the ego boost the Minister had gotten from how well received his law regarding testing before marriage had gone and was beginning to believe that he didn't need his advise and that couldn't be allowed to continue.

The only reason the headmaster hadn't already dealt with the situation was that his spy in the ministry had reported that Lucius Malfoy was not there as often as he used to be. Clearly Malfoy was as annoyed about the new law as Albus was.

FROZEN

Lucius was in his office when his assistant knocked on the door and before she could speak to him, the Minister clearly in a rage rushed into the room. Once the door had been closed, Lucius listened as Fudge announced that he was proceeding with his plan and that he had an interview with Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones the very next day.

Lucius was able to find out in between the shorter man's rants that he had had a visit from Albus Dumbledore and that the Chief Warlock had not been subtle in his threats to Fudge's job as Minister.

When Fudge finally left, Lucius looked at the letter he had been reading from his newest and most hidden corporate division. They were to report to him regarding any and all genealogical searches on the name Harry James Potter. There had been several.

Reading the names, he saw that most were fellow wizards with daughters close to his age, all looking at the boy as a potential betrothed in the future and clearly not wanting any surprises. The part that had him annoyed was that there were also checks on other boys of a similar age, including the McMillan, Longbottom and other pureblood heirs, including his son.

What was the best part was that all were returned to their requesters with half of their prepaid funds. There had been a an amendment to the law, one of the few that the Headmaster had gotten through requiring that all names researched had to be of age. While Lucius knew of the real reason the Headmaster had set up such a rule, he was thrilled to be profiting from the other wizard's manipulations.

FROZEN

Lockhart looked at Bagshot with assessing eyes. It was with a sense of disappointment as he realized that while she was a potential source of secrets of the Headmaster, she was too old to be sent through what he had learned was a magical obstacle course.

He had considered and dismissed the stronger wizards and witches at Hogwarts. McGonagall was the same cold fish she had been when he had been a student and frankly she terrified him. Flitwick had been his next choice, he had looked upon the half goblin as easy pickings until he heard learned that the professor was a dueling champion. Snape's mere glance had him fleeing in horror and his next two choices, the Astronomy and the Runes professors had looked at him as if he was something they found on the bottom of their shoes.

All this had done was make him more determined than ever to escape what he had once fantasized as his dream job. It was becoming clearer that he had to get to that mythological stone and use it so that he could have all the gold he would ever need and never have to work again.

Up next he had considered that buffoon Hagrid but he doubted that the idiot had the ability to get through whatever obstacles were in the third floor corridor except the three headed beast. The muggle studies teacher who never ate with them and the Arithmancy teacher who seemed to jealous of his good looks were of no use.

That left the woman sitting next to him. Sybil Trelawney wasn't his first choice, but after speaking to her for a few meals, he was convinced she was his best available choice. A little discreet questioning has him knowing not to trust her to return to him with the stone, so he was making plans to follow her when he had convinced her that they needed the treasure so that they could run away together.

Setting his plan to be completed on Halloween night, Lockhart gave her his most enchanting smile and made plans to charm the witch, even if he had to sleep with her to get her to do what he wanted, he was prepared to go that far. Nothing was going to get between him and his future.

FROZEN

Severus was strolling the corridors, sending an occasional lumos at a broom closet door and then giving students detention and taking away points. It had been a long day and he was more than ready to end his patrol of the corridors that evening.

Hearing a soft meow, he looked down just as Minerva McGonagall returned to human form. "Good evening."

"We are meeting in my office, ten minutes." She replied then changing back disappeared down the corridor. To his amusement a large rat came from the opposite end and the animagus hissed at it. The rat froze and then ran at what seemed like full speed towards a nearby open doorway.

Noticing it was missing a paw, Severus chuckled knowing that the rat had run into another cat at some point here in the castle and had clearly learned his lesson. Descending the stairs to the third floor, searching down the forbidden corridor, he saw Hagrid taking care of his pet and nodded.

A few minutes later, seated across from Minerva and soon joined by Pomona and Filius; he looked at the Deputy Headmistress who seemed angry. "Minerva?"

"Let me get control." She replied. Once she had counted to ten, she said "Albus has insisted that I change the menu to what the others are serving after a letter from Molly Weasley who says that I am keeping her son from getting a decent meal."

"I assume this is a result of my handing out a detention to the boy for his cheek yesterday." Pomona Sprout stated.

"I don't know." Minerva answered. "I was simply told that for now all the menu for each house is to be the same."

Flitwick chuckled and so do Pomona who said "I have already spoken to the house elves. As of this morning my Badgers will be following the same diet as your Lions."

"The Ravens will do so too. We aren't going to be as strict as Severus, but we are no longer allowing as much desserts and are moving to healthier choices." Filius replied. "My understanding was that you were unhappy with his manners, that it had nothing to do with his eating at the Hufflepuff table, Pomona."

"I think I need to pay a visit to Molly Weasley." Minerva said. "She might not have heard the entire story."

"I would suggest doing so. As for Mr. Weasley, he was assigned detention again on Saturday as he apparently somehow angered Filch while working on polishing the trophies." Pomona stated. "Now, what is going on with the Headmaster, he seemed rather upset when he returned from London today."

"He was." Minerva said with a grimace as she recalled the main reason the headmaster had called her to his office. "I discovered a room a few years ago here in the castle that had been turned into a storage room. In it were stacks after stacks of presents and other gifts for Harry Potter or as some of them were addressed to "The Boy Who Lived"."

"What?" The word echoed from all corners of the room.

"Yes, anyhow, I used a invisibility charm to see through the packages and sent those that were appropriate to be sent to a young boy in the muggle world on through Ms. Figg. I figured it was the least we could do for the boy." She answered.

"The Headmaster was angry about this?" Flitwick asked.

"Oddly enough, he said he wished he had thought of it himself." Minerva replied. "I later learned he had been sending money to the Dursleys for presents for Harry so that they weren't out of pocket for his things. Well it seems that Arabella Figg had not been sending them on to the boy. Albus found them in a spare room at her house which was now empty."

"Something happened to Arabella?" Filius asked.

"No, she apparently eloped with someone called the doctor." Minerva replied.

"Doctor, it's a title, it's a muggle healer." Severus explained a bit shocked at the idea of anyone finding Arabella Figg appealing enough to elope with her.

"Either way, Albus brought the gifts back to the castle. He and I were arguing about my suggestion to give them to the boy. He is refusing as he is not at all happy that Harry has befriended the Malfoy boy." Minerva left out the man's suggestion that Harry should be friends with the Weasley boy.

"Why? From what I have seen the Malfoy boy is genuine in his friendship with all three of his friends including the muggleborn Ms. Granger." Flitwick pointed out. "He should be happy that he has proven to be so adaptable."

"It is not only Draco." Severus said. Noticing their looking his way, he said "Narcissa and her sister Andromeda have reconciled. I am sure that part of this new attitude is why Draco has been so accepting of muggleborn students."

"Either way, I am not going to allow anyone to force a child to be friends with someone they don't wish to be friends with." Minerva replied. "What I want the three of you to consider is a way to accidentally have Harry find that room with those presents in it."

Severus left the meeting after learning of the location of the room. Checking it and finding it was only warded with a notice me not charm, he overcame the charm and looked through the large piles of gifts.

Sure enough, the names matched the ones from the list of lost inheritances. Returning to his quarters, he settled into bed, his mind on that room and what it meant in regards to the games and manipulations of the Headmaster. Still without answers, he fell asleep, positive that this was an important riddle to solve.

FROZEN

Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his quarters, unable to sleep. There had been yet another death of a suspected death eater. This time it was yet another low key and minor criminal related to the Boots family.

There had been too many deaths for it to be a coincidence but all reports showed each of the deaths to be just what they seemed. To make matters worse, Fudge was using the stirred up interest to suddenly have show trials and was talking about asking the Wizengamot to put same said death eaters through the veil.

He couldn't allow that, he needed the status quo to stay the same. Many were the last remaining heirs to their families and he was sure that it would switch the balance of power that was necessary for the Greater Good.

Thankfully, he was sure that the pureblood voting bloc would keep things as they were, none of them would wish for their relatives or possibly themselves to be sent through the veil. However, his spy had mentioned seeing the Minister speaking to Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones.

Two women with strong minds and opinions regarding what they considered the light sentences given to death eaters. They would be on the Minister's side during a vote.

He had debated finding a way to use their relatives at Hogwarts, but Albus found it repugnant to use children that way. There were too many ways for it to go wrong and he didn't want to draw attention to his interest in stopping these trials. He had to at least prevent them from happening as long as he could until he could if they managed to get enough votes to have said trials and death sentences.

Then there was the Figg situation. He had not been able to locate the twice damn blasted woman. Even her cats were gone. He had considered going to the Dursley residence but he didn't want to upset that situation if he could avoid it. It was imperative that Harry not know he had ANY connections to his living with his mother's sister.

Grimacing, as he realized he had too many problems to deal with and not enough time in the day, Albus went to bed. Tomorrow was a brand new day and hopefully he would have found a solution to his problems after a good night's sleep.

Too bad for him, a rather self-important and delusional wizard was making his own plans and those plans would make things even worse for the headmaster as he walked down the stairs from the Divination tower.

A quick shower in his rooms and a tall strong drink to remove the memory of the last few hours spend in the bed of a woman whose entire private quarters smelt of sherry, then Gilderoy Lockhart toasted himself and said "I can't wait for Halloween."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I debated about writing this note, but after careful consideration I decided it was needed. I have a reviewer who feels it is his or her duty to correct my spelling. Now in the newest case it typing errors but in truth there have been several different occasions when they have done so. I have been reading fan fiction of different types for years, and am close to many many writers of General Hospital fiction which is where I got my start. When I informed them of my intent to write HP fan fiction, they warned me against doing so. It seems as if the reason that there are many unfinished stories are because of ppl like the reviewer I mentioned. I went back to the last chapter and checked, but couldn't correct as I was doing so on my phone. **Yes, there are mistakes, however they do not interfere with the ability to read and understand the story.** I have seen many stories with major spelling issues that do so. I would like to suggest that if this reviewer truly wants to be helpful, he go offer to help one of those writers as a beta and stop correcting me.

I write for the pleasure of it, but do not always catch every error and have had issues with trusting betas after one I used for a GH story stole the entire story and published it under her name. I am a very busy person, raising two young girls, a husband and an insane former racing greyhound who things he is a lap dog, two cats who think they are guard dogs and live on a street that tourist trolleys drive down and have to deal with complete strangers taking photos of my house and garden from outside our privacy fence. If you notice, you will realize that I often don't post updates until after midnight because that is often the only free time I have.

I like the rest of the writers on here do this for free and my own entertainment. The only payment we get is the pleasure in knowing that others like our stories. **If you want to read perfectly edited and error free Harry Potter stories where nothing deviates from cannon, might I recommend a series of books written by the very talented JK Rowling and not this story. If you don't mind a few errors, please feel free to continue reading my stories.**

 **Thank you and to those of you who review and even those who occasionally point out an error, thank you again and please know that this wasn't meant as a complaint against you. -Miranda.**

Chapter Sixteen

Narcissa awoke wrapped up in her husband's arms and found that she was resting her head against his bare shoulder. She had awoken in the middle of the night and at first had been annoyed to realize that he was sleeping practically naked, but had quickly changed her mind when she realized how much she had enjoyed the feel of bare skin against bare skin.

Nuzzling in closer to his neck when she noticed that the sun wasn't up yet, she moved her hand from where it was resting on her husband's bare stomach and ghosted it up over his skin until it rested against his beating heart.

Feeling the strong steady heartbeat beneath her hand, she let herself drift back to sleep, thinking that maybe this sharing of a bed wasn't such a bad thing after all. She was sleeping better than she had in years.

FROZEN

Molly Weasley was preparing breakfast for Arthur who was leaving for work early that morning. He had been doing so since the first morning of his new position. Hearing the sound of someone at the floo, she ducked down and quickly invited the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts over.

"Molly, I am sorry for the early visit, but I I need to speak to Arthur and you. I fear that communication by Owl is allowing certain things to be left uncommunicated." She stated after using her wand to remove ash from her robes.

Molly called Arthur down and then went to join Minerva McGonagall at her table.

"MInerva is there something wrong?" Arthur asked as he sat down across from the elderly witch.

"Let's begin with Percy. Molly I understand that you were made aware of his shortcomings regarding his position as prefect." She asked looking at the stout witch.

"I was not happy with his behavior, but also that you chose to remove him from his position without giving him a second chance." Molly replied. "Was that really necessary?"

"Unfortunately yes." She said then laid out the details of Percy's lack of attention to his job, the missing inspections and his outright refusal of help the new students. As she was speaking, Minerva groaned as she realized she had missed the inspection of all pets.

"I was only aware of his lack of helping his brother." Molly replied, shaking her head. "I do believe however that part of that was the result of the Headmaster's orders."

"Molly, even now Percy has been less than respectful to many students, not only first years regarding how he feels that they should obey him and has had a tendency to be rude to young Mr. Malfoy who had done nothing wrong."

"We are talking about the son of Lucius Malfoy here." Arthur pointed out in a cautious tone. "He is right to be concerned especially as he made a point of befriending the Potter boy according to the Headmaster."

"Arthur, he is judging the boy based on his father. The Headmaster is trying to manipulate things so that your younger son befriends Mr. Potter but Ronald and Harry do not have much in common."

"What about Ron's complaints about starving, Minerva. Even his brothers said there is a change in the food offered." Molly stated. "He says that there is never anything that he likes."

"There have been changes. Here is a list of the menus we have gone with. We have since noticed an uptick in grades and there are now less visits to the infirmary for stomach issues"

Molly frowned but had to admit that unlike what her son was telling her, there were options that Ronald could choose. Her only quibble was the lack of dessert options. "I see that you only list one pudding. We are talking about growing children, after all."

"Yes this seems to be Ronald's biggest complaint but all three of the houses are following the same menu, only Slytherin follows a different list."

"Are you sure that is fair to the students, that one house is still getting all sort of goodies while the other three are being forced into these changes?" Arthur asked.

"When Severus Snape became head of that house, he gutted their menus of anything unhealthy. They have been following a stricter diet for years. I only moved to follow a less strict guideline this year but should have done so long ago." Minerva replied.

Molly was truly appalled at that news. Sitting down next to her husband, she said "What about the traditions of Hogwarts, that menu has been in place for years and years, back to when our grandparents were students."

"Molly, the healers I spoke to have been trying to get this sort of menu on the tables at the school since the end of the last century. From here on out, it is now the way forward."

Molly was dismayed as Minerva told her the rest of the story regarding her son's detention. "HE has been assigned the same detention this evening and I have warned him that I expect him to finish the job. As it is, Ron is on academic probation already as he has turned in incomplete homework assignments for at least half his classes."

"He what?" The dangerous tone in Molly's voice had Minerva stopping her from going for her wand and parchment. "I will straighten him out right away, you will see a marked change unless he wants me to bring him back home."

"Molly, if he doesn't change his attitude, I will send you an owl. The twins have been doing excellent work this year. Oliver told the entire Quidditch team that they have to keep their grades up in all of their classes to stay on the team."

"Speaking of Quidditch, the twins and Ron mentioned you have Harry Potter playing seeker. I thought it was against the rules for a first year to be on the team." Arthur asked.

"No, it isn't against the rules. We just have not had anyone with the talent until Mr. Potter. As for Mr. Malfoy, I have agreed to his being on the reserve team for us which is why he also has his broom at school." Minerva replied.

Minerva was getting ready to leave when Ginny Weasley came down the stairs to eat breakfast carrying one of her Boy Who Lived adventure books, wanting to reread about his saving the damsel in distress. After smirking at the news one of her brothers was in trouble, she looked at the older witch and asked the question uppermost in her mind. "Professor McGonagall, is it true that Ron rooms with the Boy Who Lived? He refused to ask him for an autograph for me."

"Ms. Weasley, your brother does room with Mr. Potter, but any resemblance to the boy from those books is only in his name. The Harry Potter at Hogwarts has never rescued anyone from any kind of monster." She said her tone terse as she saw yet another young girl infatuated with someone who doesn't exist. "As for your brother, to Ron, Harry Potter is just another boy he rooms with, which as far as I am concerned is the correct attitude."

When the witch had left, Ginny rolled her eyes and taking the biscuit on her plate, grabbed a piece of cheese and several slices of bacon to make a sandwich and then returned to her room, supposedly to study but in truth to read about Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.

FROZEN

The rest of the month of October was spent in planning mode for several different witches and wizards. Minerva McGonagall had been rather surprised to have Severus offer to find a way to make sure Harry learned of his presents, it was such a shame that it would have to wait until Christmas to be put into play though.

Severus did have one suggestion, one that had her in the room with the stacks upon stacks of wrapped gifts and unwrapped family heirlooms. She had often wondered why the Headmaster had not gone through the items, until she had found out that the magical items in the room had something called honor wards that prevented anyone from removing them for any reason other than giving them to Harry and even Albus didn't dare break them.

Locating the gift that Severus mentioned with great reluctance, Minerva was holding her breath as she exited the room still carrying the present. Clearly the wards realized she was intending on giving Harry the gift in her hands.

Lucius Malfoy was seated in the gallery under the effects of polyjuice potion and listening as the Minister for Magic and the Chief Warlock went toe to toe regarding the upcoming trials of death eaters. Dumbledore was demanding that being sent through the veil not happen.

Lucius was amused by his threat to resign because it had clearly startled the old man when Augusta Longbottom was suggesting it wouldn't be such a great loss.

The Headmaster had sank into his chair upon hearing that and began to bemoan the state of the British Magical community. Nott who had been furious when he had first heard the news, had immediately come to speak to Lucius who had pointed out that they must remain neutral in this battle as they had both claimed to be under the Imperius curse. Now the wizard stood up and said "Point of Order, Minister would you please explain how you intend to decide which convict you will start with?"

"We are going to begin with those convicted earliest and work our way up to the two biggest He Who Most Not Be Named Supporters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black."

There was hissing all across the Wizengamot courtroom at the names of the worse of the worst of Dark Lord Supporters. "They have all already been found guilty during their original trials, this is merely to see if they have been rehabilitated or if it is even possible. Those without hope, are to be sent through the veil."

Albus hid his fear, sticking to showing his disdain for this process. He was not thrilled with the idea of Sirius Black revealing Order of the Phoenix secrets in such a public setting. Secrets that might reveal just how involved he had been in the previous war. It was imperative that this stay secret or people might begin to ask questions he wasn't willing to answer.

Lucius left the courtroom soon after the gavel had dismissed the members. Hurrying back to the small office he had used to take the polyjuice potion and he was soon in his own clothes and striding down the hallway to pay a visit to someone who would not be thrilled to see him.

A quick visit and the aristocratic blond was soon requesting to speak to the Minister for Magic. He saw Albus Dumbledore standing nearby speaking to Arthur Weasley and with a nod his way, Lucius was soon in Fudge's private office.

The Minister was still upset with Dumbledore so Lucius waited for him to calm down and then handed over the small donation to Fudge's reelection campaign before asking for a small favor.

The inane little wizard was soon agreeing to his request to be in the galley during the trials, so Lucius went back to his office where his secretary was waiting with several packages and a large stack of letters.

Going through the letters first, he grimaced at the request for guidance from some of his fellow former compatriots. Sending all of them a letter reassuring them that no one was hunting those remaining, he thought about who to deal with next. Most of the rest were little more than sheep who would follow whatever anyone with power did.

The few who were still dangerous were in prison or those creatures who had aligned themselves with his former master. He knew that Greyback was still alive, but would leave his death to the last. Fernir was all about the killing, he hadn't joined out of any true belief in the pureblood agenda.

Still, until Greyback returned from Russia, he was out of his reach which was perfectly fine with him. There was only one werewolf that he was tracking and that particular werewolf had a skill set that Lucius didn't. Remus Lupin had spent so much time living in the muggle world it was rather easy for him to hide in it.

Looking at the packages, he started to open them. The first was everything his hired investigator had found on Gilderoy Lockhart. The books were clearly works of fiction, but trying to prove it was more difficult than it should have been.

The second had no return address, so Lucius checked it for jinxes and any strange wards then opened it. Inside was a note written in an odd sort of ink with block handwriting.

"If you wish to win your witch, read this."

Now concerned, Lucius unwrapped the inner package and found a book. "What the devil?"

His skin was now tinged a slightly rosy hue as he read the title "How to Win your Woman and Enliven your sex life."

Flipping the book's cover open, he saw the list of chapters and smirked in spite of himself. There were chapter titles like The Quickie, Toys and Role Play. Now intrigued even more, he flipped to page 48 and skimmed the chapter regarding something called Strip Poke-Her.

The book didn't mince words and Lucius found the descriptions astounding. He had no idea that such a book even existed because most pureblood wizards never ever publicly discussed their marital lives.

The next chapter which described having sex in unusual locations gave the game away as it mentioned what he was sure was strictly muggle spots. Turning his lips up in a sneer, he was about to drop the book into the nearby trash bin, then decided to take it home. If after reading it, he wasn't completely disgusted, who knows, it might just be what was needed.

The more immediate question was who had sent it to him and how did they know his secrets? Looking at the book, he found no evidence of where the book was purchased, so after shrinking the book, Lucius apparated to a nearby desolate spot in muggle London and went searching for a book store.

Once inside the muggle disaster of a store, he realized that the large signs all over the interior directed him to the correct shelves. To his complete shock, there were fifty or more different books, all mass produced on the same subject. Looking around, making sure that no one saw him, he lifted the least lurid of the books and thumbed through it.

Quickly returning it to the shelf, he was about to exit when a pimply faced muggle approached and asked "May I help you sir?"

"No." He answered.

"If you need any recommendations, the newest book by world renowned sex therapist Dr. Stan has just come out. He is due here for a book signing this weekend. He is going to be holding workshops for men with your sort of issues." The muggle had no idea how closely he came to dying that afternoon as Lucius struggled not to use the killing curse on him as their little tete et tete had drawn an audience.

"Young man, I suggest that you go bother someone else. Now if you will excuse me." Lucius exited the store, still muttering about not even being able to curse the annoying muggle. As he left, he ran into a large silver thing that was holding some sort of sale sign that announced "Dr. Stan the Man Thompson will be here October 28th, to help all those whose suffer from sexuality issues release their inner wild man."

Below it in smaller letters was a promise to fix your sexual disfunction or your money back. Lucius dearly wanted to hex the sign and using a time delay curse did just that. Arriving home, he noticed how quiet the house was and called for a house elf. "Where is my wife?"

"Mistress is in the attics with Dobby, master." The small female elf announced.

Lucius hurried up the stairs and was soon standing in the doorway as his wife checked items off her list as she requested that Dobby have each item brought downstairs at the beginning of December and the house prepared for the ball.

"Dobby, leave us. Go check on Draco and Mr. Potter." Lucius ordered. When the house elf had done as ordered, he noticed the annoyed expression on his wife's face and said "He will return in a few minutes. There is just something that I have to do."

"And this something required our house elf to exit the room, why?" She asked as she stood there, wearing her oldest clothes, her hair in a braid so that she could avoid getting dirty in the large attic.

Lucius couldn't help thinking that he rather preferred this version of his wife, this side that no one else but he ever got to see. Striding forward, he said "Because I was concerned about something and you are the only person who can help me make sure that all if as it should be."

"Lucius…?"

Narcissa didn't get a chance to finish her statement as he placed his hands on her hips to move her closer then dipped his head to take her lips in an open mouthed kiss.

This wasn't the careful pecks to her cheek and brow he had been giving her over the last two months, this was an all out assault to make sure he had her attention.

Lucius's lips swallowed her sudden gasp as his left hand moved from her hip up her arm until it was now tangled in her hair. Lips touched and pulled apart, his tongue eased between her now parted lips then back as he used his right hand to pull her body directly against his.

To his shock as he went to pull back, he felt his wife's hands then arms wrap around his waist and heard her moaning his name as she began to respond to his ministrations. Things were getting rather heated when he felt a tingle that warned him that their wards had been breached.

Pulling back, he saw the stormy gray color of her eyes and watched as she released him and then reached up to touch her now swollen lips. "I have to go find out who breached the wards, but this is not over."

FROZEN

Lucius went down the stairs with the intent of finally being free to hex someone, so it was with extreme disappointment to find Severus Snape at his door. "Give me one reason not to hex you into next week."

"The location of a certain werewolf hiding in American good enough reason?" He asked as he glared at the other wizard then noticing the swollen lips and the messed up hair, he smirked and said "I gather I have bad timing?"

"You have no idea. Now where is Lupin?" He snapped.

"Just outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico. There is a shaman there that works with weres to help them control the inner wolf." Severus said. "Minerva has his address and has made plans to write to him regarding Harry."

"Damn, I need to get to him before the headmaster does." He said grimacing as he realized that what had just been happening had to wait. Thanking Severus he asked "How are you off grounds?"

"It was on the suggestion of the headmaster after I hexed Lockhart. He gave me direct orders to calm down." He said with a roll of his eyes. "To make matters worse, I caught the idiot naked with Trelawny in a broom closet last night. I have to listen to Albus go on and on about two lost souls finding true love with one another when what I really need is for the memory to be erased."

Peripherals:

Amelia Bones sat down with Andromeda Tonks and explained what the Minister planned on doing. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

"I dealt with the loss of my sister when she sent me a note threatening to kill me for marrying the man I love and having my daughter." Andromeda explained. "It's Sirius that is still bothering me. I just don't see him betraying James and Lily either but the way he was with the boy…. it doesn't make sense."

"His is to be the last trial. I was speaking to your daughter, letting her know that I would understand if she wanted no part in the trials." Amelia stated.

"I am more worried about Narcissa. What about those who claimed to have been imperioed like Lucius?" She asked.

Amelia took a sip of her tea then said "No new trials per Fudge. One of the reasons I wanted to speak to you is your brother in law. There have been some rumblings, mainly from Madam Longbottom and a few others that he has been different lately."

Not wanting to give away her thoughts but understanding that this was the real reason that Amy had come to visit, Andromeda said "I have noticed it. Narcissa said that he was the one who pointed out that they didn't have to live in fear and encouraged her to visit. His reaction to his son ending up in Gryffindor was rather telling. I overheard Nott talking to the Zabini widow, he was chuckling because good ole Lucy realized he was going to have to cheer for the Lions during Quidditch. No hexes, no curses, he simply laughed about it."

"I am still going to keep an eye on him." Amelia replied. "One thing, an announcement will be made tomorrow, but Fenrir Greyback died in a battle with another alpha were."

"Good riddance." Andromeda replied.

"Dumbledore is convinced that someone is killing off ex death eaters." Amelia replied with a grimace. "I looked into it, the only deaths without answers are Crabbe and Goyle and that may have been them pissing off the wrong person in the alley."

FROZEN

In the Northwest Territories of Canada, a wizard/werewolf was preparing for the long winter that had recently begun. He had been hiding out in a magical community in the States when the shaman had _seen_ a visit of a Wizard coming to bring him home.

Remus Lupin had taken one look at the man in the shaman's vision and had quickly left his home, knowing that they didn't deserve to have a dark wizard like Lucius Malfoy show up because he was tracking him.

A fellow werewolf had offered up his old cabin as he was leaving the next day for Auckland New Zealand and no one knew it belonged to him. So here was Remus Lupin living in a community that didn't have a hundred other people in over a thousand square miles.

Settled in with his books and his music, he took out his photo album, made a cup of tea and sat down to reminence of a time with he believed in the good always overcoming the bad.

FROZEN

In Albania, a wraith was getting desperate. He had been feeling the deaths of his followers through their connection to his mark. As they died his ability to draw on their magic lessened his ability to live.

He had almost had the perfect way to return to a human form and to no longer have to possess weaker less intelligent wizards to force them to do his bidding, but no, one of his own followers had betrayed him.

Oh, Macnair hadn't known he was betraying him, but betray him he had done. When Quirrell had come across him murdering Yaxley, he had wanted to chuckle as Macnair and Yaxley were evenly matched, but Macnair's strength had allowed him to overpower the less muscular Yaxley and had led to his death.

He had been so sure that he was smarter than Macnair and had never considered that the other wizard would ever attack Quirrell, so he had not thought to warn him. It had been too late because the moron had killed his host body forcing him to exit it post haste.

Macnair had had no idea who or what he was and he considered taking over the other wizard's body but before he could, Macnair had ended up stunned and he had been forced to head directly to the Forbidden Forest where he had taken possession of a snake and slithered away to regain his strength.

That was two and a half months ago and he had only arrived back in Albania where he had been hiding. He knew that there was a sort of magical black hole that allowed him to remain hidden from the forces that would hunt him if they knew he was alive.

So here he remained, forced to take over lesser creatures, avoiding muggles as their bodies burnt out way too quickly and sapped his magical strength.

FROZEN

In Little Whinging, the entire community was agog with stories about the crazy cat lady who sold everything she owned to await the arrival of the doctor. That the man she was waiting for was a television character had not occurred to the crazy cat lady.

Now she was locked up in a mental health facility where they were astounded to learn just how delusional she truly was. As the staff gathered for their weekly round robin meeting regarding government funded patients, the four psychiatrists were aghast as they listened to one of her daily sessions.

When the lead doctor turned off the tape machine, there was complete silence until one of the staff said "So, she not only believes that she is the chosen one to travel for all time with a time traveling television character, she is also a witch who had her powers stolen by someone."

"Don't forget how she is being paid to watch over this supposedly magical boy who arrived on the street in a basket placed on a doorstep one evening and how he managed to live after being killed." Another colleague said after looking at his notes. "You think Moses or something biblical in that?"

"According to her her cats were intelligent creatures who spoke to her in her mind and warned her about bad wizards." The doctor looked at his note then asked "Has she had any tests to locate if this is physiological or psychological?"

"All tests came up negative for it being a biological issue."

"What do you have her on?" As the large array of pharmaceuticals were listed, he said "Do we know who her next of kin is?"

"Real or imagined?" With that, the doctor replied "According to her, her last remaining relative is a ghost who teaches history at a school ran by a Merlin like wizard."

"Clearly, she is going to need long term treatment; this woman had a lot of issues. Might I suggest that we begin by dealing with her persecution complex as that seems to be one of the earliest issues she mentioned."

FROZEN

Narcissa was seated at the lonely breakfast table, yawning and grateful that she didn't have to leave the manor that day. Lucius had quickly returned to where she had begun working again with Dobby only to tell her that he had to leave immediately on a business trip.

To her shock, he had smiled and then pulled her into another toe curling kiss then muttered something about Snape having the worst timing in the world before lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

Last night, when she had retreated to her study after a dinner for one, she had started reading the next book in the series her sister had given to her. After the kiss from Lucius, she had found herself imagining him and her in the various scenes and had quickly closed the book and gone to bed early.

The problem had then begun, she had known she had accumulated to his sleeping next to her, but to Narcissa's shock, she had discovered that without him there she had not been able to sleep. She had spent the night tossing and turning in her bed, annoyed at how lonely it had made her feel.

Deciding to spend the day writing out her holiday lists, Narcissa yawned then requested a pot of tea in her study. An hour later, the half completed list drifted to the ground as she fell asleep, curled up on the chaise lounge.

Dreaming about her husband and herself in rather intimate moments like from her books, she stayed asleep most of the day, only waking up when she felt someone tripping the wards.

Finding her niece at the door, she opened it and asked "Is something wrong, Nymphadora?"

"Mom was worried, you two were supposed to have lunch today. Was it the news about your other sister?" She asked ignoring the loathed name out of concern for her aunt.

"Oh god, what did Bella do now?" She asked her hands now shaky at the thought she had escaped Azkaban.

"Is your husband at home?" She gently asked as she reached out to help hold up the older witch.

"No, he went on a business trip." Narcissa said as her niece guided her to the small nearby antechamber that Lucius used for unwanted guests.

"I am sorry to be one to tell you but the Wizengamot has decided to retry and if they are found guilty yet another…"

Narcissa held up her hand to stop her niece. "I was aware of that. I interpreted your statement as Bella escaping Azkaban."

"No, as far as I know she is still there. What should I tell mum about your missing lunch, though?"

"Oh dear, I can't believe I slept straight through the entire day. Please wait while I write her a note, Dora. Dobby?" When the house elf arrived, Narcissa requested he bring the young auror some tea then set down to write a more thorough explanation to her sister.

Once Dora had left with the note, Narcissa went to request a light repast and saw the Daily Prophet's headlines and hoped that whatever Lucius was doing it had nothing to do with the headline that screamed of the death of the very violent werewolf Fernir.

FROZEN

Lucius returned to England via an International Portkey and was hurrying home when he realized he needed to do a little research regarding the vision that the shaman had had during their conversation regarding Remus Lupin.

The headline showing the death of the werewolf in Russia had him taking a deep breath as that left only the death eaters who had been convicted to be dealt with and he could now begin to deal with the horcruxes. He had been looking at the list and had decided to leave the diary he had in his possession to last, in case he needed it to locate the others or to protect his family.

The locket was unavailable until he freed Black, the ring had almost killed the Hogwarts headmaster so he wanted to leave that one for now, that left Bella's vault which would be dealt with by her death. All contents would come to his wife, so he hoped to be able to convince her to let him look through it.

That left Harry's scar and the tiara at Hogwarts. The problem was that he had never truly asked his son in his last life for the location of the Room of Requirement nor how to access it. His best bet for locating it was to give it time and to hope that he had said time.

The piece in Potter however, that was one that would take delicate maneuvering to remove. The shaman had seen the ritual being performed and had identified him as the Twice Lived Wizard and had been very forthcoming on his part in removing the horcrux.

The main problem was that it couldn't happen until the summer solstice so for now, he could only research and gather what was needed. Grimacing when he arrived at the Ministry and he found Arthur Weasley taking the same lift down, Lucius ignored the other wizard, but listening as the man discussed his holiday plans with a co-worker.

Once both of the other wizards had left the lift, he rolled his eyes at a man with so little money wasting so much of it on International Portkeys for seven people to Romania. Clearly the other wizard was an idiot.

FROZEN

At Hogwarts, Lockhart was worried about Snape. The dark wizard had almost caught him when he had been trying to convince Sybil to help get the stone for their 'new' life. Thankfully, Snape had been distracted by his ruse regarding a relationship with the witch.

Arriving at the entrance for the staff room, listening as his fellow professors discussed the upcoming plans for Halloween, he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, shuddering at the thought of any form of alcohol after several weeks of dealing with his 'true love'.

Steeling himself to sit next to Sybil, Gilderoy noticed that Bathilda was trying to get his attention. Deciding to speak to her the next morning, he nodded and pretended to care about whatever it was Sybil was talking about. Eyeing Bagshot with a speculative look on his face, wondering if she was going to finally tell him the secrets she had been hinting about for the last few weeks, he could only hope so as he was thinking about writing another book, this one an autobiography of his life and times.

When the Headmaster arrived for their weekly staff meeting, he was annoyed at how many of his fellow co-workers ignored his helpful suggestions on how to deal with their problems. Clearly the standards at Hogwarts had fallen to an all time low.

Just as Lockhart was debating how soon he could leave without offending Sybil, she suddenly grasped his arm and said in a deep voice "The Riddle's strength is ebbing, the anchors are to fail and the Twice Lived Wizard shall prevail."

The entire Hogwarts staff stared in shock as Sybil seemed to shake off when she noticed them staring asked "Oh dear, did I fall asleep again?"

"No, no, it's fine, Sybil." The Headmaster said and quickly ended the staff meeting asking for the four head of house to remain. Gilderoy quickly disposed of the witch and knowing he couldn't be caught lingering exited the room.

Going to the next room, finding a grate to eavesdrop from, he listened as the Headmaster said that he was sure that it had been an honest prophecy that it wasn't the first one she had given.

In his quarters, Lockhart paced back and forth, his mind on this twice lived man and more importantly the prophecy he had heard while in Sybil's bed earlier that week which he had believed to be fake.

It had stated that the witch would find the stone and live with her true love for all eternity. Lockhart was willing to suffer many thing for wealth but a lifetime with Sybil Trelawney was not one of them.

Gulping in fear, he decided that it had to be himself on Halloween night, he would then remove all memories of their plan from her mind and make it seem as if they had broken up over her drinking. Yes, that was what he would do. He couldn't end up with her, no, he simply couldn't.

TBC

UP next, HALLOWEEN!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: There seems to have been some confusion. Those of you that post your name are not the ones I am speaking about. I have been deleting the reviews that I was mentioning as the person I was speaking about has been sending these lovely poison pen reviews to every single story I have written. Her and I am certain it is a her, calls me darling in the reviews and then tears my writing apart from there. I immediately received one for this last chapter in which her opening gambit was Darling, I believe you forgot to put a period at the end of your first sentence. She is also apparently a Ginny/Harry fan. I don't get why she or he is reading my stuff as it is clearly marked Hermione/Harry in most of them. So once again, thanks to those who review and I should add sign their reviews. 

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lucius woke up to the now normal sensation of his wife's hand lying on top of his heart. Reaching up to cover her hand with his, he turned his head when he felt her nose nuzzling against his neck.

Watching as she slept, wishing he dared stay in bed with her, but knowing he couldn't as today was the beginning of the Azkaban prisoner trials. He had arrived home two days ago from his fruitless trip to New Mexico and had immediately searched out of his wife only to find her having lunch with her fellow pureblood wives and looking very much the ice princess she projected to the world.

The last two days had been very busy and Lucius had not wanted to start anything unless they both had the time to finish it, though he had made a point of kissing her goodbye every morning.

When he felt Narcissa begin to stir, he gently eased out from underneath her and went to shower. Soon wearing only his robe, he exited the bathroom and found his wife standing at the window overlooking the back gardens.

Dressing, watching her more than paying attention to what he was doing, Lucius and she went over their own plans for the day and made arrangements to meet back at the Manor house to spend the evening at the dinner being hosted by the Greengrasses that evening.

Walking over to where she was standing, Lucius instead of his planned kiss, smirked and lifting her hair of her neck, placed a soft barely there kiss on her nape and listened as her breath quickened.

Pulling her back against his body until she was leaning into him, he whispered "Don't make any plans for this weekend."

"Just what do you have in mind?" She asked.

Thinking on the book he had heard her discussing with her sister earlier that week and that he had pretended to ignore, he said "I was thinking we might try that scene from your book with the what were they called? Cravets?"

"Did you read what they were?" She asked pretending not to acknowledge the rest of his statement in spite of the deep red flush on her skin.

"No but I would love to find out." He said. He had been amused to hear her telling her sister how she would like to be able to use such a thing, that it might be able to help her overcome her fear. When he had heard them talking, he had been convinced that it was Andromeda who had sent the book to him, but he had his doubts.

She simply smirked and with a wink went into the bathroom and closed the door. Lucius leaned against the edge of her dresser and shook his head amazed at the difference a simple kiss had created.

In the bathroom, Narcissa chuckled softly. Andromeda had convinced her to just let thing happen, to stop hiding behind her fear of being hurt. She was trying and the weirdly strange flirting that had been going on between her husband and herself was starting to convince her that this might work.

Still, she needed to make a visit to a magical tailor in London, to find out if he could make her some cravets and get them to her this afternoon.

FROZEN

Halloween morning dawned a cool and misty day in Scotland and the students at Hogwarts were excited because this was not an ordinary Thursday. Halloween meant a extra nice feast at dinner time and candy galore.

Even the teachers seemed to be into the celebrations, though the bright orange and green robes with floating pumpkins that the Headmaster was wearing were rather difficult to look at without wincing. None had seen Lockhart yet, but the older students were taking bets that his robes woulds be even more lurid.

Harry and his friends had just sat down when Oliver Wood came over and handed the boy a note. Reading it, he frowned then passed it over to Hermione who sat beside him.

"Harry, why does Professor McGonagall wish to see you after breakfast?" Neville asked once the note was shown to him. Draco merely grunted, he had accidently set fire to his Charms homework and was trying rather desperately to recreate it before class.

"I don't know." He replied trying to think if he had done anything that would have gotten him into trouble with his transfigurations teacher. "Maybe it's about my finding Ron's pet."

Ron's pet rat Scabbers had been missing during the pet check two days earlier and their Head of House had not only ordered the other boy to get a cage and ensure his rat stayed in it or he would be serving detention until it was located.

The entire first year class had joined in the search and after hearing Oliver mentioning a charm that called items to you, Harry tried it as they walked around the large castle.

To his amazement, the rat flew into his hands just outside of the prefect bathrooms and Ron quickly thanked him then placed the rat in it's hastily configured cage.

Oliver when told was surprised that a first year student had managed a fourth year charm and had told their head of house who had promptly given him five points during class the day before.

Harry finished his oatmeal and toast then asked Hermione to save him a seat in Charms before hurrying up to visit his Head of House in her office.

Knocking on the door and told to enter, he was soon seated across from the stern witch who smiled at him then said "Thank you for joining me. I don't know if you are aware of this, but many people sent presents to you over the years."

When he started to say he had never got them, she stopped him and said "We, meaning your teachers and the Headmaster are aware that you never received them. Ms. Figg was to send them to you, but there was a problem."

"The Dursleys?" Harry asked glumly. "They would have just taken anything I got and given it to Dudley anyhow."

"Harry, we will be having a discussion regarding your relatives because I am not at all happy with how they seemed to have treated you. However, today is not the day for this. I called for you because while we are unable to bring the presents to you for the most part as a the result of a ward, one was addressed directly to you and it is from an old friend of your fathers."

"Mr. Lupin?" Harry guessed. Seeing her surprise, he said "Hagrid told me about him during tea one day. I know that there are reasons he can't visit with me."

"I am afraid that that was the case due to some terrible laws that were passed. The Wizengamot is currently working on rescinding those laws. Now on that desk is the present sent to you from Mr. Lupin."

Harry walked over to the box neatly wrapped in brown paper with his name printed on it. "May I open it?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." She said with a smile on her face as he carefully untied the string and separated the paper to reveal a wooden box inside. The hand-carved box had a small book inside along with letters written between his parents. His eyes widening, Harry looked over at the professor and found it difficult to not ask permission to skip class that day.

"Harry, I know that today must be a difficult day for you, with the loss of your parents, would you like to spend it going through those letters?" The soft tone had Harry's eyes watering as he recalled the news he had learned earlier this year. That today was the anniversary of his parents death.

"Y-yes please." He replied.

"I will let your teachers and friends know." She replied then calling for a house elf asked him to arrange for Harry to be shelters away some place where he would remain undisturbed unless he chose to invite his friends.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." The house elf announced. "I know the perfect place. We elves calls it the Come and Go Room because it comes and goes while supplying what is needed."

Harry and the house elf popped out of the room and to the Seventh floor corridor. Following the directions of the elf, Harry paced back and forth in front of the painting of a wizard teaching trolls to dance while feeling foolish until a door appeared.

Inside he found several comfortable chairs and a table holding what seemed to be tea and biscuits. "If Mr. Harry Potter needs anything else, please feel free to call for a house elf."

FROZEN

In London, Lucius Malfoy watched as the first of the death eater convict was brought into court. The man in question had been little more than spell fodder, but he had often taken the level of violence required and upped it.

As the wizard dressed in little more than rags and looking as if he needed a shower was found guilty for the torture and deaths of two muggles and several blood traitors, Lucius watched the various factions in the room. It had become clear to him that the Light faction had split into two groups. Those who blindly supported Albus Dumbledore and those who were now questioning his judgement.

Rowle was found to be still as nasty a piece of work as he had been years before and after a quick attempt at defense after the wizard had refused veritaserum, was to be sent through the veil one minute after midnight.

Leaving the gallery, still under the influence of the polyjuice potion, he noticed Dumbledore talking to Diggle and a woman he was sure was an auror.

Moving closer, he listened as the man questioned the auror who had been part of the group moving Rowle to the Ministry about Black.

"I never saw him sir. Rumor is that he has gone completely insane." She announced with a nod to Diggle. "I am not sure about your plan, sir."

"I just want to ensure that he doesn't mention the Order." Dumbledore was heard saying.

Lucius went to the same small office he had used before then after a moment, tried to figure out whatever the Headmaster was up to. It didn't come to him, but he decided to make sure that a certain Witch who seemed to have issues with the Headmaster learned of his plans.

Returning to Diagon Alley, he got some parchment and sent an anonymous note off to Amelia Bones with a rented owl. Exiting the post owl store, he noticed his wife nearby speaking to the Bullstrode woman.

Just as he was about to greet her, he found himself being touched by someone nearby. Swiftly removing his wand, he had it pointed at the annoyance only to glare when he saw that it was the Zabini widow.

"Hello Lucius." She said with a slight leer on her face. He had always made a point of being as distant as he could to this woman, all knew that she had killed her husband after the birth of their son, and that several of her former lovers had also died poisonous deaths.

Even if he had ever been inclined to cheat on his wife, this black widow was the last woman he would have chosen. She however, seemed to take his lack of interest as a challenge.

"Mrs. Zabini." He saw the flicker of anger in her eyes at the formal form of address. "If you are looking for my wife, I do believe she is across the street. If you will excuse, I am rather in a hurry at the moment."

Zara Zabini watched the dark wizard walk away with narrowed eyes. She had longed wanted to add the very aristocratic and controlled Lucius Malfoy to her list of conquests. She knew something was wrong with their marriage, she had blackmailed one of her previous lovers, a potioneer who worked in Knockturn Alley and he had informed her of the man's purchases.

With a slowly growing smirk, she watched across the street as the very straightlaced and proper pureblood wife Narcissa Black continued her errands. When the witch stopped to speak to the Greengrass wife, Zara listened in and had an idea.

It was rare for the Malfoys to attend mere dinner parties unless it involved business so she was thrilled to hear that they would be at the one this evening. Deciding a trip to a certain potioneer was in order, Zara decided that her black strapless and backless evening gown was in order for this evening as it was the simplest of her dresses to remove.

She was certain that by midnight she would have another wizard at her beck and call, just as it should have been all along, after all she was well aware that the only reason Lucius Malfoy had married Narcissa was her family connections. Her late husband had told her so. Zara was thinking about the control she had gained after the birth of her son over the Zabini interests and with an assessing glance towards Narcissa, smirked as even a more delicious idea came to her.

FROZEN

Sybil Trelawney was drowning herself in sherry, her tears mixing with the amber liquid as she mourned being dumped by her true love. While it had not happened yet, she had overheard Gilderoy flirting with that scarlet witch Sinistra the night before. 

The more she drank her sherry infused tea, the more she felt sorry for herself, Sybil decided that if she couldn't have him, no one could. Dismissing her afternoon class, she bucked up her nerve and decided that if he thought he was going to get away with using Sybil Trelawney, well she would prove to him just how big of a mistake that would be.

Locating the notes he had given to her to help with their planned adventure, she decided to take them to the Headmaster when she recalled he had left the castle to go to London.

Looking at them, her mind racing, she suddenly had an idea. Yes, she knew exactly what she was going to do. After all, she had only gotten with Lockhart because the original object of her affections had been so cruel in rejecting her heartfelt offering.

Maybe, just maybe if she gained this treasure hidden deep in the bowels of Hogwarts, she could use it to turn her dream wizard into the handsome prince she was sure he was deep within. Surely a wizard with a voice like that had to have been bewitched to look as he did.

This, this could be a case of the beauty restoring her beast!

Gathering the map and what Gilderoy Lockhart had given her regarding each of the obstacles, she set them on her desk, wrote a letter to her true love and sealed it in wax then went off to have her own grand adventure.

FROZEN

It was almost dinner time and the teachers were gathering in the Great Hall as usual. Dumbledore always wished for them to be dressed in their formal robes and hats for all feasts and the room was looking wonderful. The floating pumpkins among the other holiday decorations, the castle ghosts were adding to the atmosphere as they gathered in groups gossiping just like the students would soon be. Minerva was feeling slightly harassed as she counted heads and realized that they were missing two of their professors.

She turned to her fellow heads with the intention of questioning them regarding the whereabouts of Lockhart and Trelawney when the former appeared. Taking in the lime green and lavender robes, shuddering inwardly as she saw the scornful expression on Snape's face as the wizard very dramatically tossed himself down into a seat just as the headmaster arrived.

Albus thanked the staff for attending then mentioned the sad news of the loss of Azkaban convict Rowle and that the wizard had been sent through the veil before he had had a chance to repent then with a strained grin suggested that they open the doors to the Great Hall and let the students in.

"One moment, Albus. Gilderoy, where is Sybil?" Minerva demanded an answer from the wizard.

"I haven't spoken to her today. We argued over her rather unfortunate tippling problem." He said playing it as cool as he could, in spite of the terrible scene in the forbidden corridor. He would simply act as if nothing was wrong, right? After all know one could possibly suspect him.

"Minerva, why don't I go check on her." Poppy announced as she walked towards the nearby staff entryway.

"Thank you, Poppy." Minerva rolled her eyes, Sybil was a drama queen on a good day, but if the rather impetuous affair with Lockhat was over, she would rather avoid dealing with the witch.

The staff sat down and the Headmaster used his wand to open the doors. He took solace in the cheerful sounds of the students entering for the feast. His eyes were searching for Harry Potter, hoping that the boy had read the letters and was thinking of his parents and their sacrifice like he planned.

So far the boy had not so much as seemed to express one iota of interest in the grand adventure he had created with his arrival at Hogwarts in mind. So, maybe he needed to arrange for a little kick start to get things going. He was idly debating how to do this when he saw the boy entering with his friends.

FROZEN

"So, your parents send you out begging for candy?" Neville was skeptically asking Hermione as they sat down at their house table. "Dressed up in strange outfits?"

"Really? You just knock on strangers doors and they give you candy?" Draco asked skeptically. "Harry, is this true?"

"I don't have first hand knowledge, but I have seen it. My cousin Dudley always returned home with bags of the stuff." He replied his mind still on the letters he had received. He couldn't help thinking of his parents as he joined his friends, wondering what it would be like if they were still alive.

"Fred, I think that these firsties are pulling our wands." George said from where he entered with his twin. Looking at his younger brother, he was about to speak to Ron when he noticed that his brother seemed to be glaring at someone.

Looking around, he saw that it was the head of their house. "Maybe we can do a little investigating later and find out what is up with Ronnikins?"

"I already know." Fred replied. "His rat escaped his cage and ended up in the girls dorms. McGonagall has assigned him detention this weekend and has ordered him to locate the rat and bring it to her. You know, when Percy had it, it did nothing, but now all it does is attempt to escape."

"We should help." George said with a look down at a piece of parchment hidden in the pocket of his robes. "Maybe ask for the help of the Marauders and a certain map?"

Harry was not paying much attention to the twins, he found them tiring when not flying so when he heard the word Marauders, he thought about the book he had also received from Mr. Lupin and the letter that had accompanied it. He had already had his friends questioning him about missing class and had been surprised at how supportive they had been to him so his mind was elsewhere then he realized why the word marauders was so important. 

His eyes widening, he looked over at the terrible twosome then around at the large crowd and decided to wait until there was more privacy. When Draco and Neville drew his attention back to Hermione's lecture on the difference between Samhain and Halloween, he just made a mental note to speak to the twins later.

FROZEN

In a large stone house in the middle of Nottinghamshire, the Malfoys were discussing their fellow guests as they entered the home of their hosts for the evening. The couple were soon separated along gender lines as the wizards gathered to discuss the trial of Rowle that afternoon and the women to discuss the upcoming Malfoy Winter Ball.

Narcissa turned down all offers of help, explaining she had it well in hand, while watching Zara Zabini prowl her way around the room as she typically did when attending these events.

Noticing as her hostess' smile seemed strained, she graceful detracted her herself from those gathered around her and went to speak to the woman. "I see that Zara is making herself at home."

"She wasn't even invited. I would make a scene but did you read what that new gossip reporter wrote regarding the dinner Amelia Bones hosted last week. I don't know how she got such accurate information, but the last thing I wish to do is make a public enemy of Zabini."

When Zara reached her husband, Narcissa's eyes narrowed then she let out a small laugh as she watched the woman get politely told that she wasn't part of the conversation. Zara didn't glare like she normally would have, which concerned Narcissa because instead the woman gave her husband a smug grin and simply bowed low.

"You're lucky, you know." Tallin Greengrass said. Looking at Narcissa she explained. "He doesn't even look. Most men, my husband included at least take a look at what is freely put in display by her. There has never even been a second glance, you have no idea...I envy you so much at having such a faithful husband."

Narcissa was reminded that her husband while currently trying to fix things, hadn't always been faithful, but standing straight, she said "It helps that we enjoy each other's company."

Tallin grimaced when she saw who the house elf let in and said "There is a man who has never heard of the concept of being faithful. Did you know that Fudge even slept with that horrid Dolores Umbridge?"

Seeing Narcissa's moue of disgust, she said "Yes, they had quite the little backroom deal that went on. It's how she got the promotion to Undersecretary and some truly gaudy jewelry. As my husband pointed out, the title she received at the end of it was rather apropos if you know what I mean?"

FROZEN

In Scotland, Poppy Pomfrey was reading the rather strange letter she had found on Sybil Trelawney's desk. Not understanding a word of it, she looked around the room one last time and found a piece of parchment near the doorway.

On it, was a crudely drawn map in Sybil's handwriting. Taking it with her in case it gave them an idea of where the witch was, she returned to the Great Hall just as dinner was placed on the table. Handing the note and the map to Minerva, she took her usual seat and watched the deputy headmistress out of the corner of her eye.

When the woman snickered in spite of her self control as she read the letter, Poppy waited, then saw what she expected. Minerva's eyes seemed drawn to the two wizards that couldn't be more different at the end of the table.

Gilderoy Lockhart wearing his lime green and lavender robes, with his carefully coiffed hair and his vacuous grin. A man whose claim to the word wizard that was tenuous at best. A selfish, self-aggrandizing bore who seemed to think that he was Merlin's gift to wizardry in spite of being a danger to anyone nearby when he held a wand. Who only saw the students as future fans, never noticing their disdain for his abilities.

Next to him, Severus Snape wearing all black clothes, his hair looking as if it hadn't seen a comb or shampoo in days thanks to the time he spent in the potion's lab. A man whose magical power and abilities were shrouded in darkness but whose dedication to his Snakes was second to none, a man who felt every slight even if it happened years ago.

There were few truly known facts about Severus Snape, the fact that he had a mastery in potions and one that was known mainly to most witches he came in contact with. That his voice was something to hear.

This seems to have earned him the infatuation of a rather flighty and nearsighted witch. Poppy was more than certain that Trelawney's attraction was not reciprocated.

Minerva read the letter then looking at the hand drawn map, frowned as she realized it was the third floor corridor. Her eyes blinked as she read the notes on the outer edges and then urgently reached over to get the attention of the headmaster.

He took one look at the map and read the note before standing and calling for the attention of the students. "May I have your attention please? Due to an unexpected problem that has come up, I would like the prefects to lead the students back to their common rooms. The house elves will bring the holiday feast to your common rooms."

The students looked at one another then at the head table, where the Headmaster seemed to be gathering the staff together; Harry and his friends looked at one another then frowning, followed Oliver Wood back to their tower.

When the fifth year student did a count, he growled when he noticed he was missing a student. "Has anyone seen Ron Weasley?"

His fellow fifth year prefect groaned and said "I ordered him to join us, but he must have gone back. He was upset at being forced to leave his dinner behind. I knew I should have kept hold of him."

Oliver went to the seventh year prefect who spoke to the twins and Percy then went to speak to the portrait of the Fat Lady who said she would pass the message on.

The rest of the students were soon eating and joking around in the tower common room as Harry looked around then showed the other three the book he had been sent by Remus Lupin.

The quartet thumbed through the book, Hermione more out of an intellectual interest than in using the pranks demonstrated within. There was a gasp when they read that Harry's father and his friends had been studying to become animagii but even that was tossed aside when Draco noticed the instructions on how to turn someone's hair blue since most of it was beyond their magical level.

"I think we need to prank Lockhart." He said gleefully. When he saw the reluctance on Hermione's face, he said "It's not like we actually learn anything in that class anyhow."

Harry and the others heard Seamus and Dean whispering about Ron and how he had stayed behind. The dark haired boy saw that Ron's brother's didn't appear worried about it, so he just let it go, thinking that if anyone would be concerned it would be them.

FROZEN

Severus read the note in the small staff room with his fellow heads of house and the Headmaster. Shuddering, he said "Never in a million years."

"We know that, what I am curious about is how she got such thorough intelligence regarding the obstacle course. It's a rather simplified version of it, but it is fairly accurate.' Flitwick pointed out.

"Well since it required intelligence we know that Lockhart wasn't involved." Sprout pointed out with a laugh which faded away as she asked "Surely, you don't think...even Sybil isn't that foolish."

"We need to check. Severus, you are with me. Minerva, please reassure the professors and have them check on the students." Albus ordered never noticing that his History of Magic professor seemed to melt away from the crowd followed by his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Once the heads had left, he looked at the map and read the small note regarding the cerebus and said to Severus "I need you to look into Lockhart's mind after we check on the stone. See what he knows about this."

The two wizards arrived in the correct corridor and with a simple alohamora, they opened the door to see that Hagrid's pet Fluffy had a large piece of violet coloured lace with fringe sticking out of the corner of one of its mouths.

Using a magically animated harp the two wizards looked at the open trap door and then at each other before the Headmaster dropped onto the Devil's snare, annoyed to have to go through the entire obstacle course. He had set it up with first year students in mind, and wasn't as physically up to going through it but they had to, just in case...

Severus joined him, then lit a fire on the Devil's snare so that they could fall through before it entangled them. Stopping suddenly, Severus froze at the sight in front of him.

Sybil Trelawney looked like a pin cushion as she lay dead on the ground. It was clear that she had been bit by Fluffy and that she had also had a rough time with the Devil's snare as the hem of her robes were singed. In Sybil's hand was a parchment with directions on it.

Albus lifted the parchment, realized what had gone wrong and winced as he mentally went through all the ways to cover this mess up before the ministry heard about it.

"We need Poppy." Severus muttered as his eyes took in the dead witch. They had all tried to talk the headmaster out of this and clearly they had been right. He shuddered at the disaster this was going to be, that it would be worse if it had been student had him almost grateful that it was Trelawney who died.

"No, no, for now, we say nothing." Albus replied as they hurried back to the Devil's Snare and Albus used the nearby hidden staircase to get them back to the third floor wishing they could have used it earlier but they had needed to know exactly what had happened to his Divination professor.

Arriving at the entrance to the corridor, Albus was not at all happy to see Amelia Bones standing there with Augusta Longbottom. Mentally cursing whoever had called them, he was furious when he found out that it was Bathilda Bagshot. Well, he would just have to deal with her later.

Amelia refused to accept his word that nothing was wrong and insisted on entering the room that contained Fluffy. Her eyes narrowed as she looked between the Class three dangerous creature being housed in the castle and himself.

When she accioed the lace from the teeth of the cerebus, Albus tried to get her to go with him, but she simply reanimated the nearby harp and asked him to accompany her.

An hour later, ignoring his protests, she sent out an owl requesting that the Hogwart's Board of Governors have an emergency meeting with her first thing the next morning then sent for several members of her staff and the staff of the Department of Magical Creatures.

In spite of Hagrid's tears and protestations that Fluffy was simply misunderstood and that he would never hurt anyone, the cerebus was carted out of the castle in a secure container with the intentions of shipping him back to Greece where he had been smuggled from.

Amelia didn't say a word as her staff quickly bypassed the simple obstacles and when she arrived at the empty room, asked the headmaster in a terse tone what had been being kept in there.

"Nothing yet." He replied, sweating in spite of the cool fall air. "It was simply a defense exercise, Amelia. I intended to put a prize for those who got passed the protections. It was merely an obstacle course.

"An obstacle course that got one of your teachers killed and that had two, count them, two dangerous class three creatures being kept in a school with only a simple first year unlocking charm to protect the students." The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was snarling as she lectured the headmaster.

Actions have Reactions:

In a small office near the History of Magic classroom, an upset Bathilda Bagshot was spilling her guts to an eager Gilderoy Lockhart. By the time she finished, he knew the deep dark secrets of the Hogwart's headmaster.

Calming the elderly woman down, Lockhart was about to obliviate her, when to his frustration, an auror entered the room and required them to join his boss. Lockhart did as ordered while Bagshot pretended to be too feeble to do so.

The auror, a wizard named Shacklebolt, gave the witch an assessing look then agreed to send someone to get her statement but insisted on Lockhart joining him immediately.

frozen

In Nottingshire, the two members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors attending the Greengrass dinner party read the parchments that had arrived, nodded at one another then Lucius announced that Amelia Bones had requested a meeting with the Board, leaving out about the death of the Divinations professor.

The dark haired witch seated across from him was looking rather sullen as she watched the wizard she wanted speak to his wife. She had managed to place her specialized potion into his drink, but so far there had not been a single glance her way.

When he stepped out of the room with Nott, she watched with narrowed eyes then followed them a few minutes later. To her chagrin, she found the wizard had been joined by his wife and the man was kissing her. Furious that he was passionately embracing the wrong witch, she was about to speak to him when the Greengrasses joined them and said that they understood why they had to leave.

Zara Zabini watched the Malfoys leave the dinner party from the shadows, extremely disgruntled at how the knowledge her potion had had no effect. Wanting nothing more than to hex the heads off the nearby rose bushes, she simply appareted out of the party and home, needing to regroup and figure out what had gone wrong.

frozen

Albus Dumbledore was furious when his protests were ignored by Madam Bones and her staff. Returning to his tower a few hours later, he was changing into his nightclothes when magic itself tugged at him. Knowing exactly what was going on, he scowled and tried to figure out how to do what needed to be done and how to use it to his advantage.

Pacing back and forth in his quarters, he stared at the object causing him so much consternation. Damn James Potter, why he had insisted on such an oath. Didn't the wizard know that sometimes personal desires had to be ignored for the greater good?

To make his evening worse, his personal house elf appeared and gave him the news that Poppy Pomfrey had had to contact the Weasley family. Young Ronald had been sent to the infirmary with a stomach ache. While there he had bit by his pet rat which he had located while visiting the castle kitchens. Poppy was concerned because the bite wasn't the typical sort found to be from a rat. She was finding it difficult to heal the bite and the rat had yet again escaped before she could test it.

At first annoyed, Albus had a thought and with a second glance at the Potter family heirloom in his desk, he let a slow smile grow onto his face as he had a great idea. He would give Harry the cloak as a Christmas gift. The boy would of course not be returning to his relatives for the holiday season and this would mean he would not receive any presents.

What a better way to finally bond with the boy than over something that cost him nothing to return. Finally heading to bed, Albus had no idea that events were moving too quickly for himself to keep up. That the Potter boy's situation was not what he believed and that there was a wizard sitting in a prison who had just been given the best news on Halloween since he himself had been a student at Hogwarts.

frozen

Sirius Black had just found out that he was to have a trial, with veritiaserum. Sitting on the small pallet that had passed for a bed for the last ten years of his life, he grinned as he realized this was his chance. His change to be set free. To do what he had long ago vowed to do in regards to his godson. Marking time, he looked at the list the the guard had taunted him with.

The guard had told him one down and fifteen to go until he was tried in front of the Wizengamot and had given Sirius the list of names to torment him with the knowledge he was to be given the same treatment.

As the wizard had gone on and on about what had transpired during the trial that day, it had taken everything with Sirius not to shout yes, but just in case whomever had stuck him here without a trial was still having him watched he pretended to be upset.

When the guard had moved on, he noticed his cousin was shouting that someone would pay and thought to himself that he sincerely hoped she was right and that she was the one to pay for her crimes.

frozen

At the Malfoy residence, Lucius had removed his own cloak and taken his wife's cloak before dropping them on a nearby chair. When his wife mentioned getting out of the formal robes and returning, he stood around the study for a few minutes then with a lecherous smirk on his face went to see if she needed any assistance.

He had no idea that he was under the influence of a potion, the very one that he often used on the night of his quarterly obligations or he would have done anything he could to avoid his wife.

Instead, he entered the bedroom, saw his wife was untying the silk ropes that held the robes close to her body and moved forward. "Would you like some help with that?"

She turned her head and with a sigh thanked him mentioning that she had been about to request help from one of the female house elves but that his assistance was more than desired.

With the silk ropes undone, Lucius saw the pale skin exposed on his wife's neck and leaned in ease her long hair over her shoulder then pressed an open mouthed kiss on her nape while his hands went to access the closure in front.

More skin was exposed and Lucius placed a kiss onto her shoulder blade, as his now free hands ran up and down his wife's arms. Taking a step in so that they were resting against one another, the tension was palpable as he asked "Are you sure you want my help?"

His wife stuttered as she tried to speak then flushed a soft pink before she turned her head and said "Yes."

Lucius let go of her arms, then gently turned her so that they were now face-to-face. Using his wand to lit the fireplace and the candles in the room, he then tossed it onto the nearby chair before undoing his own top layer of robes….

TBC

Just so that you know, yes I know I am evil leaving off at this spot. LOL.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:This was a difficult chapter to write. Originally I had it written from Lucius perspective then changes it to Narcissas, but in the end, I had us seeing things from both views. I did save what isn't being used and may have the couple having flashbacks to the various moments. 

Frozen Hearts Melting

Chapter Eighteen.

 __

 _Lucius entered the bedroom, saw his wife was untying the silk ropes that held the robes close to her body and moved forward. "Would you like some help with that?"_

 _She turned her head and with a sigh thanked him mentioning that she had been about to request help from one of the female house elves but that his assistance was more than desired._

 _With the silk ropes undone, Lucius saw the pale skin exposed on his wife's neck and leaned in ease her long hair over her shoulder then pressed an open mouthed kiss on her nape while his hands went to access the closure in front._

 _More skin was exposed and Lucius placed a kiss onto her shoulder blade, as his now free hands ran up and down his wife's arms. Taking a step in so that they were resting against one another, the tension was palpable as he asked "Are you sure you want my help?"_

 _His wife stuttered as she tried to speak then flushed a soft pink before she turned her head and said "Yes."_

 _Lucius let go of her arms, then gently turned her so that they were now face-to-face. Using his wand to light the fireplace and the candles in the room, he then tossed it onto the nearby chair before undoing his own top layer of robes._

Narcissa was a little nervous but more than ready to continue this as he kissed her with an urgency that told her she was most definitely wanted, which was something that had long been missing in their marriage. Intimacy had long been an obligation instead of pleasure for both of them.

Lucius slowly backed her up against the wall near the fireplace and parting her lips used his tongue to tease hers, then he pulled back needing to make sure this was what she wanted. Narcissa pulled him right back into the kiss after a small smile crossed her lips, not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind and rather excited by the possibilities of where this might lead, he was barely breathing by the time they finally pulled apart.

Looking into her eyes, he saw his own need mirrored in her eyes; something he had never seen before. had him leaning in to kiss her again. His hands reached for the edge of her robes and started to ease them off her shoulders until they were out of his way.

FHM

Narcissa was feeling self conscious until she saw the desire in his face and felt the tips of his fingers tracing the emerald green lace on her bra. When he brushed against the hardened nipple, she moaned at the rush of pure need flowing to her stomach. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She was arching her back, wanting more just like the books said she would.

Feeling her back arch Lucius gave into what he had wanted since the very first time all those years ago and cupped her breast completely. When unlike the very first time he had tried that, she didn't freeze and shriek at him to get away, when she instead flushed red and simply watched him, he lowered his head and gently nipped the hardened tip then holding her shoulders flat against the wall he used his mouth and tongue to make her moan.

He kissed the skin that was exposed by the low cut Slytherin green bra. It wasn't enough, he needed to taste her. Reaching around for the clasp, he only found fabric.

FHM

Narcissa smiled as she felt him reaching for the clasp, bring her hand off his shoulder she reached between her breast and undid the clasp watching as his eyes followed her hand. She saw him bend forward and quickly lashed her tip with his tongue as it was exposed by the lace falling away, she wrapped her hands into his hair, holding his head there, if he stopped it would probably kill her and she would run and never get up the courage to do this ever again.

She ran her left hand down his side, then taking a chance that it wouldn't be wrong pushed his outer dress robes off, then the shirt below before running her hands all over the exposed skin feeling the hardness of his body. Her own body just about screamed when he stopped his ministrations, until he roughly pulled the dark green dress shirt he was wearing off and tossed towards the nearby chair.

Grabbing Narcissa's hand he settled onto the bed easing her legs onto his side, her knees straddling him like in his fantasies before he went back to feasting on her beautiful breasts. Her hands tentatively began exploring his chest and then pressing against his wildly beating heart. He felt deprived when she pulled back from him. The feel of her moist mouth kissing his flat nipple then the swirling of her tongue around it, had him shuddering both from shock and an urgent desire to simply claim her lips as his own,

Narcissa felt Lucius pulling her head away from his body, and up towards his lips. He quickly took control of the kiss as he turned them until Narcissa was resting against the pillows stacked at the headboard. She watched as his eyes meet hers then his hands to pull off her panties, only to stop and hold her waist still.

Confused because the books never mentioned stops and starts like they had been doing; she looked up and saw the way his eyes roamed over the lace design meant to tease more than conceal. The whirling heat in Lucius' eyes had her biting her lip in jealousy at knowing she wasn't the first woman to ever see that expression on his face.

FHM

Standing he started to unbutton his dress pants then watched as Narcissa rose to help him clearly unconcerned about her nudity except for the barely there panties. As he felt her soft hands on his overly heated skin, he trembled from controlling the need flowing through his body. He watched with a smile as she helped divest him of his remaining clothes and then was sure that this was merely a dream when without hesitation she wrapped her hand around his erection.

When she started to move her hand his body bucked as a result of fighting the need to come right there and then. He watched her pout as he regretfully eased her hand away from him. He did press a small kiss on the pouting lips before pulling back as it to make up for it.

Lucius knew that they should slow down, that there was something wrong with the lack of fear and hesitation on either of their parts but his heart and body took charge and he found himself unable to stop in spite of his mind telling him that something was clearly wrong.

FHM

Feeling her back hit the luxurious softness of the counterpane, Narcissa watched as Lucius bent down and kissed her inner thigh causing her to tense up. When she saw him leaning back to stand then stood there his eyes now a rather dusky charcoal gray hue, she simply smiled then listened as he whispered in a voice hoarse with need. "I have wanted to do this since for so many, many years."

Narcissa noticed the dampness between her thighs that the book mentioned seeping from inside of her as his hand wrapped around her ankle and pushed it over his shoulder.

When she felt the soft heated moistness of him kissing her outer thigh, she started to feel tremors inside of her, then when he kissed the lace design on her panties, she felt herself falling apart. Shocked at the emotions and physical reaction her body was experiencing, tears began to fall at the knowledge they could have had this since the beginning but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than for this to go on forever.

FHM

Lucius took pleasure in sending her over the edge for the first time ever, which considering his time travel, was over forty something years. While she was still coming down from the orgasm, Lucius removed the only barriers between them tossing her small bits of lace across the room.

He loved how responsive Narcissa was allowing herself to be, her breath started to quicken again as she seemed to realize his intentions. He had attempted this one before and his newlywed wife had locked herself in the bathroom.

He observed as her body started to arch towards him, he used his hand to slowly part her lower lips. He lightly licked at the outer lips and swirled his tongue around her when her hands came down and tangled themselves into his hair. His eyes quickly raised to her eyes and instead showing fear, there was shocked wonder in them.

As he lowered his head and continued his ministrations, he felt her body start to tighten and the heat rise from his teasing he eased his long finger inside. When he felt her body still contracting from her earlier orgasm, he knew that he needed to slow down which had her moaning and pressing his head back against her hips.

He continued to tease her as he gently moved his finger back in forth to ease the way, gradually adding a second finger.

He was trying to kill her, that was all she was thinking, Narcissa was convinced she was going to burst into flames. Removing her hand from his hair, she used it to push his forehead back, when she saw his face she found her voice for the first time since they had begun this.

"Lucius, please, I need, I need to know this will be...that it will be different."

He of all people understood what she was trying to say, so pressing one last kiss against her thigh he eased up over her until they were pressed bare skin against bare skin. He watched as instead of her eyes turning to the photo of her sisters, she watched his every movement as he sheath his erection inside of her. Lucius pushed forward pausing to allow her body to adjust and buried his head into her shoulder to keep from screaming at how good it felt.

He raised his head from her neck and kissed her once he had gained a semblance of control. When he felt her wrap her legs around his hips, he moaned at the feel of the different angle. "Good, so good. Narcissa, so, so good. "

FHM

She was breathless as he pulled back from the kiss, as he started to moan and then she was lost in nothing but feelings as he started to thrust inside of her, pulling back until he was almost completely outside, then thrusting back in, Narcissa found herself wrapping her hands back in his hair and guiding him back for another kiss, soon their tongues were joining their bodies in the dance.

As he drove her over the edge for the second time that night, she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace as he flipped them over. As she felt the different angle when she had landed on him, Narcissa found herself being guided by his hands into place above him, she had never done anything like this only read about it but it had intrigued her. she slowly edged herself up and back down, repeating the movement as she listened to the heated words of encouragement coming from him.

Narcissa rose off of him again he placed his hands on her hips and thrust up, feeling how close he was he pulled her body down over the top of his and kissed her, as he used his movements to thrust forward causing his erection to brush against her, as she came again, he came as well, listening to her telling him, she loved him.

As their bodies came down of the rush, he pulled her close not wanting to leave her. Watching her body blush as she started to stand, Lucius eased them under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to ask if she was alright but was worried to break the spell that they seemed to be under.

Narcissa felt her body humming with energy, and yet she was exhausted, so when Lucius tucked her into her now favorite sleeping spot, she simply rested her hand on his slowing heart beat and drifted off to sleep not once thinking about showering like she usually did immediately after they had been intimate.

Several more times during the night the couple found themselves reaching for each other. By morning, they had explored one another in ways that both had long dreamed of, never stopping to realize something was wrong with their lack of inhibitions and fear. Both too sated to really think at all.

After their latest round, Narcissa blushed as she realized that she had bit her husband on his shoulder. Reaching for the nearby wand, she used it to heal her husband then dropped it on the nearby nightstand as she marveled at how right her sister had been about everything.

Frozen

November 1st dawned and there were many who had enjoyed the celebrations the evening before but there were a few who hadn't. Zara Zabini had accosted the potioneer who had smirked at her and said "What you never considered was that Lucius Malfoy isn't your typical British pureblood, he is still connected to his French roots. Sorry mon amore, but you just don't do it for him."

When the dark witch screamed and pulled her wand, he gave a derisive chuckle and said "Apparently, from what you just told me, Lucius Malfoy desires only one woman, his wife."

"She, she is nothing. A typical cold blooded English pureblood witch. It isn't possible that he would prefer that to me." She sneered. "You did something wrong. Messed something up."

With a shrug, he said "No. Zara, I let you get away with a little blackmail mainly because I dislike how condescending that frog is to me, but attempt this again and my lovely new contact at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will get a look at several of my rather more interesting memories."

He saw the calculating expression on her face and said "Oh and if something should happen to me like I go missing or die suddenly, I have given a signed statement and vials of memories to a solicitor. You are rather predictable my dear."

The witch glared at him then stormed from his shop. She was considering her next step when she saw something that had her eyes narrowing. Gilderoy Lockhart, a wizard she found repulsive most days was meeting with someone wearing a cloak.

Moving closer, darkly amused to notice they hadn't even bothered with a muffling charm, she grinned at the gossip she was now privy to. Debating how it would prove most useful, she decided to simply keep an eye on both wizards and wait until they had done the dirty work then use what they gathered to blackmail the most powerful wizard in Britain.

Putting her plan to get Malfoy into her bed away temporarily, she gathered some parchment and immediately wrote to her son. She grimaced at having to contact the brat, the only thing standing between her and getting tossed out on her ass from the Zabini estates, but she was not going to let any source escape her grip as she wondered just how widely known was Dumbledore's secret affair with Gellert Grindelwald known.

Frozen

Narcissa awoke well before her husband. Noticing she was naked and recalling all that had happened the night before, she flushed a deep red and found herself torn between giggling at what had happened and pain at knowing that this could have been her life all this time but for a book.

Scared to look at her husband at first, she soon gathered her courage and moved just enough so that she could see his face. Noticing that he was clearly exhausted, she used the time to admire the masculine beauty of the man she had married over a decade before.

When she had first been told of the betrothal, Narcissa had been excited. Lucius was well known for his gentlemanly behavior to those he considered his equal. His bloodlines and wealth aside, she had simply been sure that he would be the perfect husband.

When he had kissed her that first time, she could finally admit that the thrill she had felt that afternoon had scared her. It made her wonder just how much of this mess had been the result of that book and how much had been her fear of losing herself in another person as she had believed Bellatrix had become after marriage.

Now, years later, she could admit that it wasn't her marriage that had changed Bella but her meeting with the Dark Lord that had turned her sister from an affectionate and playful young woman into the monster she had become.

Still, Narcissa felt regrets for her actions, knowing that if she had simply talked to Lucius thirteen years ago, things might have been so different. There might not have been a mistress or many, she didn't know, but she knew that there had been at least one. One woman who at one point had held her husband's heart, something she feared she would never have as her own.

Knowing that her sister Andi was right and that she had to let the past be the past, Narcissa allowed herself to resume her perusal of the sleeping man next to her. Being careful not to wake him, she admired the long delicate eyelashes that framed eyes that could turn as cold as ice but more often than not when looking at their son or herself were a soft warm gray color.

Struggling not to press a kiss to the slightly parted lips she instead gently traced them with the tip of her fingertip. Bemused to think of how much pleasure they had given her the night before, she giggled when he pressed a kiss to her fingertip and continued to sleep.

A bit more bolder, she traced her finger across his strong jaw line and down his neck before dainty tracing patterns across his chest. When he didn't even react, at least not consciously, she gave a quick look to make sure he was still asleep and slide her hand under the covers to what she could tell was clearly reacting to her actions.

She had thought about asking him to allow her to explore things, but had been too embarrassed. Thanks to his being asleep, she could 'explore' to her heart's contentment.

Just as she encircled his hardening erection, she heard a soft wuffling sound then felt Lucius lips pressing against her forehead as he nuzzled against her. His soft moan had her holding her breath in fear that he was waking up, but instead he just wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her in closer.

She lay there, her hand wrapped around him, still as could be until she was sure that he was once again asleep. A playful expression now on her face, she moved her hand until it was at the base of his erection, tightened it just enough so that it was grazing his erection and started stroking upward only to have a larger hand grip hers.

"Sorry Cissa, but need sleep." She heard and before she could speak, found herself wrapped up in his arms, his body spooning hers. His hands now held herself within them, his face was buried in her long hair and his left leg had eased between hers.

She could still feel the hardness below as it rested against her bottom and knew that her own body was reacting to what had been happening as much as his was. A small sense of disappointment filled her for a moment then she noticed that in spite of his protests about needing sleep it was clear that his body was more than willing as his hips were now pressing against hers.

There was a soft muttering then to her bemusement, Lucius right hand released hers and lifted her outer leg over his so that it was easier for him to thrust forward.

As he entered her waiting warmth, Narcissa heard what he was muttering and was torn between disbelief and hope as her husband held her hip and gently eased back and forward.

It wasn't the wild heat from the night before, but something made it even more special for the blond as she felt her husband's lips pressing against her nape, his arms now embracing her from behind even as his claimed her with a slow steady series of strokes.

Biting her lips to keep from moaning the words that she wasn't sure he was willing or able to hear, she felt her body fall over the cliff not in the maelstrom of the many earlier rounds but with a soft sense of knowing that this was all hers even as her husband had his own release.

To her total shock, he managed to tug her even closer if that was possible and muttered his love for her while drifting even deeper into unconsciousness. Unable to move at first, she was considering staying right where she was when she regretfully realized the time.

Easing out from the cocoon of her husband's arms she went to shower and get ready for her day. About to dress, she did some mental arithmetic and decided she had just enough time to have breakfast with her husband.

Wearing her dressing robe, she was about to call for a house elf when she decided to go speak to Dobby and Taffy herself. Exiting the bathroom and stopping in the doorway at the sight in her bed, she stopped to admire the way the top sheet draped over the lower hips of the naked man asleep in their bed.

With a bit of regret, she returned to her previous path, reminding herself that this could be a regular sight if she managed to find a way to speak to Lucius.

Frozen

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was a very busy wizard, He was already making plans for the upcoming holiday season, including fixing things so that Harry Potter was no longer spending time with the Malfoy heir, but was instead doing so with the youngest Weasley boy.

Sending a note to Arthur Weasley asking him to pay a visit to him, Albus was less thrilled when Amelia Bones and two aurors arrived. Leading them to his tower office, he was soon seated behind his desk and playing her concern off as overreaching anxiety.

She merely glared at him then asked for the name of Sybil Trelawney's next of kin.

"Alas poor Sybil had no family left. They all perished in the war with Grindelwald." He stated. "I wish that I could be more helpful. Maybe Gilderoy might know, they have been spending time together lately."

"Lockhart?" She asked a bit surprised at that news.

"Yes, unfortunately the path of true love is littered with broken hearts. In this case, I fear that their hearts were torn asunder due to irreconcilable differences." Albus replied.

Frozen

Lucius woke up, feeling oddly content in spite of lacking memories of how he had arrived home from the dinner at the Greengrass estate. His last clear action had been to receive a notice of a meeting of Hogwarts Board of Governors due to the death of yet another professor.

Looking around, not locating his wife, he frowned when he saw that no one was in the room. Feeling strangely bereft even if he didn't know why and wondering why his body felt he had spent the evening dueling with Severus, the blond wizard went to take a shower a bit surprised to realize he had slept naked. He was rather sure that softening her stance on his sharing her bed or not, Narcissa would not be happy with him today for not wearing his pajama bottoms.

After his morning ministrations, Lucius returned to their bedroom, still feeling oddly out of sorts and noticed that his wand was not on his side of the bed, that it was laying on top of the nightstand on his wife's side of the bed. Dressed and ready to head to Hogwarts, he exited the room just as his wife entered from the hallway. "Oh, there you are Narcissa."

When she didn't look his way, in fact seemed rather flustered, Lucius frowned and felt a bit depressed at the step back that they had taken in their progress to a more happy marriage as a result of his sartorial miscue. "I have to go to Hogwarts and find out what happened to that Trelawney woman."

"Now?" She asked her eyes still not meeting his. Noticing she was still wearing a dressing gown, he sighed at the thought of wishing he had more time. "Surely after last night…"

"We will have to talk about it later, my dear." He said then moving closer went to press a kiss to her cheek when she seemed to tense up. Hesitating for half a second, then deciding that he would work on whatever it was later, he told her he would see her at dinner time then went to floo to Hogwarts.

Narcissa stood there, stunned at the knowledge Lucius had left. When the house elf arrived with her planned breakfast for two, she merely waved her hand and told Taffy to take it back to the kitchens.

Seating herself on her bed, Narcissa struggled not to feel sorry for herself as she let go of her plans for the day. Soon dressed to go out into public, she picked up her wand and left the manor house.

She went to visit each of her usual shops, ordering flowers, decorations and the assortment of sundries needed to host a masque ball. Noticing the headlines of the Daily Prophet, she picked up a copy and was soon seated in her favorite lunch spot and began to read the tabloid.

Frozen

Lucius was still shaking his head as he listened to what Amelia Bones had reported. A troll and a cerebus. He had had no idea the first go round about any of it. He had known about the stone and the obstacle course hut had only been told about the defeat of Quirrell by three first year Gryffindors including Potter. It had been Severus who had told him about his former master having possessed the professor.

"What did Albus have to say for himself?" Toplofty inquired. For once even the Dumbledore believers were upset at this news.

"He said that it was a simple obstacle course for the best of the best of defense students." Amelia replied. "That he had intended on putting a prize for the winner in that last room."

"You don't believe this?" Nott asked hoping to draw her out. None would come right out and say it, but it was clear that there was more going on.

"Even if it is true, which I have no evidence to the contrary there should not have been a troll in the school nor a cerebus." She said. "They are illegal to import into the country and I have proof that it wasn't born here. Add to that, I spoke to a few students. Are you aware that there are giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest that have been there for over fifty years. The colony has killed several large animals and has created animus between the Centaur herd and the students?"

"What type of giant spider?" Nott asked.

"Acromantulas." Amelia Bones replied. Seeing his blank expression, she said "Spiders the size of a small cottage."

"Here, at Hogwarts?" Augusta Longbottom asked looking in horror at the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Albus is aware of this?"

"Yes. I have been given to understand that when Rubeus Hagrid was a student fifty years ago, there was an incident which resulted in the death of a student. Hagrid was expelled at the time because they believed it was his pet that had killed the student. Hagrid mentioned to Charlie Weasley about his pet spider. The Keeper of Keys and the young Weasley boy share of love of dragons."

"Fifty years of spiders, unchecked in the Forbidden Forest?" Augusta asked sounding a bit weak at the very idea. "No one thought to deal with this before now?"

"It wasn't until speaking with Hagrid that I learned he has often had many shall we say pets that are on the banned list. The Headmaster allowed them as they were used as teaching aids in the Care of Magical Creatures class, but frankly after this latest disaster, I feel the need to suggest we make some changes." Amelia replied.

"I agree." It was the first words out of Lucius' mouth since arriving for the meeting and as a result it startled his fellow board members. "I would like to recommend we be given a list of all creatures in the forest, of all animals on the grounds of Hogwarts and propose that going forward we be asked before any non sentient creature listed as a class two or above be brought onto the grounds."

Frozen

Albus returned from his after spent at the Wizengamot as the second of the trials ended with one more wizard not having been given a chance to repent for his crimes. Seeing Minerva and Severus speaking to Amelia Bones and that nearby Hagrid seemed to be crying, he inwardly groaned before moving forward to find out what was going on.

Being told the issue and that the Board of Governors had agreed that the spiders needed removed, he was about to remind them that he was the Headmaster when Hagrid himself spoke up.

Listening as the half giant spoke, "I swear I had no idea. Aragog was always so friendly. I had no idea that his children would attack them."

"Be as that maybe, we are going to be removing the spiders henceforth." Amelia replied. "Amos Diggory has arranged for most of them to be shipped to a colony that needs fresh bloodlines."

"Please, may I at least say goodbye?" Hagrid inquired.

"If it is safe, Hagrid." Amelia replied with a shake of her head. "At least I do have some good news for you."

"Good news, Amelia?" Minerva inquired.

"Yes, due to the shall we say conversation between Aragog, Amos and myself, we have cleared you from all the charges that had you expelled fifty years ago, Hagrid. As a result, I am going to see what I can do about finding a way for you to get a new wand. Headmaster, I am not sure why you hadn't done so before."

Albus struggled not to glare at the woman, but instead merely said he would be glad to take over that small chore for Amelia.

"It's not a chore at all, Headmaster. Amos was most impressed with Hagrid's mastery with the creatures in the forest and has decided to arrange for a position for Mr. Hagrid the moment we get his wand returned to him. He is even going to ensure that Hagrid gets a chance to finish his magical education since doing so here at Hogwarts is out of the question."

Frozen

Gilderoy Lockhart was a very nervous wizard, He had been interviewed by the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement herself and she had told him straight out that she believed he was a liar.

Her last statement that she would be looking into his background and his relationship with the deceased had him worried but at the same time, he had spoken to his publisher and the rather insipid man had told him that if he found out the goods on the untouchable Albus Dumbledore that it would make both of them very rich men.

Lockhart was going to keep his eye on the stone, but for now, his focus was going to be on finding out the rest of the story from the very unsettled Bathilda Bagshot. the elderly old sea hag in her first confession had told him about Dumbledore's lover and she had indicated that there was much much worse kept hidden.

Frozen

Lucius arrived at his office after a rather disconcerting day. It had started with the odd reaction of his wife that morning and had continued on during his meeting at Hogwarts. It was nothing he could pinpoint that had been bothering him, merely the feeling that something was off.

He should have been in a good mood. He had managed to keep Albus Dumbledore employed which was vexing but he had been warned that it was important to keep the man at the school for at least five more years.

At the same time, he had managed to chip away at yet another small bit of the man's powerful control of the place.

He had then had lunch with Nott and been informed that as a result of the successful launch of the new marriage bloodlines law, the Wizengamot was proposing that even those with betrothals contracts already in place but not executed were going to be required to do a bloodline check.

The purebloods had given themselves an out of course. It only stated that if there was an issue with the potential couple being related too closely, either potential spouse had the right to refuse the marriage without enacting any of the penalty clauses. Lucius was alight with that, after all that was more money in his pocket and didn't effect the reason he had gotten the law passed in the first place.

However it was during this lunch that Lucius had the first well at first he had believed it to be a daydream. In it, he was in his bedroom at the manor with his wife pinned to the wall next to fireplace as he removed her bra.

Shaking it off, he acted as if nothing was wrong but skipped dessert claiming he needed to be prepared and at the latest death eater trial that afternoon. Gibbon was soon found guilty and the wizard refused to repent for his crimes. He was sentenced to be sent through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries and Lucius left the courtroom.

Once in the small office where he returned to his natural form, he was changing clothes when he was yet again hit with a memory that couldn't be a memory. This time falling into the nearby chair, Lucius couldn't fight off the scene playing in full color in his head.

Fifteen minute later, he hurried out of the building and to his office.

Now in his office and struggling to figure out what was going on, Lucius was about to snap at his assistant when she handed him a thick file. "The research you requested from the solicitors sir."

Confused at first, he distantly thanked her and then sat down to open the file. What he read inside had him chuckling softly. "Well, well what do we have here. I think that this will work perfectly."

Tossing the photo of Vernon Dursley paying off an official at his son's school with stolen funds, Lucius went to pour himself a glass of fire whiskey as he debated when using this would have the most impact.

Snippets:

In Azkaban a man marked off yet a second name on his list of dead death eaters as he heard his cousin once again shouting, this time at her worthless husband who was in a nearby cell.

Changing back into his animagus form, Sirius settled in for a nap well aware that the human guards would not be returning having done their once a day rounds early that day.

Frozen

At Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Draco were working with Neville who was still having a hard time mastering a prank spell that they had found in his father's book. Listening to Ron playing chess with an older student named Cormac, he looked around for the boy's older twin brothers knowing he had to speak to them regarding them mentioning the Marauders but that could wait, for now, he was just enjoying himself.

Frozen

In Minerva McGonagall's office, the Deputy Headmistress was sending out a thank you note on behalf of one Harry James Potter. The young boy had tried to do so himself but had no idea that Remus Lupin was now living overseas and that that required a slightly different route.

She had offered to send it for him, explaining she had more experience with International Owling. He had agreed and had handed over the missive. Sending it via an owl to Gringotts, she had added her own small note to tell him about the upcoming trial of Sirius Black, knowing that he would wish to be there if at all possible.

Hearing a knock on her door, she invited in her fellow Heads and once they were seated inquired how their days had gone. "Were many students affected by the news of Sybil's death?"

"A few of my older girls who take Divination were. I am going to allow them some time to deal with their loss." Madam Sprout stated.

"I refuse to allow any of the Slytherins to take Divination so it wasn't a loss in my house." Severus replied. "I am rather interested in Lockhart's reaction, though."

"We will get to him shortly." She replied.

"Unfortunately, there was some unsettling behavior among my Eagles." Flitwick announced looking unhappy. "Several students were discussing her death and saying that surely if she had been a real seer she would have seen her future death and taken steps to prevent it."

"I had a few older students upset as well." Minerva said. "Filius, how did you deal with your students."

"They are writing reports and handing them in to me regarding Divination and all its forms." He replied.

Frozen

Narcissa Malfoy was about to apparate home when she felt someone grab her arm. Wondering who would be gauche enough to behave this way, she noticed the claw like nails painted black and hiding her dislike turned to Zara Zabini.

"I am amazed to see you out in public today. Would have thought you unable to move." The witch said with a sneer on her face.

Not sure what was going on and not really wanting to know, Narcissa said "As was mentioned last evening, I am hosting a masque ball during the holidays. Surely even you know that an event such at that requires a large amount of planning."

"So either you are deliberately misunderstanding what I am talking about or your husband isn't as faithful as so many believe." The witch said after giving Narcissa an assessing glance.

"Zara, I don't have to deliberately misunderstand anything you say as it is most often of very little consequence to me. Now, I am well aware that you have long desired to add my husband to the list of men you have trapped into your web, but we both know that Lucius thinks even less of you than I do." She answered.

In spite of only stopping the ice queen to needle her, that insult pricked the angry witch just enough to have her reply without thinking of the consequences. "Maybe not, but then we both know that your marriage isn't as intimate as even my least inconsequential affair. Otherwise your husband wouldn't need potions to even think of touching you, would he?"

"Zara, potions are your specialty. I have never had any need of them." She replied hiding her anger. "So how much does it cost to buy a potion to make you a widow, Do tell?"

When the dark haired witch flushed a rather unappealing puce color, Narcissa added more fuel to the flames. "Or better yet, how much of your son's inheritance have you spent entrancing young muggle men into your bed? From what I hear, it's getting more difficult to trick any wizard of good breeding into falling into your web."

"Now Narcissa, you should be thanking me." She replied with a cold smirk on her face. "The rutting that went on in your ice cold marital bed last evening was courtesy of myself and my lovely little potions."

Zara saw that zinger hit and went in for the kill. "Did you really think that Lucius wants to bed you? Rumor is he pays dearly for a quarterly potion just to get it up to touch you. If you don't believe me, go straight to the source. A certain potioneer in Knockturn Alley gets paid a visit by your husband rather often."

With that Zara let out a cold laugh and then apparated home leaving a devastated Narcissa standing in the middle of the alley, her heart shattered as she thought back to the night before.

Furious and wanting to confront Lucius with all she had learned, she made one stop on her way home. This stop and the answers she received had the bewildered witch standing in the middle of the foyer of Malfoy Manor torn between slapping herself silly and slapping her husband.

With narrowed eyes as she thought about one small discrepancy, she called for Dobby, the house elf that her husband most often required for his personal errands and with the newest information available, ordered him to locate her husband and tell him she wished to speak to him. "Immediately, Dobby."

Going to her jewelry box and removing a long saved note and a rather unattractive piece kept in a box, she sat down in Lucius' study, her fingernails tapping on the surface of his desk, determined to get answers to ALL of her questions or else!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yes, you will be getting more of the kids. I eliminated the troll which of course meant that I had to have the kids involved with something else. Unfortunately my muse wanted them doing things I didn't want to happen until November. So, they were deleted a bit as I covered what I needed to in October. Ron gets picked on in this chapter, mainly because I want to show him as Quidditch mad which along with his food issues come in when the Mirror of Erised shows up next month.

Chapter Eighteen

Narcissa waited impatiently for Dobby to return and when the house elf did, handing her a note, she tersely thanked him reading it after he had popped out.

Furious to be told that Lucius was in a meeting that he couldn't get out of, she was considering confronting him at the office when she realized that her best bet was to figure a few things out on her own. This way she would have the upper hand when they finally did speak.

Getting a piece of parchment from the drawer in his desk, she lifted the quill that Draco had chosen as a Father's Day present the year before and began to make notes.

Did Lucius have a mistress? Had he ever had a mistress? Why had he taken the potion?

When she had discovered exactly what potion he had been taking was, Narcissa had been worried about who it was he fantasized about, but now, she simply wanted to know why? Why had Lucius told her he had loved her. Had that been the result of the potion and if so why? Most importantly was he interested in fixing the mess that they had made of their marriage?

Narcissa knew she would have to eventually talk to her husband, but she also knew that her sister as a healer would know more about how this potion worked better than most.

Looking at the accursed ugly bracelet and the note her husband had written to someone other than herself, she scowled and decided to do some checking around. Maybe if it wasn't meant for her, she could figure out which witch it had been meant for.

Frozen

Lucius finished his late night meeting with his executive staff and sat in the boardroom by himself. Pouring a large tumbler of fire whiskey, he leaned back and tried to separate dreams from reality.

The more he thought about it, the more real that his dreams seemed to have been. Had he forgotten himself and pushed things forward with his wife? Was that why he had awoken naked this morning and why his wife had seemed so strange?

Too many thoughts were rushing around in his mind, too many issues were trying to take precedence. He decided to leave the mess with the Dursleys until spring. Things in the Ministry were working out, even having Arthur Weasley heading up the research department for the new law didn't bother him. In fact, it worked well as it allowed him to keep an eye on the man.

Albus Dumbledore was always a concern because the wily old man was never down for long. Lucius knew that this latest setback would only strengthen the old man's resolve. Still, Binns was gone and Bagshot wasn't exactly the best but at least the students were learning about more than Goblin wars.

Quirrell was gone, Lockhart was neutralized to a point. He had heard late that afternoon from Nott that the oversized oaf Hagrid was now working for Diggory. Seems like the new law regarding dangerous non sentient creatures which had replaced Umbridge's revoked kill on sight orders was paying extra dividends.

Trelawney's damage had already been done long ago, but her death being the result of what could only be considered woeful mismanagement on the part of Dumbledore was a plus.

Noticing that it was almost one in the morning and that he had put a huge dent in the bottle of fire whiskey, Lucius called for Dobby and asked him to take him home.

Arriving in their bedroom, he saw that Narcissa was fast asleep. Changing into his bedclothes, he went to slide between the sheets and stopped when he noticed the pillow was back between them. So much for progress was his last thought as he fell asleep.

Frozen

As the week progressed, Harry and his friends were preparing for their prank against Lockhart and dealing with Ron Weasley. After a third meal spent listening to the redhead going about quidditch and what Harry needed to be doing and how some professional seeker had done something spectacular, even Hermione was beginning to agree with Draco's desire to pull the prank on him instead of their worthless professor.

Harry had tried to say that he was prepared for the game, but by Friday afternoon, all he wanted to do was escape from Ron Weasley and and his apparent need to tell him how to play seeker. To his great pleasure, he was rescued from the Quidditch obsessed classmate by yet another Quidditch obsessed classmate, this one his team captain and prefect Oliver Wood.

The fifth year had had both Draco and he practicing with the rest of the team all week. At one point, Oliver had even had Draco player keeper so that he could oversee the chasers.

"Just ignore Weasley. He talks big, but from what his brothers say, he is more words than actions." Oliver stated patting Harry on the shoulder. The older student retreated to his friends over on the other side of the Great Hall as Harry joined his friends who looked oddly frustrated.

"What is going on?" He inquired as he slipped in beside Hermione and across from Neville and Draco.

"Didn't you hear at the end of class? Lockhart ordered Weasley to attend a detention with him this evening. We can't prank him if we are going to get another Gryffindor in trouble." Neville said looking glum.

When Draco went to speak, Hermione's glare had him pouting for a moment then he said "What?"

"You know what. Just because you don't like Ron Weasley and none of us are particularly thrilled with him, doesn't mean we are going to go ahead with the prank."

"Please?" The blond implored his eyes on the annoying redhead. "I will have my mother send more of those books."

"I will have you know, that I already located something similar. Professor Sinistra gave them to me after hearing me inquire about them with Madam Pince." She replied with a toss of her hair as she glared at him. "No, we should be nice to him."

"For how long?" He asked scowling at the boy who had ruined their chess tutoring games with all of his 'help' and was now on their nerves regarding quidditch.

Before Hermione could answer, Ron squished in between the very narrow spot between Harry and herself and said "Budge down, I got to tell Harry about Krum and this move he does…"

Hermione glared as she ended up shoved into Lavender Brown who at first glared at her then realizing what was going on began to glare at Weasley. Hermione straightened herself up, then noticing the smirk on Draco's face replied in a dark tone "Until it is no longer time to be nice."

"Is it time?" Neville asked a bit apprehensively as he took in the glares from Draco and Hermione and how Harry in spite of attempting to be polite was now beginning to be a little short in his replies to the other boy.

"Oh yes, it is time." Hermione replied.

Draco jumped up and shouted yes to the amusement of the entire school. When he realized he was being stared at he simply replied to those nearby "I got Granger to admit that I was right about something."

"Terrific." A sardonic sounding voice behind him. "Five points from Gryffindor though for using your outdoor voice indoors, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco gave his godfather a cheeky grin at that statement and replied "I should also be given house points for managing the impossible."

"So you should." Minerva McGonagall replied. "However, there were no witnesses to prove that you did so, why don't you simply settle for the pleasure of being right."

Draco was about to argue with her over that statement but a sharp pinch from Neville had him glaring at the round faced boy who leaned in to whisper "Lockhart."

Draco went quiet, still pouting as his head of house and godfather walked away. Noticing that Harry had disentangled himself from Weasley, he quickly suggested that they head to the library to finish their homework knowing that Weasley wouldn't go anywhere near the room.

"You guys go ahead, Harry and me…"

Harry had had enough, interrupting Ron Weasley he said "Sorry, Weasley have to go get this done so that I can play this weekend. You know how it is, schoolwork before sports."

Once seated in a quiet corner, Hermione and the boys planned out their pranks and had begun their Independent homework for History of Magic. They were already midway through the material for their year, but they were making plans to start the second year syllabus when they were done.

Oliver Wood ordered the twins to make sure that their brother left his seeker alone. He had had more than enough of Ron Weasley and his insistence that he knew all there was to know about Quidditch.

A week later, on the morning of the first match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin and all Oliver knew was that he wanted to win. Locating the youngest Weasley boy he was about to speak to him when he noticed that every single word the boy spoke was nonsensical.

Finding the twins, he said "If you two get in trouble because of this prank, I swear I will kick you off the team."

The twin on the left looked at Ronnikins and said in a worried tone "It wasn't us. We have no idea who did it. We thought it was the Snakes but I overheard them talking to Snape who threatened them with detention if they didn't fix things after first year Potions."

Oliver frowned and said "What about Lockhart?"

"No, we didn't do that either even if we got the detention for it." The second twin replied. They didn't mind taking the punishment because whoever had come up with the prank was brilliant and they loved that they had been the person/persons first thought of when McGonagall had gone looking for the culprit.

Frozen

Poppy was looking at Minerva with an exasperated expression on her face. "You must have some idea who did this? Severus?"

"I was sure it was the twins, but they claim not to have done it even after having served the detention." Minerva replied. "Severus, did you do that thing you do?"

"Just scanned and it's difficult to read them but I can't find any proof of guilt." He answered. He had had a brief thought but had dismissed it because Potter, Granger, Longbottom and Draco had been in his class when it had first happened.

"I can see that you are thinking of something, Just tell me. I need to get him out of my infirmary before I go completely insane." Poppy said in a slightly peeved tone. "Better yet do you have any idea why this is happening?"

"Not until we catch the culprits." Minerva replied. Noticing the smirk on Filius and Pomona's face she said "What?"

"Tell me you haven't enjoyed the show?" They asked in tandem. "At least twice a day that addlepated twerp has gone screaming down the corridor and stairs to the infirmary his hair standing on end."

"I just want to know how to fix it." Poppy repeated mournfully. "Albus has no idea what is going on and can't figure out the charm used."

Severus started to speak but then went silent this time drawing their attention to his strange indecision. "Severus?"

"If they were older… no, it can't be." He replied as he sat back in the high back Queen Anne chair and crossed his legs. "No, it isn't possible."

"Who?" Poppy demanded. When he didn't want to answer, she moved so close that she was mere inches away from his face as she began to speak. "For the last seven days I have had that that, that wizard showing up demanding I fix his hair. He cried today, Severus Snape. He got bogeys all over my uniform. I had to change my clothes twice, not even a cleaning charm worked. So if you even suspect anything, no matter how small or how unlikely; tell me!"

"It reminds me of a prank played on someone back when I was in school." He replied. Looking at Filius he asked "Do you remember when Algeria Winthrope pushed Lily into that vat of luck potion that Slughorn brew my sixth year? A certain quartet got revenge on her."

"Yes, yes of course. A delayed charm prank with potions involved. But that turned her hair green every time she was jealous of someone, Severus. It's similar but not exactly the same." Filius pointed out. "Plus, how would anyone here know how they...you think Potter?"

"But Lockhart's hair isn't just changing colors, it is standing straight out." Minerva replied.

"Yes but eventually it returns to normal then a few hours later…" Severus let his sentence hang there for a moment as he realized he was grasping at straws. "You're right, even if it is a variant of their old prank Harry and his friends are too young to know how to pull it off and surely if it was done by four first years, we would have been able to remove it by now." 

Frozen

Narcissa and Lucius took the floo to Severus' quarters to watch the first quidditch match of the season. Finding his old friend still reading a book of some sort, Lucius asked "Shouldn't you be preparing your Snakes for the loss they are about to endure."

"Potter is good, but there are six other people on the team." He replied closing his book and looking at the married couple. "What no wearing of our team colors? How will anyone ever know that you were once Slytherins."

"You are not amusing." Narcissa replied with a slight frown on her face. "Gryffindor, we have to remember we are cheering for red and gold, Lucius."

"Yes dear." He said with a smirk on his face. "Would you like me to transfigure a banner for you to wave during the game?"

"There is no need to go that far." She replied then looking at Severus said "I have heard a rumor from my sister regarding your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"We are looking into the matter." Severus replied. "Rest assured, we will locate the guilty party."

"Why do I think that points will be given." She whispered to Lucius as they joined Severus as they walked towards the stadium. "I was hoping to see Draco this morning."

"As a reserve, Wood has him suited up." Snape replied as they arrived at the stairs for the bleachers. Watching as Lucius offered his wife his arm to steady her as they walked up the steps, Severus looked over to see that his fellow teachers were slowly heading their way.

"Minerva, the usual?" He inquired.

"I am sure that you have plenty in stock so I will expect my winning this evening." She replied as they ascended the stairs and settled down into their seats. "Some company to drink a toast to my winning Lions wouldn't be amiss either."

"Well when you come down to share the bottle you will owe me, I would be glad to pour you some." He answered his eyes forward but not missing her answering scowl.

Frozen

Ron Weasley was seated in the bleachers, scowling at the rest of his classmates. He had been unable to talk for the last seven days and he was furious with the twins. He had heard all about the conversation in which Oliver Wood that low down no good berk had told those traitorous twins to keep him away from Harry Potter. All he had been trying to do was help the team since he was being kept off it for no good reason.

Wood didn't seem to realize just how green Harry Potter was and how they were going to lose without his guiding him. Some day when he was captain, he would show them…Hearing a roar from the Slytherin bleachers, he saw the Snakes climbing onto their brooms and flying around the stadium soon followed by the Lions dressed in gold and red.

Finding Potter on his Nimbus, Ron didn't locate the should be snake Malfoy. Looking over at where Longbottom and that bossy muggleborn girl were shouting Harry's name and clapping, he noticed that Malfoy was now entering the stands wearing his gear and carrying his broom.

Frozen

The game began and Lucius dutifully cheered for Wood defending the Lion's goals from the Slytherin chaser. Noticing the odd look from fellow Slytherin Aurora Sinistra he reminded her that his wife and he had to cheer for the Lions for Draco's sake.

Her smirk had him grinding his teeth as he returned to watching the game. Noticing his wife's cheer at a Slytherin goal, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Lions, red and gold."

She shivered and he wondered if it was from the cold or the heat from his breath so being careful to be unnoticed, he reached forward for her hand. Holding it with his between their bodies, he whispered again. "Do you need a warming charm?"

"I am rather warm right now." She replied taking her eyes off the game and looking into his. Hearing cheers, she turned back just in time to watch as both seekers dived for the snitch.

They came up empty but Lucius heard Severus seated before him muttering about that boy not having a lick of self preservation. When Potter dived for the snitch again several minutes later, this time right next to the Slytherin keeper and through the tallest ring then straight down, Higgs had fallen far behind.

When the dark haired boy reached out, still at full speed, Lucius found himself holding his breath, worried that as a result of all the changes, the boy wouldn't catch the snitch.

This time however, instead of catching his first snitch with his mouth, the boy reached out and grasped a hold of it's silver wings and held on tight. Hooch blew the whistle and Lucius saw his son dive over the bleachers with his broom to chase down the team.

Watching amused as the two first years were pounced upon by Wood, he heard his wife muttering about how her little Dragon was too reckless. Pressing a swift kiss to her cheek, he said "Let's go see him so that you can tell him personally."

"He is very much his father's son." She said with a glare that couldn't sustain itself for long. "Let's go see our petit dragon."

The couple were exiting behind the two sparring head of houses. Minerva teasing Severus about the house cup ending up in her office while he reminded her that it was only the first game.

"I will be waiting for my lovely bottle of single malt, Severus." Was her repost as she went to greet her winning team. "Good job, boys and girls."

Draco saw his parents and dragging Harry with him, introduced them to his friends when Hermione and Neville joined up. He knew his father was acquainted with Harry but knew that they had to keep up the pretense that he wasn't.

"Mr. Longbottom, I am well acquainted with your grandmother." Lucius stated as a greeting. "Ms. Granger, I believe we have meet before."

"Yes, you are the man who helped me in the book store. I wondered after meeting Draco." She replied as she politely shook hands with the Malfoys. "It is a pleasure to meet Draco's parents."

"We have been rather eager to be acquainted with all three of you." Narcissa replied. "How are things? Have you acclimated well?"

"Yes, thanks to the boys." Hermione answered. "They help me and I help them."

"So I have heard." Narcissa replied. Noticing the Headmaster standing nearby, pretending not to eavesdrop but clearly listening to every single word, she said "I have heard from Draco how well all of you are doing. I understand you enjoy reading history."

"Oh yes, I find it very interesting. When I first met your husband, he helped me locate Hogwarts a History which is my absolutely favorite book." Hermione said her eyes glowing.

Narcissa noticed that Lucius and the boys were speaking of the Quidditch match and asked "So what do you think of Quidditch?"

"It's okay. I am not too fond of brooms." She admitted candidly. "I do find it strange that it is the only sport played here at school. Muggle schools have many different types of sports teams so that more than just a few students can play."

"But don't muggle schools have many more students than Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh yes, some do." Hermione replied as she realized she hadn't thought about that part of the situation.

"Still, maybe if you explain a few to my son he can convince his father that more than quidditch should be played here at Hogwarts. Draco's father is on the Board of Governors if he didn't mention it." Narcissa stated.

"He told us." Hermione replied then noticing Harry looking her way went to stand near her friend after excusing herself. "What is it?"

"I was thinking, Neville has to go help Madam Sprout this afternoon and Mr. Malfoy just mentioned that they would like some time with Draco, maybe you could help me with a small project?" He asked a bit bashfully.

"Oh yes." She replied happily. "When?"

"After lunch, Ms. Granger. We will be joining you for the midday meal." Lucius replied as they separated at the exit to the stadium. Harry and Draco to shower and change and the other were soon caught up by their fellow first years.

"Did you hear, Weasley is able to talk again." Lavender announced. "He is so mad at his brothers for hexing him that he was threatening to write his mum."

Frozen

Draco simply changed and was waiting for Harry when the other boy exited the shower. "Why don't you go ahead, your parents are waiting."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Hogsmead with us?" Draco asked.

"I don't think that they will let me since your parents aren't mine." Harry replied. "Besides, Hermione and I have a small project to work on this afternoon."

"Okay, but you know that McGonagall will not let me bring back treats." Draco warned.

"It's fine." Harry replied as the blond left and the twins exited the shower talking about the bludger that had taken out the Slytherin Captain Flint.

Soon dressed and slowly moving towards the school, he finally caught the twins alone and asked for a moment of their time. "Surely. Youngest seeker in a century wants a word with us, Fred."

"Fred? I thought you were Fred." The second twin replied. Turning to Harry he asked. "So what do you think? Is he Fred?"

Harry shrugged and said "I think you are both Fred and you are both George. Either way, I need to talk to you."

"Well, talk."

"Well, that is a very deep subject Forge." The first twin replied.

"Indeed it is, Gred."

"Will you two be serious for a moment. I heard you speaking a few weeks ago about the Marauders and want to know what you know about them." Harry said.

"Marauders? I don't know what you are talking about; young Mr. Potter." Twin One replied.

"Better yet, how do you know about the Marauders?" Twin Two replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't be…"

Harry interrupted the first twin and said "How about this, I tell you that one of them had the nickname Moony."

"Moony? You know about Moony?" Both of them were now hugging Harry and acting crazy as they spun the first year around. "How do you know about Moony and who is Moony. We are dying to know."

"How about you first telling me how you know about the Marauders?" Harry asked as they arrived at the castle. The twins stopped him from entering and pulled him off to the side.

"The Marauders are how we manage so much trouble without getting caught." Harry was told. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation then one of them pulled out an old piece of parchment that was folded over many times and Harry's eyes went wide as he realized exactly what it was from the description in his book.

Harry pulled out his wand and holding it to the parchment recalled the words he needed to be able to read the prank book and said "I, Harry James Potter solemnly swear I am up to know good."

The twins were practically weeping as the map began to form words. "Hello Prongslet, what took you so long?"

"You're prongslet? That would make you...oh man, holy mother of Merlin."

Harry grinned at getting one over on the duo as he held his wand back to the map and said "Prongslet will be back. Mischief managed. So guys, I hate to say this, but that belongs to me."

The two handed it over and said "Your dad?"

"Prongs, his three closest friends were Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail." Harry replied. "I was given a book from Moony that once belonged to my dad recently."

The two looked at each other then at Harry and began to laugh. "Lockhart?"

His eyes narrowed and looking confused, Harry said "What about Lockhart?"

"You didn't prank him?" Fred asked looking surprised. "I mean, I thought that the Marauders were pranksters."

"You have met Hermione. haven't you? Do you really think she would let us prank anyone?" Harry asked avoiding answering the question.

The twins deflated and replied. "I guess not. Either way, may we borrow the map back if we have need of it."

"Sure as long as you don't get caught." Harry replied as he stuck the folded paper into the pocket of his robes. "Thank you, though, for finding and returning it. I don't have a lot that belonged to my dad."

"Son of Prongs, crown prince of pranksters everywhere, we salute you." The twins announced as they hurried into the castle still bowing to Harry and laughing hysterically.

"You two, stop." Harry was saying as he found himself laughing in spite of himself. That soon stopped as they entered the Great Hall and he looked towards the head table. His jaw dropped, and he stuttered "Lo-lockhart."

The twins turned around and they stared as well. Noticing the silence in the room, they realized that literally every single person including the Headmaster was staring at Lockhart.

The Defense Against Dark Arts Professor was now completely bald. Not a single hair on his face. Not even eyebrows. Harry's eyes went straight to his friends and to where Hermione was sitting clearly looking guilty.

Moving to sit next to her, holding her arm to keep her from confessing, he and the rest of the students soon heard that unlike what they had believed this was not the result of the prank, no, this was the result of Lockhart misbehaving.

The rumor started in Slytherin house as one of the sixth year Astronomy students had seen the entire scene. They told Ravenclaws who told the rest of the houses.

Gilderoy Lockhart had pinched Aurora Sinistra's bum after having been warned repeatedly against touching her. The raven haired witch had gotten revenge right after breakfast and she was now threatening to remove other things that had several of the older male students shuddering.

Frozen

Narcissa was smirking as she snidely suggested to Lockhart that he might want to keep his newest style that surely it would become all the rage once his fans saw him. The thought of his fans seeing him bald sent the man rushing from the room weeping.

She merely shook her head and leaned over and stage whispered to her husband. "Maybe we should hire Draco a Defense Against Dark Arts tutor this summer, clearly Lockhart is less than impressive at his profession."

Frozen

Bathilda Bagshot was not a happy camper as she watched the way that Albus did nothing to stop his professors from picking on poor Gilderoy. Shaking her head, she stood to go and comfort the poor dear man.

He had been asking for more tales, he dearly loved to hear her stories of her past. After a few scattered thoughts, she arrived outside his personal quarters and when finally let in said "Gilderoy, how about I cheer you up by telling you all about how Albus really defeated my great nephew and why he couldn't bring himself to kill him."

Frozen

Draco and his parents left for Hogsmead, Neville eagerly went searching out Pomona Sprout, thrilled to be getting a chance to repot some dangerous plant that she had told him about. Harry and Hermione extracted themselves from their classmates, and Harry led her to the small room that the house elves created for him to use.

Inside he showed her the small pile of packages and said "Professor McGonagall has been sorting through some of the things sent to me after my parents died. Most can't leave the room unless removed by my guardian for some reason."

"What guardian? Your aunt and uncle?" She asked.

"No, my magical guardian. I have no idea exactly who that is though." Harry replied. "I know that a man by the name of Sirius Black was supposed to be but that he went to jail for betraying my parents. It was the Headmaster for a while, but from what they found out, Magic itself changed it."

"What do you need me to do?" She asked looking at the small pile of gifts.

"Well even if it is years later, I would like to send them thank you notes." Harry replied flushing a bit. "You know, like it says to do in that etiquette book you have."

"Okay." Hermione then offered to help write them to his relief. The one he had already managed had been difficult, if she could come up with the words, he would write them.

"So will you keep a list of who sent what for me?" Harry asked. "The Goblins dated when they came so that I know that too."

Hermione sat down on the comfortable chair and looked around and said "Harry what is this room?"

"I am not really sure. The house elves call it the come and go room. It becomes whatever is needed at the time. This is what it created for me when I read my parents letters to each other."

As they sorted through the gifts, most for a younger child than Harry, he ended up sorting them as Hermione suggested. One pile to donate to a children's charity, one to keep and one to donate to his house at Hogwarts.

Most went to the children's charity, except a bear that Hermione asking if she could keep. He quickly replied yes and pinkie swore to never tell anyone about.

The next pile included several books that had intrigued Harry about growing up in the magical world. He had kept them to read through some and so that he could return a few he had been lent by the Malfoys. There had been a magical chess set, toy brooms and wands that Harry found amusing and the last thing he had kept was a stack of cards containing galleons.

"Wow, Harry that is fifty galleons, which is… five times seven, carry the three plus five, wow over eighty sickles or in muggle pounds, fifty times twenty five...one thousand two hundred and fifty pounds."

Hearing a knock on the door, they turned to greet their head of house who looked around and said "I have been in this castle the better part of fifty years and have never seen this room. Wonderful. Harry, Hermione, how did the sorting go?"

"Well, we have a lot of stuff to donate to that orphanage you told me about. We found more money in cards that were in the wrapped boxes too." Harry said pointing to a nearby pile. "Plus Hermione has offered to help me write the thank you notes."

"Speaking of thank you notes. I have finally heard back from Mr. Lupin. It seems that he is spending the winter in someplace called the Northwest Territories in Canada. He is already snowed in due to the inclement weather that arrived early. He wishes to inquire if you would like to hear from him in letter form."

"Of course." Harry said with a large smile on his face. "If I write him a letter tonight, when would he get it?"

"Not for a week I was told." She replied. Looking around the room at the fast disappearing wrapping paper, she said "It looks like you have things well in hand. I will leave you two alone. As for the funds, if you would like I am sure it can be arranged for you to take the galleons to Gringotts during the Christmas break."

"Thank you, professor." He replied as Hermione and he gathered the last of the goodies.

Two house elves popped in and after being told what Harry wanted done with the gifts, quickly sent them to their respective proper homes. "I don't want anyone to know who donated the stuff."

"Not a problem, Master Harry." The older elf replied then he snapped his fingers and within seconds the donations were gone as well.

Hermione and he were heading back to the common room when they were joined by a dirty Neville who was completely covered in dirt but grinning. Finding Draco had already arrived, they joined the blond who snuck the chocolate frogs he had picked up to his friends.

Frozen

At the Burrow, Arthur Weasley was telling his wife what the Headmaster has suggested. "Are you sure, Arthur. We have never been away from our babies at Christmas."

"I spoke to Percy while at Hogwarts, Molly. He is excited to be able to spend more time getting ready for his OWLS, the twins as well. Ron needs to stay and work on his grades. I spoke to Minerva who is concerned because Ron's homework is often incomplete even after Oliver Wood has worked with him. Either he stays at Hogwarts or we stay home and work on getting his grades up."

"Oh, but I promised poor Ginny that she could see Charlie. You know how he is such a favorite of hers." She said looking a bit down.

"It's not like Ron would be the only first year staying, my dear. The Headmaster mentioned that Harry Potter has no place to go during the holidays and will be quite alone if Ron doesn't stay." Arthur said. "So, it might help not only our son but that poor boy too."

Molly thought about it, she was more than a tad bit upset at leaving some of her children behind, but she knew that Ginny was looking forward to seeing her elder brother.

Still, she knew that the Potter boy was an orphan and that he really had no one. Maybe she should knit him a sweater, so he would not feel so left out. Albus had mentioned to be on the lookout for him at the beginning of the year and they had failed due to the many delays getting out of the house.

Now the Malfoy boy had glommed onto him and she was sure that that wasn't a good thing. Maybe, just maybe without his interference Ron and he could become good friends and if that happened, who knew, just maybe he could introduce him to Ginny who had such a crush on the boy who lived.

Frozen

Lucius had kissed his wife goodnight and was still reading the paperwork that had been sent to him by Fudge. The Minister had taken his 'successful' launch of the new law added to the uptick in voter approval due to the changes he had instated after Umbridge had been replaced and had grown a spine.

If it was his first go round, Lucius would be seriously thinking of replacing the man, this time, he was subtly encouraging him. His latest fit had Lucius thinking seriously that he had underestimated the man as he read the report regarding Ministry hardship scholarships for Hogwarts and how they were to now be tied to students getting good grades.

Reforming or not, Lucius had not forgotten that Ron Weasley had hexed him in the back killing him. While he was not allowed to harm the boy, there was nothing saying that he couldn't make his life miserable.

Without the Granger girl, the Weasley boy's grades were in bad shape and no amount of tutoring was helping as he merely refused to understand the importance of homework.

Now thanks to Fudge he had yet another way to get back at the little bastard. Writing out his notes for Fudge, Lucius closed the file and went to reach for his wand to darken the room.

Soon lying on his back, he felt his wife's arm go around his waist, and held his breath as he realized that she was once again wearing very little. In the last week his wife had taken to wearing very delicate silk gowns that looked incredible.

The first night after his odd dream/fantasy, he had never noticed due to the pillow between them. By morning he was damn well aware of it as she had edged closer in her sleep and at first he had thought she was wearing nothing at all.

He had not questioned the change, but had merely enjoyed the benefits. He had also been noticing the little touches, the soft skimming of his arm when they were seated next to each other talking. The way she had leaned in to straighten the collar on his shirt one morning.

He had retaliated, whispering in her ear, pressing kisses to her cheeks when least expected and he had even snatched a few kisses on the lips. He had enjoyed the way she had flushed each and every single time.

Narcissa had some sort of project going, besides her plans for the Winter Ball, ones that she had refused to share saying that it was her own small boondoggle. He had backed off when she had mentioned that her sister and niece were involved.

He had enough on his hands. Albus had managed to slow down the Azkaban Death Eater Trails by having the Wizengamot in session only three days this week.

At this rate it would be just before the holidays that the trial for Sirius Black would happen. As Lucius drifted off to sleep, he was still trying to put everything he needed done in some sort of organized list, but the warmth of his wife's skin combined with the comfort of the pillows had him falling asleep.

Frozen

The animagus had overheard the whispered conversation between Lockhart and Bagshot and scurried back to the small rat hole. He had managed to avoid being placed back in that horrible cage that Ron Weasley had stuck him in, it had reminded him too much of a jail cell and there was nothing that Wormtail wanted to think about less.

Feeling a sense of relief at the news that the Ministry was sending all of the convicted Death Eaters through the Death Veil, meaning there was no one left to turn him in for his crimes, Peter felt no guilt at sending an innocent man to his death, no, none at all. He needed to stay someplace safe and so far, that had been Hogwarts in spite of the caging attempts.

He was not paying attention as he scurried down the hall towards the kitchens, so he never noticed the footsteps coming his way. Looking up just in time, he saw the older students who had transfigured the cage that the boy had stuck him in.

With a shrill squeak, he turned and was quickly heading back the opposite way. When he felt himself floating, he realized he was about to be trapped. Waiting until the boy had a hold of him, he knew he had to change before he was returned to that cage.

The boy stuck him in his pocket and buttoned it. "I finally caught that rat, Penny."

"The one belonging to Percy's brother? Are you sure?" The girl asked as they arrived at her tower. Answering the riddle, she blushed as she told the Lion goodnight then hurried up the stairs.

Oliver meanwhile was daydreaming as he hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He was just about at the trick stair when he felt oddly off balance as he felt his pocket holding Ron's rat rip as he tilted backwards.

His last thought before everything turned dark was that he didn't recognize the strange looking wizard standing behind him. The rotund man with the beady eyes oddly reminded him of a rat…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I forgot Barty Crouch Junior so alas so did poor Lucius. He will be dealt with.

Chapter Twenty

Oliver Wood felt a hand touching his arm then heard a baritone voice asking him if he knew where he was. "Stairs to the Gryffindor tower."

"Madam Pomfrey is on the way, Wood. Try not to move as I believe you have broken a few bones. Are you up for telling me what happened? Why were you in the halls after curfew? Oliver knew that voice, but for some reason, the sound of it caring about him had him unable to specify who it was at that moment."

"Night patrolling with Clearwater." He replied struggling to remember everything. "Walked her back to Ravenclaw after we found Weasley's lost rat. I guess I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I remember is the sound of my pocket ripping and then feeling off balance, like I weighed too much all of the sudden."

"What happened next?" The hands connected to the voice seemed to be checking him for injuries because they stopped scanning him at the spot where he felt his legs burning.

"I really don't know. I mean, I think I saw someone but I really am not sure." He admitted. With an embarrassed grimace he said "I sort of thought I saw a man who looked like a rat."

"A man who looked like a rat?" The voice asked.

"I know it sounds crazy sir but it seemed as if I saw a man with beady eyes and twitchy nose standing over me. It could have been Weasley's rat and my imagination, but honestly, something is telling me that there was another person here." Oliver said.

Before Snape could question the boy more, Poppy showed up with Minerva and the Headmaster who after conjuring up a hospital litter stepped back while Minerva and the medi-witch escorted the young Lion to the infirmary.

Telling the headmaster what was said, he pointed out that the boy's wand was at the bottom of the staircase where he had said he saw the strange man go.

"Severus, if you were exiting your quarters to patrol, surely you would have seen this mystery man?" Dumbledore asked. "I am certain that Mr. Wood simply imagined this man after all he was knocked unconscious."

Severus his mind on the strangeness of the rat he had seen skittering down the hallway towards the dungeons was not so sure as Wood's story had something in the back of his mind tingling. He also didn't tell the man he had been exiting McGonagalls's quarters since it was the same path.

The two wizards arrived in the Infirmary as Poppy had settled the injured boy into a hospital cot. Minerva came over and said "He will be just fine. I swear that rat of young Mr. Weasley's has been nothing but trouble. This is the fourth time he has escaped and he still needs to have been examined. I am rather angry to find out that it was here with Percival before Ronald brought it. I have no record of Percy even having a pet at Hogwarts before the owl he brought this year."

Frozen

The last two weeks of November in Northern Scotland were cold and windy as the students began to get used to being indoors most of the time. It had been a quiet time at the school other than the excitement of Oliver Wood landing in the infirmary after falling down the stairs.

Lockhart had regained his locks, they were no longer straight out from his head and changing colors to the disappointment of the students and the professor he kept hitting on. Classes were settling into a pattern of class assignments, homework and practical work.

Draco, Neville and Harry had been amusing most of Gryffindor house with the now flying toy brooms, Hermione had been fussing about it until she heard Oliver Wood using their ability to animate the toys to show his team various moves he wanted to practice once the weather warmed up. 

The foursome often studied by themselves and other times, under the direction of Wood they with the rest of the first years worked as a group. Ron was no longer so obnoxious now that the first quidditch game of the year was over. Dean, Seamus and the other girls in their year often spoke about the upcoming holidays. This had given Draco an idea and he had promptly wrote to his father asking how to achieve his goals.

The beginning of December brought Harry a letter from one Remus Lupin in which he had taken Harry's letter telling him all about his first few months at Hogwarts and replied about each and every paragraph.

Harry had been a bit surprised at Remus' statement that he was glad Harry was getting along so well with his Potions Professor, he mentioned that until a large argument fifth year, his mom and the man had been good friends which Harry already knew.

This gave Harry something besides school to reply to as Remus didn't tell him much about himself though he did tell him about his current domicile near the Arctic Circle. Thinking on how close it was to the holidays and wanting to send the man a small gift, Harry had an idea and after doing some checking around, asked Penny Clearwater if she would take a photo for him.

When the fifth year Ravenclaw indicated she would be more than happy to do, Harry felt rather self-conscious as he posed for it then he asked if she minded if he had some of his friends in the other pictures.

The young witch with the camera soon had the quartet outside when they had relaxed, she took several pictures including one that had Hermione creating her small fire in a bowl to keep them warm.

Once she had developed them and Harry had been shown by Professor Flitwick how to charm a photo album, Harry placed the pictures in with captions underneath each picture. Wrapping it and then taking it to his head of house, Harry was thrilled when she gave his present her approval.

Frozen

Minerva entered the staff room and saw that a good portion of Hogwarts professors were gathered together. Looking around and noticing who was missing, she asked "Does anyone know where Severus is?"

"I last saw him escorting Mr. Zabini to the dungeons." Hooch replied from her spot near the fire. "It seems as if the young man received a howler from his mother and you know how he feels about those things."

"I will have to speak to him later. Pomona, Filius, we are going to need to find out who is staying and who is going home for the holidays. As for the professors, I will need the same information from all of you." She stated as she looked at those gathered.

"I will inform Aurora." Septima Vector stated from her chair at the table where she was grading her current fourth year essays. "She has been avoiding a certain person who shall go unnamed."

"Speaking of Gilderoy…" Minerva took a deep breath and went to speak to the ahem, wizard regarding his plans for the holidays. For once she was hoping that a professor would choose the option to go as was his right.

Frozen

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. He had managed to slow down the retrials of the Death Eaters in Azkaban, but had not been able to stop them entirely. So far eight wizards who could have repented their choices had lost their lives to the Veil of Death.

Exiting the courtroom, he went to speak to Cornelius Fudge but not having much hope that the Minister would see things his way. Sure enough, the Minister pointed to the positive letters that were appearing in the Daily Prophet regarding his new hardline stance.

"The people have spoken, Headmaster. Now, if you have some time, I do have something to bring to your attention. As you are aware we have increased the budget some for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so cuts have been made elsewhere."

Dumbledore settled in across from the man and began to make suggestions. To his surprise, the small inane man took some notes then nodded affirmative in a few places that Albus was sure would not make his other backer very happy.

Yet, he had noticed that Lucius Malfoy had been playing least in sight at the Ministry and that Fudge rarely mentioned his name. Thinking that maybe he could use whatever is going on to drive a wedge between the two, so Albus made one more suggestion.

"Cornelius, what about increasing the auror presence in Knockturn Alley. Surely the fines alone that would be handed out would pay for the extra presence." He stated. Malfoy had long blocked the plan, stating that Knockturn should have no more auror presence than any other spot in the magical world, but Albus was sure that was because the wizard spent a lot of time there.

"It was already done and has begun paying dividends. WE have seen a lessening of petty thefts in Diagon Alley as the criminals no longer can return there to hide. In fact Amelia Bones was telling me that that Fletcher wizard who we have arrested several times and who has repeatedly given a mere soft month in prison was nabbed yet again. This time before he could pawn what he stole."

Albus hid his reaction to this news. He had personally warned Dung about his bad habits and had suggested that he stick to committing his small crimes in slightly different territory but clearly the man had ignored everything he had said.

"Either way, I only have one more subject to discuss with you and as this involves Hogwarts and the students of Ministry employees, I should have put it tops on the list." Fudge said handing over his list. "Basically we are going to increase the stipend to pay for more than just tuition if a family is a hardship case."

His eyes twinkling, a broad smile on his face, Albus said "This is indeed great news, Cornelius, but how are you funding this?"

"The Consanguis Antecedent MarriageAct. Half the galleons are going directly into a fund to broaden the educational benefits for our employees and their families. There has been a marked decrease in overall OWLS and NEWTS. We are hoping this small step will make things a little better. " 

Albus nodded and said "I am sure it will be of a great relief to the employees who have children attending school, Cornelius.

"Yes, there is one small addendum to this new stipend in fact we are adding it to the financial aid scholarships over all." He stated. When he saw Albus frowning, Fudge said "It's a rather radical idea and when I took it to my department heads, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory both were thrilled by the news."

"They agree that if the Ministry is paying for a student's education, then said student should be doing his or her best work for the money. So starting next year, all scholarship students must achieve a grade level of at least Acceptable in all but one of their classes."

The Headmaster couldn't argue with that rule even if he could find an argument to do so with. "What is to happen if a student should fall below these standards, will you remove their scholarship, Cornelius?"

"No the first term after this has happened, the student shall receive tutoring but if their grades are still unacceptable, they or rather their parents will be either required to pay for the rest of their education. We shouldn't be spending good galleons if a student has the study habits of a sloth."

"If they can't afford to pay for school... Current rules require their wand to be snapped if they don't at least attend through and pass a minimum number of OWLS." He pointed out.

"Yes, yes, this is what gave me the idea for the new rule. Isn't it better to know if a student isn't up to snuff before we have wasted five years of the Ministry's funds. I am thinking we need something called vocational schools like the Swedish and Italian Ministries."

Frozen

Narcissa was soon seated across from her niece and sister as they meet for lunch. When she handed them each a piece of thick vermillion parchment with their personal invitations to her masque ball, she said "No excuses. If you have to work, Dora, I will be checking with Amelia Bones to find out if you asked to work and I will hex you within an inch of your life."

Gulping at the tone, then reminding herself she was an auror, even if only a trainee, she looked at her mother and asked "Have you told dad?"

With a slight nod to her sister, Andromeda said "Your father will be in attendance. He has already agreed."

"What did you do, imperio him?" Tonks asked half joking, half serious. Her father hated pomp and circumstance and he wasn't that fond of purebloods after seven years of Hogwarts and another twenty five in the magical world.

"No, a deal was reached." She didn't tell her daughter that her father was actually rather eager to attend this event. He had been rather happy for her that she had reconciled with her younger sister and had been agreeable for her sake to attend.

By the end of lunch, Narcissa was a bit put out that her niece rejected her offer of finding her a date, but when the young auror threatened to come with pink hair, she took amused pleasure in pointing out that it was a masque and no one would know.

Dora noticed the time and hurried back to work while Andromeda inspected her sister then asked "You seem rather relaxed for someone in the middle of planning a grand ball while dealing with the articles in the Daily Prophet regarding Bellatrix."

"I try not to think about it." Narcissa admitted. "I did the math, if they keep at the same pace, her trial will be just before Christmas followed by Sirius."

"Ted was considering going down and offering to speak to Sirius about being his solicitor." Andromeda admitted. Seeing Narcissa's surprised expression, she said "He has long doubted his guilt. When I ask him why, he simply says that it is more a feeling than anything else."

"It's more hope than reality, Andi. I didn't know of his betrayal to the Potters until afterwards, but Lucius pointed out that there was no one that James Potter would trust more with his son's safety." Narcissa replied. "It's why Severus Snape is Draco's godfather against my unwise wishes at the time. In truth, Snape would protect my son to his own death."

"You never did tell me about meeting the Potter boy." Andi asked as they paid their bill and walked down the Alley.

"He was polite, friendly and no different than any other eleven year old boy." Narcissa replied. "Draco's other two friends, the Granger girl and of course Frank's son Neville are the same."

"My oh my, I wonder what mother would say, you speaking to muggleborns." Andi said in a chiding tone as they entered the nearby tailor shop.

"Our mother can spin in her grave and curse me all she wishes." Narcissa replied in a cold tone. Then with a smirk said to her sister "Did I tell you about Lockhart and making  
him cry?"

"Several times." Andi said in a long suffering tone. "Be nice to the rather unfit wizard, in fact why don't you send him an invite to your ball?"

"I would send one to Albus Dumbledore himself first." Narcissa replied as she looked at the plate books of available dresses. "What do you think of this one?"

Andromedea leaned over and then looking at her sister said "A little too ingenue for you."

"I was thinking for Dora." Narcissa said.

"It's strapless. Not a good idea." Andi said. "I love my daughter more than life itself, but there is no denying she can be a bit of a clutz when uncomfortable and this, would make her uncomfortable."

Andromeda ordered her dress, then went to St. Mungos for her shift leaving Narcissa to debated between a couple of different dresses for the young Granger girl, certain her son's friends would need to be outfitted so that they could attend.

She looked across the street and decided that a stop at a certain nearby office was required. Telling the seamstress which dress she needed and telling her she would send her the correct measurements, she exited the robe shop, missing the dark haired witch who entered.

Zara exited the shop a few galleons lighter as she got the color scheme for Narcissa Malfoy's dress. Now all she had to do was have one made in the same colors but with a more adult cut to show off her assets. Throwing away the copy of the style the Malfoy matron had ordered, she scornfully muttered that no real witch would ever dress like they were still a teenager.

Frozen

Harry was seated in the boy's dormitories by himself. Draco had been given a detention by his godfather for flinging newt eyes at Lavender and Parvati, Seamus was in detention yet again with McGonagall for trying to create rum in the Great Hall and Dean was playing chess against Ron.

He had dropped his books off, having finished his Potions assignment with Hermione,.

"Harry Potter, sir." Harry grinned when he heard the familiar sounding voice. Dobby didn't come to visit much lately, the house elf had explained about the upcoming winter ball and how he was the head elf helping with the party.

"Dobby!" He said "How goes the ball preparations."

"Mistress is all in a tizzy." Dobby replied. "Wes be planning and plotting and moving and cleaning all over the place."

The grinning house elf sat down on the carpet ignoring Harry's offer of a chair or the bed. Dobby leaned back and then forward to whisper. "Mistress is so happys young master to be home she is asking Taffy to bakes all sorts of goodies for Master Draco and his friends."

The wide golf ball sized eyes sudden pulled out a thick folded parchment, snapped his fingers then handed a note to Harry. "Master Malfoy asked me to give this to yous. I is to waits for an answer, Harry Potter sir."

Harry read the note, his eyes narrowing for a moment then going wide as he realized what Draco's father intended to do. His mind raced for a moment then Harry said "Will you please tell Mr. Malfoy that my answer is yes. I will go home to the Dursleys. Will you be staying with me again?"

Dobby's enthusiastic nods had Harry thinking about how to get the little house elf another present. He then realized that he would be able to pick out presents for his friends if they were all going home as well.

Dobby left after snapping his fingers again and he had lifted a ward when Ron and Dean crashed into the room, both upset at themselves for forgetting where they dorms were when they had been at Hogwarts for almost three months now.

Frozen

In London, the Malfoys were slowly but surely letting go of their fears and in Narcissa's case, her inhibitions. Deciding to turn the tables on Lucius while out shopping one day, she ordered a nice variety of bubble baths and had them shipped home.

She had already finished most of her holidays shopping, minus what to get for her brother in law and her husband. Lucius was most difficult to chose for this year. She knew what she wanted to give him, but it wasn't exactly appropriate for it to be unwrapped in front of their young son.

Noticing Lucius was running late to their luncheon, she was a bit annoyed to realize that Zara Zabini was having lunch at her favorite spot with of all people Edmund Blotts of Flourish and Blotts.

"Sorry, I am late." Lucius said pressing a kiss to her forehead as he settled in across from her. "I was finishing up my meeting early so that I may put myself at your disposal for the afternoon."

Narcissa was considering all the ways that could be fun, but looking at her list and then at her husband asked "I have almost finished with the party planning. I have to choose a few masks still, but otherwise I was considering spending a quiet afternoon at home."

"Then we will order a few masks after lunch then maybe spend the afternoon together." He replied. He noticed the glare from the Zabini widow and paid note to who she was having lunch with as his wife and he lingered until the rest of the lunch crowd had left.

Walking with her to the small shop that sold what they needed, he was soon helping her choose masks for their son and his friends. Arriving at the manor house, they were soon ensconced in his study.

Narcissa had changed out of her formal robes and was reading a novel given to her by her niece and Lucius was seated across from her in his favorite chair. A quiet afternoon spent doing nothing more than enjoying one another's company ended when Dobby arrived.

"Dobby."

"I spoke to Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied.

"Has he agreed to my suggestion?" Lucius inquired. When told the young boy had agreed, he said "Excellent. Now I just need to run a few tests on those wards and we will see if changes are able to be made that help the boy."

"Yes, Master." Draco replied. Asking if they wished the tea tray brought in, the couple agreed then Lucius realized his wife was waiting for him to explain what was going on.

"Potter's relatives are dreadful. I am sending them away during the winter break but bringing Harry home to see if the wards still strengthen if only he is there. If it works, I intend to ship them away during the summer while the boy returns."

"If the Headmaster should find out…"

"Albus Dumbledore had no legal right to take charge of Harry Potter." He replied. "He circumvented the will of a pureblood family, Narcissa. It can't be allowed to stand. Besides, you have to have noticed that his power has been waning a bit the last few months."

"I have. I just fear his using what he would call you interfering with the boy who lived as a rallying call to keep his power, Lucius."

"I promise my dear, I will be careful." He said lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to her upturned palm. "Now, what plans do you have arranged for Draco this break?"

"It all depends on how things go with my luncheon with Augusta Longbottom." She replied. Seeing his eyebrow rise a bit, she said "She asked Andromeda and myself to lunch, not the other way around. I am also going to to take either Dora or Andi with me and try to speak to the Grangers as it now appears that you have young Harry's holiday break well in hand."

Frozen

Remus Lupin was seated in front of a fireplace, eating breakfast when the hearty Canadian Owl flew into the house. Taking the package and offering up some of his strange Canadian bacon, he watched as the owl hooted at him then flew away just as fast.

The package was rather large to his surprise. Opening it, he found a note from his old head of house Minerva McGonagall. Reading about Harry's grades and how well he had done in his first Quidditch game, he frowned a bit at the name Draco Malfoy.

Reaching for Harry's letter, ignoring the rest of the packages for now, he was soon chuckling a bit as Harry filled him in on his classes, his owl, his friends, now that he knew the Draco was Draco Malfoy, he found himself a bit concerned, but it was clear that the two boys seemed close.

The brief paragraph about the quidditch game had him laughing, but the news Harry had a certain map made his week. As he read about Lockhart, he chuckled as the boy admitted being bewildered at why instead of merely changing his hair color, how it made it stand out. Remus at first was puzzled, then he recalled how they had amended the spell/potion to deal with anyone using certain Potter family created hair products. It appears as if this Lockhart was a customer of Harry's family's business.

The werewolf was touched when he read the last line and it was with shaking hands that he opened the flat package wrapped in parchment. Finding the photo album and opening it to look at the magical pictures and he felt the tears falling on his cheeks as he took in the foursome.

Frank Longbottom's son was quite a combination of his parents and from the looks of things right in the middle of the chaos of the photos. The photo of the boy grinning as he tossed a snowball at the Malfoy boy reminded him so much of his parents.

The Malfoy boy truly looked like his father, but there was a look of almost sheer joy on the boy's face as he ducked getting hit with a snowball then shock as he slipped and fell on his rear.

Noticing the girl with the huge head of hair who was cheekily using magic to create snowballs for Neville to toss and reading Harry's words before the picture had Remus recalling a different muggleborn witch.

Then there was Harry who did look so much like his father that it hurt, but at the same time the brilliant emerald green eyes screamed Lily. The photo where he was clearly posed showed a boy with some shadows in his eyes that spoke of pain, but it was the picture taken of all four of them gathered around a small blue flame, with red cheeks and bright eyes as they silently shouted Merry Christmas at the photographer and him that had Remus smiling back and whispering Merry Christmas to you.

As he read the rest of the letters in his bundle and the articles in the Daily Prophet that Minerva had kindly included regarding the upcoming trials had Remus looking back at the photos of the children and hoping this didn't tear apart their friendships.

Noticing the last package, one without a label, Remus opened it and read the letter with the very precise and neat penmanship. It was from Severus Snape and had Remus stunned and touched in spite of himself as the former foe spoke about Harry and his arrival at Hogwarts.

The box with the potions in statis had him rethinking a few things as the last line in Severus Snape's letter about how he had been all prepared to make James Potter's son's life miserable and how instead he had meet a young boy who was a combination of both his parents and how it had reminded him of Lily and her friendship with a couple of misfits.

Remus sat the letter aside, his eyes on the photo of Harry, the photos of the Death Eaters who would be tried soon and then they went back to the letter from Snape about how Harry would need his support as he learned about Sirius Black and how he should think of coming home soon.

Using the floo and listening as he was told it would be difficult to bring him to Ottawa until just before the end of the month, Remus said "Thank you, I will be ready."

Frozen

At Hogwarts after a long busy Monday, Minerva McGonagall entered her house and asked the students to gather around. "I need to make a list of those who are going to be heading home for the holidays. Please let the prefect know and they will inform myself."

Frozen

Ron went to speak to his brothers who had shared the letter from their parents with him earlier that week. "Mum is going to send our gifts here, right?"

"Yes. The house elves will have them until Christmas morning, though." Percy warned. He had long lamented losing his prefect badge, but he no longer blamed his brothers, instead he blamed himself for listening to the Headmaster. "You should write a letter to the family for me by this weekend so that I can send it to them. Fred and George are going to be sending their presents to Mum for the family that day."

"Can't you just write something for me in your letter." Ron whined only to be smacked on the head by one of the twins. "Hey, that hurt."

"Ron, write a letter to our parents." Percy ordered, shaking his head. "It's the least you can do if you don't have any gifts for them."

Ron grumbled but promised to do so. When he said he would do it later this week, Percy shook his head, knowing his brother, he handed him parchment and quill and said "Now."

Across the room, the quartet were making plans to go home, all four looking forward to the holidays away from school. Harry rather curious as to why Mr. Malfoy wanted him to return to Privet Drive, but trusting the man to protect him as he had so far.

Frozen

On Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley was leaving for work early the next morning, his wife was already on the phone bragging to her neighbors about the trip they were taking to Mallorca for Christmas.

She never mentioned that it was a trip her husband had won, instead making it sound as if it was the result of a bonus her husband had received at work, never knowing she was playing into the very magical plans of their family's magical nemesis.

Petunia then called Marge, really wishing her husband had done so himself, but enjoying having the ability to smugly invite the woman to join them. She once again made it sound like Vernon had received a bonus for a job well done as she told the other woman that she had to call her son's school to find out if he could return a few days later than normal.

Frozen

Lucius Malfoy crossed the names Travers, Selwyn, Jugson and Mulciber Jr off his list of still alive Azkaban death eaters. He had also located Avery Junior who had missed his purge that had ended the life of his father.

Today was the trial of Augustus Rookwood. Rookwood the former staff member of the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable had turned pale when informed that if he was found guilty he was to be sent through the Death Veil.

He had seen Alastar Moody sitting in the gallery watching as Rookwood's original charges were read, the findings of the original jury and then watched as the wizard with the mottled skin and sunken eyes swore that his master would avenge him when it was announced he would be sent through the veil.

Noticing Moody scowling at the Headmaster had Lucius giving him an assessing look wondering if he would be useful to send after the headmaster. Whatever else, Moody was about the law and learning that Dumbledore broke it, might be worth the risk.

An hour later, he was exiting the office of the Minister when he saw Moody talking to Amelia Bones who was awaiting a moment with the Minister. They nodded at one another, then Moody followed him to the lifts.

The retired auror didn't speak a word until they were waiting for the floo. "Malfoy, you should be standing up there in the docket, just like your comrades. Just because you bribed your way out of trouble, doesn't mean I ain't watching you."

Lucius smirked at the other man, unable to help himself from taunting him. "Really, what proof do you have that I wasn't imperiosed. Show me proof, Moody."

Furious with being taunted, Moody grabbed his arm, using diffido cut his shirt sleeve on his left forearm and ripped it forward. Stunned to see no mark, Moody gaped in shock. "I  
don't know what you did, boy but we both know you were what you were. Leopards don't change their spots and death eaters are always death eaters."

"Auror Moody what are you doing?" Moody turned to glare at Amos Diggory who was standing there his wand held out as if to curse him. "Let go of Mr. Malfoy."

"I will be watching boy." Moody hissed as he glared at the blond wizard he knew, he just knew was a death eater. The retired auror entered the lift, his eye whizzing around wildly.

Lucius Malfoy hid his smirk. He had been waiting since his return to have that moment happen. It wasn't gone, his mark, just in case he needed it to take down his former master but to the naked eyes and to Moody's mechanical eye it was unseen. He would even feel it, but it couldn't kill him or cause him pain. From the moment he had seen the old wizard he had hoped he would let his anger get to him and do exactly what he had done.

As far as most Death Eaters and everyone else, there was no hiding one's mark, well not unless one had returned at the request of Death himself. Hades himself had covered up his mark and Lucius had wanted to go public with it's being gone since his return to life.

Lucius was feeling mighty pleased with himself when he heard someone get on the lift two floors up. Looking over at the wizard impeccably dressed with his hair just perfect and who sneered when he saw him, Lucius was considering an insulting comment regarding the man's son when he froze and then softly swore as he recalled there was a former Death Eater he had almost forgotten about.

With a nod at Barty Crouch Senior, Lucius went to make plans to quickly deal with one Barty Crouch Junior who if he recalled right was being held by his father under the imperius curse at his father's house with the aid of a house elf.

Frozen

Severus Snape was well aware of the trials of his former comrades and often fell asleep well aware that it was only the Headmaster speaking up for him that saved him from a similar fate. Still he found himself in a small office as a Goblin explained exactly what was required for Harry to be able to go through the rest of his _presents_ and _gifts._

Lucius had kept silent about his part in the boy's life and while the boy had pretty good occlumency walls, they weren't perfect especially as unlike with the Headmaster for some reason, Harry trusted him.

He had looked, knowing he shouldn't have, but concerned about the young boy whose presence in his life reminded him so much of his mother. Harry had a bit of skill in potions, nothing more than that of an intelligent eleven year old, but Severus saw that thirst to learn in his eyes as well as a need to please his professors that reminded him greatly of Lily.

Flitwick, McGonagall and even Sinistra seemed to feel the need to speak of how well the quartet did, even if Sprout admitted that Harry didn't seem to enjoy her class. Most of his students were doing as well as could be expected. Crabbe and Goyle were barely scraping by with Ps. Parkinson, Bulstrode and Greengrass were doing well along with Zabini.

Zabini… the boy's explanation of why his mother had sent him a howler had Snape curious as to why the woman would be so eager to learn about Hogwart's gossip regarding the teachers. She had been very angry with Blaise when he had dutifully reported all he knew but it seems as if Zabini was looking for dirt on the Headmaster too.

Still, maybe he should warn the Headmaster, she might be trying to track down the stone herself. If anyone out there was vain enough to be concerned about the effects of aging on her looks other than Lucius Malfoy it would be that Italian witch.

When the Goblin returned, then sat down across from him, Severus grimaced when he was once again told that only Harry or his true magical guardian could access Harry's treasure.

Thanking the man, then returning to Hogwarts, Severus was torn between talking to Lucius regarding Harry and to the Headmaster regarding Zabini. Standing in the middle of the Great Hall his choice was taken from his hands when he heard his boss asking if he had a few minutes.

Albus listened to what Severus had to say regarding Zara Zabini and then told his Potions master "Surely you aren't worried that she would show up here to search for it herself or would ask her son to do so?"

"No, but she is someone to be concerned about. Her only ambition is money and lots of it and we both know what the stone is reported to be able to do." Severus replied.

When he had dismissed Severus, Albus thought about the dark haired witch who had been a troublesome student while attending Hogwarts who had then married the older Zabini wizard. It hadn't been the marriage she had wanted and she had been furious with her parents when they had refused to wait for her to bring her preferred wizard up to scratch unaware that her plot to trap him into marriage had been found out.

Once married to Zabini; she had gotten pregnant and had the required heir within months of marriage. The boy had been born, her husband had died, supposedly the result of his core destabilizing. Most feared that the witch had some sort of potion that could rob a wizard of his powers, but Albus knew the truth, and would use it to protect his school and himself from the ambitions of the greedy witch.

No, Zara Zabini was no threat to him, but to the man she felt she should have been able to bamboozle into marriage, well yes, she was a threat to Lucius Malfoy which was why Albus kept her free in spite of how often her lovers and husbands ended up dead after putting her in their will.

Frozen

Sirius Black was sitting against the stone wall of his cell, today's trial had been for Rookwood, Dolohov was this week as well. He didn't know what was being said in the courtroom, but it was very clear that none of those who had left Azkaban had returned.

He didn't have a plan, well he did but it was a bit amorphous as it just consisted of demanding to be allowed to take veritiaserum and a magical vow to tell the truth before demanding a trial.

His cousin was cackling again, there was no doubt that Azkaban had removed what little sanity that Bellatrix had left. As the weeks had passed, Sirius had listened to the guards who he had long ignored and had noticed that there had been a serious pruning of death eaters who had escaped prison.

He had not heard the names Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape nor the name Peter Pettigrew but he was sure that Pettigrew was thought to be dead, so he hadn't expected to be hearing his name.

Still, with the deaths of convicted death eaters and of those outside, he had compared the list to those whose names had been known and found that most he knew were dead. Even Greyback which pleased him to no end after what he had done to his friend. Yes, Remus had believed his guilt but Sirius could look back now and see that he himself had allowed himself to be thought guilty do to his impetuousness and past behavior.

Still, it was the 10th of December and if his figures were correct, he would either be a free man or dead before Christmas. Personally he was hoping to be alive and spending time with his godson. When he heard the human guards leaving and felt the dementors returning, he quickly turned into Padfoot, needing all the strength he could for what was coming soon.

In Albania, a wisp of a wizard had taken over a muggle for a few hours, needing the relief of being in human form. He was feeling weak and was unsure why. He knew that it wasn't his horcruxes, he was sure he would feel if they had been found. No, this was something different. It was almost as if all of his marked followers were turning on him. Or dead.

That thought has him leaving the now dead human body and heading to the nearby magical community in nearby Bulgaria. He knew that Durmstrang was there, he would go and pay a visit to the nearby school and find out what the news from England was.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty One

Lucius stood at the large picture window in his study overlooking the gardens which had many feet of snow dumped on them overnight. His plans were in play and he was now forced to wait until the holidays were to see if they would play out like he expected in regards to Barty Crouch Junior.

He had remove the danger from his father's home along with the house elf who had been oblivated of her memories thanks to Dobby who had helped when Lucius had told him that it was to protect Harry. In a small bit of poetic justice, Lucius had turned Barty Junior into a tree branch like he had his father during his first lifetine.

The day before, Rabastan Lestrange had gone on trial a few days earlier than expected. The younger brother of Bellatrix' husband had been found to be unexpectedly repentant and had been returned to Azkaban.

The wizard would live in the prison while the Wizengamot made plans to strip him of his magic and send him to a muggle prison as had been agreed upon. Lucius had thought about his previous life and no more trusted the younger Lestrange than he did Dumbledore.

He was already making plans to keep an eye on the wizard, positive that he was making plans that didn't bode well for his future. Noticing the dogs were outside playing in the snow with his wife, Lucius smirked at the sight.

Narcissa was wearing a thick set of winter robes with a bright green and silver scarf set as she threw a ball for the two very large dogs to chase. She had arrived home earlier that day after speaking to Augusta Longbottom who had agreed to let Neville attend the small party she was hosting for her son the night of the ball.

Andi and the two witches had rather awkwardly discussed Bellatrix and to Lucius pleasure, Augusta had said that she didn't blame them for the insane witch's actions against her son and daughter-in-law. She had admitted to Andromeda that her resemblance to Bellatrix did make her uncomfortable though.

Tomorrow Narcissa was visiting with the muggle parents of Hermione Granger. Lucius had once been at her house in a previous lifetime, looking for said parents on the orders of his former master. They had not been found, but the size of the house and the affluence of its neighborhood would be a surprise to his wife as it was very different than the more simple house in which the Tonks family lived.

Hearing the padded feet of his dogs and the sound of his wife's laughter as they entered the study, he moved forward and after ordering the dogs to their beds near the fireplace, helped his wife devest herself of her outer robes. "I gather bringing the dogs back from France agrees with you."

"Draco and his friends will enjoy having them around." She replied.

Noticing the bright color in her cheeks and the way her eyes were shining a deep blue, he found himself unable to resist leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. Deepening it when she seemed to join in, he eventually pulled back when he needed to breath.

"Mistletoe." He said using his wand to point upwards.

She looked up and then gave him a knowing smirk. "Odd, I do recall telling the house elves to keep that particular weed out of your study. I rather think that you are attempting to beguile me into rather unseemly behavior, kind sir."

Lucius laughed, unable to help himself only to have his wife wink at him then pull on his vest. Thinking she was moving in for another kiss, he lowered his head, his lips mere inches away from hers only to hear her summoning the mistletoe and then smacking him on his arm. "Shame on you. I knew that I was missing a set from the doorway of the ballroom."

"Hey, come back here." He called as his wife walked away.

She stopped in the doorway and said "Lucius, if you want a kiss, all you have to do is ask, you don't need to trick me into it."

Resting his head against the mantle a few minutes later, as he tried to figure out what his wife was up to, Lucius never heard the sound of footsteps until the dulcet tone behind him asked "Why am I here when I should be in Scotland, Lucius?"

Looking at Severus, he said "I felt the wards but Narcissa mentioned a caterer coming. Have you given up teaching dunderheads and joined the service industry?"

The icy glare coming his way had Lucius remembering that Severus Snape was not to be trifled with. "I need to tell you something and before I do, please put your wand on my desk as I really would like to survived at least until New Years."

A soft growl was heard as Severus pulled his wand out of his wrist guard and placed it on the desk as he realized what was going on. "Who? Who has your wife decided to pair me with this time?"

Gulping, Lucius looked at Severus then said in a resigned tone "Cressida Gannspree."

Lucius saw Severus step towards his wand and he hastily added. "Cressida asked to be paired if you didn't bring a date, Severus. Narcissa didn't ask her."

"What...on...earth? She was a student of mine, Lucius. Has your wife lost her mind? Do you have any idea...she is why I am so cold to my students. I found her in my personal quarters that first year I taught. Naked draped over my sofa!" Severus spat out. "I thought I dealt with this years ago. Now what am I going to do?"

"Don't even think of not attending, Severus." Lucius replied. "You owe me."

The dark haired man muttered something about couldn't he just take on a troll or a dragon, that it would be less dangerous than dealing with the likes of Cressida Gannspree.

"Maybe she has grown up. I mean, she could be rather attractive for all you know." Lucius pointed out.

"She was always attractive, the problem was that she was also empty headed, thought that books were for decoration and believed that her only goal in life is to be married to a man." Severus replied as he desperately ran through the list of women he could beg borrow or even imperio to be his date to this disaster.

Severus picked up his wand, looked at Lucius and said "Tell your wife that Gannspree is just going to have to be disappointed as I will be bringing a date."

With that, he hurried to the floo and returned to Hogwarts. Pacing back and forth through his quarters, Severus was cursing Narcissa Malfoy and her matchmaking tendencies when he heard a soft knock on his door.

Opening it, he greeted Aurora Sinistra and apologized for not letting her know that he returned, only for her to grin at him and say "No apologies necessary. That hair removal hex means I will owe you for life. That twit hasn't bothered me since."

Suddenly taking a real good look at Sinistra, a rather calculating smile came to his face as he said "What are your plans for New Years Eve?"

"Severus, we tried that once, remember. I don't know who was more bored on that date, you or I." She pointed out.

"Not a date. You will be saving me from the human octopus that is a former student of mine. At the Malfoy Winter Masque. If you need a dress, I will even pay for it." He offered sweetening the deal.

"No need, I have just the dress." She replied then looking at the other professor asked "Do you know if there is a chance Kingsley Shacklebolt will be there?"

"Isn't he an auror now?" Snape asked. "If so, I doubt it."

"Oh well, can't have everything." she said as she tossed away the thought of showing her ex-lover exactly what he had lost the right to touch ever again. "Any single men?"

"Theodore Nott's father." He said. Noticing her slight pout, he said "This is to be the social event of the winter, I am sure that there will be plenty of single wizards, but remember, your first duty is to protect me so that I don't have to offend our hosts."

"Deal." She replied, as she left his quarters. "Oh, Minerva was looking for you. Something about needing to know who is staying among the snakes during the holidays."

Frozen

When Albus returned on Tuesday afternoon, he asked the house elves for a pot of tea and then sent for his most trusted associates. Severus, Minerva and the others were soon seated across from him as he told them what had gone on that day.

"It seems as if Rudolphus Lestrange was prepared for the trial. He stood there proudly bragging about his actions including that he strangled his brother with his bare hands the night before at Azkaban. He swears that he will return to help his master destroy us." The Headmaster shook his head at what happened next. "He had to be stunned then sent through the veil. It is such a shame, the destruction of yet another family whose history goes back centuries.

"Albus, I know you see this as a disaster, but I would rather it was the end of the Lestrange line than the Longbottoms or the Bones families." Minerva replied. "What you refuse to see is that not everyone can be saved."

Thinking on the Potter boy and how he would have to die someday, he gravely nodded his head and replied. "I know, but to just give up on someone when there are other options…"

The staff all found reasons to be elsewhere as Albus inquired of Minerva how many students were remaining behind. "We have ten students who will be staying in the castle including two first years."

The headmaster hid his smile at the thought of Harry and Ron with the invisibility cloak which would surely be a bonding experience for them. Soon he would have nothing to worry about regarding the Malfoy boy and his unknown intentions.

Going to his quarters and wrapping up the cloak and writing the note to be placed with it, he asked Fawkes to take it to the Potter boy on Christmas then left to go speak to Moody who had been demanding a face to face meeting for the last few days.

Frozen

Remus Lupin was staring at the overwhelming cascade of water as it crashed against the rocks below. He was meeting his contact with International Portkey to take him home to England at the observation deck here at Niagara Falls.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The harsh tone of the American accent asked. Turning, Lupin saw same wizard who had welcomed him to America and could only nod. "You should see it in the summertime, simply remarkable. Are you sure you wish to return, Mr. Lupin. Even with the changes in the laws, you are going to have rough time of it."

"New laws?" Remus inquired.

The man seemed surprised. "I thought that was why you were returning. The British Ministry has overturned many of it's worst laws regarding werewolves. Yes, you are now allowed jobs and bank accounts, but you still must be registered. You should consider staying here."

"I debated it, but I have had contact with the son of an old lost comrade and he needs me as the wizard who is responsible for their deaths is going to be on trial. If things don't work, I will return. I have found the wizards and even muggles here to be wonderful." Remus replied with a slight sigh. "Thank you, again."

"No, it is I who must thank you. For what you did for my son." the man replied as he handed over the portkey. "This is going to take about ten hours, just so that you know. Once in Iceland, they will send you the rest of way."

Frozen

Andromeda and Narcissa were discussing the golf trip she had chosen for Ted as a Christmas gift and how he was upset at being told that the Azkaban convicts weren't allowed solicitors.

Pouring tea, then putting something stronger in it, Andromeda asked "Are you going?"

"Yes." She replied, unable to look her in the eyes. "I have to, Andi."

"I will go with you." Andi replied as she reached for her sister's hand. "Unless Lucius…?"

"He is going, but I need you there too, please." Narcissa whispered. "What about Dora?"

"I hate it, but she agreed to be part of the team transporting prisoners. It will her only contact with Bellatrix, thankfully." Andi replied. "Are you sure you are up to visiting the Grangers today?"

"Yes." Narcissa replied.

The two sisters went to the large black vehicle that still made Cissa uncomfortable as she didn't understand how her sister knew how to drive it or how it ran. "Are you sure that they will be home?"

"Yes, their clinic is closed on Wednesdays except for emergencies so that they can be open on Saturdays to serve muggles who work." Andi said. "Now, do you remember what I told you about what they do?"

"They are healers of a sort, for mouth and teeth?" Narcissa said a bit hesitantly. "Muggles really make a living doing such a thing?"

"Yes they do. They have to attend years of schooling as well. It is a very well respected profession, Narcissa."

An hour later, they were pulling up to the Maidenbower address. Narcissa took in the detached home set back from the street and the other homes nearby. "Everything looks so new around here."

When they had run the doorbell, Narcissa having been jolted at the loud gong sound, they were greeted by a woman her own age with the same cinnamon colored hair as her daughter. "Welcome, you must be Andromeda Tonks?"

"Yes, this is my sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Her son Draco attends school with Hermione." she said as they entered the foyer of the large home. When their coats were handed over, Dr. Granger invited them into the salon.

"Ah, yes, Draco, a name I know well. Along with Harry and Neville." she replied as she invited them to be seated. "My husband went to get the tea tray as I am without the use of my hand this afternoon."

"I noticed the bandage. Is everything okay?" Andromeda inquired.

"Unfortunately I had a new patient, a young boy by the name of Nathaniel who as a result of falling off a playset broke two teeth. I had to remove the rest and he bit me when I was giving him the nitrous oxide to help with the pain." She said as her husband joined them.

Narcissa saw his hair had the curls of the younger Granger and was only half listening as her sister explained that she was a magical version of a doctor. "I could heal that for you much quicker than muggle medicine."

"But how would I explain that to my staff?" She said practically. Lifting her hand, she said "It will be fine. Thank you for the offer. Now, I understand that you wish to invite my daughter to spend part of the holidays with your family?"

"At least New Year's Eve. I am hosting a magical ball and I have learned from experience that if my son isn't occupied with his friends, strange things seem to occur." Narcissa replied.

"The difficulties of having a magical child?"

"No, more like the difficulties of one I have spoiled rotten." Narcissa found herself admitting. "Draco does attend and behave during the time we insist he greet our guests, but there is always someone who talks to him in a condescending manner and it never fails that before they leave, they either end up wearing the dessert or during our last party, a guest ended up naked."

"Oh dear." Narcissa saw that Ms. Granger's mother was struggling not to laugh at what she said "Draco promised that if his friends were there they would help keep the mischief to a minimum but we had already intended to invite them to stay for the ball and to spend the night."

"If it is only for one night, I am fine with it. I have missed my daughter and letters even as entertaining as my daughter's have been are not the same." Her father announced. "I do have to ask though, we sent a letter to the headmaster questioning the rather strange goings on this year, Is this typical for Hogwarts?"

"No, it is rather atypical, though the incident with Binns, we only wish it had happened while we were students." Andi said with a rueful chuckle.

"What about this rather incompetent Defense Teacher? My daughter said that the rumor is the class is cursed."

"That is the rumor, but I am not sure where it came from because the wizard who supposedly cursed it did so while I was still a student and I had the same DADA teacher my entire time at Hogwarts. It is only the last five or six years that there has been a problem." Narcissa replied. "My husband recently joined the Hogwarts Board of Governors as he was concerned about its problems with our son now attending."

"I certainly hope that things stabilize soon. If my daughter wasn't so happy and hadn't made friends, I think that we would have pulled her out of there the first month. However, from her letters, it seems as if she is the happiest she has ever been at school."

"I met your daughter at a Quidditch match recently. Has she told you about Quidditch?" Narcissa inquired noticing that Andromeda was speaking quietly to his wife.

"Yes, I have to say it sounds rather exciting even if my daughter doesn't think so." He replied.

"My husband and son think so as well. I think your daughter forgot our conversation regarding sports. I suggested that she tell my son about some muggle sports many different students could play because she rightfully pointed out that Hogwarts only has one team sport."

"Ah, that explains her request I send her a few books regarding sports in Britain including their history. I was rather curious as my daughter isn't exactly the sporty type." He replied. "If I recall correctly, your son and this Harry boy play on the Quidditch team?"

"Yes, both following in their father's footsteps. Lucius was a keeper when he was younger and Harry's father was a chaser if I recall correctly." Narcissa replied. Seeing his understanding, she said "Those letters were rather detailed for a sport she doesn't like."

"To be honest, I am not sure if it is Hermione being Hermione or out of like for young Harry Potter." He admitted. "I am hoping it is the former, not the later as she is so young."

"Not sure you wish to hear this, but Potters tend to meet their prospective wives young and they are often the smartest girls in their year. My great aunt Dorea once told me that Harry's grandfather Charlus told her on the train ride to Hogwarts that he was going to marry her someday. I also know that Harry's father Jameson chased Lily Potter for years before she even consented to speak to him."

"Oh dear."

Narcissa saw his fear and chuckled as she said "It is fine. At this point, they are all merely good pals."

"Narcissa, I was telling Mrs. Granger that we would take care of Hermione's dress for the ball." Andromeda said getting her sister's attention.

"Oh, yes, I already found the perfect dress for her." Narcissa enthused to the surprise of the Grangers. Seeing their expressions, she said "I have always longed for a daughter to dress. I rather fear that when my sister refused to let me find a dress for her daughter, I sort of decided that to keep the peace and not to force Draco into a shopping trip to look at what else there is out there and saw a dress that simply shouted Hermione's name to me."

When the Grangers reluctantly agreed to let her purchase the dress, Mr. Granger asked Andromeda about her daughter.

"She is twenty and is an auror. The closest I can explain to you as being a member of MI5 or 6 in your world at least according to my husband." She replied.

"At such a young age?"

"Nymphadora is in the last part of her training where she is working in the field with a more experienced auror. Right now she is paired with the legendary Alastor Moody who came out of a retirement to help." Andi replied proudly. "It is all she has ever wanted to do since she first attended Hogwarts."

"Your husband, what is his profession? Did she follow in his footsteps?"

"No, Ted has a very gentle soul. He is a muggleborn like your daughter and has his feet in both worlds. He trained to be a muggle as well as a magical solicitor even as his dream career was denied to him due to magic." She said to the surprise of her sister. "He really wanted to be a professional golfer but due to having magic, it wasn't an option."

Frozen

In the office of Amelia Bones, the auror seated across from his boss was expecting to be chewed out royally when he gave her the news. "I am sorry Madam Bones but I can find no trial records anywhere in the files for Sirius Black."

"Okay, just bring me the court transcripts." She replied.

Gulping, he said "There are no court transcripts."

"What about the arrest file?" She asked and was handed a slim folder with a photo and a physical description of Sirius Black. "Did you check the numbers?"

"I did and this is all that is on record anywhere in the system. There are no auror reports, no investigation records, no evidence was taken at either crime scene. That file does say that his wand was collected but I have no idea where it went."

"Thank you, Auror Wood." When the auror had left, Amelia went to the personal files that they had removed from the house of Dolores Umbridge. When there was nothing found, she made discreet inquiries and found that Barty Crouch who had held her position during the time period in question had been acting a bit strange the last few days and that the Headmaster had been trying to get his own people close to Black.

Amelia had a thought and decided that when they brought over Bellatrix Lestrange, she would supervise and then quietly bring over Sirius Black the same night without letting anyone else know.

Frozen

Albus Dumbledore was leaving the Department of Mysteries. Sybil Trewlawney's last prophecy was still there, but to his shock, the one given regarding Harry had turned black meaning it had been fulfilled.

Not liking that he didn't understand what was going on, he once again thought about Sybil's words. The Riddle in question was clearly Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. He was growing weaker according to the prophecy.

The anchors failing had him believing that what he long suspected, that Tom had committed one of the most foul crimes known to man and had split his soul. That for some reason, his life anchors were failing.

The twice lived man truly had the Headmaster worried as surely that meant Harry. The reference to Harry being the twice lived man was not good news. If Harry was an anchor that meant that he would be a man before the prophecy would be fulfilled, having grown into his full magical power which wasn't something Albus was sure would be safe.

If Harry didn't die before he gained his full magical powers, Albus knew that he would be unstoppable and more than likely beyond his ability to destroy like would be needed. His only sense of relief was the knowledge that the boy would not gain all of the political power that would have been at his disposal due to his mechanisms regarding his heritage.

The idea of Harry with that anchor in his head, with the power the boy had already had as a baby combined with the money and influence that Harry could have yielded has Albus Dumbledore shuddering in fear.

No, no, he couldn't allow that to happen. He had to have done what he did. Now, Harry would never have the Potter influence, not to mention… those _others._

Frozen

Lucius saw his wife entering their bedroom and setting her list of lists down on her nightstand. "My dear, how was your evening?"

"Lovely." she said sounding sarcastic as she lifted her arms to begin to remove the pins holding her hair in place. Lucius got up and walked around the bed to see if he could help. When she leaned against him and then sighed a soft moan of what seemed like relief, he eased her hands away and finished removing the braids.

"What happened?" He inquired as he simply held her for a few minutes.

"Trudy has decided it is time to search for a new husband, something about wanting to give Millicent a father, Madames Crabbe, Goyle and Flint are in mourning which means that to fill in the numbers, Zara Zabini was in attendance. She had a rather annoying row with Tabitha Fudge regarding Cornelius' rather sordid affair with someone neither of them would name, then to make things even more entertaining, I had Parkinson claiming that we owed her and should consider a betrothal between Draco and her spoiled little princess."

"Draco will make his own choice and I am pretty sure that Pansy Parkinson won't be on the list." He replied as he rubbed her shoulders. "As for Fudge, I believe that she herself has had more than one affair so why would she care about Zabini's words?"

"I am not sure, but I do know that Gwenn Flourish was not happy with her either. It seems that Zara has signed a contract to write a book about and I am quoting "A prominent and politically powerful wizard who has lied to the public about his true interests. I think that Tabitha believes it to be about Fudge, Gwenn couldn't say, but it was all that the buzzards were talking about."

"Dumbledore." Lucius said with a slight lilt to his tone. Seeing her interest, he said "Severus mentioned that she has been pressing her son for gossip at Hogwarts, the Headmaster was specifically mentioned. Now, one thing, we didn't invite Zabini to our ball, correct?"

"Yes, she was a bit put out about that, but I made it plain, she would not be receiving an invitation." She asked then looking at her husband, finally realizing he was wearing little more than his bathing robe, she asked "You didn't feel like getting dressed?"

"No, I was on my way to the shower when I had an idea." He replied as he went back to her conversation earlier. "Cannspree, that is what that is really about, isn't it? Darling, Trudy while a wonderful woman, is not the one for Severus."

"She is an avid reader, isn't talkative and while not an intellect by any means, she would make him a good wife." She insisted.

"While those are important, what Severus really needs is a woman who will stand up to him when he starts to get maudlin. Plus, I am not so sure that he will ever get over Lily Evans." He stated.

"That was over fifteen years ago, please tell me you don't think that he is still mooning over a girl who dropped his friendship, married his worst enemy and had a son with him? Severus has to realize…" When she felt more than saw him shaking his head no, she said "Oh dear. I was so hoping…"

"Severus will find his own way when he can. I truly believe that having her son around has helped, but he isn't quite ready yet, Narcissa." He said pressing a kiss to her hairline. "Do you want to shower?"

"Oh, yes. I need to wipe away the grime from my day." she answers and watched as he removed the cashmere robes that she had worn to her soiree this evening. When he eased them off, she was handed the robe he had accioed to her and then to her surprise was escorted to the bathroom.

The shower was started in the already warm room and Narcissa blushed when Lucius stepped in behind her after removing his own bathing robe. Not sure what he was doing when he reached for the wonderful new shampoo she had found, she was soon to find out as he made sure her hair was well dampened then began to massage the potion into her hair for her.

This was followed by rinsing her hair then reaching for her soap potion as he poured a small amount on a wash clothe. Biting back her need to moan as he methodically washed and rinsed her entire body, Narcissa blushed when she realized where he intended to clean next.

"I should do that." She said and reluctantly took the soapy cloth. When his eyes watched her every moment, she steadied her shaking hands then looking at her husband and noticing how heated his eyes were, said "If you will sit down on the bench, I would be happy to do yours for you."

To her disappointment, she found herself wrapped up in his arms, a kiss pressed to her lips then was told no go ahead and dry off. "You look exhausted."

Hiding her rejection even as she admitted the truth in his statement, she slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself at first then noticing his watching, she began to pat herself dry. Now dry she reached for her lingerie and was soon tucked up in her bed, biting her lip as she struggled to stay awake.

When Lucius joined her a few minutes later he reached for her and then when she was tucked in against him, he said "You have been very tired at night lately. Are the house elves not helping enough?"

"No, it's just been abnormally exhausting planning this party. I actually took a nap several times this week in the afternoon other than the day I spent with you." She admitted. When he darkened the room, she found the strength to ask what was on her mind. "Lucius, do you not want to…"

Hearing the soft chuckle in the dark, she flushed until he placed his hand over hers resting on his heart and used it down until he gave her hard proof that he did want to do many many things. "I meant what I said, you look exhausted tonight, Narcissa."

Lucius felt his wife's breathing even out, her heart settling into a delicate pattern and pressed a kiss to her hand. So much for coming home, shaving with the intent of spending an evening showing his wife how much he cared. However, she HAD looked tired and Dobby had mentioned earlier in the day about the nap.

He had taken it as meaning she had more interesting intentions after the weeks of flirting and sleeping pretty much close to naked as they could without actually being naked. Now, he was starting to realize that she had been tired like this for the last two weeks.

Tomorrow began the trial he was not looking forward to. Narcissa had not wanted to talk about it, but he knew that in spite of everything, some part of her loved her sister. Bellatrix had gone from the quintessential pureblood witch to become something terrifying.

Distance from the past allowed him to admit that while he had never been scared of dueling with the insane witch, he had been terrified that she would take offense at something his wife or his son did or said and that she would kill them without a second thought or any remorse.

Once Bellatrix was dead, he would breath a huge sigh of relief not only because it would take out a dangerous witch who needed to die, but it would also allow the Lestrange vaults to fall to his control.

He had been surprised in the last life time to find out that he was distantly related to the brothers through his mother and that he had been the only living pureblood left to inherit once Bellatrix had died without issue.

Frozen

Amelia Bones stared coldly at the now dead witch lying in her cell at Azkaban. It seemed that when Bellatrix had heard that her husband had died, she had killed herself. The amount of insanity that it took to strangle oneself was astounding but somehow Lestrange had done so using her own shirt. Her glee at controlling her own destiny had attracted the dementors who had feasted on her very last breathe.

"Remove the body." She said as she shuddered at what the insane dark witch had done. Bellatrix would be buried on Azkaban and there would be no trial.

When the aurors with her pointed at the wall covered in blood, she frowned as she stopped the guards from removing the body and took a closer look. Sure enough, there was a cut on her arm where Bellatrix had used the blood to write with. "Okay, deal with her."

Turning to Moody who had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire trip,she said "Only one to go. I know you would like to see all who have ever been accused in the docket but we must fight the battles we can."

"Before we leave, I need a word." He replied suddenly. Looking at the aurors with them, he said "Private like."

Amelia looked at the aurors she had brought with her to return Bellatrix Lestrange to the Ministry holding cells and scanned them for a moment. Hestia Jones, Shacklebolt in spite of his new assignment was here because he was one of her best and then the other two who were good with a wand. There were four more down by the boat and another six on the other side of the sea. "You may all return to base. I will report to the Minister about Lestrange's death."

There were some sideways looks at Moody but most had been trained by the man and knew how notoriously paranoid he was. Following the wizard outside to the fresh air, she lit up a muggle cigarette knowing it wasn't good for her, but after a lifetime of chasing dark wizards, she couldn't help feeling it was the least dangerous thing she did all day.

"Diggory tell you?" He asked without any preamble.

"Yes. It was not a complete surprise, Moody." She said with a shrug. "Either Malfoy was telling the truth, which is a possibility, an unlikely one I can admit or he wasn't marked."

"Could have knocked me over with a feather. I would have bet my retirement that Malfoy was inner circle AND marked." He admitted.

"I have had a few doubts recently." She admitted. "His kid is at Hogwarts with my niece. My brother said that the boy is friends with Longbottom, Potter AND a muggleborn. Someone from Slytherin called her a mudblood, boy pointed his wand at them and threatened to make him pay. This was before he had even met Potter."

"Trailed my trainee. She met with the aunt." Moody replied with a grunt. Noticing the anger on Amelia's face, he replied. "Being Paranoid never hurt no one, Melia."

"AND?"

"You might be right." He grudgingly admitted. "Spoke to Albus, he is certain I am wrong, but after a visit with him, am beginning to see that I am not the most paranoid person in the room. He swears that Voldemort is coming back."

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Fifty fifty chance he does, but doubt it. why wait?" Moody asked. "With his people dying, you would think that he would have at least popped his head up to do something about it. Fact is, he didn't. Still, constant vigilance, watch until you feel it is no longer time to watch."

"Not about He Who Must Not Be Named, Dumbledore." She stated waiting for an answer.

"He gave out too many second chances. If he returns, I will fight under Dumbledore's banner only because he will be the first to realize it, but…" Moody shrugged and said "I will do so with my own rules. Too many were lost to his second chances mumbo jumbo."

"Yet, there is one he didn't give a first chance to." Amelia replied then with a sideways look asked "What would you say if I told you that Sirius Black never had a trial?"

"Bullshit." His earth retort had her raising her eyebrow. "You're serious? Merlin, the damage this would do to Albus even if it didn't become public. Are you sure that Albus knew?"

"Yes, he had to. Crouch has been playing least in sight but Albus has been very determined to be kept up to date on Black."

"Order of Phoenix." Moody grunted. Seeing her looking his way. "Black was one of his people. If he treated one of them like this, didn't get him a trial, there will be those who question why not and then what if this had been them. Still, I doubt Black is innocent."

"Maybe, maybe not but I am moving his trip to the Ministry tonight." She replied.

"That what those back ups were really for?" He asked. Seeing her surprise, he said "I noticed that the team still at the Ministry was full of those who didn't trust the Headmaster and who are from neutral families. The headmaster isn't going to like this."

"Good because if he did what I think he did, I don't give a damn." She coldly replied.

"Well, let's find Black and bring him home." Moody answered. "If he didn't do this, I am going to be pissed."

The duo arrived at Black's cell just as the new team of aurors arrived. "Black."

"About damn time." The hoarse sounding voice said as he stepped back against the wall and held out his wrists for the magic suppressing handcuffs. "Moody, what are you still doing active. I thought you were going to retire when old Voldiewarts was dead."

"Black." Moody looked at the wasted wizard and found that the man was sane and seemed to still have all his faculties. "You once asked me to trust you. I did and we both survived a certain battle. Bones here thinks you might be innocent of killing Pettigrew and betraying the Potters."

"MadEye, if you have the time, I have quite the story for you." The wizard replied as he was lead out of the cell.

"Want a solicitor?"

"Will I actually get the chance to defend myself?"

"Boy, you tell me a story I like on our trip to dry land and I will make damn sure you have all the time in the world." Moody replied as he ripped the threadbare shirtsleeve. Noticing the distrust in Black's eyes, he let out a loud chackle that had the aurors stepping back. "Just double checking, Black. Just double checking."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Some have been asking about the H/Hr pairing. They are first years, there will be no pairing until later, it is why they aren't stated as a pairing in the story notes unlike Narcissa and Lucius. They will be the romance for this story. Yes, Harry and Hermione will be paired, but not at eleven.

 **Chapter Twenty Two  
**

" _About damn time." The hoarse sounding voice said as he stepped back against the wall and held out his wrists for the magic suppressing handcuffs. "Moody, what are you still doing active. I thought you were going to retire when old Voldiewarts was dead."_

" _Black." Moody looked at the wasted wizard and found that the man was sane and seemed to still have all his faculties. "You once asked me to trust you. I did and we both survived a certain battle. Bones here thinks you might be innocent of killing Pettigrew and betraying the Potters."_

" _MadEye, if you have the time, I have quite the story for you." The wizard replied as he was led out of the cell._

" _Want a lawyer?" Moody asked as they walked towards the exit to Azkaban._

" _Will I actually get the chance to defend myself?"_

" _Boy, you tell me a story I like on our trip to dry land and I will make damn sure you have all the time in the world." Moody replied as he ripped the threadbare shirtsleeve. Noticing the distrust in Black's eyes, he let out a loud chackle that had the aurors stepping back. "Just double checking, Black. Just double checking."_

Alastor Moody was stunned at what he had heard as the small boat crossed the North Atlantic between Azkaban and England. Looking at the wizard with barely the strength to talk and he wanted to call him a liar, but unfortunately too many things made such awful sense now.

Looking at Amelia Bones, he saw that her eyes had gone from suspicious of Black to horrified at what he had endured. "Boy, do you think that Dumbledore did this deliberately?"

Sirius looked at the wizened old auror and said "I don't know. I hope he didn't, but to be honest, I have too many doubts about him."

"We don't jump to conclusions, but we make sure we protect you just in case." She grimly replied.

"My godson...does anyone know what happened to Harry?" He asked.

"He is a first year at Hogwarts. I don't know much more than that. I do know he made the Quidditch team already as a seeker." Amelia reported. Noticing Moody's eyes on her, she rolled hers at both of them. "All men are boys when it comes to Quidditch."

"Where is he living?" Sirius asked. "With the Frank's mother?"

"No, the headmaster sealed James and Lily's will, Sirius. Told me that our world was too broken to hear that you were named as Harry's godfather and guardian." Moody replied.

Amelia flinched at that statement as she said "I am going to speak to someone in the Children's Placement Department, see what they know."

"Was there, it listed myself, Alice and Frank then McGonagall if anything happened with Remus to step up if McGonagall got custody of Harry." Sirius replied as he felt warm for the first time in years thanks to a warming charm cast on him by Amelia.

"What about the disposition of their assets." Amelia asked. Seeing the questioning expression on Sirius face, she said "Most crimes not the result of fanatics are the result of one of three things. Financial Assets, power or desire."

"Harry inherits the entire vast Potter estate minus some small payouts." Sirius replied. "As for power, yes, that is a possibility. Harry not only inherits the traditional Potter assets but they also invested in the muggle world as well. He is also heir to the Pervell legacy and his line can be traced back to the founders." 

"Just before they went into hiding, Lily learned that she wasn't the muggleborn she had always believed. I never learned the whole story, we had bigger things to deal with, but she had been shocked by something she learned." Sirius replied. "I know she was worried."

"Sirius, Harry has been friendly with the Malfoy boy, any connection?" She asked.

"None, unless they think he inherits the Black estate. Harry doesn't, I did leave him the funds I inherited from my great uncle and the money that his grandfather invested for me in the muggle world which is a rather large sum but nothing to sneeze at compared to the Potter wealth. I figured I was disowned anyhow." He replied with a shrug.

Amelia looked at Sirius and when they were back at the Ministry arranged for him to be sequestered in a private room that only she would be able to access. Seeing his concern, she replied "I don't know who to trust and if something were to happen to me, the knowledge would be public, so relax, you are safe even if i were to die."

Moody nodded grimly at Sirius and said "I will check with Tonks, see if he still is interested in representing you. Maybe do a look see on your godson while I am at it."

"Stay away from Potter." Bones ordered. "Until we know what and how, we avoid Hogwarts until Sirius is released by the Wizengamot."

Frozen

Narcissa Malfoy was still feeling a little tired as she woke up that morning, but she knew she had to get an early start to her day. When Lucius entered the bedroom dressed and ready to go, she frowned at the unusually tense look on his face.

"Dobby?" She called out and when the house elf arrived she asked him to bring them breakfast to their bedroom. Once he had left, she greeted Lucius who said that he had some reading to do before they left.

"I received a note from Fudge this morning." He answered as she went to prepare for her day.

Narcissa was standing in the middle of her closet, trying to figure out the appropriate outfit for her convicted sister's second trial. Soon wearing robes in a somber dark blue color and grimacing as she pulled her hair back off her face and neck.

Her only jewelry was her wedding ring and the black onyx studs in her ears. Returning to the bedroom to find Lucius putting aside the note he had been reading, she asked if it was anything important.

"Fudge apologizing for the upset to our family." He replied a bit put off by the way it sounded as if Bellatrix was already dead. "He said he would understand if we didn't wish to attend today."

Frozen

Augusta Longbottom sank into the chair opposite Amelia Bones and gave a small sigh of relief while inwardly thanking Merlin for the woman's death. "Are you sure?"

"Saw the body myself." Amelia replied. "I am keeping it quiet until we have today's trial, just in case."

"I wish I could say that it wasn't possible." Augusta replied. "Dumbledore has always been a little off, a little too sure of his path. He plays at being kind and understanding, but there is always a touch of it's my way no other way is acceptable. I knew from Frank that Sirius felt the light were losing the way following Dumbledore's path. That Potter felt the same."

"Would he really betray his own people over that?" Amelia asked.

"Were you aware that there is a prophecy in play regarding the Potter boy?" Augusta asked. Seeing the surprise on Amelia's face, she said "It could have been about either Neville or the Potter boy."

Amelia sent a paper airplane memo after Augusta Longbottom had left and soon had company from the Unspeakables. Asking about the prophecy she was told "It was fulfilled. It turned black at the beginning of summer."

"Are there any other possible prophecies about the dark lord?" She inquired.

"There is one but I am not able to tell you what it says as I was not a party to it being made. According to the orb, it was given by Sybil Trelawney and heard by the staff at Hogwarts."

"When?"

"Not long before her death." The unspeakable announced then looking at her said "I understand we won't be getting any business from you after this trial."

"Not if things go as they seem." She said sounding extremely tired. When her assistant knocked on her door and announced that Mr and Mrs. Tonks were there, she dismissed the unspeakable and told her assistant to let them in.

Once they were seated, she looked at Andromeda and asked "How are you doing with the news regarding Bellatrix?"

"I am more worried about Narcissa, she always was much closer to Bella than I ever was. This trial is going to be hard on her." She said.

Amelia Bones tensed then looking at Ted asked "How many owls did you receive last evening?"

"One. I came here right after that." The solicitor announced. "I spent most of the evening talking to my client then resting in the aurors quarters as you suggested." He answered. "I tried to speak to my daughter and Madeye dragged her off and told me I had to wait until today."

Groaning, Amelia said "His paranoia is going to be the death of me someday. Andromeda, I am sorry for the delay but your sister Bellatrix seemed to lose all contact with reality yesterday evening and tried to strangle herself with her shirt. As she was dying, a dementor kissed her."

"Oh Merlin." Andromeda went slack and ended up leaning against her husband, the shocking news more than she could bear. "Do you know why?"

"She cut herself and wrote on the walls of her cell." Amelia replied. "On it she swore that her master would avenge her death and that of her husband. She also swore he would rise again, that he wasn't dead."

"As Bellatrix got older, as she became an adult, she changed. Since becoming a healer, I have read my muggle medical textbooks and I am almost certain she was suffering from a disease that muggles call Schizophrenia. It's onset doesn't hit until one is in their twenties and she has most of the characteristics of the illness." Andromeda stated. "The issue is that the testing for it, at least the questionnaire is made for muggles. If any magical person were to answer it, they would be thought insane."

"The reason MadEye intercepted your OWL is that we are going to try Sirius today. What we found out is enough to make me as paranoid as old Moody." Ted Tonks said figuring it out. "I am guessing Moody fears Malfoy 'rescuing' his comrade if Sirius isn't telling the truth?"

"It's Moody, so who knows." Amelia admitted. "I told Fudge that I wrote to both your sister and yourself. You might want to catch her before she finds out from him. Please, be careful with the knowledge. No one on either side of the political spectrum is without concern right now."

Andromeda nodded grimly and left to hurry to take the floo to the Malfoy home. Arriving, she saw her sister and her husband seemed rather tense, "I have some news."

Frozen

At Hogwarts, Harry and Draco had noticed how quiet Neville had been and Draco had eventually filled Hermione and himself in on what was going on. "Neville's parents?"

"Yes." Draco replied as they joined Hermione at breakfast. "My mother's sister attacked them at the end of the war along with her husband and brother-in-law. It's why our families were so worried about us being friends. The trial is today."

"Hey guys." Neville slipped in beside Draco and tried to smile but it was very clear that his heart wasn't in it. Choosing oatmeal with fresh blueberries he spent more time pushing the fruit around in the bowl than eating.

Thanks to having Astronomy at midnight, they didn't have a class that morning as the four gave up eating and went to find a quiet spot to talk. Neville settled into the chair closest to the fire then looking at Draco said "My grandmother said your mom came to tea the other day. Asked about the ball."

"Yes." Draco didn't know what to say. Most of his life he had been taught that his aunt had been a martyr to her cause, but now, over the last five months things had changed and he had come to realize that Neville didn't deserve to live knowing his parents were alive but unresponsive, that Harry didn't deserve to be an orphan and stuck with mean and nasty muggles and that Hermione DID deserve to be a part of their world.

"I am coming." Neville said. The four sat there quietly as none knew what to say then Neville suddenly said "I hate her. I hate all of them. I hope she gets what is coming to her."

Draco flinched at the tone then looking at his shoes, his mind idly telling him to ask Dobby to have Taffy shine them, struggled to figure out what to say.

"I don't blame you, Draco." Neville said looking off into the distance. "It would be like blaming my grandmother for my uncle trying to 'force' me to perform accidental magic."

"But it's my aunt who hurt your parents, my cousin who betrayed Harry's parents. My Mother's family who was so involved in the dark arts." Draco said. "My father, so many say he willingly participated, but I saw his arm for the first time I can recall this summer. He isn't marked, Neville."

"Even if he were, Draco, that doesn't mean you're a bad person." Neville said rather intensely as he noticed his friend's rather intense expression.

"A prat yes, a bad person, no way." Hermione said trying to cheer them up a bit. Seeing Draco glaring her way, she said "You know I am right."

"He's not only a prat, but an arrogant prat." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"I thought it was berk we were calling him this week." Neville said trying to cheer up enough to participate. When he saw Draco flushing he said "Hermione is the know it all this week, Harry, well there is the whole boy who lived thing. We all know how much he just _loves_ being famous."

"Hey!" Harry shoved Neville off his chair. "If this is about those giggling girls, I am so not interested."

"I told you he was getting a big head." Hermione said giggling herself. When Harry looked her way she said "They were not paying the least bit of attention to you. It was all about Oliver and Cedric."

"Cedric who?" Draco asked.

"Diggory, all of the girls think that they are the best looking boys attending Hogwarts. I have had to listen to them going on and on about it for weeks." She replied.

"Did you notice what she said, Draco?" Neville asked.

"Yes, ALL of the girls which last time I looked included you Miss Know It All." Draco retorted.

"I have you three, why would I need a pretty boy who knows he is pretty, wait, I do have one of those! You!" She said pointing at Draco who pouted. "There is even a bet going on between the girls in all of the houses as to who gets to date them."

Draco's eyes narrowed as something that had happened in Potions rang a bell. "That is what Davis and Greengrass meant. They said I owed them and they wanted to collect. They want the goods on Wood and Diggory."

"They are only first years, though." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but information is power in Slytherin. They could offer it up to get something they want from older girls." Draco replied. "Harry, what is this room?"

"You can't tell anyone here." Harry reminded him. "The house elves call it the come and go room. Like I showed you, you pace back and forth across from the tapestry and it becomes whatever you want."

Frozen 

Albus Dumbledore was in a good mood as he got ready to head to the Ministry. It had been a quiet week at Hogwarts, things were going his way in regards to Harry and his holidays, even Severus seemed to be less sardonic than usual.

Today was the trial of Bellatrix Lestrange, he was rather sure that the Wizengamot would understand that this witch, she deserved to be treated for her illness. Bellatrix hadn't been troublesome as a teenager, no, this was all the fault of being forced to marry that Lestrange boy.

Entering the Great Hall, he noticed that most of the students had left for their first classes of the day and that only one first year was still seated at the Gryffindor table. Frowning a bit when he saw that it was the Weasley boy, he sat down in his high backed centrally located chair at the head table and requested his favorite breakfast.

To make his day even better, several of the first year's classmates entered and called out to the Weasley boy and reminded him that they were meeting up with the rest in the common room. 

Albus left for the Ministry beaming, certain that he was on the right path…. never realizing that pride goeth before the fall.

At the Ministry several events all began to happen at the same time.

Albus Dumbledore entered and grandly greeted the two aurors waiting for him. They took the time to carefully ensure that they were alone then told the man they revered that they were to be part of the team sent to pick up Black on Monday.

"Madam Bones set up the teams yesterday afternoon." He was told by Dawlish.

"Good, good. I will have to make sure that I am part of the group that goes to bring him back to the Ministry, after all we wouldn't want a dangerous killer like that to get free." He replied. Dawlish nodded then noticing the time said that he had been asked to watch the floo during the Lestrange trial today. "Various aurors are assigned to anyplace Madam Bones considers vulnerable."

Dumbledore was mentally applauding the head of the DMLE, never noticing that it meant he would not have any aurors that he considered on his side available to him. No, as the elderly wizard walked towards the courtroom, he was sure that all was right with his world.

Frozen

A pale Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the floo and was whisked to the gallery by her husband. She was soon joined by her sister who had gone to speak to her husband and to hand him the package Narcissa and she had prepared for Sirius. Ted was with the 'prisoner' who had been fed nutrient potions, given a long shower and healed as best as Andromeda could do with the limited recourses that they dared use at the Ministry.

The public gallery was full and there were many dark looks thrown at the Tonks/Malfoy group, including from Molly Weasley who was there against her husband's wishes along with their youngest child.

Lucius looked around and saw that the press gallery was full of more than just the local press that had been attending the other retrials. No, Xenio Lovegood and the Prophet staff were joined by a reporter broadcasting live to the WWN and a motley assortment of reporters from various international organizations.

Looking at the note he had been slipped as they had entered, Lucius read to look to his right which was where the press was gathered and then told that he owed her. Start to deal with the anchors after you free the dog. It was signed George.

Frozen

Fudge looked around the full courtroom. The entire Wizengamot was in attendance, including those who rarely bothered. All department heads had shown up and to his pleasure the Unspeakables had even sent three representatives.

Amelia Bones had paid him an early morning visit, had explained what was going on and had asked him for some leeway, explaining that it would beneficial to his career to do so and damaging to political opponents. He had demanded answers only to be told that it was for the best if he appeared surprised. She had given him a small bit of information, that Bellatrix Lestrange had died, which he found to be good news.

Her smug expression when she said that they were going to be staging the trial of the decade and that there was a good chance the criminal was innocent had had him nervous until she said "There is a reason you won't be seeing Barty Crouch wandering around today. Let's just say that he is spending time getting to know what one of our cells are like as a prisoner."

Frozen

Augusta Longbottom noticed the Wizengamot was stirring with an almost boundless energy, most seemed to be thrilled with the idea of watching Bellatrix Lestrange get sentenced to what she had deserved unaware that she was already dead. Others were here after Amelia Bones had sent out messages, same with Mad Eye Moody.

Noticing the Black sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda were seated in the visitor gallery, she did feel a bit of guilt at their being required to be here after just getting the message regarding their sister.

When she saw Albus Dumbledore standing around with some of his more faithful followers, she thought about the questions Amelia Bones had asked her and was now beginning to ask questions about events regarding her own grandson and his parents.

She would wait, get her answers in her own time and if her suspicions proved to be true, well many had forgotten that she had once been a potions mistress herself. She would make damn sure that Albus Dumbledore paid for his mistakes.

The courtroom doors were sealed, meaning no one could leave until after the upcoming trial, but Amelia gave orders to her people that if anyone on a list she had handed to them wished to enter, to be sure to allow them entrance.

When the Chief Warlock stepped to the podium and brought the court to order, he turned to Amelia and asked her to step forward as had been the procedure for the last several weeks.

She nodded then stepping up so that she was next to him but still able to watch his reaction as she announced. "The British Magical Community versus Sirius Orion Black."

There was stunned silence in the room for about a minute as the stone room flashed a dark blue color which hadn't happened for over ten years then almost every single wizard or witch in the room began to speak at the same time. To Amelia's disappointment, Dumbledore didn't even react, other than lean over and asked "Shouldn't you have been announcing Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black?"

"You weren't told?" She asked wearing a well-schooled expression of surprise. "I was rather sure one of the aurors from my staff would have let you know last evening. Bellatrix committed suicide."

"I am sure she was despondent over the death of her husband and brother in law. If allowed to grieve, I am rather sure that she would have turned her back on the dark arts and her master if given time." Dumbledore replied.

"It is all a rather moot point, Chief Warlock, now, as you know, once a trial begins, you move to the position of arbiter, I move into position as Ministry's representative." She replied firmly.

That got his attention, he looked at her quizzically then said "This is a retrial, Madam Bones, not a trial so I take the podium."

"I rather fear that you are incorrect." She said. Holding up her wand, she said "I, Amelia Bones, in the course of my position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement am here to testify that what you are about to see and hear is a truthful and honest investigation regarding the involvement of one Sirius Orion Black into the betrayal of James Charlus Potter, Lily Evans Potter and Harrison James Potter as well as the death of one Peter Pettigrew and several muggles."

There was a blue glow that surrounded her and Albus sank into his seat, not feeling so good, but still certain that he could work things his way if needed.

Amelia heard the questioning mutters of the Wizengamot members. "As you just heard I announced investigation not retrial, this is because we have recently learned that Sirius Orion Black was never given a trial before being sent to Azkaban."

The murmurs got louder and then went silent when she announced. "At five this morning, former Department head Barty Crouch Senior was arrested after testifying under veritiaserum. This arrest was predicated on his questioning in regards to Mr. Black and due to our finding out that his son was ferreted out of Azkaban by himself and with the help of his late wife. We have found evidence that his son, B. Crouch Jr is now dead due to a crystal that Mr. Crouch kept that was connected to his life source."

Frozen

Oops, Lucius thought to himself. He had intended on using the lost Crouch as a guilty party to blame a few of his future crimes upon. Now he would have to come up with another plan to get ahold of the ring.

He noticed that Dumbledore was acting as if all of this was news to him. Lucius didn't buy it, but he let it go, reminding himself that he had to keep the man at Hogwarts until Harry and Draco were in their sixth year.

Looking around, he saw that Madam Bones had everyone in the courtroom enthralled as she filled them in good ole Crouch's crimes. What did interest him was that the man had not implicated Dumbledore, instead it seemed as if only he himself was to blame which Lucius knew from his time in limbo wasn't the truth.

Frozen

Amelia saw that she had their attention, so without further ado, she requested that aurors bring in the prisoner. When Sirius Black entered the courtroom, he wasn't completely back to his old self but he was a damn sight better looking than he had been when she had first seen him. Not bathed and shaved, he was wearing simple gray dress robes as he was led to the prisoner's chair.

She saw his trepidation when the chains rattled but after a quick glance at MadEye who had brought him in, he settled into the chair and allowed himself to be retrained. "Sirius Orion Black, you have heard the charges against you, what do you say?"

Before he could answer, Albus Dumbledore stood and offered to represent the prisoner.

Sirius got control of his anger and pretended to be welcoming but regretful as he hoarsely rejected the offer. "I have already spoken to Ted Tonks, Albus. We signed paperwork making him my official representative, but thank you for speaking up on my behalf."

Frozen

In the Portkey/Floo control office, Dawlish was speaking to Arthur Weasley who was working with him. They were discussing holiday plans when the International Portkey warned them they had a long scheduled trip arriving from North America via Iceland.

The two wizard moved towards the floo fireplace, both more intent on their conversation than on the incoming arrival. They never noticed a slightly dizzy Remus Lupin handing over his papers to the wizard working the portal.

The wizard looked at the green looking werewolf, stamped his papers without offering comfort like he would with most wizards. Laws be damned, he didn't want to be in the presence of anyone suffering that particular malady if he could avoid it.

Remus stepped into the hallway, struggling not to throw up as he leaned against the nearby wall. Once he felt a bit better, he was heading towards the lifts when he heard the two wizards crossing his path speaking in excited whispers.

"Did you hear? Crouch, he let his own son out of Azkaban." The first wizard said.

"I was too stunned that he never arranged for a pureblood wizard like Black to have a trial. If someone like that can be tossed into the prison without trial, what chance does any of us have."

A new wizard joined them, never paying any attention to Remus as he said "Did you hear? About Black?"

"Rumor is he is being tried even as we speak. I am going to slip down and watch it. I went to school with Black and Potter. Never thought he would betray him, you know what I mean." 

"Don't bother, only Department Heads are being allowed in, they want the galleries full of witnesses not employed by the ministry." The second wizard said. "Besides, they are broadcasting it on the wireless."

Remus was going to leave, but deciding that he owed it to Harry to stay, he walked towards the courtroom. Taking the stairs instead of the lift, he didn't have a lot of hope when he gave his name to the auror outside the double doors but to his surprise, he was told. "Mr. Lupin, I was told that if you came, to send you to Healer Tonks immediately. She is inside."

Entering, unable to see Andromeda as a result of the huge crowd, Remus maneuvered until he was against the wall and moved down the steps to have a better view. He arrived just in time to hear a wizard announce that his client would like to testify under veritiaserum.

Frozen

Sirius was grinning as the Unspeakable stepped forward. Holding out his tongue, he felt his emotions level out as was typical of someone under the influence of the hour long potion he had taken.

When his cousin's husband took him through his history, including how he ended up living with the Potters, then how he had joined the aurors with James. Standing up next to him as he married Lily and then agreeing to be godfather for Harry. 

How it had not been Dumbledore who had performed the fidelius but Lily, how Peter had been the secret keeper and then his uneasiness on Halloween night and how that had led to him going to check on the Potters.

"I exited the house with Harry and Hagrid was already there. He insisted that Dumbledore wished Harry to be brought to him. I was worried about my godson's safety so I agreed. I gave him my motorbike so that he could get there faster and safer." Sirius stated.

"I went looking for Peter. I just… he betrayed them." Sirius in spite of the serum felt broken as he spoke. "I knew where he liked to hide, in muggle London. I caught up with him, he accused me of betraying James, Lily and Harry… I was stunned, shocked at the gall."

He gulped for air for a moment then said "He used magic to sever his finger and then the next thing I knew the entire street exploded. Aurors arrived with Barty Crouch at the lead. He accused me of killing the Potters, I just...I just began to laugh hysterically because while I didn't kill them myself, it was my idea of switching the secret keeper from myself to Peter that got them killed. I was responsible, if I hadn't had this great idea, to prank...to prank…."

Breathing hard, Sirius got control again then continued "I got them killed…."

"What happened next, Sirius?" Ted Tonks prompted.

"I am not really sure. I remember Crouch shouting at me, his spittle hitting me in the face, something about bad blood coming out and how all Blacks were dark. I recall his breaking my wand without testing it as was required. Passing out and when I woke up I was in Azkaban. That was the last contact I had with anyone other than the guards for the last ten years."

Frozen

Remus staggered in spite of having a wall to hold him up as he listened to what Sirius was saying. He wanted to shout he was lying, that he had done what he was being accused of, but he couldn't… if there was anyone out there who could tell when Sirius Black was lying, it was him.

James and he had always been able to tell.

Shame and guilt hit him as he listened to Sirius telling how he had managed to survive with his sanity in Azkaban. How he had been given hope with the news of the retrials of the Death Eaters.

When he heard Tonks ask "Sirius, were you ever a death eater?"

The hoarse and emotive no left Remus with a broken heart as he realized he had deserted his old friend who had given him his friendship without hesitation, who had gone to extreme lengths to be able to help him.

Frozen

Amelia Bones took out her list of questions, ones she had already gone over with Sirius beforehand and began with questions about his friendship with James, Remus and Peter and their animagus abilities. She didn't ask about Pettigrew's form, that they wished to keep quiet.

"Sirius, you said it was Lily Potter who performed the Fidelius Charm, most believe it to have been Albus Dumbledore as that particular charm requires a lot of magical power. Why was this kept a secret?"

"When Lily graduated Hogwarts…" Albus began to raise his hand but seemed to decide better of it, so Sirius kept speaking "James and she told us, meaning Remus and myself that the Headmaster had recommended keeping quiet about just how powerful of a witch she truly was. He felt it was a weapon we could take advantage of in the war with Voldemort."

Many shuddered at the dark lord's name, but Amelia was more interested in why the Headmaster would tell a student to keep quiet about their power and then would let the entire world believe he had been the one to perform the spell in Godric's Hallow..

"I don't know why he kept the secret after Lily had died." Sirius stated. "Lily however, was brilliant at Charms so it made sense she performed it.

"Why when you were slowly growing apart from Mr. Pettigrew, would the Potters think to ask him to be the secret keeper?"

"We needed someone who would be overlooked. The Headmaster suggested myself, but when we went to perform the actual charm, James stopped and said that we needed to wait and find someone else, that I would be the first suspect. We went over a list of people, the headmaster rejected all of our choices, said that I was the best choice and ignored our concerns. We considered asking those he rejected without telling him but soon found out that he had already spoken to them in public about it, so we were afraid that Death Eaters might suspect them."

Sirius noticed more frowns on faces as they looked at the Headmaster but he didn't care. "Peter had come to visit, which had not happened much after Harry had been born and we were talking about how it would be quite the prank because while the Death Eaters might suspect Remus or myself, we were sure that Peter would fly under the radar to quote Lily. I laughed in spite of how serious the situation was and realized that no one would suspect Peter."

Sirius' bitterness was there for all to hear as he continued to speak. "Of course that is why he worked as a spy for his true master because no one EVER suspected him of being a traitor."

"On Halloween, I was at home, reading a book when something in it mentioned how Sarhaim strengthened certain rituals and it made me uneasy, so I went to check on Peter just in case…" Sirius went silent. "He wasn't where he was staying and I just knew...I knew it was too late."

"I knew when I couldn't apparate to the house...that it was too late."

"When I arrived. James was dead, he died defending his family. Lily… she was dead next to Harry's crib, her wand still in her hands. Harry was calling for his mum. Harry was trying to l-li-lift her like he did his teddy bear. His forehead was bleeding profusely, but his entire focus was on his mum. He kept calling for her and for James…"

There was silence in the entire room as they listened to Sirius. "I cleaned Harry up as best I could. I knew I needed to get him someplace safe when I saw the black cloak that Voldemort often wore when we had seen him in public and the burn mark on Harry's pram. I don't know what Lily did, but whatever it was, it kept Harry safe."

"So you don't believe that it was Harry's magic that saved him?" Amelia asked wanting to end the mythos of the Boy Who Lived, once and for all.

"No, Lily had a last ditch spell she wanted to use. It was what James and she had planned for if it came to it. When I arrived in the room, I felt the leftover vestiges of the spell. I felt the love James and she had for their son. I had been at their home when they had practiced the spell, I knew what it felt like."

"So, this idea that it was Harry…"

"Is utter bollocks." Sirius retorted. "Yes, Harry was magically strong as a baby, he broke through three different magical blocks that James, Lily and myself placed on him over the eighteen months they had together as a family, but no, I felt the dark energy from Voldemort's killing hex and the pure love from what James and Lily did and that they activated but that was all."

"Why did you hand Harry over to a half giant with no wand?"

"I truly don't know." Sirius admitted. "In spite of everything going on, I don't know. I just felt that need to trust Hagrid with Harry."

Amelia let it go, she was almost certain that someone had put a compulsion charm that had people trusting Hagrid at the time but she knew she couldn't prove it.

"Do you believe that Peter Pettigrew died in the explosion he created?" She asked.

"No."

Amelia then pulled out her a wand that clearly wasn't her own from a box and said "Ollivander wands verified that this wand, unicorn hair in oak, six inches belongs to one Peter Pettigrew."

The last spell was called out and there was a gasp as the room saw an explosion created by a blasting hex and a cutting spell removing a finger. It was however the next spell that assured Black's freedom.

It was a oath being taken by one Peter Pettigrew to his master Lord Voldemort that he could take him to the Potters.

Sirius relaxed a bit at that then looking around, noticed how much older so many in the room were in spite of it having only been ten years. As he looked up at the gallery, his eyes met the amber eyes of a man in tears, who looked worn and broken.

He wanted to be angry, to demand answers, to hit him, to shout how could he, but at the moment all Sirius could do was wearily listen as all around him others spoke.

He began to pay attention again when he saw wizengamot members voting and heard that he was to be freed. He nervously looked at Amelia who had expressed her concern that if Albus went along on the trial, this was where he would cause trouble.

Sure enough, the elder statement recommended that he be released into the indefinite care of St. Mungos secured ward until he was declared healthy enough…

"Thank you, but we have already made plans to help Sirius Black recover after his years of unwarranted and illegal detention." Tonks stated cooly. When he saw the Headmaster's condescending smile, Ted let loose with a barb. "My wife and I have already made plans to move with the heir to the Black family to a secure location so that she as a healer may help him regain his health, however, as Chief Warlock, I am sure that you will be rather busy working on figuring out appropriate compensation to my client for his lack of a trial and subsequent illegal incarceration."

Dumbledore' turned to Sirius and said "My door is always open for anything you should need, my boy, if you should change your mind."

"Of course it is." Sirius replied and then said "I feel rather weary at the moment, I am sure that when I have regained my strength we will be talking."

Frozen

Lucius watched as the Headmaster seemed to flinch at whatever Black said to him. Helping his wife down the stairs, so that she could greet her cousin, he tagged Lupin, knowing that he was needed here so he couldn't track down the werewolf just yet.

Watching as Tonks and his wife removed the now freed Black to the 'secure' location, he watched from a distance, an impassive expression on his face as Narcissa hesitated and then ignoring how tense Sirius seemed to be, hugged him.

Sirius saw the blond hair and the blue eyes with tears in them then how Andromeda and even Ted seemed happy to speak to Narcissa. When she reached out and pulled him forward then whispered she was happy he was free, he didn't know what to think.

Narcissa stepped back then handed a small package to her sister then said "I will speak to you later, I am sure that you wish to get out of crowd."

When Narcissa had left, Sirius was about to ask what was going on when a tall young woman with bright pink hair and dancing eyes wearing an auror uniform moved forward and said "Let's make like a banana and split."

"Does your boss know you speak like that?" Ted asked his daughter.

"Nope." She said with a smirk. Looking at Sirius she said "You know, you promised to fix my broom and never came back to do so. You owe me."

When he simply looked confused, she said in a huff, "Well let a guy be your first dance, and then look what happens. He forgets all about you and doesn't owl for over twelve years. You should know…"

"Dora, stop harassing Sirius." Andi said, amused by her daughter's antics in spite of herself. "Sirius, let me reintroduce you to my daughter."

Sirius looked at the young woman in shock then said "Nymphie?"

"You might want to recall that you don't have a wand right now and reconsider what you call me because something tells me that I could take you without much effort." She warned.

There was a dark chuckle then a voice announced "I would hate to write up such a promising young auror for attacking someone that they are supposed to be protecting."

"Really? Little Nymphie became an auror?" Sirius asked wide eyed as he struggled not to ask for Harry. He had been told that the walls have eyes and ears and that they would tell him about his godson once they got someplace secure.

"Black, that was a warning to you. Call her that again and I will let her do as she pleases." MadEye warned as he moved them forward to locate a floo. Arriving at the floo for the aurors, he put up a silencing charm and said "We are flooing to my place then to the Tonks house and then the Malfoy estate before going to where you are going to be staying. No one would suspect using that floo."

Ten minutes later, a disoriented Sirius Black looked around the strange place that they were intending to stay. "What is this place?"

"This Black is 4 Privet Drive and this is where we are going to be spending the holidays with your godson."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: With the death of the Great Alan Rickman, I waited to post Chapter Twenty-Three. I had to change a bit in a scene where Snape gets drunk.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Amelia Bones was sitting in the Minister's office as Fudge paced back and forth, clearly thinking about something as he muttered an odd word here and there. Finally the man settled back into his chair and looked at her. "Was it intentional?"

"Please be more specific?" She asked knowing what he wanted to know but refusing to just hand the information to him.

"Did Dumbledore know that Black was innocent?" He inquired.

"He claims not to." She replied. Seeing his scowl, she said "I don't know. I wish I did. Though, add that to a few other things I have had to deal with recently at Hogwarts and I have to admit I have my series of questions I would dearly like to ask him, preferable after he had been dosed with veritiaserum."

"I don't see that happening, any time soon." Fudge crankily replied then looking at her said "Things have been strained politically between us, we might not have the same agenda, Amelia. For a time, I took too much pleasure in the thrill of being the Minister for Magic. For that I apologize."

Seeing his expression, she merely nodded, not sure what to say in reply to that statement, still shocked at even being his sounding board as often as she had recently.

"Dumbledore would guide me one way, others would suggest the opposite." Fudge said his eyes on the nearby floo. "Now that I am seeing more clearly, I don't like what I think has been going on over the last several years."

"When Delores was arrested, it was rather eye opening." He stated after a moment. "It's why I asked Diggory to lead the overhaul of the Magical Creatures Department. It's why the new Marriage law. It's why I asked for the retrials. Changes need to be made. Our world needs a good shake up if it is to continue to prosper."

"I think you are moving in the right direction, Cornelius." She carefully replied unsure how long this version of the man would last. "Why though are you being so free with this information with myself? As you pointed out, we are not exactly on the same side."

"In truth, I think we are more alike than I ever admitted." He replied. With a look at a sleeping portrait nearby, he said "I have been stunning the portraits in my office every morning when I enter. Since doing so, Albus hasn't been paying me as many visits or offering up so much helpful advice. I think that we all need to be very wary of the paintings in our offices."

Getting what he was not saying, she gave a quiet chuckle and said "I have been dealing with them since I was Head Auror. I make a point of knowing where the duplicate portraits of every single painting I am in contact with is. Same with mirrors…"

Amelia went silent as a thought about another mirror occurred to her. One that while she hadn't forgotten, had been pushed to the back of her memory. The Mirror of Erised being at the end of a obstacle course at Hogwarts.

Looking at Fudge, she hastily pointed out that she had to go deal with Crouch and some of the members of her staff, then agreeing to speak to him after the holidays about an idea floating around in his head, she quickly took her leave.

Doing a little research in the ministry archives regarding certain law, then when Amelia read about the History of a certain mirror and it's providence, she vowed to speak to Sirius Black and then deal with the man who had illegally taken custody of it. At the time, she had accepted his claim of finding it on the open market and purchasing it, but that was clearly not the truth.

Exiting the archives, she went to speak to Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt who were interviewing Barty Crouch Senior again and then asked Rufus to join her in her office. Sitting down behind her desk, she sat back and asked him. "Rufus, when you joined the aurors did you take the Oath of Office or the older Protect and Serve Oath?"

"Protect and Serve, why?" He asked.

"Do you recall when the changes came through, when we started using the Oath of Office?" She asked as she realized the oath wasn't about protecting the public but about protecting the ministry.

"The end of the war, it was supposed to be a way of weeding out any possible death eaters." He replied. "Why?"

"Who came up with the Oath, do you recall?" Amelia asked. "I remember taking it, but not where it came from or whose idea it was?"

"The Wizengamot, I believe." He replied.

"I looked, it was never voted upon. It was sent to us as approved by Bagnold, but we were never told who approved it. I want us to change things up a bit. Using bits of the old Protect and Serve and changing up a few words of the Oath."

"Is this a result of Yaxley?" He inquired, he liked the idea but wasn't sure how she was going to get it past the Wizengamot. "How are you going to get the Wizengamot to approve this?"

With a quiet chuckle, she sent a rolled parchment across the desk and asked him to open it. When he had done so, she said "It was never repealed. I am going to speak to Fudge about this, after the new year. For now, I am going to work on the new wording, hopefully with your help."

Rufus nodded, inwardly chuckling. He had no great love for Fudge but for the last few months the Minister had been poking at the power structure of Dumbledore and hadn't been spending time with his old political cronies. Maybe, just maybe they could get some things passed while Fudge was in this giving mood.

Frozen

Lucius led his wife into her study and eased her down onto the sofa. Calling out for one of the house elves, he requested that tea and some biscuits be brought to them. Once that was done, he went to sit next to her, his eyes on the paleness of and the almost delicate tautness of her skin. She had refused to see a healer when he had suggested it, but if this kept up, he was going to insist.

Narcissa gave him a soft smile then said "I didn't think I would get through it. I am fine, Lucius."

"You look like you need to go back to sleep after eating a decent meal." He bluntly replied and when the house elf popped in with his requested snack, he poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"I am fine." She repeated then setting down her tea, reached for his hands. Holding onto them, she said "It was the shock of learning of Bella's death, Lucius. It was knowing that the sister I had known as a child was long gone, nothing more."

Hearing him muttering about Moody being paranoid, she merely nodded and letting go of his hands sipped her tea then said "Andromeda has a theory of about why Bellatrix changed so fast and so much. I argued about it with her, but in truth, I fear she is correct in her diagnosis."

Narcissa explained about the mental illness that Andromeda had told her about and the symptoms. Lucius found himself agreeing with the two sisters regarding Bellatrix. It clearly explained a lot.

When they moved on to the topic of Sirius, Lucius did protest that she had sent her cousin a pair of his newer dress robes and was quickly reminded that he hadn't like them. When he saw her smirk, he said "I might have changed my mind."

"Do you know where they took him?" she asked. "I got the feeling you knew something about the situation."

Grimacing, Lucius said "I didn't want to tell you this morning, but I found a way to protect the Potter boy without having to deal with those dreadful muggles he was sent to. This way Black can stay with him over the holidays and Draco can spend time with his friends without exposing that we have had more contact than is usual between our son and his friends."

While Lucius explained about sending the Dursleys out of the country and his intent to hold the threat of exposing the father for his crimes, Narcissa began to drift off to sleep. Noticing that she was asleep, Lucius considered apparating her to their bedroom, instead he widened the width of the sofa and covered her with a conjured comforter.

Leaving the door ajar only a few inches, Lucius walked to his own office and sat down to read the owls that had arrived that day.

Several were in regards to business ventures, one of which had him writing a reply immediately as he chuckled at the information he had been given. He now had a way to blackmail one of his problems into disappearing. He just had to decide when to spring his trap on the unsuspecting editor.

Finding his monthly report on who had requested blood line searches before marriage and as individuals, he was a bit surprise to realize that Nott had ran his own name and had been planning on marriage. Even more surprising was the name of the witch he had been considering. Lucius moved to his next pile of owls and found the one from Gringotts to his wife regarding the estate of her late sister. Putting it aside, he did the same with the various acceptance notes regarding the ball.

Lucius pulled the note written by George Lass out of his pocket and reread the directive to start dealing with the horcruxes. Sitting back a little in his chair, his wand tapping against the edge of his desk, he was debating when to do so.

Still unsure what to do regarding the rather large snake in the Chamber of Secrets which was on his list to deal with, Lucius was actually considering following the same course he had done the first time but knew that it wasn't a good idea.

He had nothing against the Weasley bint, her father was not a threat this go round due to his promotion to the department that supervised the corresponding marriage and bloodline searches, but Lucius was debating using her brother, the moron of a wizard who had hit him in the back with the killing curse.

Regretfully deciding that wasn't a good idea, he let out a heavy sigh and knew he would have to follow Death's instructions to the letter regarding the anchors. Still, he could dream about taking out the youngest Weasley brat, couldn't he?

Frozen

Albus Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts, shaken by various events that had shattered his plans for the remainder of the year and were a danger to his plans regarding how to handle the upcoming war and it's needed martyr.

Sirius Black was quite the wild card even without his sure to be coming demands for access to his godson. Albus had done what he could to ensure that that access would only happen in and when he decreed it by signing paperwork and filing it with the Ministry that stated Harry's current legal guardians, the Dursleys had to approve of all access which since they loathed magic meant he could say he had no choice in the matter.

More worrisome for the old man though was the total disregard that even some of the light wizards had been eyeing him with and clearly having doubts about his path. What none of them seemed to realize was that he knew things that they didn't and it was his path towards the Greater good that MUST be followed, after all he was appointed as the protector of the light by the fates.

Heading to dinner, knowing that there would be questions but putting his people off with the statement he would meet with them when possible, he presided over the future of magical Britain as his students ate their evening meal in the Great Hall under his watchful eye.

Observing Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor first years laughing and eating, he gave a benign smile when he noticed that he was being observed by the Irish boy. Turning his attention back to his meal, he never noticed the undercurrents of his staff all around him.

Severus, Minerva and Pomona were all rather curious as to why Filius had requested that they meet in his quarters after curfew. The half goblin had been rather antsy all evening and had refused to say any more until they arrived at his office.

Bathilda and Gilderoy were seated next to one another, the elderly witch having spilled more than she had planned to and had no recollection of doing so as the handsome wizard smiled at her.

Septima and Aurora were discussing the upcoming ball and what Aurora was going to wear while attending. The two witches were plotting how best to make her ex-boyfriend aware that she had attended the event and how to make it seem like she was interested in Severus.

"The problem is that we bore each other to death." Aurora said with a pout. "I enjoy spending time with him normally, let's face it, in spite of being a sardonic and often times nasty tempered git, he has a brilliant mind but on a date… it just didn't work."

"Yes, but since kissing him is rather like kissing your brother…" Septima pointed out.

"We haven't kissed." Aurora replied as the Muggle studies teacher joined them.

"Who haven't you kissed?" She heard the answer then said "Why not?"

"Why not what?" Septima asked.

Rolling her eyes, Charity said "Kiss him? I mean, you should at least scale the top of the mountain before saying that you aren't interested in the view. Something tells me that there has to be an awful lot of repressed passion someplace in there. You might find it fun."

There was a bit of soft chuckling then Charity told Aurora, "Severus suffers a lot of guilt regarding Lily Potter. You might not recall, but they were friends at one point. I often wondered if that was what caused him to turn to spying."

Aurora nodded and then said with a bit of a sigh "The thing is, I do remember Lily Evans and how beautiful she was. I wouldn't compare if she was still alive and let's face it if he did love her, she is now on a pedestal. I don't feel like competing with a ghost."

Noticing Hagrid arriving a bit late, Aurora said "Hagrid seems a little strange this evening. Almost as if he has been given some bad news."

"He refused to talk about it when I saw him returning from Hogsmead earlier." Charity replied. "He went to that shed where he keeps that old bike of his, kept wiping tears off his face. I am rather surprised he is even sober."

"Wonder what is going on?" Septima replied as she went back to finishing her meal.

Frozen

Sirius Black was sitting on the foyer floor, his arms around his knees as he stared at the small cupboard door and listened to what his cousin was telling him. When she renewed the warming charm and cushioning charm, he lifted his eyes off the door and said "Thank you."

Returning to stare at the door and it's locks, he was mentally making a list of who ranked where in those who were going to pay for what his godson had gone through all those years.

"Sirius, you need to eat something." Andromeda said as her husband entered from the kitchen carrying a small tray of food and a vial of nutrient potion. "Please, for Harry. We need to get you at least somewhat healthy before he arrives on the 23rd."

That got his attention. Sirius struggled to stand then allowed himself to be led to the dining room table, his eyes glaring at the myriad of photos of a fat boy that he could only assume was the Dursleys' son.

"Mum?" A voice came through the newly operational floo network. The fireplace had been unbricked and Tonks came through and promptly tripped over her own feet as she called out "Dad?"

"In here, Dora." Ted replied as he sat down across from Sirius. When his daughter arrived, he asked "I thought you were going to be busy this evening?"

"Madam Bones sent me home, said that I deserved the time free. Moody was given the same orders but I doubt he obeyed him." She replied with a bit of grin as she sank in the chair to the right of Sirius and then asked "How are you doing?"

When the dark haired man attempted to smile, she let her own grin fade away and said "I heard about the Dursleys and what Mum found. I still can't believe that Uncle Lucy was the one who found out the truth?"

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked sounding furious as he looked at Andromeda. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to give you time to come to terms with what you were already told before telling you how it came to being found out." She replied. When he demanded to know what she knew, she said "After dinner, for now just eat."

Once the meal was finished, the Tonks family and Sirius returned to the living room which looked nothing like it normally did. Ted had done a little redecorating…

"Spill." Sirius demanded again.

"I am telling you this secondhand, so don't snap at me if things are a little out of order." She stated as she directed him to the sofa. Once she had taken a sip of her drink, she started to fill Sirius in on the tale she had been told from her sister and brother-in-law that very morning. "From what Lucius told Narcissa and myself, when they received Draco's letter to Hogwarts….wait, better go back further."

Thinking for a moment, she said "Lucius was found not guilty of being a death eater, but he was rather cold, not only to others but to his family. He started to think about this when Draco began to mention his eleventh birthday."

"Why does this matter?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I am the one telling the story." Andi firmly reminded him. "Therefore I will tell what I consider important."

"Fine, but this had better get to my godson soon." He grumbled.

"As I was saying, Lucius was feeling regrets and decided to start fixing his mistakes, or whatever you want to think of his past." Andi stated. "Either way, the day that Draco's letter for Hogwarts arrived, he had already started to fix things with his family and had encouraged Narcissa to live her life how she wanted it, not still obeying the strict rules set upon us by our parents."

Noticing the glare, she glared right back and continued "He was in the study when Draco's letter arrived and he was writing Draco's acceptance when the book he had been reading caught his attention."

"And this matters?"

"He read the spell and with his hands holding Draco's letter, found himself transported to a muggle town, here to be specific. Little Whinging." Andromeda replied. "He quickly changed his looks, since he didn't know where he was but then when he was leaving saw the wards and Harry working outside in the heat of the day. Recognized his scar and heard that muggle bint who was Lily's sister berating him and calling him a freak."

"All he saw was a magical child being mistreated by a muggle." She said unknowingly repeating the false story told to her.. "Then he noticed a woman watching. He knew her. It was that old squib, Arabella Figg. It turns out she knew how Harry was being treated and did nothing, in fact lied about it."

Sirius went silent for a moment. He knew Arabella Figg from the Order of the Phoenix and had seen how she had treated Lily Potter with disdain. He knew that James had mentioned it to the old man, why would he assign Figg to be watching Harry?

"He saw the wards and when he heard the women calling freak, Harry, he was intrigued. Even more so when he was able to enter the wards with no problems." Andi said and saw Sirius narrow his eyes "Exactly, he had no problems entering the wards. so either the Headmaster has gotten rather lax or…"

"Do you think he wanted something to happen to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"We don't know." Ted replied. "Tell him the rest."

"Lucius left thinking it wasn't his problem, but he came back a bit later and realized just how bad the situation was. The spell he had performed kept nagging at him until he dealt with the situation." Andromeda replied. "This is a not a three bedroom house, there are four bedrooms, he warded one and moved Harry into it. He then assigned a Malfoy house elf to be Harry's protector."

"He didn't tell me anymore, something about it was better that I didn't know." Andromeda replied. "He only told me about this this morning. He said there is more, but he wants to speak to you personally."

"I don't trust Lucius Malfoy at all." Sirius stated in a flat tone. "I am sure he is up to something."

"I wouldn't either if he hadn't shown me the spell he had been performing. He also said that you wouldn't trust him until you saw it. He thinks when you take over as Harry's godfather, it will release him from the spell, or at least might release him from some of the duties that the spell forced upon him."

Andromeda thought what Lucius had told her earlier that day. "He said that he knew you were more than likely innocent because of the spell and something that happened when he was dealing with his duties to Harry."

"I still don't trust him." Sirius said rather petulantly.

"Dumbledore sent Hagrid to introduce Harry to magic and Diagon Alley. Oddly enough in spite of telling Minerva that he was going to do so himself. Lucy thinks that he had Hagrid do so in order to be able to claim it was an oversight that Harry didn't claim his titles and duties as the last of the Potters."

Seeing Sirius turn a rather sickly shade of white at that news, she said "Lucius made arrangements and was there when Harry did his vow. He believes that there was intentional malfeasance."

Sirius lost his defiant expression and said "I can't believe I am saying this, but I owe ole Lucius for that one. Harry is the last of the Potters, with all that it entails, he isn't merely the heir. What on earth was Albus thinking?"

"Mum had me look into it this afternoon, I was delayed because immediately after your trial the Headmaster made it a requirement that anyone wishing to visit with Harry, had to get his legal guardian's approval."

Ted's head shot up and then he let out a nasty little chuckle. Seeing Sirius looking his way, he said "Albus just AKed himself in the foot and doesn't even know it. Magic itself changed Harry's legal guardian to Lucius Malfoy when he rescued your godson. With your freedom, you control his magical guardianship. My guess is that Dumbledore is well aware what is in the Potter wills."

"What is the difference between legal and magical guardian?" His daughter asked.

"Let's just say that if your mother had any doubts regarding Lucius and his motives I would be filing paperwork to change things, but for now, Sirius, let's find out what Lucius is up to when you speak to him." Ted cautioned.

"You trust him?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Only in that if Magic itself really appointed good ole Lucius as Harry's guardian, there is something we haven't learned yet." Ted replied.

Frozen

Snippets

The wisp of black fluttering as it slowly made it's way to Durmstrang felt the cold air in spite of being nothing more than smoke. It had felt it's power waning over the last few weeks, his followers magic either being removed or dying.

He could barely take over control of lesser beings, let alone witches or wizards, even muggles were a stretch for him. His last host had been a mere garden snake and he had only just escaped as it had hibernated for the winter. He could feel the magic nearby, but it felt miles away instead of mere yards.

Just as he was approaching the wards surrounding the school, he felt yet another pull on his magic and with that, he realized he had lost yet another follower. All that was keeping him alive now was his soul that had been split into pieces and the power of what few of his followers were left.

Needing a creature to takeover as he felt his power grow even weaker yet, he noticed the snake nearby and decided that maybe a four or five month nap might help him, he took charge of the snake and ended up curled up in a viper's nest.

He never noticed that it was part of constructed cage or that there was a warning written in Old German that stated the vipers were the property of the Durmstrang Potion's master.

Peter Pettigrew was scurrying around Hogwarts, hiding from students, professors and house elves alike. Finding a narrow pathway in a wall that led straight down, he found a nice little nest and hid.

He had almost been caught earlier that afternoon when some girl had seen him in her closet, nestled in a pile of sweaters. She had tried to kill him and then her screaming had brought him to the attention of that nasty git Severus Snape who he had made sure to avoid during most of his time as a pet with the Weasley boys.

Pouting at being forced to hide in a dingy and dark space in a wall, he was considering just returning to the Weasley boy, but he often forgot to feed him and Peter was not a happy ra-er, wizard when that happened. Still, a few minutes later, the darkness got to him and Peter scurried off towards the Gryffindor tower.

Remus Lupin sat on the beat up sofa in the house that he still owned only because the magical world had no idea that it existed. As he stared into the fireplace, he felt a sense of loathing and pain as he realized how badly he had betrayed his friend.

Reaching for the fire whiskey, he poured himself a glass then said the hell with it and began to drink straight from the bottle. A couple of swigs in, he saw an owl entering and recognizing the handwriting, took the offered parchment and glared at the owl who settled on a nearby perch.

Cursing the bird, he tore open the seal and tossed the wax aside as he read the letter within. The very first sentence had him gasping for air, by the end of the letter, not sure what to do or think, he heard the owl hooting at him and he dropped the letter to glare at it.

"I will send a reply when I am damn good and ready." He stated.

"Seriously, boy, you need to work on your security." The grizzled one legged auror standing in the doorway announced.

"I could take you on, any day, old man." Remus bitterly replied as he wondered how the man had gotten past his wards. "What do you want, MadEye?"

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" Moody asked as he moved further into the room and settling against the wall where he could keep a close eye on the wizard on the sofa. "Let me guess, whoa is me, I betrayed my friend? I am at fault for all that is wrong with poor Harry's life? For Sirius going to prison, hell probably for the Potter's dying?"

"Get out, Moody." Remus replied as he took another swig of his strong alcohol.

"Nope, there is a wizard who wants to see you. I believe you owe him that at least." Moody replied with a strange looking grin on his face. "Now, do we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Get out, Moody." Remus repeated.

"Okay, I prefer the hard way as well." Moody answered then when Remus went to pull out his wand then pointed it at a spot about two feet to the left, he said "Boy, you know why I never touch that stuff?"

"Do I care?" Remus inquired.

"I don't touch it, because it leaves you vulnerable." With that, Moody stunned then tied up the werewolf using the strongest charms he could perform. Doing a scan and finding a tracking charm of less than a day old, he chuckled and said "You my boy are getting way too lax."

Removing the charm then putting the portkey on Lupin, he transported him to the backyard where the Tonks and Sirius were staying. Levitating Remus Lupin, he brought him inside and dumped him on the sofa. "Girlie, I brought Black a present."

Tonks who had been watching muggle television looked over at the not bad looking wizard tied up and then at her training auror and said "I don't think that my cousin Sirius swings that way, now if you were to tell me he is a present for me, I would say thank you, thank you very much, but I personally prefer my wizards untied and well, awake enough to be an equal participant in any activities we may chose to engage in."

"If Shackleton and Bones didn't rate you so highly, I would hex you until you behaved." Moody said. "Now girlie, what do you want me to do with him?"

Sighing and deciding to behave herself, well for now at least, she said "Am I to assume that this is one Remus John Lupin?"

Getting glared at by both of the eyes staring at her, she said "Mum set up a room for him upstairs. You might want to remove the ropes before she sees them though."

"Take him up and put him to bed. I have a goat loving old fool to talk to." Moody replied before apparating out to a small run down pub on the outskirts of Hogsmead. Entering and finding it pretty much deserted, Moody looked at the man tending bar and said "Aberforth, we need to have a talk."

Frozen

Three of the House heads at Hogwarts were watching as Severus Snape paced back and forth turning the air blue with the curses and swear words coming out of his mouth. Filius Flitwick had just passed on the news of the day, the very news that the Headmaster had evaded telling them.

This went on for a good ten minutes, then the half goblin suggested that he sit down and listen to what else he had to tell them. When the dark haired wizard turned to glare at him, he was stung in the behind by a hex and told to sit down, immediately, Mr. Snape.

Quickly settling into the chair, he turned with the intention of telling McGonagall off only for her to tell him. "There are days that the only way I can tell the difference between one of my Gryffindor students and yourself is by your age and house crest. Now I understand that you are angry but confronting the headmaster because we had to hear this news second hand."

"Let us not pretend that you are unaware of what has upset my equilibrium. To do so is an insult to the intelligence of both of us." He replied scathingly. "Black is an idiot, but if he isn't guilty of betraying the Potters who is?"

"Mr. Pettigrew. It's why Black went after him, but he escaped. The Wizengamot wasn't told how, merely that he escaped." Flitwick replied as he pressed a glass of fire whiskey in Snape's hand like he had once done with ice mice when the boy had been a mere lad.

Severus Snape sneered as he lifted the glass to his lips and sipped at the drink knowing that getting pissed drunk this evening could wait until he had returned to his own quarters.

Pomona Sprout who had come to Hogwarts three years after Severus asked Minerva "Surely the Headmaster as Chief Warlock could have asked for a trial."

"Did he want Black to have one though?" Snape darkly replied. Seeing her look his way, he said "Black would be Potter's godfather, there is no one else that his father would have chosen."

Minerva took a large drink of her wee small dram of whiskey and then thought about the timing and knew that there was something rotten in the state of Denmark. Looking at the angry expression on Snape's face and she decided that for tonight, she would keep quiet, rather than give the active volcano that was Severus Snape's temper yet another reason to erupt.

The quartet departed to their own quarters, Pomona to check on her Hufflepuffs. They had been pranked by the Weasley twins earlier that day and Digggory was leading the pack of Badgers who were looking for revenge.

Filius took his floo to Gringotts and after speaking to his cousin, went to visit the head teller. Once seated across from the wizened wizard, he saw that the leader of their clan was waiting for him as well. Standing to bow, he was waved off and then told "Things are coming to the point that Albus Dumbledore is going to find himself without any allies. There is a prophecy, one that he ensured was placed in the Department of Mysteries, it turned black meaning it was fulfilled earlier this summer. I believe you are aware of the one given by Sybil Trelawney earlier this year?"

"The twice lived man." Flitwick stated. "While I hate to speak ill of my former collegue…"

"It's true." He was quickly informed. "We were told it would be sent to her so that she could act as a conduit to try and set the Hogwarts Headmaster on a course correction, unfortunately he has once again misinterpreted its meaning."

Flitwick thought then said "He believes the Potter boy to be this twice lived man."

"Yes, however he couldn't be more incorrect and if he keeps on this current path, there will be unnecessary deaths." The half goblin was told. "We are aware of who the prophecy is about and he is quickly working to bring this to an end."

"Should I tell him?" Filius asked.

"It won't do you any good." He was told. "I am telling this to you as a warning, so that you may do what you deem necessary to protect your school. One other thing, you will be gaining a young Ravenclaw next year with the ability to see things others don't, she needs to be nurtured and your Headmaster won't wish for this to happen as he is aware that she will see him for who he really is. She already did as a young child."

Severus Snape entered his quarters, set up the wards on both his door and his floo and settled down to get good and drunk. He had loathed Sirius Black from the day that they had meet on the Hogwarts Express. He had good reason to despise the man. His mind went from one bitter enemy to one who had died. James Potter.

With a angry scoff, he drained his glass and poured himself yet another drink.

James always brought to mind Lily…. Lily and his love that never seemed to fade. In truth having Harry around had stirred up his emotions in ways that he hadn't expected. He had planned on hating the boy, especially when he saw how much he had resembled his father, and he had right up until the boy had approached him in the hallway that first time.

" **Sir?"**

 **Astounded at the young voice calling to him from behind, Severus turned and was about to snap at the boy when he saw the photo clutched tightly at a corner and the hopeful yet fearful expression on the clone of James Potter's face.**

" **I-I…"**

" **Get on with it, Potter, I don't have all day." He snapped.**

" **I-I'm s-sorry s-sir." The boy's despondent expression brought a flash of memory to the hard hearted wizard.**

" **Potter, I gather whatever you wish to know is in regards to that photograph." He prompted, unsure why he was even attempting.**

 **The boy seemed to put some steel in his spine and asked "Sir, I know that this is a bit impolite, but are you the boy in this photo with my mum, Lily. It has writing on the back and it looks like Sev."**

Severus had found himself moving closer to the boy and his hands reached for the photo so tightly gripped in the first year's hand even as his eyes went straight to Lily. By the end of the fifteen minute conversation, he had found himself offering to tell the boy about his mother and when Harry had flashed a large smile at him and had happily thanked, him Severus found himself no longer seeing James, instead the young boy who so reminded him of Lily had cracked the wall that had long surrounded his heart.

Now, Sirius Black was free and would surely make sure that Harry hated him much as he had helped turn Lily against him. The werewolf he might have been able to stomach as Lupin had never been as obnoxious as Black, but Black himself, it was not to be born.

Drinking down his glass and pouring himself another one, he toasted himself and with a bitter chuckle added. "History repeating itself. I couldn't have asked for a better punishment for my sins. Fate lets me care for the boy and then rips it away."

Frozen

Draco heard Harry tossing and turning in his bed and wished he knew what to say. Hermione was good at that emotional stuff, the boys usually took their lead from her when one of them was upset, but Hermione wasn't here and Harry's restlessness was keeping him awake.

"Potter, meet me downstairs." He ordered as he got up, slipped on the slippers his mother had sent to him at the beginning of the cold weather and his thick bathrobe. When Harry did as ordered, he sank into a chair in front of the fireplace and sighed with pleasure as the fire became a bit bigger and warmed him.

"What is keeping you awake?" He demanded.

"That man, Sirius Black, his trial is next." Harry said. His eyes on the fire, his hands in his own robe pockets, he said "I want to talk to him. I want to ask him why he did it? Why he betrayed my parents?"

"So do it." Draco said with a shrug. When Harry looked his way, he said "I did some thinking about that myself. Uh, even with time off in the Wizengamot they should be having his trial just before Christmas. We go home on Monday, remember?"

"Do you think? How would I even arrange something like that?" Harry asked.

"Well, Neville might be able to write to his grandmother, I will write to my dad and see if they can help. If not, we could ask Bones to ask her aunt. I hear that she is her godmother as well. Maybe she could help?"

"The redheaded girl in Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. "How could she help?"

"Her aunt, her dad's sister is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the Ministry." Draco replied.

"The woman who had on the monocle and came when that Divination teacher died? She is related to her?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I am sure that Neville knows more than I do because I think that I heard his father was an auror, like yours." He replied. "His grandmother keeps in touch with Madam Bones."

"I will send out an owl tomorrow." Harry groaned then said "Wait, I can't. I sent Hedwig with a letter to Remus who wrote to tell me he would be back today. Or is it yesterday?"

"It's not as if you can't borrow a school owl or maybe I don't know, ask one of your friends who has their own owl." Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Who do...oh, Draco may I borrow your owl tomorrow? Today?" Harry asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. Glancing around the room, he frowned and said "Wait, where is everyone? It's only going on nine thirty?"

"Did you miss it? They are bringing in the trees tomorrow. Most of the school likes to help. Besides, I heard they are going to let each house decorate a tree themselves using our own magic."

"How did you hear this and I didn't?" Harry asked. frowning.

"Remember when those two witches in Slytherin cornered me just after dinner? Well Greengrass and Davis told me. Oh course this was after they grilled me on anything I might know about Oliver Wood. Turns out Hermione is right, there is a competition to see who gets a date with Wood or Diggory." Draco replied as he pulled Harry out of his chair. "We have to get to bed, They are bringing the trees in a five in the morning."

Harry's frown went away as he said "Oh, that is why Weasley was complaining about having to be up earlier tomorrow."

"Two to one, he sleeps in and then whines that no one woke him." Draco muttered as they hurried up the tower steps. They never noticed the tall shadow watching them, or that it went back to the fifth year dorm.

Oliver wood took out a quill and some parchment and sent it with his owl who often spent the night in his dorm to his older brother who worked for the Ministry. Maybe he could help him arrange for Potter to speak to Madam Bones.

Frozen

Lucius finished his paperwork and then looking at the clock realized it was almost nine thirty at night. Standing and stretching, he went to his wife's study and found her gone but from the piles of mail sorted out, realized that Dobby must have brought her the acceptance cards for the ball, thankfully he had put the letter from the bank in his safe to be dealt with after the New Year.

Loping up the stairs and to their bedroom, he tossed his wand on the nightstand and went to gather his bed clothes, needing a shower to remove all the kinks in his muscles from spending over eight hours straight sitting at his desk and working.

Wondering where his wife was and hoping she had not gone to visit the Bullstrode witch like she had discussed the day before, Lucius frowned as he realized how unlikely that was. He had not felt her leave the wards. Still, he didn't hear the sound of the shower, so she wasn't in their bathroom, she hadn't been in her study… maybe she was taking a walk in the greenhouses looking at the flowers she had arranged for the party? 

Deciding on a quick shower before searching her out, he quickly shed his outer clothes and left them in a pile near the doorway for Dobby. Upon entering the bathroom wearing only his briefs, he felt the warm steam and looked around expecting to find his wife dressing after a shower or her trying on dresses for the ball.

Instead, he had to blink repeatedly at what he saw.

Narcissa soaking in the large circular bathtub in the center of the room, her hair pinned up on top of her head, bubbles slowly floating to the ceiling. His eyes went to the bare skin he could see above the bubbles then went wide as he realized that unlike normal bubbles these were see through.

All he saw was hints of curves and long limbs as he took in the rather fantastical sight in front of him. When she gave him a nice long look, Lucius saw the way she licked her lips when she realized he was affected by what she was doing, but still was shocked when she suggested he join her.

Without thinking to remove his briefs, Lucius walked the mere feet to the tub and climbed in to sit opposite her. "You look much better. That nap seems to have agreed with you."

"You have no idea." She said as she moved to stand.

Lucius' felt helpless to prevent his reaction to the bubbles sliding down her skin and disappearing back into the bathtub.

"There is something I have been wishing to speak to you about." She said softly.

"Now?" He asked knowing that his brain would never retain any information in it. When she moved closer and gently pushed him back until he was resting against the soft padding on his side of the tub, he gulped in the air that he suddenly seemed to need to breath.

Frozen

Narcissa took a deep breath and prayed to whomever would listen that her husband wouldn't reject her as she moved even closer. When she saw his eyes now glued to where her nipples had hardened, she felt less ridiculous following the suggestions of the book her sister had given her.

"Now." She replied as she settled her left knee on the padded seat next to her husband's right hip and then straddling him, listened as he stopped breathing for a second when she placed her right knee next to his left him.

Using her hands to grip tightly onto his shoulders to balance herself for a moment, she was soon being supported by his hands on her hips as she sank onto his lap and the very firm evidence that he wasn't likely to reject her.

"Narcissa?" She heard the questioning tone in his voice and then listened to him moan with pure pleasure as she leaned forward a bit.

"Yes, Lucius?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked struggling to retain control of his desires.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." She said and leaning down licked at his lips, until he parted them. Hands clenched at slick skin, lips released soft sighs and two hearts began to race…

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Lost my password book and only found it this week. It not only had my computer passwords but all of them. It was worse than losing my cell phone. 

Chapter Twenty-Four

Lucius felt his heart slow down and found himself unable to speak as he eased to the side and pulled his wife against him. Pressing a kiss to the naked shoulder resting against his chest, he looked into her eyes only to see that she seemed to be looking at him.

"We made a mess of our bed." She said with soft lilt to her voice.

"The bathroom isn't in that great of a shape either." He answered then deciding to simply ask, did just that. "Narcissa, why?"

Understanding what he was asking and struggling with being truthful in spite of her shyness, she sighed and said "What do you remember of the night of the Greengrass dinner party, Lucius?"

"What does that matter?" He asked, his skin flushing a bit as the main thing he recalled was the rather vivid dream he had had that night. A dream that reminded him of his fantasies as a result of his potion.

"Please, just tell me." She said. When he told her about the party, then that he the blank spots; she asked "Anything else?"

"Nothing important, mainly I remember an odd dream." He replied.

"I had a run in the next day with Zara Zabini, Lucius." She said as she sat up and pulled the top sheet up to cover her naked body so that she could face him. "She slipped a potion into your drink that evening. One that affected you when we got home."

Lucius stiffened then sat up himself, leaning against the headboard as he looked at his wife torn between horror and shock. "Narcissa?"

"We didn't know, Lucius. I wouldn't change what happened between us that night." She said with a slight flush then told him "I didn't know if what happened was because you wanted it to or if it was because of what she did. I had to know. I just had to know that you wanted me without the potion which is why I took a change tonight."

Lucius thought about his dream, about how in it he had pressed his wife against the wall next to the fireplace, removing her bra, his wife's hand cupping him, ending up on the bed, her words…

His eyes went to hers and he found himself realizing that it hadn't been dream, but instead it had been real. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You said we could talk about it later." She softly replied, unable to meet his eyes, unsettled by the emotions she could see in his eyes.

Groaning as he remembered saying that the next morning, he apologized "You should have hexed me. I am sorry, Narcissa. I am sorry that you well..."

"Well, you were rather preoccupied that morning, Lucius." She replied with a hint of a smile on her face as she looked up again.

"More than you know." He said ruefully. "I was uh, rather sure you were angry that I apparently went to bed naked."

Giggling in spite of herself, she said "I did as well, Lucius."

Reaching out, he went to pull her closer but due to how she was tangled up in the sheet, he ended up moving closer to her. Pressing a kiss to her lips, then breaking it off rather quickly, he was about to question her about where they went from this moment, but his wife's struggle against yawning had him noticing how late it was.

When he suggested that they go to sleep and speak in the morning, she flushed and went to exit the bed only to be stopped. "Where are you going?"

"To change into my robe so that we may have one of the house elves fix our bed." She answered with a grimace at the mess their bed was after they had landed on it soaking wet water and bubbles from the tub.

Lucius realized the practicality of that since neither of them were particularly skilled at housekeeping charms. Slipping off the bed, he held out his hand to help her stand, then watched as Narcissa slipped into her robe.

About to call for Dobby, he groaned when he recalled that he himself was still naked. Accioing his robe, he called for an elf and went to check on his wife who had entered their en suite. Noticing the now clean bathroom, he smiled when he saw Narcissa reaching for her hairbrush. Walking to stand next to her, he asked "Do you need any help with brushing your hair?"

She rested her head against his shoulder as she leaned into him and replied "No, I have this."

When she had removed the tangles then with a slight smile suggested that he might need to do the same, he simply used a spell then asked "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Unsure how to ask, but not wanting to retreat to their previous behavior, he said "With us, with what happens next. I don't want this to… push you into something you don't wish for."

Suddenly without words as he struggles to find a way to say he didn't want to stop this current intimacy, he felt her hands on his chest, resting against his heart and looked into his wife's eyes.

"That is up to you." She said. "Yes, I wish to continue, but Lucius as important as this, is, we have many, many other issues to work on. I know that a lot of it is my fault, my fears of becoming like Bella, and that damnable book my mother gave me on how to be a perfect wife, but there are things that are the results of our own mistakes."

"I agree." He replied his mind on the many many years that they had lost. "Perhaps, once Draco has returned to Hogwarts after the holidays and we have dealt with this ball, we could spend a part of each evening, talking about our past problems and our concerns for our future."

Narcissa realized that they were both falling into old patterns but knew that their new level of intimacy was something that was going to take some time to get used to, so she agreed.

Soon tucked into their newly restored bed wearing no nightclothes, she was drifting off to sleep when she felt him pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Love you."

Lucius waited until he was sure that Narcissa was fast asleep and with a sigh of his own, said "I wish I could tell you that I love you too."

But not yet, not until he was sure that it was completely and totally safe. He couldn't risk losing her, not as a result of his own weaknesses. So for now, he would keep silent like he had all this time.

Frozen

Saturday morning in the Great Hall, Harry and Draco were amused to see a very grumpy Ron Weasley had joined them. Since neither of them had won their bet, they went to choose their own Christmas bulbs to be transfigured by their head of house.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." She greeted the duo and said "Ms. Grinager went with a book, Mr. Longbottom with a plant. What is to be your choices?"

Harry considered for a few minutes then said "Could you create a snitch?"

His elderly head of house chuckled at the hesitant question and then transfigured one of the glass bulbs into just that, then handed the Christmas tree bulb to him and said "Mr. Malfoy, your choice?"

Draco looked at all of the bulbs already done, most done by the older students themselves and didn't want anything already done. Seeing several dragons, a few broomsticks, even a few books like Hermione's choice, finally he said "Professor, do you know what a peacock looks like?"

To answer him, she simply transfigured the bulb into a brightly hued peacock and handed it to him. When Harry noticed, Draco said "No one else had created one."

"Draco, do I want to know why you wished for a bird known for it's preening and arrogance?" Hermione asked as she giggled.

"We have several of them at the manor." Draco replied as he used the levitation charm to place his bulb near the bulbs of his friends.

"You do recall we were supposed to choose something to represent ourselves, right?" Harry asked as he himself struggled not to laugh at the suddenly pained expression on Draco's face. "Or maybe you didn't?"

The four students went to sit at their house table as breakfast began to arrive while still harassing their clearly embarrassed friend. When the other first years joined them, they heard Ron moaning about how many brooms were on the tree to his brothers who had joined them.

Twin one leaned over to Harry and asked "Rumor is you are going home for the holidays and we were wondering if we might borrow a certain Potter family artifact? We promise not to get caught and to return it after the holidays."

"I will give it to you on Monday." Harry said with a laugh. "Planning mischief when you are the only likely instigators though, not a good idea."

"Oh, we have other plans involving sneaking out to Hogsmead." Twin One announced as he looked over at his brothers.

The students finished breakfast without an owls arriving and were heading outside to play in the snow when the Headmaster joined them in the Great Hall. They never saw the elderly wizard watching them and the rest of the Gryffindor first years as they went to gather cloaks, scarves and gloves.

Albus was soon seated in his golden throne and explaining to his staff that he had to return to the Ministry that morning, He even pretended to being annoyed himself when he overheard Bathilda complaining about the lack of the Daily Prophet.

Exiting the minute he finished eating, he deftly evaded his Deputy Headmistress and went to his quarters. Checking to ensure that his mail wards would keep everything quiet until at least Monday when the students left, he exited the castle plotting how to explain to the Potter boy that Black wasn't to be trusted.

Alas for the Headmaster, a rather enthusiastic house elf who kept a close eye on Harry James Potter found out through magic that an owl had an urgent letter for his charge. Heading to Hogwarts with that very letter, he popped into Harry's dorm and left the letter on his bed and then returned home.

After a morning spent playing in the snow, the boys returned to their dorms to change clothes, Harry was surprised to find a letter from Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a rolled up copy of the Prophet on his bed.

Changed into warm and dry clothes, then leaving the common room with his friends, Harry slipped out to the Come and Go Room to find some privacy. Reading the note and then opening the paper, he turned white as he began to read the headlines. With trembling hands, Harry read the article and felt his jaw tighten as the article told what had happened in court the day before.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked from on his other side when she saw his hand tighten and the paper he was holding start to wrinkle.

Draco and Neville were both concerned, but all Harry did was hand the newspaper to Hermione and struggle not scream as he began to realize how different his life could have been if the truth had only been known years ago.

Harry vowed to get his questions answered before the end of the school year as he suggested to his friends that they go to the Great Hall for lunch, determined to watch and see if the Headmaster would be there.

Once seated in their usual spot as Harry asked Draco. "Would your owl be able to find this Sirius Black if I sent him a letter?"

"Yes. Go write it now." Draco suggested. Seeing Harry's surprise, he said "If you send it out now, we might figure a way for him to be able to meet you at Kings Cross when we get off the Hogwarts Express."

Harry wrote the letter and mailed it, he was entering the Great Foyer when he saw Ron Weasley heading back up to the tower. When the other boy waited for him, Harry explained he had to pack as they hurried up the stone steps while Ron told him about how his family was going to Romania for the holidays and he and his brothers were staying at the school.

Frozen

Remus Lupin woke up with the worst hangover of his life. Struggling to sit up, he looked around the oddly decorated room then realized there was someone else in it with him. His eyes landed on the large black furry wolfhound and widened as it began to growl.

When the dog changed back into human form, Lupin gulped as close up he realized the damage that had been done to his friend from years of captivity in Azkaban.

"Coward." The cold tone and scathing insult hit the werewolf hard. "There is a hangover potion on the nightstand. Drink it and come downstairs."

With that the wizard left before Remus could thank him for the potion. Soon standing and heading to the stairwell, he saw the pretty young witch standing there and was about to ask who she was when she said "He spent the night in that room, watching you sleep and crying. He is angry but more at himself than you."

"He should be angry with me. I betrayed our friendship." Remus replied in a montone.

The tall young woman retorted "Yes you did, but yours wasn't the worst betrayal."

"Is that supposed to be something to take consolation in?" Remus muttered as he walked down the stairs in the clearly muggle home.

Arriving in the main parlor, he stood there silently as Sirius stared at him. Neither said a word for several minutes then Sirius spat out "How could you?"

"I have no words." Remus replied sadly. "Nothing I say will ever change the mistakes I made. Sirius, I only wish there were words to fix things."

"You betrayed James and Lily, Remus. How could you?" He snapped. Standing, he exited towards the stairwell and reaching down, unlocked the door on the cupboard under the stairs and flung it open. "This, this was Harry's bedroom for TEN YEARS while you were off wallowing in self pity! How could you? Do you know that my one consolation while I was locked up was that even if I wasn't there for him, you were sure to be."

Remus looked confused as he stared at Sirius and then at the small cupboard. A little concerned that his old friend had cracked in spite of his appearance of being sane until Sirius dragged him forward and shoved his head into the small opening. Finding the small cramped handwritten words announcing that it was Harry's room and Remus noticed that he could still smell the mixed combination of blood and ammonia associated with the space.

Pushing back against the hand forcing his head into the room, Remus sank to his knees and his head leaned back against the wall. "Albus kept me away, Sirius. I had no choice."

"NO, I HAD NO CHOICE. You should have never given up looking for him!" Sirius cried out in anger.

"Harry, Harry never told me…" Remus weakly said as he thought about the letters and how he had been sure that James' son had been hiding something, but not this, nothing like this.

"Harry never told you? What do you mean, he never told you?" Sirius demanded as he dragged his old friend up and pin him against the wall.

"Harry wrote to me after finding out that I had been writing to him. Something about that old biddy Arabella Figg not forwarding letters and that Albus had them at Hogwarts. He sent me a thank you for…"

Sirius was feeling guilty for his own mistakes, and angry with those who had abandoned his pup. When Remus stood, Sirius looked at him and slugged him, knocking the werewolf flat onto the floor. Standing over him, he said "YOU should have done a better job of watching out for him, Moony."

Remus looked into the still open cupboard and said "You're right. I trusted Albus and I had reason not to, but I still trusted him. Something just told me that he would never let a anyone harm a child."

Sirius heard the unspoken words and realized that Remus already felt guilty and that he had made things worse, but for the first time since his release began to face that so many of those around the Potters had been manipulated by the old man.

Reaching out his hand to pull Remus to his feet, Sirius gruffly replied. "Well don't let it happen ever again. Harry will be here on Monday. Stay with us."

Remus looked again at the cupboard and then at his friend and said "Are you sure? I should have…"

"Stay, Moony." He replied hoarsely. "He needs us even if he doesn't know it."

Remus looked around the rather muggle looking house and then at Sirius and asked "Why are you here?"

"At this house?" Sirius asked then shaking his head explained about the wards and how they were staying at the last place the Headmaster would ever look for him to try to convince him to stay away from his godson. "He doesn't know all that I know yet."

"Do you want to read the letters Harry wrote to me?" Remus asked asking feeling guilty at having had contact with James' son when Sirius had not yet been able to.

"Yes, bring them back when you go get your things." Sirius suggested, trying to hide how eager he was for any kind of contact with his godson.

Remus smirked and pulled the letters out of the pocket of his jacket and handed them over to the eager wizard. In spite of his fears and guilt, Remus had not let Harry's letters out of his sight.

Sirius was already opening the first one as he settled back onto the sofa. Remus saw the girl from earlier had joined them. She settled into the chair across from the two of them and was watching them, she looked familiar but he didn't recognize her at all.

"I was expecting more trouble." She replied with a wink. "So, you should know, Moody gave you to me. I am thinking as an early Christmas present you should be wrapped up in a bow, maybe a nice bright red one."

"Nymphadora Tonks leave the poor wizard alone. I am so sorry, Remus." Ted Tonks said as he greeted the quietest of the friends who was blushing at the very thorough look over that the young witch was giving him.

Remus found himself gaping at the young girl as he realized he did know her. Standing and moving to the fireplace so that he could watch the others as he spoke to the young girl "Dora? Last time I saw you you were getting ready to go to Hogwarts."

"She is an auror trainee now." Ted said very proud of his daughter and her career choice. Seeing the bemused expression on Lupin's face, he saw his daughter wink again at the wizard and shook his head at her brash behavior. "Aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

Groaning, Dora looked at Remus and said "Thanks to the trials, I have been working directly learning from Moody and reporting to Madam Bones. It's a great learning experience but the hours are killer."

With that, she looked over to see that her father had moved over to speak to Sirius and passed close to Remus and pinched the older wizard on the butt before winking and saying "See you later, Moony."

Dora no sooner let then a rather arrogant owl entered from the nearby open window and landed in front of Sirius. He looked at the bird and saw that there was a note attached to his leg addressed to him in spite of the ward against owls that Amelia had enacted to protect him.

Ted moved forward and gently removed the note as Sirius' attorney, then handed it over when they were assured that it wasn't a portkey. Sirius opened it and looked at the signature. A large smile appeared as he hoarsely replied "It's from Harry."

Frozen

The next two days passed with the various groups preparing for the holidays. The Tonks family, Remus and Sirius were decorating the house on Privet Drive for the holidays and deciding what to get Harry for Christmas as well as making sure that Sirius was making appointments to deal with his inheritance, family and medical issues for after the holidays. He had grumbled at the idea of needing dress robes, but Andromeda had refused to let him escape the Malfoy holiday ball.

* * *

Zara Zabini was plotting on getting into the Malfoy ballroom, but her primary target was no longer Lucius Malfoy. She was trying to find out if Sirius Black would be attending. Black was the head of the Black family and a very wealthy wizard who was still single and more than likely after having spent a decade in Azkaban easily manipulated by any woman paying attention to him.

She was sure that there were plenty of witches interested but she had no intention of standing in a line. After all she was the cream of the crop.

She had blackmailed Barnabas Cuffe into taking her as his plus one and had ordered her dress made from the same rather juvenile fabric that Narcissa Malfoy had chosen for herself. She intended on showing up her hostess by showing how a real woman dressed herself.

So far her plans for getting information from that moron Lockhart had not borne fruit but she blamed that on her spawn. Blaise had been nothing but a disappointment since his birth and now that he was in school, the executors of his estate had cut her stipend and she was not happy.

* * *

Albus kept putting his staff off on explaining what was going on, unaware that most of them were already informed via various other more accurate and open sources. He had run into the Weasleys along with their daughter as they had gone to the Ministry to portkey to Romania while doing so.

Molly had been bemoaning spending the holidays without her sons but he had perked her and her daughter up by announcing that Harry Potter would also be staying and that Ron and he would be sure to enjoy having a friend around,

He had had his loyal helpers looking to find out where Sirius Black was staying, determined to speak to the wizard and keep him away from Harry. Yes, he would need to go through the Dursleys as he had set up, but Albus was concerned that Sirius might try to locate them.

Noticing Dawlish trying to get his attention upon entering the lift, he stepped back out and listened to what the auror had to say.

"I did what you asked and found that the muggle family you were interested in are going to be traveling during the holidays." He replied not adding that they had already left, and then after hesitating said "I also looked for that squib you inquiring about. I was told that she did leave her house with a doctor which is some sort of muggle healer."

Frowning at that news, Albus said "I am not pleased with how she has abandoned her assignment for this doctor fellow. What did you find out about him?"

"Nothing, nobody knew much. Simply that she sent all of her cats away, then packed up her house and left with this doctor." Dawlish replied not admitting that he had once again merely done a half assed job and had only talked to other squibs and magical folks, avoiding muggles at all costs.

Albus sighed and went back to the lift, once inside, he grimaced. No one knew where Black was staying, the Dursleys at least were out of the now free wizard's reach and that meant he couldn't approach Harry but Albus was still uneasy. Then there was Arabella Figg, she was proving to be quite a disappointment.

* * *

Draco was dealing with the two witches from Slytherin while Harry went to visit his Potions professor. Knocking on the wizard's office door, he was told to enter and he greeted the man by telling him that he was going home for Christmas.

"Happy Christmas, Harry Potter." Severus replied a bit distantly.

"Happy Christmas professor." Harry answered then handed him a flat package. When the man hesitated then looked at him, the preteen said "I wasn't sure if this was appropriate but I thought you might like to have this."

Severus unfolded the parchment wrapped package and found inside the very photograph that Harry had shown him at the beginning of the year of Lily and himself.

Looking up at the boy, he said "Harry, you should keep this…"

"It's fine. Professor Flitwick helped me duplicate the photo and I only ordered the frame. I just thought that you should have a copy, after all, you told me you didn't have any pictures of my mom and yourself together."

Severus felt a rather sticky lump in his throat as his traced the outline of Lily and himself then looked at the clearly uneasy young boy. "Thank you, Harry."

"Merry Christmas professor." Harry replied with a slight wave as he quickly exited the office unaware of the effect his present had had on the rather austere wizard. Catching up with Draco as they returned to their tower, he asked "What was up with Greengrass and Davis?"

"Just paying off a debt." Draco said with a sigh as he wiped his brow. "Who knew that there was so much interest in Wood and this Diggory from Hufflepuff."

"Don't you feel bad that one of the witches who are stalking them might catch them and that you might be at fault?" Harry asked as they finally arrived at the Fat Lady. Telling her the password, they entered their common room which was rather lively as the students began to get excited by the thought of going home in the morning for the holidays.

* * *

As Peter Pettigrew traveled towards his owner's dorm room, he had finally arrived in the next bolt hole and found himself forced to listen to three older witches giggling and discussing apparently dating that bastard Snivellus Snape.

Nauseated as they discussed the hypothetical skills and attractions of the greasy git he had attended Hogwarts with, Peter was torn between the laziness and needing to sleep and escaping their girl talk.

Escaping won and he exited the Muggle Studies classroom and missed information that might have saved his life as Vector informed the other two what she had overheard while visiting Hogsmead earlier that day regarding Sirius Black.

"So it was Pettigrew?" Sinestra was asking as they drank a bottle of elf wine and made plans to go shopping once the students had left on Monday.

Frozen

Narcissa was finishing with her planning for the ball by dinner time Sunday evening. Joining Lucius before dinner in his study, she had settled into her favorite seat in his study when he handed her the parchment she had been avoiding dealing with.

"Surely there is a Lestrange heir?" She asked clearly troubled by the thought that she had inherited everything that had belonged to the LeStrange family from her insane sister.

"None that the Goblins have located. Also there is the fact that her husband passed away before her." Lucius replied. "If you wish, we could arrange to sell whatever is in the vault and donate the galleons."

"Please handle it for me, Lucius. If you find anything personal of Bellatrix, I will deal with it then." She asked.

"With pleasure." He replied as he wrote himself a small note then went to escort her into the dining room. "So, how are we going to keep Draco busy so that he isn't bored this break?"

Frozen

Monday morning, the children who were going home gathered with their luggage in the front entranceway. The few who were staying, most were there saying goodbye to their friends.

"Harry!" Harry heard Hermione calling his name as he joined them at the last minute. "You missed the Headmaster wishing us a Happy holidays."

"Sorry was passing the map on to the twins." He replied as he buttoned his cloak and pulled on his gloves. Looking at Draco who was trading friendly insults with Theodore Nott as they discussed the upcoming holiday plans he noticed that the other wizard must had located his missing gloves as he was holding them in his hands.

The large throng of students pushed forward to the horseless carriages. An hour later the Hogwarts express was chugging on it's way to London and King's Cross station where parents and guardians were gathering.

At noon, Dobby popped in and handed Harry and Draco a large picnic basket as the four friends sorted out their midday meal. "Master Harry, I's be your transport home where your dogfather is waiting."

At Hogwarts, Minerva was slightly bemused by the trio of witches who were explaining that they were heading to London to purchase Aurora Sinistra a dress for the Malfoy holiday ball.

Shaking her head after they had left, she went to visit Filius where Severus Snape was already waiting. "Where is Pomona?"

"She had a problem with a student missing the Express. She contacted Ms. Abbott's parents who arranged for a portkey." Filius filled her in. "So, do you have the results for the end of term exams?"

Pomona entered just as Filius paid off Minerva for her first years having the top scores at this point.

"It was close." Minerva told them. "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown will be on academic probation when the new semester begins. Mr. Percy Weasley and I have an appointment with him next week to discuss his options. I am planning on scheduling a meeting with his parents when they return from their trip."

"My snakes weren't much better off." Severus replied with a sigh as he thought about Crabbe and Goyle.

"Any problems we need to discuss?" Minerva inquired.

Pomona looked at her list. "Nothing yet. I am a bit concerned with Mr. MacMillan's grades. Mr. Diggory's father is still pushing him into stop playing Quidditch."

Filius went over his list, then said "I am a bit concerned about Ms. Clearwater. We had a discussion about possible future careers and she was thinking of working for the Ministry until Mr. Weasley made her feel that it won't be possible. I thought that there were changes underway, but now am not so sure."

Minerva sighed, things were changing, but she was sure that it was going rather slowly. "Do we know what was said exactly?"

"No, she has just been rather down and hasn't spoken to me about the situation."

"From what I have heard, things have been changing." Pomona replied.

"There have been a few complaints about these changes from some of my snakes, so I do believe that Ms. Clearwater doesn't have anything to worry about. I rather fear that Mr. Weasley isn't as up to date on how much things have changed as he believes."

Frozen

In Madeira, the Dursleys had gathered for dinner at their hotel. Marge loudly complaining about the foreign food she was being forced to eat, while Petunia was placating Dudley after he had been banned from the game room after throwing a temper tantrum and destroying a machine.

None of them noticed the undercover officer who was watching them and taking photos as well as notes as they purchased expensive wines, surf and turf dinners along with ordered room service constantly.

The UC officer had contact his superiors who had already made plans to arrest one Vernon Dursley for embezzlement when he returned to England.

Frozen

The parents were gathered in King's Cross station awaiting their children when the Express pulled in. Hermione and the boys began to gather their luggage when Dobby popped in. "Master Harry, I's be needing to take you home. The pressies are outside and I's be asked to keep them from bothering you."

Harry grimaced at that news and shaking hands with Draco and Neville, he blushed a bit as he hugged Hermione and asked if she had remembered to take home her present from him.

She shyly smiled and assured him she had then told him she would see him at the Malfoy Christmas ball. Harry watched as the threesome exited their compartment and then turned to Dobby and said "Let's head home."

Dobby grinned at Harry then popped him off the train and to the master bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Harry heard the sound of Christmas carols and could smell roast beef.

Looking at the door, suddenly unsure of himself in spite of knowing that the Dursleys weren't there, he paced back and forth then after taking a deep breath, opened the door only to find a man standing there.

Looking into the dark gray eyes filled with swirling ebbies of emotions, taking in the neatly trimmed hair and beard, the wizarding robes undone and worn over muggle jeans and long sleeve dark green t-shirt. "Hi?"

"Harry."

The two went silent then a grin appeared on the older wizard's face as he looked at his godson and just as he started to speak they heard a rather provocative comment from a witch someplace close by. "Hey Wolfie, are you sure that you don't want my help changing?"

"Go away, Tonks." They heard as Harry's eyes never left his godfather. "Harry is arriving at any minute."

Sirius wasn't sure what to say or do, so he did the first thing he could think of, he changed into Padfoot and began barking before leaping up onto his hind paws, his fore paws now on Harry's shoulders as he licked Harry's face.

There was the sound of rapidly arriving footsteps and then laughter. Harry found himself laughing as he fell back against his door while Dobby was trying to pry the over enthusiastic grim off his charge.

"Padfoot!" Harry's eyes went to the second wizard who was standing there looking exasperated as he glared at the dog/wizard. "Hello Harry, sorry about Padfoot, he has been waiting for you on the landing since six this morning."

Harry hugged the dog and tried to wiggle out from under his paws. "Are you Remus?"

"Yes. Welcome home, Harry." Remus said with a smile on his face. "Well at least temporarily. We have changes to make..."

"Hush, don't tell him yet. It's a surprise!" The wizard animagus said from his spot on the floor where he had changed back to human form. He looked at his godson then pulled him into his arms and hugged him as tightly as he could. "I have so many plans for us if you are interested."

There was an awkward moment as the pre teen found himself pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream then Harry said "Yes, but would you please tell me about my parents. Professor Snape was able to tell me a lot about my mum from when they were growing up, but wouldn't talk about my dad because he said they didn't get along as kids."

"Snape? Wait, you mean someone has let Snivillus teach kids?" Sirius asked with a sneer on his face.

Remus who had been watching saw Harry tense up and realized that Sirius was about to make a huge mistake. However before he could say anything, Harry himself did.

"Yes and he is brilliant at it." Harry replied in a clipped tone. "He has also been the only person who has EVER told me about my mum and was mature enough to tell me that I should ask Mr. Lupin about my dad."

When Remus saw Padfoot mouthing the old insult Snivillus, he winced but to his surprise, Sirius seemed to realize that now was not the time to continue this as he merely said "We will love to tell you about your parents, Harry."

"Mr. Potter, I am Andromeda Tonks, I believe you are friends with my nephew Draco." The older witch said as she joined them, hoping to diffuse the tense situation knowing that she was going to have to speak to Sirius again about how time had changed many things.

The five of them walked down the stairs, discussing plans for dinner, Harry realizing that it was going to take time, but that from the moment he had met Padfoot, he had felt a sense of coming home.

The moment Sirius had put his hand on Harry's shoulder as they entered the dining room, Harry felt his tensions fading. Soon seated at the dinner table, he was introduced to the aforementioned Tonks and blushed when she winked at him.

"So, what is exactly do you have planned for the holidays?" Tonks asked as the extended Black/Potter/Lupins started to eat dinner and get to know one another.

TBC

I am cutting it off here because the next spot appropriate isn't for another five hundred words.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Five 

Lucius Malfoy greeted his son when he entered the manor house. He had been at King's Cross station to welcome Draco back from school before reluctantly heading over to the bank to deal with Narcissa's sister's vault in spite of knowing how important it was. The only reason he had decided to go to Gringotts was that Draco had wished to go Christmas shopping for a few last minute gifts. While many things had changed, his lack of any interest in shopping had not.

Narcissa and Draco had flooed with him to the Alley there they had separated. His wife went with his son to shop, reminding Lucius that he needed to have his final fitting for his dress robes for the ball, she had winked at him then had trailed after their completely obvious son who was talking about needing to buy a gift for Dobby. 

Arriving at the bank, Lucius had handed over the letter from his wife and then had followed the goblin down to the vault. Looking around at the various dark items interred within the vault as well as the large pile of galleons, sickels and knuts; Lucius verified that the Hufflepuff cup was what he believed it to be.

Returning to the upper floor, Lucius met with the goblin who dealt with the Lestrange vaults making arrangements for the funds to be used to set up a trust. His wife had wished to have it used to help those in need at St. Mungos, so that was what he had done.

The cup he had left at the bank, torn between keeping it close so that it couldn't be removed and realizing the dangerous dark magic it contained was too strong to have at his home with his son present. He was also considering removing the diary as soon as possible since he had come to realize its temptations.

* * *

Harry grinned at his godfather when he returned to the house on Privet Drive that afternoon having spent the morning with the woman who had invited him to call her Aunt Andi. Sirius had intended to go shopping with his cousin Andromeda and Harry, but she had very firmly insisted he not go. When he had pouted, she had rightly pointed out that Sirius would stick out in Little Whinging as long as his hair was as long as it was and that he had spent very little time in the muggle world.

"So, what do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, well...it's short." Harry said hesitantly as he avoiding snickering. Right now, his godfather looked like he had joined the muggle military but with a goatee and mustache. His newly introduced cousin Dora just looked at her cousin and said "I hope you have some metamorphmagus ability, Sirius because right now, you look like an escaped mental patient."

"Hey!" Sirius glared at her then looking at Andromeda who was resizing packages asked "Did you manage to find dress robes for the Malfoy ball for Harry?"

"Yes and Harry is welcome to go shopping with me, anytime." She said with an indulgent smile at the eleven year old who grinned back at the witch he found he really really liked spending time with. "At his young age he is already more polite and patient than you are at your age, Dora."

"You aren't trying to make him wear a dress, mother." The auror stated then with a wink at Harry asked "At least, I hope she isn't. She isn't, is she Harry?"

Harry laughed and replied no then looking around asked where Remus and Ted were.

"That squib you mentioned, Arabella Figg. They did some searching and have located her. Ted wished to make sure that Albus wasn't responsible for her going missing." Sirius replied. "They went to check on her and should be back before dinner."

"So, Sirius is going to be helping me cook dinner. Harry, I think you need to hang up your new clothes and to hide the presents you purchased. A certain black dog seems to think that it is perfectly acceptable to track down any thing with his name on it and to use a transparency spell to peek."

"I'll help my newest cousin. Maybe he can spill some tales about his school year." Tonks said. "I have been dying to hear all about what happened with Binns."

In the kitchen, Sirius looked at his cousin and pointed out "Andromeda, you know I can't cook."

"I do, but that isn't what I wish to speak to you about. It's what happened when you met Harry. I know that you have been speaking to that mind healer, but the changing into Padfoot and then the incident regarding Snape are a real concern." She gently stated. 

"Padfoot?" He asked looking confused then with a low chuckle said "When Harry was a baby, I would change into Padfoot once I arrived and then would lick his face every single time I arrived."

"Siri, Harry isn't a baby, anymore." She gently chided. "It's not really appropriate behavior considering he hasn't seen you in years."

Seeing his grimace, she reached over and patted him on the arm then suggested that he keep his memories of the baby Harry had been but to realize that this boy was very different than the child he had once known. "Give him time to get used to you then figure out what is and isn't acceptable, Sirius."

His hangdog expression had her realizing that there would be other talks like this in the future, so she moved on to the next topic. "I talked to Harry while we were shopping about Severus Snape. I think you need to realize that Harry isn't James. James and Snape were enemies but Harry looks up to him."

"But it's Snape…."

There was the sound of someone groaning and Sirius looked over to Ted and Remus standing in the doorway. "What?"

"We finished with Figg earlier than expected so I did some looking into the Snape/Harry situation. For the last ten years, Severus Snape has had a reputation as a son of a bitch, a right bastard to all students not in Slytherin and for being a lousy teacher." Ted said. "I knew most of that from his teaching Dora but did some asking around."

"And you want me to give him a chance to abuse Harry?" Sirius all but growled.

"The thing is, this year, he is still a son of a bitch, but is less of a bastard to his students, including the Gryffindors and is well known for being strict but fair to Harry's class." Ted said shaking his head in surprise. "My contact told me…"

"Just say it, I won't hex you much…" Andromeda replied with smirk. Seeing Sirius looking her way, she said "Ted's very first girlfriend Septima Vector teaches at Hogwarts. She is his contact."

"As I was saying, she said that before Harry arrived at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was moaning and groaning and making it clear that he didn't wish to even have Harry in class, but that that changed when Harry approached him with a photo he had that had belonged to Lily."

Remus saw Sirius scowling and continued "I was there when Ted talked to Septima. She says that whatever Harry asked Severus, it created a complete change in attitude to the point that he has even worked with Minerva McGonagall to thwart the Headmaster's plans for Harry. He is how Harry received the present and letter I sent to him."

"I just don't believe it." Sirius retorted. "This is that arrogant git Severus Snape we are talking about."

"Sirius, while Snape and James didn't get along. He did care for Lily. Yes, he made a terrible, terrible mistake in a moment of anger, but we both know that Lily regretted losing contact with him. " Remus reminded him. "Add to that that Harry is good friends with Draco Malfoy who is his godson and I truly think that we need to at least give him a chance."

Sirius didn't agree, but for the sake of peace promised to try and get along with the other wizard. Silently however, he vowed to keep a close eye on the dark haired professor.

* * *

The Grangers were chuckling as their daughter talked nonstop on the drive home to Crawley, every other sentence about her friends which absolutely thrilled her parents. At primary school it would have been about books or her teachers, she would avoided telling them about being picked upon.

Now they had to ask about classes and teachers to get her to mention them. When they heard yet again about Harry and how much she was looking forward to spending the day after the holiday with him and the rest of her friends, her father simply reached over and tightened his grip on his wife's hand, knowing that this was all they had ever wanted for their little girl.

As they pulled into the driveway, Hermione had finally taken a deep breath and was about to ask what her parents had been doing for the last few months, when her mother mentioned the upcoming ball at the Malfoy estate.

This led to her daughter starting to fret about not knowing what to wear at a magical party and how she didn't want to look out of place. When she frowned and said she didn't know how they danced in the magical world, her father opened the car door for her and held out his hand to help her exit the vehicle.

Once she was standing, he pulled her into a tight hug then said "I believe a woman by the name of Narcissa Malfoy came and spoke to us about that very subject."

"Really?" Hermione asked as she turned to her mom.

"Yes, now let's go inside and order your favorite takeout. I am rather sure you haven't had any good Thai food for the last few months." She replied as she nodded at her husband who went to the boot to bring in the smaller travel trunk Hermione had brought him for the next two weeks.

* * *

Christmas morning, it was barely dawn when Sirius Black was caught by a house elf attempting to enter Harry's bedroom to wake him up. Before he could even blink, he found himself changed into his animagus form and being chased down the stairs by the crazy creature who kept swatting at him with a newspaper calling him a bad doggie.

Remus, who was an early riser except during the full moon was gifted with a sight he truly hoped to get to share with someone, anyone at some point. Padfoot cowering as a house elf held a folded newspaper over his hind quarters as it lectured him.

"Master Harry's is needings his sleeps. You's be a bad dogfather, Sirius Black. Nows stay aways until Master Harry's wakes up on his own or no bones for you." The house elf ordered, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at the werewolf. "You's now bes in charge of bad dogfather, wolfie. Dobby bes watching you."

With that it popped out and Remus who could not hold in the laughter any longer, fell over as he held onto his ribs as tears came to his eyes. Leaning against the counter, he struggled to speak, but all that would come out was "Paddy…"

"Who was that insane house elf?" Sirius said after transforming back into his human for. "That isn't a Potter elf."

Remus regained control and poured them both a cup of tea as they discussed the origins of the elf. When no answer came to them, they awaited the arrival of Dora or her mother, both of whom had worked overnight shifts at their respective jobs.

The vibrant young witch now festooned in holiday cheer with green eyes and bright red hair, which oddly enough reminded them of Lily arrived first and when asked replied "No idea.

She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down next to Remus, eyeing the wizard who had found himself with no clothes to wear the previous morning after Sirius had burned his entire wardrobe other than the items he had ordered for his friend.

There had been a short battle but Remus had reluctantly given in, mainly because Dora had said she would be perfectly happy if he were to wander around without clothes but that she was sure Harry nor her parent would like it.

That had had the werewolf giving in, but only after a few more threats were muttered against the mutt.

"Happy Christmas." Andromeda said as she entered the kitchen after flooing into the house. Greeting her daughter, she said "Your father should be here momentarily, he went to pick up something for me."

"Mum, do you know of an insane house elf named Dobby?" Dora asked as she poured her mother a cuppa.

Taking the offered cup, Andromeda replied "I think that my sister has a house elf named Dobby. I believe he was the one that they assigned to protect Harry from the Dursleys once they found out about how he was treated, why?"

Remus gave Sirius a look that said he was going to finally get retribution as he told the two witches what he had witnessed. Andromeda had choked on her tea at the house elf calling Sirius a bad dogfather. "Narcissa did tell me he is a little strange."

"A little strange?" Sirius huffed in annoyance. "He somehow changed me into Padfoot then chased me with a newspaper for trying to wake up Harry."

Andromeda looked at her cousin then said "You know, Narcissa told me that Lucius arrived home furious about the condition Harry was in. Now, we both know that wizard isn't exactly the benevolent sort, so if it was bad enough to upset him… It's why the house elf was assigned to him according to Narcissa."

"Just what the hell did the Dursley's do that was worse than having Harry sleep in a broom closet." Sirius grimly replied. "Looks like I need to move my meeting with Lucy up a bit."

* * *

Harry woke up and stretched in his bedroom, smiling at the thought of having family that wanted to be with him for the holidays. As he started to stand, he saw the small wrapped package at the foot of his bed and hurriedly went to pick it up.

Reading the unknown handwriting which said "Your father left this with me, I felt it was time to return it to you. Use it well."

Opening the package, bewildered why his father had left a cloak with someone, he picked it up and swung it around his shoulders. Looking into the mirror on his wall to see what it looked like, he was startled to realize that he couldn't see anything below his head.

"What the heck…?" He frowned and opened the cloak and saw his body appearing, then disappearing when he once again closed the cloak. Grinning mischievously, he covered his head and decided to see if anyone else was up.

Down the hallway, he saw that all of the doors were open and that none of the rooms were occupied so he quietly descended the stairs and hearing voices in the kitchen, stealthily headed that way.

Remus heard the soft footsteps and smirked when he realized that they had entered the room but that no one was visible. He could smell the unique scent that told him it was Harry, so he turned to Sirius and asked "So Padfoot, we have to get Harry caught up on the Marauder ways, what do you think we should start with?"

Sirius who had also realized Harry had entered the room, shook his head and said "Well sadly, I rather fear for Harry's ability to be a marauder. After all, in spite of how smart and talented he maybe, there is one skill he should already have that he doesn't."

"What on earth are the two of you talking about? That boy is going to be able to run rings around you two old dogs." Andromeda replied scowling at them.

Remus winked at Sirius who realized Harry was within reach, so he used his wand to silently accio the invisibility cloak. Remus quickly tugged the pre teen forward the instant the cloak was removed and gave him a hug saying "Nice try, but your father never managed to sneak up on either of us too."

"Did one of you leave this to me?" Harry asked excitedly. When they frowned and said no, Harry grinned at the two older wizards who were grinning back at him and laughed out loud then said "Wait, then how did you know about the cloak?"

"Of course we know about the cloak, it belonged to your father." Sirius replied as he handed it over to the pre teen who sat down next to him. "I don't know how many time I have seen your father or Remus disappear under that cloak when we were at school. Your grandfather Charlus gave it to James when he started Hogwarts."

Remus released Harry just enough to reach up and mess his already messed up hair and said "Nice try, cub, but next time silence your feet."

Pouting a bit, Harry said "I didn't think about that."

"What do you mean, next time? Sirius, surely you don't think it is a good idea for an eleven year old to have this at school?" Andromeda asked sounding appalled.

"What I could have done with a cloak like that in school." Dora said sounding envious.

"You aren't helping, Dora." Sirius said glaring at the auror then looking at his cousin said "Charlus approved of James having it, and I am quite certain that James would have approved of Harry having it."

"I am also rather sure that Lily wouldn't have been so happy about it." Andromeda said.

Remus tilted his head for a moment then said "In truth, she was never very thrilled about James having it while at Hogwarts, but afterwards was fine with it since it gave them a layer of protection once Harry was born. Still, I am just happy that Harry has had it. Harry, was it in your vault?"

"No, actually, someone sent it to me this morning as a present." Harry replied with a grin. "I left the note upstairs on my bed, but isn't this wicked!"

"Harry, may I retrieve this note you mentioned?" Dora asked, noticing the silent conversation that the two old friends were having with their eyes. When he agreed, she went upstairs, retrieved the note, the wrapping and did a scan of the room which had her feeling a bit pensive.

Returning downstairs, she silently handed the note to Sirius then said "There is the magical signature of a phoenix in Harry's room."

"Dumbledore had Harry's cloak?" Remus asked with a frown as he read the note. Something about this whole thing didn't pass the smell test. Looking at the cloak and then casting a small spell at it, he heard Dora and Sirius mutter when they both saw that there was a location charm on the cloak.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Someone had used a location spell to make your cloak visible to them." Sirius replied.

"Well if it was a phoenix, does that mean it was the Headmaster who had my cloak?" Harry inquired. Seeing their surprise, he said "We know that he has one. Hagrid told Draco and me when we went to visit him one day. Why would he have my cloak?"

Sirius had a sudden thought and kept it to himself for now, merely telling Harry that he intended to ask the Headmaster just that when he saw him. "Now, however, we have something way more exciting planned for our morning. In fact, let's place the charm on something that belongs to the Dursleys, that should make the Headmaster rather worried once you are back at Hogwarts."

"Breakfast first." Andromeda ordered to the disappointment of the remaining four. "Sirius, you know you aren't supposed to skip meals. You have to eat regular meals with your nutrient potions."

"You had to take them too?" Harry asked his godfather. "Dobby…"

Just mentioning the house elf, had him appearing and to Harry's surprise holding a newspaper as he quickly looked around the room. "Oh, merry Christmas, Dobby."

"Merry Christmas Master Harry's. Dobbys is thanking you for the lovely pressie you sents to me." The house elf said with a wide grin on his face. "Master Harry's Grangy, Longbottoms and Master Dragons also gaves Dobby some too."

"You are welcome Dobby." Harry said then the house elf seemed to glare at his godfather before saying bad dogfather then popping out. "What on earth?"

Hearing the story of Sirius plotting to wake him early and Dobby's response has Harry laughing then telling them what he had done to the Dursleys. "Dobby is well a little protective."

Sirius had planned to talk to Lucius originally after the new year, then had moved it up that morning with the intent to speak to the wizard before the ball, now he was determined to meet with the wizard the very next day if possible.

"Happy Christmas!" Ted Tonks said as he arrived in the kitchen. Setting the pastry box down on the table, he said "Sorry for the delay, Andromeda, the bakery was packed."

With that, Andromeda placed the special muggle holiday pastries on a plate, along with the piles of biscuits and ordered Harry to grab himself a glass of milk before ordering the entire family to follow her.

In the parlor, Harry grinned as he took in the large live Christmas tree with fairies floating around it, the large gold star on top and the myriad of wrapped presents underneath it. He couldn't help thinking his aunt would have conniptions were she to see the magical holiday decorations.

The dark haired boy ended up on the sofa, with his godfather at one end, his honorary uncle seated on the floor nearby as the two parental Tonks seated themselves in the wing backed chairs with the goodies on the table in front of them.

"Harry, do you mind if I am the one passing the gifts out?" Dora asked and when he nodded it was fine, she looked at the first tagged gift and said "What do you know, this one is for Harry."

Harry took the offered gift and found himself struggling not to cry as he realized this was the very first real christmas present he could remember getting. Opening it and finding seeker gloves and broom cleaning kit from the Tonks, he thanked them and then found out one of the perks of magical holidays as the discarded wrapping quickly disappeared.

* * *

Albus was in a good mood as he entered the Hogwarts Great Hall for the after Christmas luncheon for the teachers and students who had remained at Hogwarts for the holidays. He was rather eager to see how Harry reacted to his 'present' and to his first holiday spent at Hogwarts.

Noticing the centrally located table with a few scattered students and less than half the staff, he looked at Minerva and said "I thought we had more students remaining this season."

"Yes, but the Gryffindors asked permission to have a small party by themselves as Mrs. Weasley sent a feast just for them. I agreed with their request, but they are to join us for supper this evening." She answered. Noticing his slight frown, she looked at the few students seated at the table.

Two Hufflepuffs who were seated near Pomona Sprout, one Ravenclaw seventh year who Filius had insisted join them. Mr. Bushnell had been obsessed with beginning preparations for his NEWTS.

When three witches entered, Minerva listened to their conversation and had a small chuckle as she saw the way that they kept looking over at Severus who was completely obvious to what was going on.

"I am surprised Gilderoy isn't here." Poppy said from her spot at the table.

"He requested permission to skip joining us." Minerva replied. "I rather fear that he is under the weather this morning, along with Bathilda."

Poppy nodded as she understood what the elderly witch meant, so turning to the Headmaster, she inquired on the health of Sirius Black.

Rather than saying he hadn't spoken to the ex-convict, Albus said "I believe that he is under the care of a personal healer."

"Has he spoken to Mr. Potter yet?" Filius inquired wanting to poke a bit at the headmaster knowing the man couldn't avoid the question with students there.

"I believe that he is required to speak to Harry's relatives before doing so." Albus serenely replied. "They, however are on holiday out of the country at present."

"Yes, Mr. Potter mentioned something about a trip to some island for the holidays." Minerva answered. She suspected that Mr. Potter hadn't gone on this trip and would have bet her entire retirement income that he was with his godfather, but she would stay silent to keep the peace.

Albus was a bit disappointed not to see Mr. Potter, but felt that it was more important that the boy be spending his spare time with the Weasley boys without the inference of the Malfoy boy.

As he listened in to the conversations around the table, pulled on the holiday crackers and found himself feeling rather smug about how his plans would soon be back on track after the holiday season.

When Bathilda entered, looking rather ragged, he frowned as he once again thought that he needed to find someone to replace her for the next year. As she sat down at the table two seats away, he saw how her eyes glanced his way and then back to her plate.

Gently using his legilmency skills so as to not get caught, he saw her getting intoxicated with Lockhart and realized he needed to do more to separate the two before she told the wizard things he didn't want made public.

* * *

At the house on Privet Drive, presents were distributed, explanations from Harry about the gifts from his various friends offered which filled in more of his school life for his family, the gifts to the Tonks from their muggle relatives examined by a curious Sirius and a few knowing chuckles about the rock cake sent to Harry by Hagrid filled the morning with an afternoon spent playing muggle and magical games.

Harry had pouted a bit when his newly gifted magical chessmen kept doubting his directions, his arguments with the pieces extremely entertaining for Moony and Padfoot until Ted Tonks guided him on how to take control of them. The former Maruaders had told Harry how his father had been pants at chess but how his mother had excelled once she had gotten used to the difference between muggle and magical chess.

Sirius and Remus told Harry stories of holidays spent with his father while still students then continued on with tales of holidays spent with his parents after their marriage. Harry had been enthralled by Remus telling him about the plans his parents had had for the Christmas that they hadn't made it to, both Remus and Sirius vowing to arrange for Harry to spend Christmas the next year at the cabin in Bavaria that the Potters had planned to lease.

Tonks had taken a nap while her father had argued with Dobby over who was cooking the holiday feast. The muggleborn wizard had gracefully accepted defeat when the house elf had simply snapped his fingers and he had ended up in the parlor, unable to cross the invisible barrier to the amusement of his wife who had shared the event with her sister Narcissa via the floo.

Harry was playing chess when the blond witch had called out for her sister in the fireplace. He had been happy to speak to Draco for a few minutes, before the blond had yawned widely and then sheepishly confessed that he had woken his parents up at four in the morning and that he had been ordered to take a nap by his father minutes before.

Draco waved at Harry then asked if he had talked to Neville or Hermione.

"Hermione isn't on the floo network, Draco." Harry replied looking puzzled.

"But I thought you had those phonetelos things to call her." He replied.

Harry blushed then said "Please don't tell Hermione on me."

"What is in it for me?" Draco inquired with a raised brow.

"Next time those two Slytherins try to drag you off to question you, I will bravely throw myself in their path." Harry said solemnly while the adults looked at one another wondering what was going on and why Draco was grinning at Harry.

"Harry, you aren't asking me to go to war or anything, nothing so elaborate if needed. Merely promising to protect me next time she says I am arrogant would have worked." Draco said with a laugh. Shuddering he added "Besides, I paid my debt off to Greengrass and Davis."

Draco backed out of the fireplace with a promise to see him later that week and Harry thanked Mrs. Malfoy for allowing them to talk then hurriedly turned to his godfather and asked permission to call Hermione.

"Go, go use the phonotelos thing." Sirius said then watched as his godson did just that. Turning to his female cousins, he asked "A girlfriend already?"

"A girl who is a friend at least now. Give it a few years, that will probably change." Narcissa replied then when her smile faded, she added "I am rather sure that Augusta has taken Neville to visit his parents today."

"They usually visit the day after Christmas." Andromeda replied. "Maybe you should call her, Sirius. Invite Neville to spend the rest of the day with us."

Harry meanwhile was nervously asking the female voice who answered the phone at the Granger residence if it was possible to speak with Miss Hermione Granger, that it was Harry Potter calling.

Hermione's mother grinned at the photo on the wall in front of her and then told the very young sounding voice that she would get her daughter then placed the handset down on the hall table.

Entering the living room, she informed her daughter that a Mr. Harry Potter was on the phone and… before she could even finish, Hermione had quickly sat her new book down on the coffee table, leapt over her father's stretched out legs and rushed to pick up the phone.

Hermione never saw her parents eavesdropping as she excitedly talked to Harry. "Harry, Happy Christmas."

"Really? Your godfather and uncle plus a healer and auror and the solicitor who freed him?" There was a pause, "It's just my parents and myself today. We have to go visit my grandmother and cousins and stuff for boxing day. So what did you get for Christmas?"

"No, you first." She replied after a moment then again. "Fine, but you asked for it. I got some books on the magical world that my parents ordered from France, and some muggle books I wanted to read and clothes plus a new bike and of course what you all sent to me. Neville sent me a book on magical plants, Draco a book on manners if you can believe it and his Mum sent me a very pretty cashmere scarf set in lilac. Oh and dad loved the chocolate frogs, Mum doesn't know about them yet."

There was sharp elbow into a rib behind her as her mother glared at her husband then he shushed her as they listened in on the conversation. They saw Hermione tense up then say "No way, really? An invisibility cloak, Harry those are really really rare."

Some more one sided talk then she said "You should ask Ron Weasley to teach you to control them. I mean, he is a bit of an arrogant bore when it comes to chess, but even Draco admits he knows what he is doing."

There was some giggling that had Mrs. Granger wanting to laugh herself then her daughter said "Really? So, he turned your godfather into a dog then chased him with a newspaper. I HAVE GOT TO MEET this Dobby person."

"What was that? Oh, okay. Yes, I will be home after six tomorrow. Merry Christmas Harry." With that Hermione hung up the phone and seemed to hop as she turned to return to the living room. Seeing her parents standing there, she blushed and stuttering a bit said rather unnecessarily "That was Harry, he was calling to wish me a Happy Christmas."

"Really? We would have never guessed." Her mum replied with a straight face before telling them both it would be twenty minutes until dinner time as she went to the kitchen to finish transferring their dinner from the delivery box to the serving plates.

TBC

Next you get Nevilles, Dracos holiday mornings, the Weasleys holiday plus the Headmaster learns Harry isn't in the castle.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Six 

Lucius woke up instantly alert, trying to figure out what had disturbed his sense of contentment that early in the morning. Feeling the warm soft weight of his wife's head against his bare shoulder, he searched out with his senses and connected to the Malfoy family wards to assure himself that everything was safe.

When there was no sense of strangers or any danger, he relaxed his tense muscles then using his wand checked the time. Grimacing when he realized it was not even four in the morning, he dropped his wand in the nightstand and curled his arms around his wife with the intention of going back to sleep.

Just as sleep began to overcome his consciousness, he felt more than heard a soft knock on the thick door. Groaning as he recalled that it was Christmas morning and well aware of his son's inability to sleep in due to the excitement of this particular holiday, he softly called out for Draco to enter making sure not to disturb his wife.

* * *

Draco froze at the sound of his father's voice coming from his mother's bedroom. Hurrying in, worried that something was wrong, he came to an abrupt stop next to the bed when he noticed that his father wasn't sitting by his mother's bed but LAYING IN IT!

"Father." In his astonishment at the strange and unusual sight in front of him, he completely forgot why he had entered his mother's room in the first place.

"Draco, it is way too early for opening presents." He heard.

"Presents?" Draco was confused for a moment as his eyes took in the unusual sight in front of him. His father was still under the covers in his mother's bed, his mother's head was on his shoulder which looked bare to him which confused him even more. "Father is mother sick?"

His father's eyes seemed to look down at where his mother was still fast asleep then he heard a soft chuckle from him.

"No, she has just been a bit tired due to the ball she has been planning, but we will join you downstairs to open presents at a more reasonable hour." He was firmly told.

Draco heard the finality in his father's tone and knew not to push any further, so exiting his mother's bedroom, he aimlessly wandered around the manor knowing he had to avoid the library where the family tree was located due to previous holidays.

About forty minutes later, completely bored and struggling to stay out of trouble, Draco entered his bedroom and saw the present he had wrapped himself and then decided that if he couldn't open his own presents, he could at least give that insane house elf his.

Calling for Dobby, he waited until the house elf had finished greeting him and then feeling extremely awkward handed the house elf the wrapped box and said "Would you please give this to the other house elves when you return to the kitchen."

Before Dobby disappeared, Draco handed him the other box and said "This is for you."

The house elf snapped his fingers and the wrapping paper was gone which had Draco sighing as he didn't understand why the house elf hadn't torn it apart like he would have but the house elf's wide grin and enthusiastic thanks before disappearing with the odd box with small pieces that Harry had suggested getting for the elf.

Draco shrugged, he had never heard of giving a house elf presents, but when Harry had chosen a gift for the house elf, Hermione had decided to send something to him as thanks for helping Harry that summer, which had had Neville agreeing to help. Draco hadn't wanted to feel left out so he had also picked up a set of the muggle toys that Harry had said the house elf had liked when he had presented them to him before he had came to Hogwarts.

Not wishing the other house elves to feel left out, in truth more like Hermione had guilted him into getting something for all of the elves, he had picked up a large box of chocolate frogs for them when Hermione had ordered some for her father because she had believed he would find them fascinating.

"Merry Christmas son." Draco looked up to see his father standing in the doorway and to his astonishment, his father wasn't dressed as he normally was during the opening of holiday presents, but instead seemed to be wearing what looked like pajamas with his dressing robe over it with slippers on his feet instead of his normal boots.

"Father?"

Lucius heard the confusion in the tone of his son and said "In your closet you will find a new set of bed clothes, your mother wishes us to open presents in them. She has decided that we are going to try something different this year."

"I-er, well I will change immediately." Draco stuttered as he turned to his closet and soon found the dark gray pajamas in the same thick silk that had created his father's dark green ones. Wrapping the dressing robe around himself and trying it, he exited his closet only to find his father thumbing through his transfiguration textbook.

"It's for my homework." Draco said then with a sigh added "Only Severus also assigned us homework. An essay about the six uses of dragon's blood. All of our other professors have us doing revising of what we have learned so far this year. McGonagall however has assigned us an essay on the semantics of size versus matter."

As they exited his bedroom and began their walk towards the staircase that would take them to the ground floor and the library, Draco felt his father's hand fall on his shoulder as they discussed his first semester at Hogwarts.

Outside the library door, his father stopped him from entering and said "Before we go inside, I just want you to know, that I am proud of you, Draco. You have done well at Hogwarts. Now let us join your mother."

Entering the large library, Draco saw his mother similarly dressed to his father, seated in the center of the most comfortable sofa, an assortment of breakfast choices and juices in front of her. Walking over, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and said "Merry Christmas Mother."

"Merry Christmas my dragon." she said before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before she cupped his jaw in her hands and said with a sigh "You have grown so much while gone this fall, I soon won't be able to recognize you."

As the Malfoy family settled down to open presents, all felt the warmth that was created as they settled into the more informal behavior Narcissa had insisted upon. Lucius directing Draco to passing out the presents, some soft laughter began when Draco realized that the first present was his and quickly sat down on the thick Turkish rug and ripped open the wrapping paper….

* * *

Across England, another young boy was laying awake in his bed, his head resting on his pillow as his eyes went to the nightstand next to his bed and the small bowl of with gum wrappings neatly folded on top of it.

His mind was on what was missing from his day, his parents. Neville often daydreamed about his parents returning to him, but having spent the last four months with Harry and knowing that at least he had the ability to visit his parents whereas Harry didn't, had him feeling guilty about his anger at the fates.

Thinking on Harry had him reminiscing about the last four months and the friendships he had gained. He had been so sure that he would remain friendless at Hogwarts, instead he had become friends with the one boy he had been sure would never waste time with someone like himself.

That his image of that boy had been so wrong had been the first jolt to his system. Harry had not been an arrogant self assured celebrity but instead had been merely a boy just like him.

When Draco Malfoy had entered their train compartment that day with an unknown girl it had begun a cascade of surprises that to this day still had Neville pinching himself to be sure he was awake.

Yes, Draco was arrogant and at times pompous, but to Neville's pleasure, he was also his friend. Draco's friendship with Hermione was often combative but there was almost a sense of sibling rivalry to it that Neville had often seen between his Grams and his Great Uncle.

"Neville?"

Turning his head, Neville saw his Grams was entering his bedroom. "Why don't you join me for breakfast in an hour then we can open presents."

"Yes, Grams." He replied then sliding out of bed, went to shower and change into a more formal outfit than normal knowing that at some point today, his uncle and a few more distant family members would be paying visits.

* * *

By the end of the morning, Draco was finding that he had gotten everything he had asked for for Christmas and much, much more. Grinning at his parents when his mother suggested that he go shower and dress, he quickly obeyed but midway up the stairs realized he wished to wear one of the shirts he had received as a gift.

Returning to the library, he was about to enter but what he saw through the half opened door had him halting midway through it. His father's arms were around his mother's waist and hers were resting against his father's chest as they stood in front of the large window overlooking the gardens.

When his father's head lowered and kiss his mother, Draco backed away, stunned at what he had seen. Unsettled, Draco slowly returned to his room, his mind searching his memory for any recollection of having seen his father kiss his mother on the lips and couldn't find any.

In fact, over the morning, he believed he had seen his parents touching more than they had ever done so in his entire life. Showering, dressing in more formal robes, his mind not on what he was doing but on how different the morning had been when compared to past holidays, Draco couldn't help thinking that something was going on and that while he liked how it felt, he wished to know what the heck was going on.

* * *

Neville grinned after his Great Uncle had hastily exited the manor house. His grams had pretty much rousted the wizard after his roundabout insults regarding Neville had reached her ears. Her pride in informing him and the other relatives just how well Neville was doing at Hogwarts and how he was in the top ten of his year, had shut up all those who had often described him as little more than a squib.

Just as they were sitting down for an early afternoon tea, a very familiar snowy white owl flew in and landed in front of Neville and offered her leg. "Hello Hedwig; there is water and treats on the perch over by the window, just give me a few minutes, I already wrote to Harry and just wish to read his letter."

"Neville, you know this lovely lady?" His grandmother asked as the owl flew off to the aforementioned perch.

"That's Harry's owl, she spends a lot of time in the dorms." Neville replied then asked permission to read the letter.

"Go, read." she replied then when he did just that then grinned and laughed before picking up a quill to write a bit more at the end of the parchment he already had written to his friend, then handed it to the waiting owl. "Mr. Potter is wishing you well on the holidays."

"Yes, and he also let me know that he already talked to Draco and Hermione. Draco was worried you wouldn't wish to have him owling me during the break and Hermione doesn't have her own owl, so Harry and she talk via the muggle telephone which is sort of like the floo network for muggles." Neville replied.

"Send an owl to young Mr. Malfoy and inform him he is more than welcome to communicate with you in any form that the two of you wish." She replied then inquired how he knew so much about how muggle technology worked.

"Hermione, she and Draco often discuss it dragging Harry who has lived as a muggle onto her side while Draco does the same to me. Some things are better on each front. I have to say that I would love to see some of the things that they discuss." Neville replied with a grin. "Hermione says that Muggle studies, she had seen Oliver Wood's textbook is over fifty years out of date. After some talking, we think that because in the magical world life spans are longer, we don't have the generational changes that the muggle world does. Draco has been shocked at how much different the muggle world is than he had believed."

Seeing his grandmother truly seemed interested, he asked "Do you want to know more about what we decided?"

"Yes, but let's move to the parlor Neville." She said fascinated as her grandson began to explain the differences and how the muggle world found ways to improve and change their society and how they did so at a much faster pace than the magical world.

By the time he was finished, Augusta was determined to speak to Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black who she knew damn well was too impatient not to have already spent time with his godson and a few others she knew that skirted the muggle and magical world. She was very interested in discovering if four eleven year olds had a better grasp on their world than many of its adult wizards.

* * *

The Weasley children remaining at Hogwarts had enjoyed their holiday, even if they weren't completely together as a family. The feast that their mother had arranged for them had been a surprise and way more food than even Ron could eat on his own.

As a result they had invited Ron's dorm mate Dean who had remained at school after his parents had informed him that his little sister had the chicken pox. The muggleborn had tried to explain, but after a rather confusing discussion in which he soon realized that the purebloods believed it was a fatal disease, gave up and simply enjoyed the meal.

As dinner time approached, Percy who had gone back to his dorm to study was joining his brothers who were still in the common room. Ron and Dean were currently playing Exploding Snap but it was clear that others games had been explored and the twins, well they had spent the afternoon making plans for their escape to Hogsmeads the next afternoon thanks to Harry's map.

As they and the only remaining female in the tower were heading to the Great Hall, they were discussing their classmates plans for the holidays. Lee Jordan had invited the twins to stay with him, but they had been told by their father to remain at school with their siblings.

Soon seated at the altered table, Dean and Ron were discussing their own roommates. "Neville went home, poor sap looked unhappy."

"Malfoy went home because of his family hosting some ball." Dean was saying as the Headmaster entered his eyes looking around for Harry. "Ron, where did Harry say his family was going again?"

"Someplace called Mallorca or Majorica. I heard him talking to Granger about it." Ron shrugged. "Sounds like a dead bore to me, stuck hanging around with muggles all day and not able to fly or to play Quidditch." 

Albus froze for a moment then turned to Minerva and harshly whispered "Who gave permission for Potter to go home? I thought you told me that he was remaining in the dorms for the holidays with the Weasley boy."

Blinking a bit at the tone, she frowned and said "No, I never told you that. As for permission, Harry had been one of the first to sign up to go home. I believe that his relatives mentioned something about a Spanish Island."

Albus was grinding his teeth as he fought to stay calm and not get angry considering how few people there were in the Great Hall and how it would be noted by Lockhart which was the last thing he wished.

When the meal was over, Albus gave the Weasley foursome an assessing glance then when he heard Dean mentioning something about Wizarding chess used that to remove the youngest boy from his friends with a question. "Young Mr. Weasley, would you be interested in a more challenging opponent? I happen to have a brand new chess set that I received as a present and would love an opportunity to try it out."

Seeing the questioning glance from McGonagall and Snape, Albus kept his face in as nonthreatening expression as he could while enticing the Weasley boy away so that he could thoroughly question the boy.

Ron eagerly accepted the offer and once he had finished eating followed the Headmaster to his tower office and was soon seated across from the man while mentally imagining how he could brag about this event to his friends and brothers who he was sure had never been asked to play chess by the Headmaster

Albus began the game and subtly inquired about Ron's school year and his classmates, learning far more than he ever wished about Mr. Finnegan, Thomas and Longbottom before he got to the two he considered most interesting.

"How are you handling rooming with the Malfoy boy?" He asked.

The redhead shrugged and said "We don't get along, but we ignore each other because if we don't, Potter gets all pissed. I just don't think it's fair that either of them got to be on the Quidditch team without trying out. I mean I grew up playing it against my brothers, I should have been offered that spot on the team."

"You do have that option next year." The Headmaster reminded him then after moving his next piece probed a bit more. "And the Potter boy?"

"Harry's fine." Ron said flatly. "We get along, but we aren't exactly friends. He cares way too much about his classwork and stuff for my taste, plus he hangs out with that muggle girl. She tends to boss me around and I can't stand it."

Albus was not happy with the response but realized that he couldn't exactly force things with the changes that had happened at the school this year. "I was rather surprised to see that Mr. Potter went home for the holidays."

Ron looked up and frowned a bit before replying. "He is weird. He turned down a chance to go stay at the Malfoy estate, I heard that they have forty bedrooms and a pool plus their own regulation Quidditch pitch, but Potter preferred to go visit muggles. He's mental I tell you."

Albus finished the chess game, quickly demolishing the boy now that he had gotten what he needed from him. When the boy had demanded a rematch, Albus put him off and went to speak to his familiar. "Where did you take the gift to the Potter boy?"

The bird seemed to stare at him then with what looked like an animal version of a shrug, he flew off out the always open charmed window leaving the Headmaster to glare at the stone walls of his tower.

He considered calling for his staff and demanding answers, but he had learned long ago that it was never good to do so when angry. So instead he went to his quarters, sank down onto a chair in front of his fireplace and considered going to visit to the residence on Privet Drive.

Thinking hard on the subject, determined to solve the riddle that was Harry Potter and how he wasn't reacting as expected to his muggle relatives, Albus went back to each and every single contact between them and Figg, who had sworn that things while not great were acceptable.

Still, a choice between acceptable and Hogwarts, should have had Harry choosing Hogwarts. Wishing he had gone to get the boy himself instead of sending Hagri...that's it. Albus called for a house elf and had it go tell Hagrid he was needed in his office, the Headmaster pulled out one of his presents, a book on Merlin and settled in to await the half giant's company.

* * *

Hagrid arrived a half hour later and was soon ensconced in a chair the headmaster had transfigured for him. When they had talked about the holidays, his latest pets and the students, the Headmaster inquired about his first meeting with Harry since his return to the magical world.

"Thank you for sending me, Headmaster." Hagrid said with a grin on his face. "It was an honor to escort James and Lily's boy to Diagon Alley."

"Did those muggles give you any trouble?" Albus asked. "I was concerned that they would try to prevent Harry from attending."

"No, no trouble at all. His aunt was in the kitchen cleaning when I arrived and I think his cousin was outside. Harry mentioned to his aunt regretting not being able to spend the day outdoors when I explained about the trip to purchase what he needed."

"You spoke to Lily's sister?" Albus probed again.

Hagrid frowned as he tried to remember and then wrongly replied. "I did. We spoke real quick and I promised to have Harry home before the end of the afternoon."

"She was polite?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Hagrid replied then brightly told him. "Harry was such a joy, asking questions and you should have seen his reaction to the Goblins. His eyes went so wide and he stuttered in surprise when they spoke to him. He even enjoyed the ride in the mining cart to his vault."

Albus spoke to the large man about a few other mildly inane subjects and then watched him leave. So the Dursleys had grown to accept the boy, which was a surprise but not an unpleasant one if Harry had a good view of muggles.

Still, he wasn't happy that the boy had aligned himself with the Malfoys. That was a friendship that had to be ended and soon. Albus wasn't too happy about that muggleborn witch either, she was just too bright, just too the sort that Potter men tended to marry.

Deciding to look around at the pureblood witches who were light magic witches to pair the young tragic young hero with, he went to his quarters and pulled out the ring he had obtained over thirty years ago and that to this day refused to accept him as it's master.

With a nod, he removed it, returned it to it's place of honor and decided to go pay a visit to his brother. Aberforth and he had never really gotten along, but still he was his last bit of family still around.

* * *

In Romania, the Weasley family women had gone off to be bed, and Charlie, his elder brother and his father were seated around the warmth of the small fireplace in his quarters on the dragon reserve and spoke about the changes that were occurring back home.

"So, Fudge has stepped up for real?" Bill was inquiring a bit surprised at the news.

"Honestly, I actually considered that he might have been imperioed for a bit." Arthur answered. "First this new act which of course led to my promotion. Your mother was thrilled of course."

"All this as a result of his Undersecretary going off the deep end?" Charlie asked skeptically. "I just can't help feeling that something is missing."

"It was more than just that. There was that murder near Hogwarts. Your mother is still defending Dumbledore, but I can't help questioning his actions regarding a few things, the least of which being his handling of Sirius Black." Arthur replied with a heavy sigh. "He never even questioned the boy, even in spite of knowing he was the Potter boy's godfather."

Bill frowned at that news, then asked "Dad, what does this mean for you. I mean, wasn't the Headmaster how you got your position with the Ministry?"

"He was, however, I am feeling rather secure, a lot more than I ever did in my previous department." He replied as he yawned widely and admitted he was tired before heading off to bed.

"What do you think?" Bill asked Charlie knowing his brother like him was a bit more cynical than their go with the flow father.

Charlie put up a privacy charm and bluntly told his brother. "If dad doesn't separate himself from the headmaster and soon, even with the changes and how fair I know Bones and Diggory to be, he could take a hit. Mum won't ever hear a bad word against the Headmaster. Even after what happened with Percy this year."

Seeing his brother frowning, Charlie filled him in the Headmaster's 'advice' to their brother and how Percy's own attitude had cost him the prefect's badge. "The twins wrote me a letter about the situation with Percy."

"Percy is all about ambition, how he ended up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, I will never know." Bill replied. "What about Ron?"

"He is settling in. There were some rough spots, the Potter and Malfoy boys ended up on the Gryffindor Quidditch team was the big one, but I heard from Oliver Wood. He was one of the only remaining on the team this year, he is a fifth year and the captain this year and the way that boy raves on those two…"

Bill looked at him then said "We have done Ron a huge disservice, you do realize that. He truly believes that he is the best keeper in the world."

"What else could we do?" Charlie sensibly asked. "He was pants at being a chaser and frankly the less said about his skills with the bludger bat said the better. We both know that Ginny was more talented but Mum kept her from playing."

"When he realizes the truth, that he is merely mediocre it's going to be ugly." Bill warned. 

"No it's going to be ugly when he doesn't make the team in spite of his beliefs. He won't believe that he isn't talented, there will be an excuse like the other kid has a better broom or bribed his way onto the team." Charlie replied. "He is good at chess though."

"Somehow, I doubt that that will be acceptable, Charlie. He truly is Quidditch obsessed." Bill replied as he went off to his own makeshift bed in the parlor.

Charlie sat there, then quietly admitted to himself that he was glad he was half a world away from home, that Bill had been right in the advice he had given him the year now had a career he loved, was out from under his mother's domineering presence and was able to make his own way in the world. For now, he would do what he should and hopefully at some point, be able to help his younger siblings break free from the family name and expectations like Bill had done for him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke up on Boxing day, his mind unsettled. For every one event that went his way, several seemed to go against his wishes. As he prepared for the day, he took relief in knowing at least one thing had gone his way this year. As of the last day of this year, the Potter boy would lose all chance of being the Head of the Potter family and would lose all claims to any other family heads title including the head of the Dumbledore family.

Due to this, he would be able to keep the seat he had managed to regain in spite of technically his brother as the eldest being the one who should be sitting there. Still as far as Albus was concerned, he had earned the right to be Head of the Dumbledore family. After all his brother had no interest in doing so.

Counting down the months until he was assured control, Albus decided to see what he could do to regain a semblance of control over Potter and his muggle relatives. A compulsion charm wouldn't work, but maybe a subtle threat might get Petunia Dursley to realize that she needed to work with him. A warning about the danger she could be in? No, if she knew of the danger, she might just release custody of the boy to Black and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Albus went through a laundry list of ideas, each a worse option than the last, until he finally just accepted that he was going to have to take a wait and see attitude. Looking idly through the pile of mail on his desk, he found the note from Corwin Toplofty regarding the Malfoy holiday ball.

Debating attending as his guest as invited, Albus thought about it then turned it down, sure that no one he was worried about would be in attendance and that if he were to attend it might look like he was pandering to Malfoy.

* * *

At the house on Privet Drive, Harry hurried down the stairs and sat down across from his newest cousin Dora who was the person staying with them the most. She was using the bedroom that Madge Dursley normally used when at the house while Sirius had moved into Dudley's while Remus was using the spare room.

When she offered him breakfast, he watched as the waffles appeared with fruit and syrup in front of him along with a large glass of milk. "I think Dobby has already decided what I am eating. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She replied as she took a bite of her own large waffle.

"That thing you do, that metamorphis stuff, when I was little I changed my hair length once. I grew it after my aunt pretty much shaved my head bald. The next morning it had returned to how it looked before." He said. "Am I able to do what you do?"

"Doubtful." She replied then explained. "What it sounds like you did was perform accidental magic as a result of your strong emotional response to that terrible haircut. What happens with me, it is more instinctive. I see something and it effects the color of my hair. I heard someone talk about a facial feature and before I got control over it and my face would change. Plus from what I hear, you have a much better sense of balance minus use of the floo than what people who have my ability do."

"Okay." He replied then asked "What about Sirius?"

"He like most adult wizards has the ability to change his hair color and length. That is taught at Hogwarts, during your NEWT years." She answered. "So, anything else?"

Harry thought about the day before and then how Hermione had told him that if you want answers, the only way to get them was to ask questions, which was something he was trying to work on, so he simply asked. "Yes, do you really like Remus like that, or are you just teasing him because if you are just teasing him, it is really sort of mean, because in spite of how he hides it, he really, really likes you."

The woman sitting across from him turned so many different shades of red, Harry could only watch awestruck as she finally got control of it, before she found the ability to reply. "Does he really like me? Did you hearing him say so?"

Blushing himself, Harry replied. "No, but he acts like he does. He gets all flustered and his heart rates speeds up when you enter the room. I saw it at his neck yesterday.'

Tonks quickly stood up and never noticed that she had send the chair flying as she came around the table, gave Harry a huge hug then pressed a kiss to his by now bright red cheek and said "Thanks, Harry. You have no idea what what you just said means to me."

With that, she quickly went through the floo calling out the name of a dress shop just as the two Marauders entered the room worried about the loud bang they had heart. "What happened Harry?"

The boy shook his head then said "I am not sure, but Tonks just kissed me and said thanks before disappearing into the floo. Something about a dress for the ball."

"Look at you, a babe magnet already at the age of eleven. Your father would be envious." Sirius said messing up Harry's already messed up hair before going to sit in the chair that had just been righted by Remus who had settled into the chair nearest the fireplace.

"Now, Sirius, you know that James was a babe magnet, they just felt the need to express their disinterest with a smack on the face or a hex." Remus chided his closest friend. With a wink Harry's way, he said "He must have had a magnet in his cheek, why else would Lily have threatened to smacked it so many times over the first six years of school."

"Mom did that to my dad?" Harry inquired.

"Your father liked your mother the minute he met her, but found it hard to tell her this as every time he opened his mouth, he inserted his foot. Add to that his jealousy of Lily's friendship with your Professor Snape and it was not a good situation." Remus explained. "Thankfully by the time we were seventh year students, they worked it out. Your mom began to understand your father and well, your father began to realize that your mom wasn't going to just fall at his feet because he was smart and good looking like he had expected."

"Well, it might have gone better that first year if your mom hadn't done just that the first time that they met." Sirius replied with a chuckle. Looking at his godson, he explained. "Your mom and your dad met for the first time when McGonagall was showing her Diagon Alley. She tripped as she came through the floo and your father was at the Leaky Cauldron with is dad. He helped her up and when they meet again for the first time on the Express, your dad made a comment about lots of pretty girls falling at his feet and that she was only one of many."

"Lily replied that she was no more interested in him than she was in the bar keep who had helped her clean off her clothes. James replied back that she didn't know what she was missing and she rolled her eyes so he started to brag about who he was and that was the beginning of six years of nonsense." Remus replied.

"The amusing thing is that in spite of their backgrounds, your parents were very similar. They were both smart, did well in school, both loved to joke around, your mom was more of the sort to be mischievous whereas your father liked to take things a little too far, but that was partly my fault." Sirius added. "The main difference is that your mother never got caught by the teachers whereas your father was always getting caught in spite of the map and the cloak."

"Add in that they were both very attractive and athletic people who were very charismatic and it was like they were fated to be together." Remus added with a chuckle, "Might I suggest however, that you take after your mother and not your father when it comes to pranks and misbehaving, like I said, your mom was never caught."

As Harry was about to ask more questions, Sirius got several different owls and Remus received one as well. The werewolf grimaced and told them that he had to go visit Minerva McGonagall who had wrote to him then asked Sirius who had wrote to him.

Holding up the first bit o parchment, he grimaced and said "Lucy wants a word, but at Gringotts this afternoon. The second is from the Ministry telling me that I must have permission from Harry's guardian to visit with him and that said guardian put it on file that I am allowed to. According to Cartier, the letter is at the request of the Headmaster who expressed concern that Harry wouldn't wish to visit with me."

"Meddling old goat." Remus replied only to wink at Harry who was scowling. "The others?"

Scanning the rest, Sirius said. "Some are interest from families wondering if I would be interested in betrothals not only for myself but Harry. Those are to be set on fire and burnt. A request from Madam Bones for a visit and one from Augusta requesting that we change the visit with Neville to another day as he is spending it at St. Mungos with his parents."

"So, Harry what do you wish to do with your day?" Remus asked. "Maybe spend it with Ms. Granger or Draco?"

"Hermione has to visit with her muggle family today." Harry replied. "I am calling her later, but maybe I could spend the day with Draco."

"Let just contact my cousin." Sirius suggested then after a floo call with Narcissa confirmed that they would arrive around ten. Harry to spend the day with Draco and Sirius to join Lucius on a visit to the magical bank.

The trio went their separate ways to prepare for their day, meanwhile Scotland Yard was preparing arrest and search warrants for one Vernon Dursley who had no idea what was about to happen to him.

* * *

The Headmaster was still looking for answers, Hagrid was returning a borrowed item to it's owner through the Goblins and others were starting their last minute preparations for the end of the year.

Gilderoy Lockhart, Zara Zabini, and many, many others were heading on a collision course that would result in fireworks at the Malfoy ball. Fireworks that would result in two weddings and someone accidentally dosed with veritiaserum. Oh, and a pesky reporter who would be there to see and report on it all would get the goods on several stories that would make her career.

TBC

AFter New Year, rework

On my honor, I will never betray my integrity,

my character, or the public trust.

I will always have the courage to hold myself

and others accountable for our actions.

I will always uphold the law to protect

my community and the public whom I serve

I do swear to be a true and faithful member of the auror corp. I will give my Allegiance unto the leaders of the Wizengamot. And generally in all things will be a faithful employee to it's chosen leader..

Nott considering marriag

Septima, Aurora and Charity shopping.

Bathilda gets drunk on New Years and almost spills her biggest secret to Lockhart but the Headmaster prevents it and begins to realize that she has been speaking about him to the professor.

Hagrid and Sirius Black's motorcycle

Flitwick warned to protect Luna

Dougal McFaddyn School BoG

Corwin Toftlofty

Rita Skeeter is on the loose

Madam MacMillian

Trudy Bullstrode

Consanguis Antecedent Marriage Act

Amelia recalls the Headmaster has the Mirror of Erised at Hogwarts

Remus bought potions from Knockturn Alley

Love's Lost Potion

Nott (astronomy) and Zabini

The Riddle's strength is ebbing, the anchors are to fail and the twice lived wizard shall prevail


End file.
